Dustin's Journey in Duelist Kingdom
by dustinhogan83
Summary: Follow me through a journey of a life time. Aided by my close friends Yugi' Téa, Joey and Tristan as we head to Duelist Kingdom to rescue Yugi's grandfather and make new friends and foes along the way.
1. I need a Hero

Hello everyone my name is Dustinhogan83 welcome to Dustin' Journey in Duelist I decided to add stories not related to the Dustin 19 universe and this is the first one. And what better way to start than with my all time favorite anima and card game Yu-Gi-Oh!

Now to he things clear I will be doing only the original series. No GX, 5Ds, Zexal, Arc-V or Vrains. Not that I have anything against them but I like the original series best.

There will be some fan made cards in this as well as canon cards.

Also there will be no harems in this. I'm sticking with the T rating for mild language. No blood, drug use or mild nudity or sexual references.

I will be doing other stories for different arcs. Such as the, Battle City arc, virtual world arc, waking the dragons arc, even the shadow of the duels arc."

There may or may not be some OCS in this but there's he main OC in this story.

Cedric Cromwell is his name. He is inspired by Crydius Cromwell from Crydius on deviantart.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. I only own my two main characters, Dustin and Cedric.

* * *

 _ **Dustin Hogan's Deck**_

* * *

 _Monster Cards_

* * *

Effect Monsters

 _ **Alien Hero Scorch**_

 _ **Alien Hero K9**_

 _ **Alien Hero Rock Crystal**_

 _ **Alien Hero Skid Mark**_

 _ **Alien Hero IQ**_

 _ **Alien Hero Quadro Punch**_

 _ **Alien Hero Stinkbug**_

 _ **Alien Hero Lockjaws**_

 _ **Alien Hero Override**_

 _ **Alien Hero Poltergeist**_

 _ **Alien Hero Cannonball**_

 _ **Alien Hero Bramble**_

 _ **Alien Hero Wolf Howl**_

 _ **Alien Hero Pharaoh**_

 _ **Alien Hero Frankenstorm**_

 _ **Alien Hero Gut Bomb**_

 _ **Alien Hero Multidude**_

 _ **Alien Hero Gazer Beam**_

 _ **Alien Hero Colossus**_

 _ **Alien Hero Battery**_

 _ **Alien Hero Spit Shot**_

 _ **Alien Hero Tundra Lizard**_

 _ **Alien Hero Magnetosphere**_

 _ **Alien Hero Berserker Tiger**_

 _ **Aloen Hero Nanite**_

 _ **Alien Hero Splashdown**_

 _ **Alien Hero Static Shock**_

 _ **Alien Hero Tremor**_

 _ **Alien Hero Turtle Twirl**_

 _ **Alien Hero Radiator**_

 _ **Alien Hero Blue Cheetah**_

 _ **Alien Hero Lurk Lizard**_

 _ **Alien Hero Gorillavolt**_

 _ **Alien Hero Stomach Bug**_

 _ **Alien Hero Tick Tock**_

 _ **Alien Hero Jury Rig**_

 _ **Blue Eyes White Dragon**_

 _ **Tyler the Great Warrior**_

* * *

 _Magic Cards_

* * *

 _ **Alien Hero Signal**_

 _ **Alien Nero City**_

 _ **Double Summon x3**_

 _ **Genetic Fusion**_

 _ **Monster Reborn x3**_

 _ **Negate Attack x3**_

 _ **Omni-Enhance**_

 _ **Polymerization x3**_

 _ **Power Crystal**_

 _ **Primus**_

 _ **Star Power**_

 _ **Ultimate Evolution**_

 _ **Instantaneous Fusion**_

 _ **Double Fusion**_

 _ **Past Fusion**_

* * *

Trap Cards

* * *

 _ **Chrono Big Bang**_

 _ **Cosmic Destruction**_

 _ **Mirror Force x3**_

 _ **Trap Hole**_

* * *

 _Extra Deck_

* * *

 _ **Alien Hero Everglaze**_

 _ **Alien Hero Multibel**_

 _ **Alien Hero Dino-Might**_

 _ **Alien Hero Jetstream**_

 _ **Alien Hero Chiller Thriller**_

 _ **Alien Hero Rainbow Rocks**_

 _ **Alien Hero Synapsis**_

 _ **Alien Hero Spider Monkey**_

 _ **Alien Hero Gunk**_

 _ **Alien Hero Celestial**_

 _ **Hybrid Hero Muscle Bug**_

 _ **Hybrid Hero Cortex Crystal**_

 _ **Hybrid Hero Fish Fry**_

 _ **Tyler the White Dragon Master**_

* * *

 _ **Cedric Cromwell's Deck**_

* * *

 _Monster Cards_

* * *

Normal Monsters

 ** _Bloody Beast_**

 ** _Blood Starved Slasher_**

 ** _Cosmic Emissary_**

 ** _Eldritch Witch_**

Effect Monsters

 _ **Cyber Jar**_

 _ **Jack he Ripper of Iron Hook Clan**_

 _ **Jeffery Dahmer of Iron Hook Clan**_

 _ **Bonnie and Clyde Iron Hook Clan**_

 _ **Blackbeard of the Iron Hook Clan**_

 _ **Billy the Kid of the Iron Hook Clan**_

 _ **Mary I of the Iron Hook Clan**_

 _ **Caligula of the Iron Hook Clan**_

 _ **Nero of the Iron Hook Clan**_

 _ **H. H. Holmes of the Iron Hook Clan**_

 _ **Cain of the Iron Hook Clan**_

 _ **Orphan of Kozm**_

 _ **Brain of Eldritch Secrets**_

Ritual

 _ **Manibus, Creator of the Abyss**_

 _ **Kozm the Parasitic Mother**_

 _ **Ameeg Dala the High Priest of Fear**_

 _ **Ebreetus the Daughter of the Cosmos**_

 _ **Meergoh the Corrupted Wet Nurse**_

 _ **Zalgototh The Lunar Presence**_

 _ **Ra'ahm, the Thoughtless Spider**_

 _ **Oodin the Shapeless One**_

* * *

 _Magic Cards_

* * *

 _ **Eldritch Ritual x3**_

 _ **Manibus Ritual x3**_

 _ **Monster Reborn x3**_

 _ **Negate Attack x3**_

 _ **Polymerization x3**_

 _ **Negative Energy Generator**_

 _ **Ritual Recovery**_

 _ **Forced Fusion**_

* * *

 _Trap Cards_

* * *

 _ **Mirror Force**_

 _ **Disaster Box**_

 _ **Trap Hole**_

 _ **Blood Moon**_

 _ **Inner Beast**_

* * *

 _Extra Deck_

* * *

 _ **Saitansha the Reanimated**_

 _ **Elizabeth Bathory of the Iron Hook Clan**_

 _ **Vlad of the Iron Hook Clan**_

 _ **Ted Bundy of the Iron Hook Clan**_

* * *

Talking

YELLING

 _Thinking_

[Monster Database]

 _Flashback_

 **Chapter 1. I need a Hero**

* * *

 _Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these 'shadow games' erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world, until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the magic away. Imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium Items._

 _Alongside the pharaoh was a noble Wiseman who aided the pharaoh in sealing the dark magic. He used the spirits of the spirit realm to their cause to fend off the darkness._

 _Now, five thousand years later, a boy named Yugi unlocks the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. He is infused with ancient magical energies, for destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the shadow games, just as the brave pharaoh and Wiseman did five thousand years ago._

* * *

Hi. My name is Dustin Hogan. Student at Domino High school in Tokyo. To make a long story short I used to live in the U.S.A until my dad got a job in Tokyo. So we moved from America to Japan. My dad got a job at a company called Kaiba Corps. And needless to say my dad was paid well. I have two siblings, and all three of us are five years apart.

While my cousin was serving into he army, he brought me a gift from Egypt. It was a gauntlet that covered half of my forearm. It was primarily gold colored with red lines going down from the center to the end. It also had a golden Wajat Eye in the center. The moment I got this relic I started to see some weird stuff, and by weird stuff I mean spirits. But I kept it to myself because I know nobody would believe me. The gauntlet was called the Gauntlet of Wdjat as it said in the letter my cousin sent me.

During my stay I made some friends in Domino City. Some of my closest friends was a short boy with spiked hair and a golden upside down triangular pendant named Yugi. The first time we met we were like brothers him and I. The second was a girl with short brown hair who was Yugi's childhood friend and first friend ever. Téa Gardner. And finally there were two other boys. One was a boy with blonde hair and a green jacket who spoke in a Brooklyn accent. His name was Joey Wheeler. And the second had brown hair is arranged such that a large portion spikes out from the front of his head. His name was Tristan Taylor. They were first bullies but thanks to me and Yugi they became our closest buds. We were thick as thieves since then.

So now here we are. Yugi and Joey were seated across from each other at a pair of desks pushed together front-to-front, each holding a hand of cards and with a game board spread out in front of him. I watched on the beside the two as was an audience watched.

Yugi: "Hey, Joey! Earth to Joey!"

Dustin: "Yo Wheeler! You spacing out again?"

Yugi: "Hey, are you in there? It's your turn!"

Joey held his other hand over his cards, silently debating which one to play.

Joey: "Hmmm..."

Tristan affectionately grabs Joey in a half-hearted neck-lock and looks over his shoulder at the cards.

Tristan: "Aww, isn't he cute when he's thinking!" I tried my nest not to laugh as these two were like brothers.

Joey: "He-hey, Tristan. Yugi here's teachin' me how to play Duel Monsters."

Tristan: "'Drooling Monsters'?"

Joey: "Duel Monsters, ya nimrod!" Joey pushes Tristan away, and Tristan stands back from the duel with Téa.

Tristan: "Sheesh!" Tristan said as I couldn't old back from laughing anymore.

Téa: They've been at it for hours. Joey's starting to get the hang of the game, but Yugi's like an expert!

Dustin: "Trust me Téa, Duel Monsters is the hottest new game in town. Of course I'm still learning the ropes myself." I said to Téa as I went back to duel as I was the referee.

Joey: "Okay, Yugi, it's time to duel!" Joey said as he slaps a card down on the table, and we get a close look at it.

Dustin: "Kagemusha of the Blue Flames. Nice dude." I said admiring Jeoys play.

[Kagemusha of the Blue Flame 800/400/L2/earth]

Téa: "See, each card has an attack number and a defense number. First player to eliminate their opponent's 'life points' wins the duel."

Dustin: "Got that right sister. And so far Yugi is on the winning streak."

Joey: "Pretty good move, huh, Yugi?"

Yugi: Yup, pret-ty good move, but not, good e-nough!" Yugi said as he plays his card.

[Blackland Fire Dragon 1500/800/L4/dark]

Dustin: "DAAAAAMN!" I said mimicking Friday. Joey twitches and drops his cards

Joey: "What?! Thanks a lot! A card that powerful totally wipes me out!"

Tristan: "Whoa, you stink at this game, Joey!"

Dustin: "Don't worry Joey. You'll get the hang of it eventually. I'm still learning myself." O said as ipatted Joey don't he back.

Across the room, Seto Kaiba had his nose in a book. Kaiba looks up from his book. Back at the duel, Joey's leaning back in his chair looking disgruntled.

Yugi: "Ahh, you did fine, Joey. I just have *better cards*. See, my grandpa owns a game shop, and I get all my best cards from him."

Dustin: "Damn straight. I still can't thank Mr. Muto enough for given me a deck of my own free of charge." I said as I brought my deck put." Joey slams his hands down on the desk and stands up, leaning over it

Joey: "You own game shop? What're we waitin' for? Let's go!"

Dustin: "Aww yeah! Can't wait to see what Mr. Muto has in store for us this time." I said with a grin.

Yugi: "Okay. Maybe I can even get my grandpa to show us this super-rare card he's got!"

Kaiba: ' _Rare card'? Could they have found the card that I've been searching for_?!'

Not to far from Kaiba was a boy with raven black hair and brown eyes. This was Cedric Cromwell.

Cedric: ' _Well this I've gotta see Hopefully this card could be the one I'm searching for_.'''

 *****Later*****

We walk into the small, friendly game shop which is also Yugi's house. The bell jingles as the door opens

Yugi: "Grandpa? I'm home!" Sure enough Yugi's grandpa is standing at the counter in the back of the shop.

Grandpa: "And I see you've brought company!"

Dustin: "Hey Mr. Muto. Good to see you again." I said as Joey, Tristan, and Téa are standing behind me and Yugi. He stands no higher than any of their elbows, including hair as margin for error.

Yugi: "Gramps, could you show my friends your awesome, super-rare card?"

Dustin: "I'm sure they would love to see it." I said

Grandpa: "Rare card! My *special* card? Hmmm..."

Yugi: "Please, please!"

Joey: "Pretty please?"

Dustin: "Come on Mr. Muto! You showed me the card." I said with my best puppy eyes. "Wounldn't be fair if they saw it too."

Grandpa: "Hmm... ha ha! How can I refuse? You kids are in for a treat; I don't take this card out too often." As Mr. Muto speaks, he pulls a small wooden box from behind the counter. It contains a single Duel Monsters card, with a picture of a mighty silver-blue dragon.

Grandpa: "Ready? Here it is- the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, so rare, so powerful, I never let it leave my hands!"

Dustin: "Aint she a beauty?" I said as I still can't et over its awesomeness.

Joey: "A-a-awesome!"

Téa: "Cool."

Tristan than plucks the card from Mr. Muto's hand and flaps it around.

Tristan: "Hmm, doesn't look all that special to me."

Mr. Muto's jaw drops; Téa, Joey, Yugi and I look at Tristan in embarrassed disbelief. Grandpa snatches it back.

Dustin: "Tristan be careful with that!"

Grandpa: "Ahh! This card- is priceless! There's only four of them in all the world!"

Dustin: "That's right Tristan. That's not something to sneeze at." I said scolding Tristan.

Joey: "Speakin' a' priceless, I'm ready to trade!"

Grandpa: "Not for this card!"

Joey: "Huh? Nah, I didn't mean that card. I meant show me some other cool cards to get me started."

Dustin: "Im with you on that Joey. And Mr. Muto, I'm buying this time. No freebies this time okay." I said as I pulled out my wallet.

Then the bell on the door jingles again.

Grandpa: "Hello, can I help you?" We at the door; It's Kaiba, carrying a metal briefcase. Along with Cedric at his side.

Kaiba: "If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise us."

Yugi: "Seto Kaiba?" Yugi said with surprise.

Joey: "Kaiba?!" Joeys said just as surprised.

Dustin: "Cedric Cromwell!" I say with venom in my voice.

Tristan: "Don't they both have a big fancy company to run? What's he doing down here?"

Kaiba: "Not that it's any of your business, but Cedric and I came to see the card."

Cedric: "Hopefully its worth our time."

Dustin: "Show some respect Cedric. I ain't in the mood for your crap." I said with anger. Kaiba then looks at me.

Kaiba: "I suggest you stay out of this Hogan!" Kiaba said as I just simply growled. Luckily Téa calmed me down.

Joey: "Hey, are you two into Duel Monsters too? This is perfect; maybe we could all duel together sometime."

Kaiba: "Me, duel you? I would have more of a challenge playing Solitaire."

Cedric: "I wouldn't duel you even if we were finalists in a tournament."

Joey: "What?"

Dustin: "Damn you!" I said as both Cedric and Kaiba stared at me.

Cedric: "Such a fowl mouth you have there Hogan." I was desperately fighting off the urge to bloody up his nose.

Kaiba: "I am the number-one-ranked duelist in the country and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters championship. Heh, you wouldn't last *two minutes* in a duel against me."

Dustin: ' _I can't believe my dad works for this pompous bastard_.'

Joey: "Ooh, I'm shakin'! Maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead a' cards!"

Dustin: "I agree with you on that Joey. You take Kaiba while I take Cedric." Yugi runs and gets between the four out us.

Yugi: "Whoa, take it easy, guys!"

Joey: "But Yugi, they're askin' for it..."

Cedric: "If I were you Hogan I'd control my temper. Your dad does happen work for Kaiba doesn't he?"

My eyes widens at what he was getting at.

Dustin: "You! Wouldn't!" I growled in bitter rage.

Kaiba: "I would and I will." I just backed off and said nothing as I glared daggers at Cedric and Kaiba

Kaiba: "Good boy. Now, does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" Kaiba suddenly glimpses Mr. Muto's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, back in its little box. He shoves Yugi and the others to the side, ignoring their protests.

Kaiba: "Can it be, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, in a dump like this?!" Kaiba asked in astonishment

Cedric: "It is! The card you've been searching for!" Cedric said as shocked as Kaiba was.

Kaiba had his hand poised over it. Thankfully Mr. Muto breaks the tension by clapping the lid of the box shut.

Grandpa: "Well, enough window-shopping. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Kaiba recovers quickly, and is not happy. He lifts his briefcase and slams it on the counter, thoroughly shocking Grandpa. Kaiba opens it and flips it around, and Mr. Muto oohs and ahhs at the sight of what's in the briefcase.

Kaiba: "Listen to me, old man. Gimme your Blue-Eyes White Dragon card and I'll trade you all of these!"

Dustin: "Good lord!" I said as I looked what's inside.

The briefcase was loaded with cards. The entire top row is fusion monsters, including Giltia the Knight, Punished Eagle, Roaring Ocean Snake, and Labyrinth Tank. The rest is spell cards like Block Attack, Mooyan Curry, Red Medicine, Polymerization, Remove Trap and even high-level monsters like Launcher Spider, Cyber Soldier, Monstrous Bird, Boulder Tortoise, Sea King Dragon, Togex, Flame Cerebrus, Air Eater, Battle Steer, and many others.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa: "Whoa!"

Grandpa: "Ah, nice. But no thanks."

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Dustin and Téa: "Huh?!"

Cedric: "I beg your pardon?" Cedric said with a furrowed eyebrow.

Kaiba: "Ugh, fine. If you won't trade, maybe you'll sell it. Name your price; I can pay anything you ask."

Grandpa: "I'm sure you could. But this card is worth more to me than you could ever offer, not because of its power, or because it's so rare, but because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend; and so I treasure this card as I do that friend. So parting with it is completely out of the question!"

Kaiba: ' _NO_!'

Crydius: ' _Dash it all!'_

Dustin: "Good answer Mr. Muto." I said having both Kaiba and Cedric glare at me.

Kaiba: "Excuse me?"

Cedric: "You wanna run that by me again Hogan?"

Yugi: "You'd feel the same even if it were a common card, right, Grandpa?"

Grandpa: "Exactly. You see, this precious card has bonded with my heart."

Kaiba: "Fine! I've heard enough of your nonsense! Senile old fool!" Kaiba said as he and Crydius walk out.

Cedric: "You've wasted enough of our time anyway." Cedric said before they exit the shop.

Dustin: "Damn bastards." I mutter as I hated those two.

* * *

No POV

* * *

Outside, Kaiba's fancy car starts up and drives away. In the back, Kaiba seethes as Crydius tries to calm his friend down.

Kaiba: 'Heart in the cards- ridiculous! These cards're all about power and one way or another, his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card... will be mine!'

Cedric: "Don't worry my dear friend. You'll get that card eventually. Sadly he didn't have what was on my list."

Kaiba: "I will have that Blue Eyes. And as for Hogan, he clearly knows that old goat."

Crydius: "Obviously so. But he can jump off a cliff for all I care."

Kaiba: "I agree."

Ahead of the car, we see the KaibaCorp Headquarters skyscraper loom in the distance.

 *****At KaibaCorp Headquarters*****

Kaiba: Gentlemen, there's a little something I'd like you to pick up for me at the game shop.

Three figures: "Gladly, Master Kaiba!"

 *****Later*****

Inside, Grandpa is tending the shop when he hears the bell jingle.

Grandpa: "Good mornin'." Grandpa said as he turns, already wary as soon as he sees this trio; at the forefront is a short, bald man with orange-lensed pince-nez glasses and a grotesquely wide face. The other two are nondescript in black suits, crew cuts, and sunglasses- very Men In Black or Secret Service. These are clearly goons sent from KaibaCorp. The middle one speaks.

Bald man: "My master Seto Kaiba challenges you to a duel. You will come with us now."

Grandpa: "And if I were... to decline?"

Bald man: "I'm afraid I must... insist."

Grandpa: ' _Young Kaiba doesn't understand- but I'll teach him a lesson about the Heart of the Cards_ '

* * *

Dustin's POV

* * *

After school, we were following Yugi home again.

Joey: "Man, I hope he has some cool cards today!"

Yugi: "Me, too!"

Dustin: "Hey Mr. Muto has some of the finest cards you'll ever lay eyes on my friends."

We then enter the shop as the bell jingles as we open the door.

Joey: "Okay, gramps, I'm back to get more cards! Hey! Hey, gramps!"

Joey calls out but the shop is empty. I had a bad feeling about this.

Dustin: "Mr. Muto? Are you here?" I called out but got no response.

Yugi: "Grandpa, I'm home!"

Téa: "Maybe he... went out."

Dustin: "I don't now Téa. Its not like him to wander off while leaving this place open unattended. And he certainly wouldn't leave the place unlocked."

Joey: "You got a point there Dust." Then suddenly the phone rings. Yugi answers it.

Yugi: "Hello. Game shop."

Kaiba: "Ah, Yugi. Perfect."

Yugi: "Kaiba?!"

Dustin: "I knew it! That son of a bitch!" I growled in anger.

Kaiba: "Your grandfather's here visiting, but he's not feeling well. Why don't you come by my office and pick him up?"

Yugi: "Kaiba?! What've you done, Kaiba?!"

Dustin: ' _If he's done something to Mr. Muto I'm gonna tear him a new one_.' I said as my fists clenched.

 *****Later*****

In the last rays of a sunset that turns the clouds misty violet against a blood-orange sky, we enter KaibaCorp Headquarters at a run and crowd into the elevator. When we arrive at their floor, the first thing they see is Mr. Muto, on his face on the ground. Téa gasps, and Yugi and I run to him.

Yugi: "Grandpa! Grandpa, a-are you okay?" Yugi said with worry in his tone.

Dustin: "That bastard didn't hurt you did he?" I said as worried as Yugi is.

Mr. Muto props himself on an elbow.

Grandpa: "Yugi, Dustin. I failed. I wanted to teach those boys Kaiba ad Cedric a lesson about the Heart of the Cards, but I lost. Ugh..."

Yugi: "Grandpa...!"

Dustin: "Mr. Muto!" I started to tear up a bit. He was like family to me and Kaiba and Cedric had the gall to hurt him.

Speaking of which, Kaiba and Cedric were standing in a doorway across from the elevator, half-silhouetted in bright white light.

Kaiba: "How's the old man feeling, hm?"

Joey: "Kaiba! Cedric! You sleazes! What've you done to him!"

Dustin: "YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

Kaiba: "We had a duel, that's all, with each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize. But I guess playing against a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool."

Téa: "Kaiba! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Kaiba shows us the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Kaiba: "It was fair. And look at the sweet prize I won. " Kaiba said as he rips it cleanly in half! Everyone gasps in horror, but Yugi and I were the most devastated of all as I had my hands over my mouth.

Yugi: "Grandpa's most treasured card!"

Dustin: "YOU BASTARD!" I shouted as I tears fell down.

Cedric: "Oh spare me the tears Hogan."

Kaiba: "Yes, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card. And this one will never be used against me. "

Dustin: "I'm not usually a violent person, but I'm gonna kick both your sorry asses from here all the way to freaking Texas!" I growled with so much venom it could kill a bull in seconds.

Grandpa: "Ah! My Blue-Eyes White Dragon! M-my treasure!"

Yugi: "Grandpa, hold on."

Dustin: "I got you Mr. Muto" I said in tears. Grandpa raises a shaking hand, giving me and Yugi two decks of dueling cards.

Grandpa: "Yugi, Dustin. here! Take these!"

Yugi: "Huh? Grandpa...!"

Dustin: "Mr. Muto!"

Grandpa: "I built these decks; I put my soul in these cards! And I taught you everything I know, Yugi. Take them! Take my cards and teach them respect! Teach Kaiba and Cedric respect for the Heart of the Cards, boys! "

Yugi: "But grandpa, you need help, I've got to get you to a doctor—"

Kaiba: "Sounds like an excuse. Your friends can care for your grandfather, while you and Hogan can duel against me and Cedric. Unless you're afraid...?"

Yugi and I stare Kaiba and Cedric down, completely terrified, on the verge of tears

Suddenly the eye on my Gauntlet of Wdjat glows and pieces of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card levitated and flew to me. I was surprised as everyone else was. Even Cedric and Kaiba were shocked. Then as if a miracle had happened, the Blue eyes white dragon card had fixed itself and it looked as of it were a new card pulled from a pack.

Dustin: "Wha.."

Cedric: "What the hell?" Cedric asked with shock.

Joey: "Take em' down guys."

We turn in surprise.

Joey: "We can take care a' your grandpa while you guys take care of Kaiba and Cedric! Teach those rich, spoiled brats what a real duel's all about!"

Téa: "For your grandpa, Yugi!"

Yugi: "I don't know..."

Joey: "Trust me; you're, like, the best player I've ever seen, and you've got the Millennium Puzzle! You can do this, Yugi! I know ya can!"

Tristan: "And Dustin. You might be a rookie like Joey is, but your on par with Yugi at this kind of stuff. We trust you to beat them just as much as we trust and Yugi."

Téa: "We all do."

Yugi and I nod, and accept Mr. Muto's decks. I placed the fixed blue eyes white dragon in my deck.

Yugi: "Okay, grandpa. We'll do it."

Dustin: "I'm gonna borrow this card. But don't worry Mr. Muto. I'll be sure to give it back to you after this whole duel."

Grandpa: "I know you will, my boy."

Téa then pulls out a black marker

Téa: "Everyone, put your hands together, and I'll mark us with a special sign." She then draws a smiley-face across the backs of our five hands, with part of it on each one. Me and the other three boys, utterly nonplussed, look at the black marker all over their hands.

All four boys: "Huh?"

Joey: "What gives, Téa?"

Téa: "It's a symbol of our friendship, so when Yugi and Dustin are dueling, no matter how tough it gets, they'll know that they're not alone- we're all right there with them!

Yugi and I both nod. The ambulance arrives and Tristan carries grandpa to it on his back, Joey and Téa following. When they stop, Téa turns to Joey

Téa: "Joey, Tristan and I will take Yugi's grandpa to the hospital. Why don't you get back in there and cheer Yugi and Dustin on!"

Joey: "Okay! Take good care of 'im, Téa!"

After the ambulance left we were led to an arena.

Kaiba: "I designed this virtual stadium myself. Impressive, mm? I think you'll agree, it adds a bit more life to the game."

Dustin: "Lets skip the talk and get to the part where we kick the tar out of you two."

Kaiba: "Watch yourself Hogan! Wouldn't want your father to lose his job already now would we?" Kaiba said to me as I was now irked.

Cedric: "Agreed. That wouldn't be good."Cedricr said with a taunting smirk while I growled in anger.

Yugi: "That's enough Kaiba. Let's just get this over with." Yugi said as I was so mad I could literally spit.

Me, Cedric, Yugi and Kaiba all face each other atop platforms with consoles to play the cards on, across a stadium that's perhaps the size of two basketball courts side-by-side. Above in the center, the light fixture also holds a scoreboard-already set to 2000 life points each- much like a professional sports arena, and other light comes from lights around the domed wall that, from a distance, give the impression of a spider web. The floor between the two podia is green with white lines painted or tiled into it, two sets of fourteen rectangles in two rows, just like a tabletop mat for cards. Contrasting the modern high-tech arena, the stadium seats are stone, with giant stalagmites around the edges. The visual effect is something like a high-tech cave, or lair; Kaiba has lured his prey onto his home turf.

Kaiba: "We each begin with two thousand life points; first player to hit zero loses! Are you and your friend ready to play, runt?

Yugi: "Playtime is over, Kaiba!"

Dustin: "Got that right!"

The Millennium Puzzle, hanging on a cord around Yugi's neck, begins to glow, and shakes and sways on its own. Whether aloud or in his head, I'll never know, Yugi cries out...

Yugi: "Yu-Gi-Oh...!"

And as the word is spoken, the voice speaking it grows deeper. From a grey void appears swirling lines, strange symbols, rushing wind, and a column of blue-white light, in which there appears a figure. He's like Yugi, but isn't. This presence radiates power, confidence, and strength. Yugi looks at Kaiba across the duel stadium, but is no longer the timid, shy kid who challenged him. Kaiba and Cedric noticed immediately.

Of course I wasn't locked by this as I've seen this happen before. This was the spirit of the millennium puzzle.

Kaiba: "Ah...! What the?!"

Cedric: "Holy mother of…"

Yugi (Yami): "Now, Kaiba, Cedric, prepare yourselves, because it's time to duel!"

Dustin: "Never thought I see you again dude!" I greeted the spirit of the millennium puzzle with a smile.

Yugi (Yami): "Likewise my friend." Yugi said as we readied our decks.

Kaiba: "Virtual systems ready so let's begin! I attack with the mighty Hitotsu-Me Giant! Brace yourselves, boys you've never dueled like this before!"

[Hitotsu-Me Giant/Beast-Warrior/ ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000/Level: 4/EARTH]

A fixture in the ceiling starts to glow, and a green column of light appears in one of the spaces in front of Kaiba, starting grainy and solidifying into a quirked one-eyed green giant just like the one on the card, standing a few yards taller than the duelists' podia.

Yugi (Yami): "Huh? He's brought the monster on the card to life!"

Dustin: "Jumping Jesus on a pogo stick!" I said in utter disbelief.

Cedric: "It's Kaiba's virtual simulator. It creates lifelike holograms of every duel monster!"

Yugi (Yami): "So this is how you beat my grandfather! Well now it's my turn! I call on the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!"

[Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1/ Dragon/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/WIND]

Yugi's sky-blue dragon appears on his side of the field, just as tall as the Hitotsu-Me Giant. Joey runs into the stadium and stops short when he sees the two huge monsters about to do battle.

Joey: "Wha-? Monsters? Real monsters?!"

Yugi: "Fireball attack!"

Kaiba's giant roars as Yugi's dragon attacks and hits it with a fireball straight in the chest. Kaiba braces himself, shielding his face and gripping the rail of the podium as the explosion rocks it. Kaiba and Cedric life points now stand at 1800. A little boy, maybe eleven or twelve, with long black hair, an orange shirt, and a blue bandanna hurries to the sidelines on Kaiba's side of the field.

Mokuba: "Big brother! Are you all right?"

Joey: "All right! Go Yugi!"

Cedric: "Alright! My turn!" Cedric draws a card, looks at it, and smiles.

Cedric: "Here's a real powerhouse! I summon Bloody Beast in defense mode!"

[Bloody Beast/ Beast/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500/Level: 4/DARK]

A massive beast with a deer like head, massive antlers, covered in matted fur and having an elongated arm was brought forth as it lets it bloodcurdling roar. Its hands were armed with sharp claws and its eyes glowed a bloody crimson. I was crouching with its long arm outstretched.

Cedric: "I'll end my move by placing one card face-down."

Dustin: "My turn then." I drew my card and smiled.

Dustin: "I put my faith into this card. So here comes Tyler the Great Warrior!"

[Tyler the Great Warrior/Warrior/ATK: 3000/DEF: 15000/Level 8 /EARTH]

A warrior with spiked up yellow hair dressed white pants and having a black belt around his waist, a word sheathed and behind his back. Kaiba, Cedric and Yugi were amazed by the card I played.

Joey: "Woah! What a monster that is!" Joeys aid in amazement.

Crydius: ' _That's the card I've been looking for! How the hell did he get his hands on it!?_ '

Dustin: "But I'm not done yet. Next I play the Magic Card Ultimate Evolution. Any monster equipped to this card has its attack points doubled. So I equip it to Tyler the Great Warrior!" I said as a circular badge with a green hourglass shape with four spikes on each side attached to the chest of my monster as its attack points went from 3000 to 6000.

Kaiba: "6000 attack points?" Kaiba said in utter disbelief. But Cedric didn't seemed too panic stricken.

Dustin: "And don't get me started on Tyler's special ability. Every time he attacks a monster, my opponent loses life points equal to that monster's ATK. So right now your life points are both at 1800. And Bloody Beast has 2500 attack points. So 2500 minus 1800 equals 800. Now my warrior attack. Golden Aura Blast!" I shouted as Tyler fired a golden energy blast. Crydius smiled.

Cedric: "Nice try! I activate my face down card. Negate Attack!" Cedric said as the attack was gone in a vortex.

Dustin: "Crap!"

Crydius: "You think I'm an idiot Hogan? I know all about that card. In fact that's a one of a kind card you have. Its also the card I've been desperate to get my hand on."

Joey: "Whoah! One of a kind?" Joey said wide eyed.

Dustin: "Well you won't get it you bastard. And because of your negate attack, I'll have to end my turn."

Kaiba: "Well-played, Hogan...for a beginner. But how will you and Yugi deal with this?"

[Saggi the Dark Clown/Spellcaster/ATK: 600/DEF: 1500/Level: 3/DARK]

Saggi is a jester-type clown, with puffy bloomers and sleeves, striped tights, a pointy hat, and wacky purple boots and gloves. His face is reminiscent of a Picasso painting.

Yugi (Yami): "Saggi the Dark Clown? But that card has hardly any attack strength."

Dustin: "Yugi's right. What's the point of that Ronald McDonald wannabe?"

Kaiba: "True, Winged Dragon's attack is 1400 and Tyler has 6000, while my Dark Clown's is only at 600, but if I combine it with this card..."

Yugi (Yami): "Ah! A magic card!"

Dustin: "Oh great!"

Kaiba: "Exactly. The Negative Energy Generator. It multiplies my monster's attack by three. Kaiba said as his clown gets bigger and uglier; its points are now 1800.

Dustin: "But Tyler has 6000 Attack points! Even if my Ultimate Evolution card is gone, he'll still crush that clown." I said.

Kaiba: " But I'm not aiming for Tyler you nimrod! Yugi's dragon is a weakling compared to Saggi! Dark Clown, attack with Dark Light!

Saggi fired a dark energy ball at Winged Dragon, destroying it. Our life points drop to 1600.

Kaiba: "As you can see, combining cards can be very effective."

Yugi: ' _He's good. He knows every aspect of this game_.' Yugi goes to draw a card, his right hand still crisscrossed with black marker.

Yugi: ' _But my grandpa put all his gaming knowledge, his whole heart, into assembling mine and Dustin's decks. I have to believe it holds some secret strategy_.' Yugi draws, and looks at his card. It's a right leg. Just a leg.

[Right Leg of the Forbidden One/ Spellcaster/ ATK: 200/DEF: 100/ Level: 1/DARK]

Yugi: ' _Huh? This card is useless. I can't beat the Dark Clown with this. I'll have to use a different monster, in defense mode. The monster will be sacrificed, but our overall life points will be safe_.' Yugi places the card on the console, and a zone of his field begins to glow.

Yugi (Yami): "Thats the end of my turn."

Cedric: "My turn then. I'll also place a monster in defense. Then switch my bloody beast from defense to attack mode. Now my Bloody Beast. Destroy his monster. Feral Pommel!" Cedric said as his monster aimed at Yugi's face down monster. Only to revealed a hairball with three eyes, been arms and legs and having sharp pointed teeth. Yugi's defensive monster, Sangan, is destroyed. Joey pounds his fists on the stone rail. Cedric ended his turn from there.

Dustin: "My move!" I said as I drew the card I needed to turn this duel around. I had a grin on my face.

Dustin: "Better get ready Kaiba! I'm about to play one of the most feared monsters in Duel Monsters. I call upon the Blue-Eyes white Dragon!"

I said as the dragon appears, the mighty dragon from Mr. Muto's card, even more amazing in person. It roars its supremacy over the dueling field.

[Blue-Eyes White Dragon/Dragon/ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500/Level: 8/LIGHT]

Kaiba: "Ah!" Kaiba exclaimed as he and Cedric were both shocked.

Dustin: "But wait! There's more! Now I activate Double Summon. Allowing me to perform an additional Normal summon this turn. And I play Alien Hero Scorch!"

[Alien Hero Scorch/Pyro/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600/Level: 4/FIRE]

A humanoid figure approached dressed in re rocky armor, a red mask with yellow lenses and encased in flames approached. Kaiba, Cedric, Yugi and Joey were amazed by this monster I summoned.

Dustin: "If you think he's terrifying now, just wait until he attacks. In fact, don't wait! Alien Hero Scorch! Hot Flash Blast!" I said as my monster fired a stream of fire at Saggi.

Cedric: "I don't think so! I play a second Negate Attack!" Cedric said as he played another Negate attack.

Dustin: "Crap!"

Joey: "Hang in there, guys!"

(Time skip)

A few minutes have passed and Yugi was playing in defense. No matter what Yugi played Saggi would blast it to oblivion. I did the same as well only for them to be blasted to bits. The only ones I had were my Blue Eyes and Tyler as well as another face down monster.

Kaiba: "You two aren't faring any better than the old man did."

Cedric: "Both your decks just as weak and feeble as that old fool!"

Dustin: "YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted in anger

Yugi (Yami): "My grandpa is a great man, and a better duelist than either of you two will ever be! He entrusted us with his cards, and I can feel his heart in this deck. And I know Dustin here feels the same way. I doubt you and Cedric have that kind of faith in your cards, Kaiba!"

Kaiba: "Wha?"

Cedric: "Excuse me?" Cedric said miffed at Yugi's first comment.

Yugi (Yami): "But I believe in my grandpa's deck!

Dustin: "As do I. " I said with a nod.

Yugi draws, and looks. A smile visible on his lips.

Yugi: ' _And my faith rewards me, with Gaia, the Fierce Knight! With a destructive power of 2300_!'

Yugi (Yami) "I play Gaia the Fierce Knight in Attack Mode!"

[Gaia the Fierce Knight/Warrior/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2100/Level:7/EARTH]

Gaia appears on the field, a knight on a purple horse with two large red lances, one in each hand.

Kaiba: "Ugh!"

Cedric: "Oh damn!"

Yugi (Yami): "Gaia the Fierce Knight! Attack!"

Gaia charges, and takes out Saggi the Dark Clown. Kaiba and Cedric's life points fall to 1300.

Joey: "Way to go, Yugi!"

Dustin: "Aww yeah! Now we're talking!"

Yugi (Yami): "All right, Cedric, your move."

Crydius: "Very well." He draws and smiles. "Get ready for a real fight. I play Manibus Ritual. So I'll sacrifice both Bloody Beast and my face-down Cyber Jar to Ritual Summon Manibus, Creator of the Abyss!"

[Manibus, Creator of the Abyss/Fiend/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2500/Level: 7/DARK]

Gone were Cedric's monsters and out came a massive humanoid monster with a pitch black body, massive horns were on top of its head, its right arm was elongated arm shrouded in black flames while the left arm was normal and had a massive catalyst held in his hand. Its eyes were glowing an eerie red that seemed to stare into the souls of anyone who gazed at it.

Joey: "What in the…"

Dustin: "MARY MOTHER OF GOD!"

Yugi (Yami): "What vile wretch is that?"

Cedric: "One of my favorite cards of course. Now Manibus! Destroy Hogan's facedown monster. Dark Hand!" Cedric said as Manibus launched his right arm and destroyed my face down. Only to reveal a ghost-like figure with a grey body and black lines on his body. The only facial feature on it was a single magenta colored eye.

[Alien Hero Poltergeist/Zombie/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1300/Level: 3/ DARK]

Dustin: "Nice try Cedric. But upon attacking my Alien Hero Poltergeist, you activate his flip effect. Allowing me to equip him to the attacking monster and take control of it." I said as Alien Hero Poltergeist possessed Manibus, causing his eyes to change from red to magenta and being brought to my side.

Dustin: "But that's not all. If the equipped monster is destroyed by battle, my opponent takes damage instead."

Cedric: "Dammit!"

Joey: "Woah! And Yugi's Grandpa made that deck?" Joey asks in bewilderment.

Cedric: "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn from there then. You crafty son of a bitch!"

Dustin: "Alright then! Here goes!" I said as I drew a Polymerization! I thought of an idea and had a smirk.

Dustin: "I play Polymerization! And I'll use it fuse Tyler the Great Warrior with Blue-Eyes White Dragon to form a new monster!" I said as both monsters swirled into a vortex.

Dustin: "Behold! Tyler the White Dragon Master!" I said as a new monster was created. It was Tyler dressed in a white modified Turtle School Uniform with a silver dragon symbol on the right side of his chest. He was mounted on the dragon's back and both rider and mount were shrouded in a neon yellow aura.

[Tyler the White Dragon Master/Dragon/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3200/Level: 10/LIGHT]

Kaiba: "Ahh!"

Cedric: "What the hell!?"

Yagi (Yami): "Amazing!"

Joey: "Holy cow!"

Mokuba: "Woah!"

Dustin: "Impressive isn't it? Now my monster! Attack now! Radiant Lightning Blast!" I shouted as the dragon fired a blast of golden energy from its mouth.

Cedric: "Not this time! I reveal a third Negate Attack!"

Dustin: "OH COME ON!" I shouted in disbelief!

Joey: "What? You gotta be kiddin' me." Joey said at the turn of events.

Dustin: "Ugh! Fine! I'll place a monster face-down and end my turn!" I said with a groan!

Kaiba: "Ha. This'll be over sooner than you think. I call on "my" Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

Kaiba's Blue-Eyes appears as the mighty dragon roars its supremacy over the dueling field.

Yugi: 'Huh? No way!'

Kaiba: "Surprised? Did you think your grandfather was the only one to possess a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Kaiba said as Blue-Eyes roars, and blue-white fire pours from its mouth, obliterating Gaia the Fierce Knight. Our Life Points go down to 900.

Dustin: "Dash it all."

Kaiba: "Ha, your Fierce Knight is destroyed! Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters, boys. Power is what this game is all about, you fools. Faith is for losers- like your pathetic grandfather!"

As Kaiba speaks, Blue-Eyes blows away monster after monster...

[Horn Imp/Fiend/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000/Level: 4/DARK]

[Beaver Warrior/Beast-Warrior/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1500/Level: 4/EARTH]

Cedric did the same at some of my defense monsters.

[Alien Hero Stomach Bomb/Reptile/ATK: 500/DEF: 300/Level: 2/ EARTH]

[Alien Hero IQ/Reptile/ATK: 100/DEF/100/Level: 1/EARTH]

[Alien Hero Lockjaw's/Fish/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1800/Level: 5/WATER]

Kaiba: "In both your entire decks, there's not a single card that can stand up to a Blue-Eyes White Dragon! "

Cedric: "Those two monsters you have may be powerhouses Hogan, but you so far you been playing defense as Yugi is. So what hope do you two have against two Blue-Eyes White Dragons?"

Dustin: "Wait! What?" I asked in fear as Kaiba summons another Blue-Eyes, just as devastating and majestic as the first.

Kaiba: "Why don't you two just admit defeat."

We watched the two dragons, grimly silent.

* * *

No POV

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Téa and Tristan jog along with grandpa's gurney. Grandpa, wearing a breathing mask, murmurs...

Grandpa: "Don't... give up... boys...!"

* * *

Dustin's POV

* * *

Yugi (Yami): "We won't give up. Grandpa's counting on us."

Dustin: "I said we would have both your asses on a platter and we will make that happen."

Cedric: "Then just try it!"

Yugi looks at the card he drew, and gasps.

Yugi (Yami): "Ah! A magic card! "Swords of Revealing Light"! It stops all monsters on the field for three turns!

The Swords materialize high above Kaiba's side of the field, and stab down among the Blue-Eyes White Dragons like prison bars; they can't move.

Kaiba: "How desperate! What possible good will a three-turn delay do you? "

Yugi : ' _He's right! What do I do_?' Yugi looks at his hand; it contains Rude Kaiser, a right leg, a left leg, and a right arm

Yugi: ' _I can't figure out what to do with these cards! They're just a bunch of *pieces*. How can I use them to battle an expert like Kaiba_?'

Suddenly, I thinks I heard grandpa's voice

Grandpa: "For someone claiming to have faith, you boys are giving up too easily!"

I looks over my shoulder; a vision of grandpa is standing behind me. Yugi was the doing the same.

Grandpa vision: "Listen. Sometimes the cards are like a puzzle. You have to put all the different pieces in their proper place."

Yugi turns around all the way, and we are now completely in the vision. He speaks with the voice of the shyer, timid Yugi

Yugi: "Ah, like the Millennium Puzzle?"

Grandpa vision: "Exactly. Each piece helps to build a greater entity."

Grandpa fades and disappears; Yugi reaches out a hand after him

Yugi: "Grandpa!"

Grandpa's voice echoes back to him

Grandpa vision: "Like the pieces of a puzzle, Yugi! Remember!"

Yugi: ' _Puzzle?! When are the cards like a puzzle? Wait! Grandpa once said_.'

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Grandpa: "Duel Monsters contains only one unstoppable monster, Exodia. But he can only be summoned by drawing all five special cards. A feat that to this very day, no one has ever accomplished."_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Cedric: " What are you two nits waiting for?"

Kaiba: "Quit your stalling or you will forfeit the match!

Dustin: "Forfeit? Us?" I gasped and placed a hand over my chest as I said in fake surprise.

Yugi (Yami): "We never forfeit!" Yugi draws, and looks; it's another arm! The Left Arm, meaning only one more piece to go.

Yugi (think): ' _Huh?! Another piece of the puzzle_!'

Kaiba: "Draw any card you like, it won't change a thing! My dragons may be frozen for another two turns, but my new monster is under no such spell! The Judge Man, with an attack power of 2200!

[Judge Man/Warrior/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2100/Level: 6/EARTH]

It destroys Yugi's defense monster, Rude Kaiser. Yugi winces, and draws again; his card is the Dark Magician.

Yugi (think): ' _I can attack with the Dark Magician. But he won't stand a chance once Kaiba's dragons are free of my spell_!'

[Dark Magician/Spellcaster/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100/Level: 7/DARK]

Yugi (Yami): "Dark Magician, attack!"

Judge Man goes down. Kaiba and Cedric are both at 1000 life points now.

Yugi (Yami): "Your Judge Man falls!"

Cedric: "My move! Seeing as neither of our monsters can attack, I'll play a Cosmic Emissary in defense mode and end my turn."

[Cosmic Emissary/Spellcaster/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/Level: 5/DARK]

A blue alien-like creature with glowing cerulean eyes, a massive bulbous head, three fingers and three toes appeared in a meditating position.

Dustin: "I'll play Alien Hero Rock Crystal in defense mode and end my turn. And as long as he's on the field, he can't be destroyed by battle." I said summoning a humanoid golem composed of aqua green crystals with yellow eyes, kneeling with his arms crossed in an x-shape.

[Alien Hero Rock Crystal/Rock/ATK: 2300 /DEF: 2400/ Level: 4/EARTH]

Kaiba: "My turn then. And though neither dragon can move for one more turn, my next card is... the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Dustin: "Dammit!" I said as me and Yugi were panicking as the third dragon appears on the field with a cry.

Kaiba: "Now, my dragon, attack!" Kaiba said as the dragon destroys the Dark Magician. Our life points now stand at 400.

Kaiba: "So tell us, How's your faith now? On our next turn, all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons are free to attack. This game's over no matter what card you two draw.

Cedric: "Kaiba's right. You two can't possibly stand against his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. It's over, losers; you were never a match for us!"

Joey: "Don' listen, guys!"

Yugi : ' _Kaiba had three Blue-Eyes all along! He only wanted grandpa's card so it couldn't be used against him. Our only chance now is to assemble all the pieces of Exodia. But the odds are against me. I don't think I can do this...!'_

Dustin: ' _So Kaiba had three Blue-Eyes White Dragons? Clever bastard. Even if I have Tyler the White Dragon Master and Cedric's Manibus equipped with Alien Hero Poltergeist on the field, it won't hopefully us any good if Yugi is taking the damage. Hopefully Yugi plays the final Exodia piece.'_

Yugi went to draw but the deck seems to shy away from the hand poised to draw a card.

Yugi (Yami): "The deck! It senses my doubt!"

For a moment I see the confident Yugi and the shy one split apart, and both are trying hard to stay calm as they contemplate what this next draw means. I saw both Yugis with my own eyes and I was shocked.

Dustin: ' _Woah, what the hell? Either I'm seeing double or I just saw both Yugis for a split second_.'

Yugi (Yami): "Don't lose focus, Yugi, don't lose faith! Concentrate! Huh?"

Suddenly we notices the friendship symbol's marker lines all over the back of his right hand. And I saw the same thing on mine.

Yugi and Dustin: ' _Our friendship symbol!_ '

We see our friends standing before him, holding their hands over the deck as well in the three other pieces of the friendship symbol. They look at him.

Téa vision: "Yugi, Dustin, we're all right here with you two."

Tristan vision: "Yugi, Dustin, you both got to believe in yourselves."

Joey vision: "You can do it guys; just kick Kaiba and Cedric's butts!"

Yugi (Yami): "They're right- I've got to believe in the cards like my friends believe in me!"

Cedric: "Spare us the bullcrap will ya?"

Kaiba: "Draw your last pathetic card so we can end this, Yugi!"

Yugi (Yami): "My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. But it does contain..." Yugi picks it up off the top of his deck, no longer in any doubt that it was there and I could tell he drew the ace card. "The unstoppable Exodia!"

Dustin: "BOOYAH BABY!" I shouted in glee.

Cedric: "WHAT!?"

Kaiba: "Aagh! Impossible!"

Yugi (Yami): I've assembled all five special cards, all five pieces of the puzzle.

[Exodia the Forbidden One/Spellcaster/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/Level: 3/DARK]

[Right Arm of the Forbidden One/Spellcaster/ATK: 200/DEF: 300/Level: 1/DARK]

[Right Leg of the Forbidden One/Spellcaster/ATK: 200/DEF: 300/Level: 1/DARK]

[Left Arm of the Forbidden One/Spellcaster/ATK: 200/DEF: 300/Level: 1/DARK]

[Left Leg of the Forbidden One/Spellcaster/ATK: 200/DEF: 300/Level: 1/DARK]

He places the five cards across the console. A large, vertical, many-pointed star appears on the field, and through one of the points emerges an arm, then another through the opposite point, then Exodia's head appears in the middle of the star as the great behemoth pulls itself from its prison and faces the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, which are now looking decisively smaller. Kaiba and Crydius were freaking out at this point and there expressions were priceless.

Crydius: "HOW THE HELL IS THIS POSSIBLE!"

Kaiba: "EXODIA! I-IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! NO ONE'S EVER BEEN ABLE TO CALL HIM!"

Yugi (Yami): "Exodia... Obliterate!"

Exodia concentrates energy between its massive palms, and then uses it to blow away all three Blue-Eyes White Dragon's and Cedric's Cosmic Emissary in a blaze of golden light. Kaiba and Cedric scream as the blaze obscures both of them from view. Their life points drop all the way to zero.

Joey: "Ya did it! Guys, you won!"

Mokuba: This can't be! My brother never loses!

Yugi (Yami): "You play only for power, Kaiba, and that is why you lost. But if you put your heart in the game, there is nothing you can't do."

Dustin: "Sucks to be you guys!" I said with my tongue sticking out.

Cedric: "Laugh while you still can you son of a bitch! This isn't over!" Cedric said as he stormed out.

Kaiba: "But- but how! How could I have lost to him!"

As Yugi speaks a small, glowing golden eye appears on his forehead.

Yugi (Yami): "Kaiba... if you truly want to know, open your mind!" With this last, Yugi exerts some kind of power; something seems to shatter and crack off of Kaiba, and suddenly he looks more human, if no less shaken. He falls to his knees.

Yugi (Yami): "There, Kaiba. Maybe now you will begin to see."

* * *

No POV

* * *

At the hospital, grandpa suddenly opens his eyes

Grandpa: "Ah?"

Téa: "Grandpa's awake!"

Grandpa: "Yugi and Dustin won."

* * *

Dustin's POV

* * *

After beating Kaiba and Cedric, I pulled out Mr. Muto's Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck.

Dustin: "Here Mr. Muto. I don't now how it happened, but your treasured card is fixed. And now I'm returning it to you." I said as Mr. Muto held his hand up.

Grandpa: "No Dustin! You keep it!" My eyes widened at what he said as did everyone elses.

Yugi: "But Grandpa! Its your most treasured card. Why would you give it away now?"

Grandpa: "Because I see Dustin here as someone worthy of it. He's like the son I never had. Be sure to take care of that card would you?"

I thought about it and smiled and nodded my head as tears started to fall. Luckily Téa patted my back to calm me down. After I settled down I wiped my eyes clean of any tears. I was touched by what Mr. Muto said.

Dustin: "You can count on me Mr. Muto. Also that Tyler the Great Warrior card. Where did you get this card anyway? And is it really a one of a kind card?" I said pulling out the card.

Grandpa: "That card was from a young boy named Tyler Gressle who the card was named after. He wanted me to give you that card."

Dustin: "Tyler made this card? Man I haven't been him in forever. I gotta thank him later when I get home."

Tristan: "A friend of yours?"

Dustin: "Yeah. On October 2002, he was diagnosed with a rare form of liver cancer called undifferentiated embryonal sarcoma. It was discovered when he complained of pain. His parents took him to the doctor, then to a surgeon. During surgery, the doctors discovered that the mass had burst, which caused the terrible pain. The surgeon removed 25 percent of Tyler's liver, about 6 inches of large intestine and his gall bladder. Tyler's prognosis was not good. Fortunately though, his doctor had seen a case once before and had been successful in treating the patient. After a long, hard battle, Tyler is perfectly healthy now. His parents want other families to know they can have hope, and wishes do come true. Tyler had another wish fulfilled.

Téa: "He's a really lucky kid to survive that."

Dustin: But wait it gets better. The Make-a-Wish Foundation learned of Tyler and his family's battle and gave him the chance to design his own Duel Monsters card. The foundation's goal is to present each child, along with their family, with a happy experience to help them feel normal in the midst of a difficult time. All Tyler needed needed was a pencil and his imagination. Though I didn't know he would make this card and even named it after him. They unveiled the final card on Aug. 5th. Tyler and his family were also invited to New York City to meet with officials from Industrial Illusions, and were even given a tour of the facility."

Yugi: "Wow! That card must be really special to you, huh?"

Dustin: "Damn straight. Now I have not one but two precious cards. Blue-Eyes White Dragon from Mr. Muto and Tyler the Great Warrior from Tyler." I said as my eyes watered again. Yugi manage to comfort me until I calmed down again.

Téa: "That reminds me. How did you even fix that Blue-Eyes White Dragon card Dustin?"

Dustin: "I don't know? I'm quite puzzled about that myself." I said as I the looked at the Gauntlet of Wdjat. "I'm suspecting the Gauntlet of Wdjat had something to do with it." I said with curiosity and a raised eyebrow.

Yugi: "Well anyway, you need your rest grandpa."

Dustin: "Right! Get better soon Mr. Muto."

I said as we all left him to rest.

* * *

No POV

* * *

Man: Mister Pegasus, sir. Seto Kaiba and Cedric Cromwell, our undefeated champions; they've been defeated in a duel, sir...

This sinister new character is sitting in the dark, the only light coming from a doorway in which the minion who just told him this news is standing. Pegasus has long white hair, the strands of which, on the left side, have fallen away from concealing an eye that is made of gold. Clearly affluent, Pegasus holds a wineglass in his hand, and his collar is frilly and ruffly.

Man: By two boys named 'Yugi' and 'Dustin'."

Pegasus: "Hmmm..." The golden eye sparks ominously, as he smiles.

* * *

Authors note

Well that's it for chapter one and I do hope you enjoyed reading this.

Let me start by sayin i don't know Tyler Grseele. Its just fanfiction. When I make a self insert story, I dabble a bit of my actual life into my stories.

Also I am fully aware that the Alien Heroes are inspired the Omnitrix transformations from Ben 10. They include the aliens from the original series all the way to Ultimate Alien. There are two shows I love most. Yu-Gi-Oh! and Ben 10. I don't like the reboot however.

And Finally the Iron Hook clan monsters Cedric uses are inspired by famous serial killers. And the ritual monsters are inspired by the Great ones from Bloodborne while Manibus isnbaed on Manu's from Dark Souls.

And as always I will see you on the next chapter. Buh-bye!


	2. Yugi and Dustin vs Pegasus

Hello everyone my name is Dustinhogan83 and welcome back to Dustin's Journey in Duelist Kingdom.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. I only own my two main characters, Dustin and Cedric.

* * *

"Talking"

YELLING

 _Thinking_

[Monster Database]

 _Flashback_

 **Chapter 2. Yugi and Dustin vs. Pegasus**

* * *

It was another day at school, and another duel during recess. Other kids chat over magazines, while over in a corner of the classroom Joey and Téa face off, surrounded by me, Yugi, Tristan, and three other spectators including a kid with bright white hair.

Tristan: "Joey, make a move already!"

Joey: "'Kay, here ya go, tough-guy! My Rock Ogre's gonna rock ya block off!"

[Rock Ogre/Rock/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200/Level: 3/EARTH]

Téa: "Hmm." Then she flip-summons her monster; Happy Lover

[Happy Lover/ATK: 800/DEF: 500/Level: 2/LIGHT]

Dustin: "AWWW!" I said start struck by the little cute monster. "I still can't get over its cuteness." I said making Tristan and Yugi stare at me with raised eyebrows. "What? I have a weak spot for cute things! Don't judge me."

Joey: "Yeah, Téa, like that wimpy card has a chance against my giant rock guy! Give it up! Heehee!"

Téa: "Guess I don't stand a chance, unless maybe I use…the "Breath of Light" card." Tea says as she puts down a magic card.

Joey: "Huh? Can she do that?" Joey asks Yugi who was the referee.

Yugi: *Oh, yeah. The "Breath of Light" wears down rock monsters- reduces them to rubble!"

Dustin: "Well done sista!" I said high giving Téa.

Joey: "Huh?!" Joey as he has lost yet again.

Téa: "That brings your life points down to zero, Joey! Once again you lose and I rock!" Téa said as I laughed while clutching my side.

Tristan: "You stink at this game!"

Joey: "Ugh..!"

 *****Later*****

Joey: "Tristan's right, Yugi. I do stink. I can't win at Duel Monsters to save my life! What is it, Yugi? Why can't I ever win? Teach me what I'm doin' wrong!" Joey says leaning his elbows on a chin-up bar and Yugi sits on the other while I stand upright with my hands in my pockets. Yugi hops off the bar and walks over to Joey.

Yugi: "Well let's start by checking your deck, Joey."

Dustin: "Always best to have the right cards." I said as Joey stops leaning, surprised, and digs in a pocket.

Joey: "Huh? 'Kay. Here ya go." He hands Yugi his deck and leans on the bar again.

Yugi: "Ah, thanks." Yugi skims through Joey's cards while I look myself, and the more cards we look at, the more concerned the look on our face. His eyes get bigger and bigger while I slightly cringe."

Joey: "Powerhouse lineup, don'tcha think?"

Yugi: "No one could win with these! Joey, your deck's filled with nothing but monster cards!"

Joey: "You got it, I packed it with every butt-kickin' monster I could find!"

Yugi: "But that's not how the game works!"

Joey: "Huh?"

Dustin: "Yugi's right my man. Duel Monsters is all about combining your monster cards with your magic cards, to increase their strength. With no magic in your deck, your monsters will get creamed every time!" I said as Yugi holds the deck, we notice the top card is M-Warrior #2. Joey runs over and grips Yugi by the shoulders

Joey: "Huh! See! That's the kinda stuff I need to know! Guys, ya gotta help me learn more!"

Yugi: "Uh..."

Dustin: "Oh boy!" I sweat dropped.

We were outside the game shop and hoping Mr. Muto would help teach Joey as he's the one who taught Yugi all he needs to know about Duel Monsters. And even taught me the basics too.

Yugi: "My grandpa's the real game expert in the family. Maybe he can help."

Dustin: "Mr. Muto taught Yugi and myself all we needed to know about the game. And I'm sure his wisdom will rub off on you as well." We walk Inside the shop, and we notice grandpa's in the middle of putting up a duel poster that depicts a clash between Black Luster Soldier and Harpie's Pet Dragon.

Yugi: 'Hey, grandpa, I brought you a new student."

Grandpa: "Huh? Student?" Mr. Muto said as he climbs down from his stepladder

Joey: "I was hopin' since you know more about Duel Monsters than anyone, maybe you'd teach me."

Grandpa: "Teach you? Duel Monsters is a very complex game."

Joey: "Yeah, tell me about it- Téa beat me three games in a row!"

Yugi: "Actually Téa beat you five times in a row, Joey!" Yugi corrected him brightly.

Dustin : "I know! And all were pretty funny as hell to see. I still can't believe you got creamed by a girl!" I said laughing out loud.

Joey: "Five?! Aw, man! Huh?" Joey notices the poster has caught Joey's eye. Mr. Muto looks up at it.

Grandpa: "Hmm. Yes, I could teach you to be a great tournament duelist. But only if you're willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights filled with rigorous training!" Mr. Muto said as Joey is a little bit scared, and therefore pretends he's not.

Joey: "Aw, piece a' cake!"

Grandpa: "With an attitude like that, teaching you might not be worth my effort!" Mr. Muto said as Joey starts to panic! Yup, he messed up big time!

Yugi: "Nice goin' there, smart-mouth!" Yugi said as I shook my head. Joey gets on his knees and begs Yugi

Joey: "Please, Yugi! Help me convince 'I'm! I will work hard, I promise!"

Yugi: "Listen, Joey, teaching you Duel Monsters is too big a challenge, even for my grandpa."

Grandpa: "It's not... impossible." Joey looks up, he might still have a chance!

Joey: "Huh? You mean it, gramps?"

Yugi: "Joey, he already said he can't do it, and if he can't do it, he can't do it." Yugi said, but I know that Yugi's goading grandpa into agreeing to teach Joey, or even that Yugi knows already that grandpa's just giving Joey a good scare to start his training off right.

Grandpa: "I never said I couldn't do it. But if I agree you must work hard!"

Joey: "I'll do anything! I promise, I promise!"

Grandpa: "Hmph. Fine, then we'll begin your instruction immediately, my young friend, and believe me…" Mr. Muto said as he cracks his knuckles "under my tutelage, you will learn! Now, can you name the most powerful duel monster?

Joey: "Uhhh... no."

Dustin: "Can you name the weakest?"

Joey: "No-o-o..."

Grandpa: "You do know what a trap card is, don't you?"

Joey: "Kinda... I-I have no idea."

Dustin: "Oh my god!" I said with a face palm.

(Times skip)

We are sitting around Yugi's living room watching a Duel Monsters match on TV. Téa's on an ottoman, wearing a pink turtleneck, a blue miniskirt, and tights. Yugi's wearing his usual blue pants and blazer, and of course the Millennium Puzzle, sitting on the couch in his socks. Joey's sitting next to Yugi, I wore my favorite green T-shirt with black sleeves and blue jean shorts.

The screen shows the match in a big stadium full of screaming fans, containing a big holographic arena like the one Yugi and Kaiba used.

Announcer: "Good evening, duel fans and our ten-million viewers at home, and welcome to the Duel Monsters duel dome, where tonight, the Duel Monsters Regional Championship will be decided! Of the two-hundred duelists that have competed in this marathon tournament, only two competitors remain standing. Put your cards together for Weevil Underwood, the bug brawler!"

One podium in the duel stadium appears out of the wall, and on it stands Weevil, a short fellow with a nasty little grin and light blue hair. He wears big, round glasses with yellow frames, and his jacket is a green not quite bright enough to be classified as chartreuse.

Dustin: "Ah a fellow insect duelist!" I said with a grin. Yes I use an insect deck besides my Alien Hero deck. Because I'm a huge bug fanatic and insect type monsters have some pretty nifty effects.

Announcer: "And his opponent- the number-one-ranked Rex Raptor, dino duelist!"

Rex is just as short as Weevil, keeping his wild brown hair down with a bright red cap, with a few purple-streaked bangs poking out of the front. He wears a green shirt and a khaki vest, and looks ready for a fight.

Joey: "Bug-boy, versus dinosaur-breath? What kinda match is that, that shoulda been me in there!"

Téa: "I know you've been training for weeks; but those guys are in another league, you're just not ready yet." Téa said as Joey closes his eyes and holds up his head, mock-affronted.

Joey: "Sure, rub it in!"

Yugi: "And on top of that you're so tired you can't keep your eyes open." Joey doesn't open his eyes, and we can hear him snoring quietly. He's fallen asleep on the spot, proving Yugi's point.

Dustin: "Really Wheeler?" I said with a sweat drop.

Yugi (ruefully): I think grandpa's lessons have been a bit too tough for him...

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Joey shuffles a deck, again and again, until the cards fall from his hands and he lays his head down on the table._

 _Joey: "Ugh... so tired... must rest..." But grandpa had been right there with a bundle of sticks, and whacked the table hard._

 _Grandpa: "You have no time for rest!"_

 _Joey: "Waaaah!" Joey said now wide awake._

 _Grandpa: "Did you come here to learn Duel Monsters or did you come here to catch up on your sleeping!"_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Joey's still sitting there snoring peacefully. Tristan leans in

Tristan : "Ya see, it's *true* what they say…" Tirtsan whispered" "YOU SNOOZE YOU LOSE!" Tristan shouted waking Joey up and he looks at Tristan with annoyance. Téa and I laugh while Joey groans.

Joey: "Ugh! I musta been nuts to think I could ever learn this crazy game!"

Dustin: "I know. It wasn't easy for me to learn either." I said patting his back. Suddenly Mr. Muto walks into the room carrying a box.

Grandpa: "Time for your lesson."

Joey: "Wha! We're not done?" Joey asked wide eyed.

Grandpa: "Not by a longshot, you slacker!" Mr. Muto said affectionately teasing. Joey groans at this.

Grandpa: "Now, quit your whining, Joseph. I know you've been working long and hard, but you really are coming along as a duelist. And I'm quite proud of you."

Dustin: "He's right Joey. You've really improved so far." I sad to Joey and he so moved by the praise, his eyes start to water. He goes to hug Mr. Muto.

Joey: "Gramps, thank y…" Joey said before he was cut off by Mr. Muto.

Grandpa: "Oh, by the way, Yugi!" And the sweet moment is ruined as Mr. Muto obliviously moves out of Joey's reach, walking over to Yugi. Joey falls off the back of the couch and probably lands on his face. I snicker a bit but stopped to not hurt his feelings.

Grandpa: "This package came for you and Dustin."

Dustin: "Really?'

Yugi: "A package? What is it, gramps?"

Grandpa: "I don't know. It just came in the mail." Mr. Muto said with a shrug.

Yugi: "Huh." We accept the box grandpa was carrying and read the label.

Yugi: It's from Industrial Illusions!

Dustin: "Well slap my as and call me Bessie!" I said while I squealed like a fan girl.

Joey:" Industrial Illusions? That's the company that makes the Duel Monsters game! Why the heck would they be sendin' a package to you, you two?"

Dustin: "I don't now but if this a dream, I don't wanna wake up."

Yugi: "I have no idea. Is it possible they heard we beat the two world champions?"

Dustin: "Oh I bet it was a funny site for them to see!" I said with a grin plastered on my face.

Téa: "You mean, Kaiba and Cedric?

Yugi: "Yeah. It wasn't an official match or anything, but Kaiba and Cedric both dropped out of the tournament because of me."

Dustin: "Oh that's something I'll never forget. Especially the looks on their faces."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Kaiba: "Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Yugi!"_

 _Yugi (Yami): "My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba! But it does contain…the unstoppable Exodia!"_

 _Cedric: "WHAT!"_

 _Kaiba: "AUGH! IMPOSSIBLE!"_

 _Yugi (Yami): "Exodia... obliterate!"_

 _Kaiba: "UUUAAGH- AAAAAAAAGH!"_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Joey: "Just hearin' Kaiba's name gives me a headache! "

Tristan: "Whoa! Guys, Raptor just stomped Weevil!"

Dustin: " Now that's hat I call "doing the dinosaur"!" I said as everyone, minus Mr. Muto, groaned at my pun.

Téa: "Seriously?"

Tristan: "Really dude?"

Dustin: "It was worth it." I said with a grin.

Grandpa: "I thought it was kinda funny!" Mr. Muto said with a chuckle.

Joey: " So Yugi- these guys any good?"

Yugi: "Oh, yeah. They're both pretty tough customers. Weevil specializes in insect cards, and, he's a great strategist. Then you've got Rex Raptor and his dinosaur cards; he uses their power to overwhelm his opponents."

Joey: "Itsy-bitsy bugs against duelin' dinosaurs? Raptor has got this one in the bag!"

Yugi: "I wouldn't be so sure."

Dustin: "Insect monsters are some of the trickiest in the game. They do have some pretty lethal effects. Which is a good reason why I run an insect deck." I said as we turn back to the screen.

Rex: "Alright, Weevil. Consider yourself dinosaur chow!"

[Two-Headed King Rex/Dinosaur/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/EARTH]

Announcer: "Ooh! And Raptor plays the strongest card in his deck, the terrible Two-Headed King Rex! Looks like this match could be over, right here, right now!"

Rex: "Your move!"

Weevil: "Heheheheh, and all I have is this weak little bug."

Announcer: "Weevil Underwood counters, with a Basic Insect card!"

[Basic Insect/Insect/ ATK: 500/DEF: 700/Level: 2/EARTH]

Joey: "He plays a wimpy bug against a giant dinosaur? The place'll be covered in bug guts!"

Yugi: "Maybe. But I wouldn't underestimate Weevil!"

Dustin: "That's right! Weevil has a tendency to "bug out"!" I said making another pun making everyone groan while Mr. Muto chuckled.

Joey: "You just can't help yourself can ya?" Joey asked me annoyed.

Dustin: "Nope!" I said with a grin.

Rex: "King Rex, let's take this championship! Stomp 'em!"

Weevil: "Heheheh, you've attacked your way into my trap! But then- how could your tiny dinosaur brain know, when an enemy attacks, my vortex activates!" Weevil said as he activates the trap card called "Infinite Dismissal".

Rex: "Oh no! It's a trap card!"

Weevil: "Which totally traps your King Rex in its inescapable embrace!" Weevil said as a localized whirlwind appears around King Rex, keeping it from moving.

Rex: "Oh no! My King Rex!"

Weevil: "And while he's trapped there, I'll upgrade my Basic Insect by giving him armor with a laser cannon!" Weevil said activating the Equip magic card officially known as "Insect Armor With Laser Cannon".

Weevil: "Not such a weak little bug after all, hmmm? Attack!" Weevil commands Basic Insect as it fires its new shoulder-mounted cannon and hits King Rex square in the chest. Rex groans aloud and recoils from the energy blast and the electricity that came with it, and disappears.

Weevil: "And King Rex is, extinct." Weevil said with a grin plastered on his face.

Rex: "Whaa...! Beaten by a bug!" Rex said in shock.

Announcer: "A stunning upset by Weevil Underwood, our newest champion!" The announcer said as Weevil's podium lowers him to the arena floor, and he raises his deck with a triumphant snicker.

Joey: "Man, King Rex squashed by an insect?!" Joey said in shock.

Dustin: "Yet another fly caught in Weevil's web!" I said causing everyone to groan and Mr. Muto to chuckle again.

Joey: "And I thought bugs were annoying." Joey said with a sweat drop.

Dustin: "Aww where's your sense of humor Joey?" I said with my best impression of Rodger Rabbit.

Yugi: "Seriously? A Rodger Rabbit reference?" Yugi said with a snicker.

Dustin: "Not my fault I was born with a sense of humor." I said shrugging with a smile as we turned our attention back to the TV.

Announcer: "And now, a very special honor for our new champion! Here to present the Duel Monsters Championship trophy, the creator of Duel Monsters and the president of Industrial Illusions, ladies and gentlemen and fellow duelists...I give you Mister Maximillion Pegasus!"

The floor inside the border of one of Weevil's trap zones contains a separate panel; a trapdoor. This slides open and Pegasus enters the stadium by way of an elevator platform. This is the ominous gentleman we saw at the end of last episode, who habitually keeps his long white hair concealing his left eye. He holds a golden trophy, rather modest in size. The lights shine down and the stadium audience goes crazy. Pegasus walks over to Weevil, who is extremely short and tiny, and hands him the trophy, speaking with measured sincerity and warmth.

Pegasus: "Congratulations." Pegasus said as Weevil blushed a bit under his glasses, star struck.)

Weevil: "Uh... thank you! "

Pegasus: "And as regional champion, I invite you to compete in a bold new tournament I'm hosting at Duelist Kingdom!"

* * *

No POV

* * *

After the whole match Pegasus' car as it leaves the stadium and cruises through the city.

"Mister Pegasus, with the announcement that you made tonight, we'll have thousands of duelists flocking to Duelist Kingdom." One of Pegasus' lackies speaks to him.

Pegasus: "Yes; an event such as this will hopefully attract those who possess the Millennium Items I seek. Which reminds me..."

Man: The package was delivered to the boys, just as you ordered, sir."

Pegasus: "Excellent! While the Gauntlet of Wdjat may not be a millennium item, its power may prove useful along with the millennium items.

* * *

Dustin's POV

* * *

Grandpa: "Ha! With all the excitement of the Championships, you forgot to open your packages, boys!"

Dustin: "Oh yeah."

Yugi: "What could it be?"

Dustin: "Only one way to find out." I said as we lift the flaps of both boxes.

Dustin and Yugi: "Huh?"

The others lean in. Inside both boxes was a red glove with a thick metal wristband that has star-shaped holes punched in it; a plastic case containing two small star-shaped objects, and Yugi pulls out a plain black videotape.

Téa: "Some kind of glove."

Joey: "And stars."

Tristan: "Maybe there's an explanation on the video." Yugi picks up the video and looks at it.

Joey: "Pop it in and check it out."

Yugi: "Okay." Yugi said as he puts the video in the VCR below the TV, and they gather around to watch. After a moment of static, the face of Pegasus appears on the screen and he speaks to them.

Pegasus: "Greetings, little Yugi and Dustin. I am Maximillion Pegasus."

Joey: "Pegasus?!"

Téa: "We just saw him on TV!"

Dustin: "Oh! My! God! He knows my name! THE Maxi million Pegasus knows my name!" I said getting giddy!

Grandpa: "The famous Maximillion Pegasus sends greetings to my Yugi?"

Pegasus: "I have heard some terribly interesting things about you boys."

Yugi: "Huh?"

Pegasus: "Your impressive defeats of both Seto Kaiba and Cedric Cromwell intrigued me so much, I've decided to investigate both your amazing dueling skills personally in a two on one match! Right here, right now, we shall hold a special duel. We'll play with a strict time limit of fifteen minutes, and when time's up, the player with the highest life points will be the winner! Are you two ready?"

Dustin: "Two against one?"

Yugi: "Wha?"

Joey: "Wha?! He can't seriously expect you guys to fight a duel against a videotape!"

Tristan: "That's crazy!"

Dustin: "What if he's gonna pop out of that screen like that girl in The Ring!" I said acting like I was panicking as the others looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

Yugi: "I don't think that's gonna happen."

Dustin: "I was joking man!" I said with a sweat drop!

Téa: "And he wants to duel both of you at the same time? He must have lost it."

Pegasus chuckles, as though he heard our remarks, then looks right at them, through the screen. A few strands of his hair fall aside, and through us can be seen the strange golden eye. It shines with an inner power, and the picture on the screen wavers as though seen through a heat haze. He answers without speaking...

Pegasus: ' _No…it's magic!_ '

Everything around us, including our friends, turn blue, frozen in place and lifeless. The living room is gone, replaced by a surrounding of black and blue clouds. We looks back at Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Mr. Muto, frozen motionless.

Dustin: "Okaaay. This is pretty weird." I said with a raised eyebrow

Yugi: "Everything's growing dark and cold and the others aren't moving!" Yugi said as he was starting to panic.

Dustin: "Hey! What've you done to them?! Where have you taken us?!"

Pegasus: "Hmhmhm. We're no longer in the world you know. But I will return both of you- after our game!"

Yugi: "Then it's time to duel!"

Once again, the mysterious Millennium Puzzle begins to glow, and shakes and sways on its own. Yugi cries out…

Yugi: "Yu-Gi-Oh...!"

And so gone was the small timid Yugi and here was the more taller, intimidating looking Yugi.

Yugi (Yami): "Start the clock and make your move, Pegasus."

Pegasus: "Certainly. Let's begin!" Suddenly Pegasus is no longer quite contained within the TV screen, but stands across a table painted with two opposing sets of the familiar layout of card zones. The black robe he wears over his usual red attire causes him to blend into the darkness except for his face and hands. A countdown somewhere begins to count 15 minutes and counting.. as Pegasus places a card facedown in one of his spell/trap zones.

Pegasus: "Nervous, boys? You should be. Neither of you have never faced a duelist like me before!" Pegasus said as Yugi draws his card and places it in his hand.

Yugi (Yami): "You may be good.."

Pegasus: "I assure you I am." Pegasus said with his smirk still there.

Yugi (Yami): "But we will beat you to save our friends!" Yugi holds up a card, about to slap it down. Suddenly a golden glow emanates from behind Pegasus' hair where his left eye would be.

Pegasus: "You won't save anyone with that dragon card.

Dustin: "What the…"

Yugi (Yami): "How..?!" Yugi stated as the card he was about to play is Koumori Dragon

[Koumori Dragon/Dragon/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/DARK].

Pegasus: I told you both that you've never faced anyone like me before. I know every move you'll make, before you can even make it!"

We glared back at Pegasus, cornered at an unfair disadvantage.)

Pegasus: "Knowing every move you'll make gives me a distinct advantage, wouldn't you say?"

Yugi (Yami): "What?!"

Dustin: "The hell are you talking about?" I said in shock.

Pegasus: "For example, I can anticipate your next play, and counter it with this "Dragon Capture Jar"."

The trap card Pegasus holds up begins to glow, and we shield our faces as blinding white light blasts out of the TV. The dragon on the card appears above us.

Pegasus: "It will draw the Koumori Dragon from your card and imprison the beast! Trapped. Never to be played against me." Pegasus as the jar imprisoned Yugi's dragon

Dustin: "But your Jar won't be able to capture a monster like this. Alien Hero K9 in defense mode."

[Alien Hero K9/Beast/ATK: 2370/DEF: 1851/Level: 5/EARTH]

I said summoning a monster the at looks like a mix between a canine and an ape. Its fur was orange and had no eyes and razor sharp quips on its back. It had a canine nose, pointed ears and a mouth armed with gnarly teeth. The beast roared a very animalistic roar.

Dustin: "And as long as he's on the field, all face-down monsters are switched face-up. Plus any Flip effects are negated. So no surprise attacks from you." I said as Pegasus didn't look the least bit intimidated.

Yugi: ' _This is crazy! First he reads my mind, then he brings the monster on my card to life!_ '

Dustin: ' _Crap! If Pegasus can read Yugi's mind. Then he's probably reading mine as well._ '

Pegasus: "This dark dimension we're in is known as the Shadow Realm, a mystical place where incredible monsters can be summoned and the impossible* is quite possible! And I can read Yugo's mind, I cannot read yours."

Yugi (Yami): "But what you're telling us can't be true!"

Pegasus: "Tell me, Yugi, do you believe there is magic in these cards?"

Yugi (Yami): "Don't you know? You invented this game."

Dustin: "Yugi's right. You made the game, you should know that." I said with a raised eyebrow.

Pegasus: "What if I told you boys I didn't."

Yugi (Yami): "Huh?!"

Dustin: "Say what now?"

Pegasus: "In ancient times, the Egyptians called this 'the Shadow Game'. Powerful pharaohs would hold mystical duels in other dimensions, just as we're doing now. But not with cards! They battled with real monsters, and real magic. Magical forces so powerful, the Egyptians lost control of them, and nearly destroyed the entire world!

Yugi (Yami): "It's a good story, Pegasus, but these monsters can't be real!"

Suddenly a monster on Pegasus' side appears; this strange-looking creature looked like an ornate bottle with arms that plays a long flute.

Pegasus: "Tell that to my Dragon Piper! As his flute of resurrection frees your Koumori Dragon, but puts him under my control!

[Dragon Piper/Pyro/ATK: 1800/DEF: /Level: 3/FIRE]

Yugi (Yami): "I have to counterattack! Silver Fang!"

[Silver Fang /Beast/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/Level:3 /EARTH]

Silve Fang is a huge, ferocious wolf. Koumori Dragon sticks its head out of the TV screen and blasts it. Yugi covers his face, surrounded by fire.

Yugi (Yami): "Ugh! The heat!"

Dustin: "Whoo! Somebody turn on the AC!" I said fanning myself as our life points drop from 2000 to 1500.

Pegasus: "Ha! As you see, boys, these monsters are very real! Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm, and also quite dangerous! Hnhnhnhnhnhnhn!" He notices that we arent laughing. "Ah, boys. You really are quite entertaining- the way you both scowl and sneer, so defiant and yet helpless, and so completely ignorant of the power of your Millennium Puzzle and Gauntlet of Wdjat!"

Yugi (Yami): "What?"

Dustin: "The hell are you rambling about?"

Pegasus: "Five thousand years ago, a powerful pharaoh locked the magic of the shadow games away. He was also aided by a noble wise man as he used that very Gauntlet of Wdjat to assist the pharaoh.

Yugi (Yami): "What's this have to do with us?"

Pegasus: "The Pharaoh captured these vast magical energies in seven mystical Millennium Items. And the wise man used the Gauntlet of Wdjat to summon spirits to aid him and the pharaoh in fighting against the dark forces."

Yugi (Yami): "Seven items? You're saying that my Puzzle's one of them?"

Dustin: "And does my Gauntlet of Wdjat count as a millennium item?" I said as me and Yugi were both intrigued.

Pegasus: "Yes, well not the gauntlet of Wdjat. And there are mystical energies locked within it. Magic that could change your lives forever if you only knew how to unleash it!"

Yugi (Yami): But why are you telling me this?

Dustin: "Yeah! And what makes my Gauntlet of Wdjat so special If its not a millennium item?" I asked.

Pegasus: "Why? Simply because I need you boys to know. And despite the fact the gauntlet of Wdjat can summon those spirits that are into these cards, it also has many other purposes. But perhaps I have said too much. And since the clock is still ticking, I propose we resume playing our little duel" Pegasus said as he places a card facedown. He currently has Dragon Piper, Dragon Capture Jar, and a facedown on the field which is either a magic or trap card.

Yugi: ' _He's right. Time's running out and I still haven't figured out whether he can really read my mind, or if it's some kind of trick._ '

Dustin: ' _If he is reading Yugi's mind, how the hell can't he read my thoughts. Maybe my gauntlet has something to do with it. He said this thing has other purposes._ '

Pegasus lifts the hair over the left side of his face, revealing the golden eye that sits in place of a real left eye. And it sees Zombie Warrior in Yugi's hand even as Yugi does.

Yugi: ' _Ugh, I've got to try something. Maybe my Zombie Warrior..._ ' And The moment Yugi reaches for it, Pegasus starts to chuckle.

Yugi: ' _Wait a minute! He definitely knows what I'm about to do. But how! It's gotta have something to do with that weird eye of his. That's it isn't it! That weird eye must've somehow let him see the cards in my hand! So no matter which card I pick, he's already one step ahead of me! But that gives me an idea. But for some reason he can't see Dustin's cards. Either he's puling our leg or he really can't see Dustin's cards_.'

Pegasus: "Hurry up now, Yugi-boy; time is running out- for you two and your friends!"

Yugi: ' _Pegasus is expecting me to play one of the cards in my hand... but what if I play a card even I haven't seen yet! What happens if I draw a new card straight from the deck without even looking at it_ _!_ ' Yugi draws a new card, holding it facedown

Pegasus: "I already know you plan to play the Zombie Warrior. And I'm already prepared, to counter it with a trap card that makes even zombies lie down and play dead!"

Dustin: ' _Damn. Then that means Alien Hero Poltergeist is out of the question. But luckily I have other cards at my disposal_.' I thought as I looked at my hand, which consisted Alien Hero Poltergeist, Alien Hero Scorch, Primus and Ultimate Evolution. Then I see Yugi grinning bitterly.

Yugi (Yami): "Not this time. I figured out your little game, Pegasus. You may be able to see the cards in my hand, but you can't see the cards I pull from the deck!"

Pegasus: "Hmm?"

Dustin: ' _Alright Yugi. Way to turn this whole thing around._ ' I thought with a smile. Yugi then flips up the card he's been holding facedown and places it on the field.

Yugi (Yami): "My next card is…the Dark Magician!"

[Dark Magician/Spellcaster/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100/Level: 7/DARK]

Pegasus: "Oooh, the big scary Dark Magician." Pegasus said shrugging off with sarcasm.

Yugi (Yami): "Mock me all you like, Pegasus; but my Magician will destroy that dragon!"

Pegasus: "Go right ahead if you think it'll help."

Yugi (Yami): "It'll do more than help, Pegasus. It'll bring you closer to defeat, and me and Dustin closer to saving our friends."

Dustin: ' _Why do I get the feeling Pegasus is up to something?_ ' I thought with a scowl.

Pegasus: "If it can do all that, by all means play it."

Yugi (Yami): "Dark Magician!" Yugi shouted as he summoned said monster appears on the field. The Dark Magician is a sorcerer who wears purple armor and carries a staff of the same layered design. He points the staff at Koumori Dragon.

Yugi (Yami): "Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi shouted as the Dark Magician extends a palm, and power emanates from the motion, momentarily reversing the colors around him. Pegasus flinches away as Koumori Dragon explodes.

Pegasus: "Ahh! "Pegasus shouted as his life points now stand at 1200.

Dustin: "My move!" I said as I drew my next card, and I had a smirk. "Get ready! Here comes one of my favorites! Tyler the Great Warrior!" I said summoning my ace monster.

[Tyler the Great Warrior/Warrior/ATK: 3000/DEF: 15000/Level 8 /EARTH]

Pegasus: "Ah, Tyler the Great Warrior! I remember the day Tyler Gressel made that card like it was yesterday!"

Dustin: "But I'm not finished yet! Next I play the magic card Ultimate Evolution, doubling his attack power!" I said as the familiar circular badge with a green hourglass shape with four spikes on each side attached to his chest as its attack points went from 3000 to 6000.

Dustin: "Now Tyler! Destroy that Dragon Piper: Golden Aura Blast!" I said as he blasted Dragon piper to bits.

Dustin: "And thanks to Tyler's special ability, you lose life points equal to that Piper's attack points." I said as Pegasus' life points dropped from 1200 to 600. But suddenly he starts laughing.

Pegasus: "Ahahahahaha! Nicely played! But by using Dark Magician, you've let me manipulate you once again Yugi-boy! By playing that one card, you have ensured my victory.

Yugi (Yami): "No."

Dustin: ' _Dammit! I knew he was up to something!_ '

Pegasus: "We shall see." Pegasus draws a card and smiles.

Pegasus: "Oh! A very rare card. This is the fearsome Faceless Mage."

[Faceless Mage/ Spellcaster/ATK: 1200/DEF: 2200/Level: 5/DARK]

Yugi (Yami): "I've never seen that card before! But my Dark Magician is one of the strongest monsters in the game!"

Pegasus: "But how will he fare once I combine my Faceless Mage with the equally rare "Eye of Illusion"?"

Yugi (Yami): "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack...!" Yugi said in slight panic as Dark Magician attacks, but Faceless Mage casts a spell of its own and a golden eye shape appears in the air before it. The result is an explosion of light. When we can see again, the field is the same.

Yugi (Yami): "Dark Magician!"

Dustin: ' _What? Yugi's attack had no effect at all!_ ' I thought in shock.

Pegasus: "Hmhmhm."

Dustin: ' _His Faceless Mage should've been destroyed. But it's still standing and we're running out of_ time.' I thought as I glance at the clock. 5:02, 5:01, 5:00, 4:59... Our life points stand at 1500 while Pegasus' has 600.

Dustin: ' _We're up by 1100 life points, but only because Pegasus is toying with us. We've got to find a way to beat him at his own shadow game!_ '

Yugi: 'Pegasus knows all kinds of tricks- but we gotta find a way to defeat him! I just have to trust in my grandpa's cards.' Yugi draws, looks, and summons his new monster

Yugi (Yami): I" attack your combo with the Celtic Guardian! This mighty warrior will cut your Faceless Mage down to size!" Yugi said as he summons a pointy-eared, armored warrior who wields a sword.

[Celtic Guardian/Warrior/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/EARTH]

Pegasus: "True, your Guardian is mighty; but you have once again underestimated the incredible power of my Eye of Illusion! Haha!"

Yugi: ' _No!_ '

Pegasus: "Dark Magic Attack!" As soon as Faceless mage attacked Celtic Guardian, we were left with 400 life points

Yugi (Yami): "But that's impossible! The Faceless Mage doesn't have a Dark Magic Attack."

I thought the same thing but then realization hits me like a freight train.

Dustin: "Oh, no...!" I realized that the Dark Magician on his field is in a trance, a golden eye glowing on his chest.

Yugi: ' _It was my own Dark Magician that attacked me. Pegasus is controlling him with the Eye of Illusion! But if he's using its magic to control my Magician, what's protecting his Mage..._?' Pegasus places a facedown and ends his turn.

Pegasus: "Well, boys, our time together is nearly up. And as I've more life points than you, it appears, I am the victor." Pegasus says as he claps his hands as though to applaud himself. The timer ticks down: 0:10, 0:09...

Dustin: "Time's not up just yet, Pegasus! And you've left your Faceless Mage vulnerable to a physical assault!" I said as I drew my next card.

Dustin: "Like this bad boy here for instance! Alien Hero Quadro Punch!" I said as I summoned a red skinned humanoid with four arms, dressed in black tights, golden gauntlets on each arm and wearing a pair of black triangle shades.

[Alien Hero Quadro Punch/Warrior/ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1500/Level: 5/EARTH]

Pegasus isn't smiling anymore, and for the first time looks frustrated. Yugi literally throws the card on the table as the timer ticks down: 0:03, 0:02...

Dustin: "Alien Hero Quadro Punch! Attack! Four Armed Smack Down!" I said as my monster jumped into the air and prepares to plummet on Faceless Mage as the clock ticks down to 0:00. Both monsters vanish before they can battle. The duel is over. Pegasus has still had 600 life points, as we still had 400.

Yugi (Yami) : "Ugh..."

Dustin: "No!" I said with wide eyes as we just lost a duel that was to save ourselves and our friends.

Pegasus: "Hm, well, we've run out of time. But how close was that! If you had been able to complete that attack, I would have lost! But I didn't, did I. I have taken the measure of both your talents this day, Yugi Muto and Dustin Hogan, and when next we duel, we shall play for far higher stakes!

Yugi (Yami): "We're done with your games!" Yugi said as Pegasus wags his finger and clicks his tongue

Pegasus: "You presume I'm giving you a choice in the matter." He pulls aside his hair, revealing the golden eye. "But I'm not! For I, too, possess one of the seven Millennium Items. The all-powerful Millennium Eye!"

Yugi (Yami): "A Millennium Eye?!"

Dustin: "Yeesh! I don't even wanna know if that thing was washed before it was put in there." I said with a shiver.

Pegasus: "That's right, boys, and now I'll show you the true extent of its magic!" With that, the Millennium Eye shines gold; we brace ourselves for the worst, but the Eye isn't targeting us, the beam of light hits his grandpa, frozen in time behind him. A ghost of grandpa drifts out of the frozen figure and vanishes into the television screen.

Pegasus: "You see, I have found that, given the proper incentive, anyone can be made to play my game!"

When we looks again, realizing nothing just happened to him, we see that Mr. Muto's face appears on the screen, calling out to him for help through the static.

Grandpa: "Yugi...!" Yugi's face alters instantly back to just Yugi himself, the confident presence gone. He gasps, confused for a moment, then realizes with alarm what has happened.

Yugi: "Huh...? Grandpa!"

Dustin: "What the hell?"

Mr. Muto's face disappears from the screen, and instead we hear Pegasus' voice one last time as the shadows disappear.

Joey, Téa, and Tristan wake up, and behind them grandpa keels over, unconscious. We don't notice them, frantically shaking the TV set in growing panic

Yugi: "Grandpa? Grandpa?!"

Pegasus: "Yes, we will duel again, boys. How else will you ever reclaim your grandfather's soul! Hahahahahahaha!

Yugi: "Grandpa!"

Dustin: ' _Dammit! This is not good! Don't worry Mr. Muto. We'll save you._ ' I thought with a sad look and tears falling down.

* * *

Authors note

Well Chapter two is officially here. And I like to introduce to OCs that will be in this story, but I'll introduce them in next update. And as always I will see you on the next chapter. Buh-bye!


	3. OC Profile: Bella

Hello everyone my name is Dustinhogan83 and here is an OC that will be in this story.

Her name is Bella made by none other than Generalhyna

Name: Bella a.k.a Hyna

Age: 15

Biography: Her deck is hero themed but she uses destiny and elemental heroes but has heroes based on dc and marvel heroes and villains. She has a pinkie pie excitability except to Dustin's rival Cedric or cheaters and she is Pegasus' niece

Bella sees her cards as her friends and soon they are all embedded with a duel spirit which becomes like her family. Bella usually names her cards to give them identity and a separation from there species and a uniqueness to them.

Appearance: Has a boyish face and brown eyes and long brown blonde hair that's messy. She is dressed in a purple green version of Calem (Pokemon xy) outfit minus the hat and on her back is the symbols of the hero monsters (A H D and E) and a beetle symbol and the autobot and decepticon symbol that's half and half.

Past Life: Bella's past life was a priest named Maji who, like Dustin's past life named Ahmes, was a spirit seer however thanks to an odd 'star' he found as a child holds a connection to neo space and the HEROES dimension as he was known as the channeler of future spirits as he became a soldier for Atem even though he calls him self a priest. He was a witness to trial and when he went berserk, Maji called his spirit Terra Firma and landed a nasty scar on the dark soul. Feeling Tragoedia's future return and sensing Aknadin's greed for the star of Neos , Maji faked his death and shifted into a female priestess with the stars help and served Atem as a hidden member of his court.

And the meteor its in Bella. Think how the Shikon Jewel passed through generations into Kagome

And finally Maji was friends with Ahmes as Ahmes was with Atem.

Bella's cards

Bella uses multiple decks but primary uses a hero deck, but changes her cards to keep people on there toes and to be unpredictable.

* * *

Bellas Deck(S)

Bella has Multiple decks that she switches up to confuse and be unpredictable to her opponet, and catch them off guard.

 **Hero deck (S)**

Much like Jaden and Aster, Bella primary focuses to boost the strength of her heros before she gathers the materials she needs to fuse them into a stronger hero or bring out a stronger fusion ( heros). Its her Much used Archtype due to a childhood love of Heros and feeling protected with them near.

A odd thing when Bella fuses her hero monsters it is like Steven universe, the fusion monster is not its own person but a union of the material monsters into something amazing (something Bella boldly exclaims alot about calling it a gift of trust and team work all the HERO's share and heck even the Neo spacians feel as well)

 **Elemental Hero**

(Normal)

Elemental Hero Avian (Haru)

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (Kygomi)

Elemental Hero Clayman (Denny)

Blue Elemental Hero Sparkman (Raijin)

Black Elemental Hero Sparkman (Maigome)

Elemental Hero Neos

(Effect)

Neos Wiseman

Elemental Hero Bladedge (Blades)

Elemental Hero Blazeman (Blazer)

Elemental Hero Bubbleman (Bubbly)

Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman

Elemental Hero Captain Gold (Captain just Gold)

Elemental Hero Flash (Wally West (DC Comics)

Elemental Hero Honest Neos

Elemental Hero Neos Alius

Elemental Hero Heat (Hotto)

Elemental Hero Lady Heat (Nagomi)

Elemental Hero Ice Edge (Icy)

Elemental Hero Knospe (Lil Rose)

Elemental Hero Poison Rose (Rosy)

Elemental Hero Necroshade (Necro)

Elemental Hero Ocean (Posidon)

Elemental Hero Prisma (Diamond)

Elemental Hero Shadow Mist (Misty)

Elemental Hero Solid Man (Agis)

Elemental Hero Staratos (Turbine)

Elemental Hero Voltic (Volt)

Elemental Hero Wildheart (Abu)

Elemental Hero Woodsman (Kolona)

Hero Kid x3 (Nicky, Ricky and Dicky)

Yubel (Temishin a transgender male)

Winged Kuriboh

Winged Kuriboh LV 10

Wroughtwriler

Extra Deck

(Fusion)

Contrast hero Chaos

Elemental Hero Absolute Zero

Elemental Hero Core

Elemental Hero Darkbright

Elemental Hero Electrum

Elemental Hero Escuado

Elemental Hero Flame Wingedman

Elemental Hero Shinning Flare Wingedman

Elemental Hero Gaia

Elemental Hero Great Tornado

Elemental Hero Inferno

Elemental Hero Mariner

Elemental Hero Mudballman

Elemental Hero Necroid Shamen

Elemental Hero Nova Master

Elemental Hero Phoenix enforcer

Elemental Hero Shinning Phoenix enforcer

Elemental Hero Plasma vice

Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster

Elemental Hero SteamHealer

Elemental Hero Neos Knight

Elemental hero Air Neos

Elemental Hero Aqua Neos

Elemental Hero Chaos Neos

Elemental Hero Dark Neos

Elemental Hero Divine Neos

Elemental Hero Flare Neos

Elemental Hero Glow Neos

Elemental Hero Grand Neos

Elemental Hero Magma Neos

Elemental Hero Marine Neos

Elemental Hero Storm Neos

Elemental Hero Tempest

Elemental Hero Terra Firima

Elemental Hero The Shinning

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant

Elemental Hero WildWingedman

Elemental Hero WildEdge

 **Neo Spacians**

Neo spacian-Air Hummingbird

Neo Spacian Aqua dolphin

Neo Spacian Dark Panther

Neo Spacian Flare Scarab

Neo Spacian Glow Moss

Neo Spacian Twinkle Moss

Neo Spacian Grand mole

Neo Spacian Marine Dolphin

(Crysaliss Monsters)

Chrysalis Chickey

Chrysalis Dolphin

Chysalis Pantail

Chrysalis Larva

Chrysalis Mole

Chrysalis Pinny

 **Destiney Heros**

Destiney Hero Diamond Dude (Jhonathen or Jhon for short)

Destiney Hero Dasher (Spring heeled Jack or just Jack)

Destiney hero The Departed x2 (One is Named Griffon (Hotel Transulvania) the other Skinner (League of extordinary gentlemen)

Destiney hero Doom Lord (Drac (Hotel Transulvania)

Destiney hero double Dude ( and )

Destiny Hero Dread Master (Quasimoto)

Destiney hero Plasma (Vladamir)

Destiney Hero Blade Master (Slicer)

Destiney Hero Captain Tenatious (Captain)

Destiney hero Disk Commander (Discus)

Destiney Hero dread Servent (Dread)

Destiney hero Dogma

Desteny hero Defender (Rook)

Destney hero Dunker (Apollo)

Destiney Hero Fear Monger (Terror)

Destiney Hero Malacious

Destiney Hero Celestial (Celes)

Desteiny Hero Dark Angel (Lucifer)

Destiney hero Decider

Destiney Hero Drilldark (Driller)

Destiney Hero Dynatag (Boomer)

Destiney Hero Dreamer (Nightz)

Extra Deck

(Fusions)

Destiney Hero Dusktopia

Destiney Hero Dystopia

Destiney Hero Dangerous

Destiney End Dragoon

 **Evil Heros**

Extra deck

(Effect)

Evil Hero Infernal Gainer

Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy

Evil hero Malicious Edge

(Fusions)

Evil Hero Dark Gaia

Evil Hero Inferno Wing

Evil Hero Lightning Golem

Evil Hero Infernal Snipper

Evil Hero Malicious Fiend

Evil Hero Wild Cyclone

 **Masked Heros**

Masked Hero Acid

Masked Hero Anki

Masked Hero Blast

Masked Hero Dark Law

Masked Hero Dian

Masked Hero Divine Wind

Masked Hero Goka

Masked Hero Koga

Masked Hero Vapor

 **Vision Heros**

(Effect)

Vision Hero Vyon

Vision Hero Witch Raider

(Fusion)

Vision Hero Adoration

Vision Hero Trinity

* * *

Anime/Magna Only Cards

 **Monsters**

(Effect)

Vision Hero Faris  
Attribute: Light  
Lv.5  
Atk/Def: 1600/1800  
Type: Warrior  
Discription: You can special summon this monster by sending a LV 4 or lower Vision hero from your hand to the graveyard. When Special summoned you can send a LV.4 or bellow Vision hero from your deck to the graveyard.

Vision hero Gravito  
Attribute: Dark  
Lv.4  
Atk/Def: 500/2000  
Type: Warrior  
Discription: By sacrificing this card you can special summon two Vision heros from the spell/trap zone.

Vision hero Increase  
Attribute: Fire  
Lv.3  
Atk/Def: 900/1000  
Type: Warrior  
Discription: When you taken damage, you can move this card from the graveyard to your Spell/trap zone. By sacrificing one vision hero you can special summon one Hero monster from your deck.

Vision Hero Minimum Ray  
Attribute: Light  
Lv.3  
Atk/Def:1200/700  
Type: Warrior  
Discription: When you taken battle damage, you can move this card from your graveyard to your trap zone, By sending one Vision Hero from your field or hand to your graveyard, you can special summon this card from you Spell/trap card zone. Destroy one of your opponets monsters.

Vision Hero Multiply Guy  
Attribute: Wind  
Lv.3  
Atk/Def:300/700  
Type: Warrior  
Discription: When you have taken battle damage you can send this card from your graveyard to your Spell/trapzone. By sacrificing one Vision hero you can special summon this card from your Spell/Trap zone and double its Atk.

Vision Hero Poisoner  
Attribute: Earth  
Lv.3  
Atk/Def: 900/700  
Type: Warrior  
Discription: When you have taken damage, you can move this card from your graveyard to your spell/trap zone. By sending one vision hero on your field to the graveyard, you can send this card to your field. Half the Atk/Def of one enemy monster.

Spell

Double Attack  
type: Normal

Effect: Activate when you have two Masked heros on your field, both monsters can attack one monster on your opponets side of the field at the same time, the attack value of both monsters combining.

Instant Mask Change  
Type: Quick Play  
Effect: During the battle Phase send one HERO monster from your hand to your graveyard and special summon one LV.8 Masked hero with the same attribute.

Mask Function 1  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Activate if there is a masked hero on your side of the field, cancel the effect of one of your opponets monsters.

Fusion Birth  
Type: Magic (Normal)  
Effect: Send 5 cards from the top of your deck to the graveyard. If there are Fusion material monsters among them, you can fusion summon them.

Gift of the weak  
Type: Magic (Normal)  
Effect: Remove from Play 1 level 3 or lower monster from your hand, draw 2 cards.

Traps

Damaged Mask  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Special Summon one Masked Hero from the graveyard. Destroy the summoned monster at the end of your turn.

SOS  
Type: Normal  
Effect: When a Masked Hero is destroyed in Battle, special summon one Lv.4 or bellow masked hero from your deck.

Apparition  
Type: Normal  
Effect: When a vision hero has been destroyed on your side of the field, you can special summon one Lv.4 or bellow Vision monster from your hand or deck.

Hallucination  
Type: Normal  
Effect: When a monster on your side of the field has been targeted by an attack, change the attack to one vision hero on your side of the field.

Illusion  
Type: Continuous  
Effect: As long as one vision hero is on your field. Half the attack of your opponets monsters.

Alternate Fusion  
Type: Trap (Normal)  
Effect: When the player has two fusion material monsters on the field. Fuse them, the monster will be destroyed at the end of your turn.

* * *

 **Spell/Trap Cards**

Spells

Bubble Shuffle

Burst Return

Hero Flash

H-Heated heart

E-Emergency Call

R-Rightus justice

O-Oversoul

Fake hero

Fifth Hope

Heros bond

Hero Heart

A hero Lives

Hero Mask

Miricale Contact

Miricale Fusion

Paraell world fusion

Skydive scorcher

Skyscraper

Skyscraper 2 hero city

Dark City

Clock tower Prison

Bubbleblaster

Bubble Illusion

Cyclone boomerang

Cyclone Blade

Feather shot

Neos Force

Metamorphsis

Rose Bud

Spark blaster

Reverse of Neos

Wrath of Neos

D Formation

D Spirit

Destiney Draw

Over Destiney

Dark Calling

Dark Fusion

Form Change

Mask Change x3

Mask Change II x3

Mask Charge

Form Change

Traps

Change of Hero Reflector Ray

Destiney Mirage

D Time

D Chain

D Counter

D Fortune

D Shield

D Fusion

Destiney Signal

Elemental Recharge

Hero Barrier

Hero Blast

Hero Counter attack

Hero Signal

Hero Spirit

Kid Guard

Mirror Gate

Clay Charge

Edge Hammer

Feather wind

Miracle Kids

Terra Firima Gravity

Eternal Dread

* * *

OC Elemental Hero Cards

(Effect)

 **Hero Fanboy**

 **Artwork:** shows a Teenage boy dressed in a Large trench coat and coke bottle glasses and a newsboy hat caring a bag filled with comics and different buttons depicting several symbols of the heros.

Attribute: dark

Atk/Def: 600/1000

Lv.3

[Effect]

This card is treated as a "Elemental" "Destiney" "Evil" "Beetle" "Aquatic" Hero, this card can be used as a substitute for hero fusion summoning and treated as the fusion material monster. If this card is used in a XYZ summoning with another hero monster, reduce one of the opponents monsters ATK to zero till the end of the turn.

 **Elemental Hero Dreamweaver (Pocahantus) (She is Abus sister)**

 **Appearance:** Physically she looks like Disney Pocahantus, but has the same Tribal marks as Wildheart on her arms, face and legs and has beads tied in her hair, clear pupiless green eyes and in her hands she carries a dream catcher.

Lv.4

Atk/Def: 1500/1700

attribute: earth

Type: Spellcaster

[Effect]

Description: If you control a Elemental hero Wildheart on your side of the field, special summon this card from your hand or Deck. This card gains 100x Atk points for each monster in your opponents graveyard. This card can return all monsters that are removed from play back in both players graveyards.

 **Elemental Hero Dream Shamen**

 **Appearance:** It resembles Dreamweaver, but has the headdress of the demon of "Maze: Subject 360" but dressed as Eatos, but green and has a medicine pouch and around her neck is a dream catcher.

Lv.4

Atk/Def: 1500/1700

Attribute: earth

Type: spellcaster

[Effect]

Description: This card cannot be special summoned or set, this card can only be summoned by activating 'metamorphous'. You can take one "Dreamcatcher" and One Dream Nightmare Catcher" from your deck and put it into your hand. For every monster in Both players Graveyards this card gains 100x Atk points. If this card is equipped with Dream catcher or Dream Nightmare catcher and the monster is attacked, Destroy dreamcatcher or Dream Nightmare dream catcher and destroy the attacking monster with no damage.

 **Elemental Hero Robocop Alex Merphy**

 **Apperance:** it looks like Robocop in his human form with a small smile

Attribute:Earth

Lv.4

Atk/Def: 1300/1000

Type: Warrior

[Effect]

Discroption: This card is immune to be destroyed by spell cards. When this card is destroyed in battle you can special summon one "elemental hero Robocop" From your hand or deck. Once per turn you can get one Random "Gun: Equip spell from your deck and equip it to this monster. If this card is attacked you can discard the equip card to save this monster.

 **Elemental hero Robocop**

 **Apperance** : He looks like Robocop from the Robocop series

Attribute

lv.6

Atk/def: 2500/2900

type: Warrior

[effect]

Discription: this card is immune to Spell cards. Once per turn you can get one random "Gun" equip spell from your deck and equip it to this monster. Should this monster be attacked you can sacrifice the equip card to save this monster.

(Fusion)

 **Elemental Hero Illuminati**

 **Artwork:** Looks like Utopia but has two wings on his head and dressed in a robe that obscures his legs except for his arms which are clawed and lacks the wings on his back and number but has four arms with a orb in each one.

Attribute: light

Lv.5

Atk/Def: 700/2000

Type: warrior/Fusion

[Effect]

1 Elemental hero1 light type monster

As long as this card is face up on the field, all face down monsters are revealed and any FLIP effects are negated and can no longer be placed face down.

 **Elemental Hero Galaxian**

 **Artwork:** it looks like a Humanoid being that closely resembles Alien X but has a waist skirt, silver Ankle and wrist bands and 'hair' made of galaxy photons that flow.

Attribute: Light

Lv.12

Atk/Def:3000/3200

type: Warrior/Fusion

[effect]

Description:

Elemental Hero Electrum1 galaxy or Photon monster

While this card is face up on the field this card is treated as a "Fire" "Water" "earth" "Air" attribute. This card gains 300 ask points for each light, galaxy, and photon monster in your graveyard. This card can return all monsters removed from play in your or your opponents deck.

 **Elemental hero Neptunus**

 **Artwork:** A tall man dressed in the kilt simular to deepsea warrior and long claws on his hands and has the tall form of the deep sea warrior and has on nightmare penguins suit and has four arms and two fins on the side of his head and deep sea warriors helmet with teal hair poking out from behind and a small top hat on his head and Oceans marks on his legs and arms and weilds a double bladed Nagagra.

Lv.8

Attribute: water

Atk/Def: 2700/2000

Type: Sea-Warrior/Fusion

[Effect]

Discription:

Elemental Hero Ocean + Deep Sea warrior + Nightmare Penguin

When this card is summoned, add one Umi or Ledgendary ocean from your deck. This card gains 300 atk for every water type and penguin on the field. If Umi is on the field this card cannot be affected by trap or magic cards.

 **Elemental Hero Blazing Ghost Rider**

 **Artwork:** Looks like Ghost Rider but with a red flamed motercycle and his flames flowing down like hair and has Rai Riders outfit on but has studs on the arms and shoulder blades

Lv.7

Attribute: Fire

Type: Fiend/Fusion

Atk/Def: 2500/2300

[Effect]

Discription:

Rai Rider+ Skull Flame

Once per turn by discarding one fire monster to your graveyard, destroy one of your opponets monsters. This card cannot be affected by trap or magic cards.

* * *

(Spell)

 **Dreamcatcher**

Appearance: Looks like a normal dreamcatcher with feathers at the bottom.

Type: Magic (Equip)

Effect: This card can only be equipped to Elemental hero Dreamweaver. Boost the cards ATK points by 1000, when this card is being attacked destroy this card instead.

 **Dream Nightmare dream catcher**

Appearance: Looks like a dream catcher with carved runes and at the bottom are demon teeth

Type: Magic (Equip)

Effect: This card can only be equipped to "Dreamweaver" or "Dream shamen" when equipped all dark, fiend and zombie type monsters are removed from play if destroyed and cannot attack. When the equipped monster is attacked this card takes the blow and destroys the attacking monster.

* * *

Oc Destiney Hero Cards

(Fusion)

 **Destiny Hero Gear Dude**

 **Artwork:** Looks like an animatronic in a large trench coat and a hat that obscures his face in shadows, except for a glowing red eye

Level: 8

Attribute: DARK

ATK/DEF: 2700/3000

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

1 "Destiny Hero" monster 1 "Ancient Gear" monster

this card cannot be affected by traps, once per turn by reducing this monsters attack in half you can special summon one Lv.4 or bellow ancient gear monster

 **Destiny Hero Skull Dude**

 **Artwork/Appearance:** He is as Tall as Jack skeleton and has on a trench coat and a revealed face which is a skull and a red tie and yellow orbs in his sockets.

Level: 8

Attribute: DARK

ATK/DEF: ?/?

Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

1 "Destiny Hero" monster 1 Zombie-Type monster

This card gains 300 ATK points for each DARK monster in the graveyard. This card is immune to trap cards.

* * *

OC Evil Hero Cards

(Effect)

 **Evil Hero Robocop 2 Cain**

 **Appearance:** it resembles Cain in his human form  
Attribute: EARTH  
Level: 4  
ATK/DEF: 1600/1000  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Description:This card is immune to traps. By releasing this card you can special summon "Evil Hero: Robocop 2"

 **Evil Hero Robocop 2 Cain's brain**

Appearance: he resembles Cain's brain  
Attribute: EARTH  
Level: 1  
ATK/DEF: 100/100  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Description: you can special summon this monster if "Evil Hero Robocop 2 Cain" is destroyed in battle from your hand deck or grave yard. You can release summon this monster to special summon "Evil Hero Robocop 2.

 **Evil Hero Robocop 2**

Apperance: He resembles Robocop 2  
Attribute: Dark  
Lv.7  
Type:Machine  
Discription: This card can only be summoned by sending to the grave "Evil Hero Robocop 2 Cain" Or "Evil Hero Robocop 2 Cains brain".By sending one monster card from your hand to the graveyard, destroy all monsters on the opponets side of the field whos Atk points are equal to or less then the discarded monsters Atk points.

 **Evil Hero The Clown**

Artwork: Looks like Joker from "The Batman" but with red hair and dressed in a patchwork of cloths and has one red eye and one green eye and has a belt with a dagger on it.

Level: 4

Attribute: DARK

ATK/DEF: 1300/1000

Type: Fiend/Effect

Description: if you control a dark type monster you can special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn by discarding a dark type monster place a "Permaclown" counter on your opponent's monster. Monsters with Permaclown counters loose 1000 ATK points and are forced to defense mode and cannot change modes.

 **Evil Hero Ace**

Appearance: Looks like a muscular African American man with the symbol for the card of Ace on his cheek and a black jacket and jumpsuit with the symbols of the Spade, Clover, Heart and Diamond on his back of his jacket and sharp black eyes and no hair.

Level: 6

ATK/DEF: 2000/2300

Attribute: Dark

Type: Warrior/Effect

Description: when this card destroys the opponents monster in Def mode, inflict piercing damage on the opponent. This card cannot be destroyed in battle.

 **Evil Hero Jack**

Appearance: Looks like a fair skinned young man with red hair and dressed in a loose blouse and on his cuffs are the symbols of the Diamonds and hearts as on his belt is the symbol for Clover, blue dress pants and shoes with spades on the shoe buckle and yellow piercing eyes.

Level: 5

ATK/DEF: 1900/2000

Attribute: Dark

Type: Warrior/Effect

Description: If evil hero King and Evil Hero Queen are on the field you can special summon this card. When this card is attacked flip a coin and guess. Guess right and change the monsters attack target.

 **Evil Hero King**

Appearance: Looks like a blonde haired adult male with red eyes and has a blonde beard and dressed in a suit with patterns of Diamonds, Hearts, Spades, and clovers and carries a black cane with a playing card on top.

Level: 7

ATK/DEF: 2500/1900

Attribute: DARK

Type: Warrior/Effect

Description: This card is immune to trap cards. When evil Queen is on the field when this card is on the field, you can special summon one 'Evil hero Jack' to the field.

 **Evil Hero Queen**

 **Appearance** : Looks like a young women dressed in a black gymnast outfit and has long brown hair tied in a spade scrunched up and on her gymnast out fit she has on patterns of hearts and clovers and a ring with the diamond symbol and black leg warmers and has red eyes and carries a baton.

Level: 4

ATK/DEF: 1700/1000

Attribute: DARK

Type: Warrior/Effect

Description: by cutting this cards ATK in half, this card can attack directly. During the battle phase when this card attacks, the opponent cannot activate any face down trap or magic cards till the end of the damage step.

(Fusion)

 **Evil Hero Royal straight Flush**

Appearance: he looks like a full armored Warrior and knight that one can confuse for Alphonse (FMA), but has on a cape that is blue as his armor is white and has images of spades, Clovers (with one covering his right eye), hearts and diamonds and carries a large sword and shield with the shield marked with the suit symbols and at the hilt of the sword being with a yellow Diamond suit.

Level: 9

Attribute: DARK

Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2700/3000

Description: Evil Hero King + Evil hero Queen + Evil Hero Jack

This card cannot be normal summoned or special summoned, this card can only be summoned via fusing the fusion materials with Evil fusion. Remove from play five monsters from level 1 to 5, to destroy all cards on your opponents side of the field.

(Magic)

 **Rank Up: Crab sheding**

Artwork: shows tamatora back cracking and a floating glowing male figure.  
Type: Spell

Effect: Activate when you have Evil hero Aquatic theif Tamatora and special summon from your extra deck Evil hero Invernal aqua theif Tamatora

* * *

Beetle Heros

Strange Humanoid Beetles of all types and sizes that

(Normal)

 **Beetle Hero Humbug**

 **Apperance:** shows humbug from "The Phantom Tollbooth"  
Attribute: Earth  
Atk/Def: 500/1000  
Lv.2  
Type: insect  
Discription: while a fib and tries to get into the crowd, and a bit of a coward, he is willing to protect and stand for his freind and fellow beetles.

(Effect)

 **Beetle Hero Samuri Honzo**

 **Apperance:** He looks like his coutnerpart from "Kubo and the two Strings" as on his hips are four swords as he held forward his bow mimicing "The Arrows" poise"  
Attribute: earth  
Atk/Def: 1500/200  
Lv.4  
Type: Warrior  
Discription" this card is also treated as a insect liek this card is normal summoned or flipped summoned inflict 500 points of direct Damage, once per turn if this card is in Def mode, this card cant be destroyed in Battle once per turn.

 **Beetle Hero Survivor Hercules**

 **Artwork:** shows Hercules (One piece) Poising goofly  
Lv.4  
Attribute: earth  
Atk/DefL 1600/2000

Discription: Once per turn you can flip the top card of your deck and depending on the type, 3 effects can be triggered.

 **Monster:** Either end the battle phase or place a pop green counter on the number of monsters on the opponets side of the field based on the level of the monster flipped. Monsters with seed tokens cannot attack and loose 500 atk points **Spell:** Attacks the opponet directly **Trap:** change this card and one monster on the opponets side of the field to defense mode

 **Beetle Hero Mini Beetle**

Appearance: looks like a little Beetle with comically big eyes and a painted H on its back

Level: 1

ATK/DEF: 500/500

Attribute: EARTH

Description: if you summon this card when a "Heroic Beetle" monster is on the field you can special summon any other Beetle hero mini beetles from your hand or deck.

 **Beetapon**

Appearance: looks like a small pinkish white Beetle with blue eyes

Level: 1

ATK/DEF:

Type: Insect/Effect

Attribute: LIGHT

Description: if this card is drawn via a special effect or magic effect, you can special summon this card to your field.

 **Beetle hero Wizard Apprentice**

Appearance: looks like a beetle humanoid that is Hunched like Alphys (Undertale) and has on a leaf green wizard robe with leaves and a leaf crown and cute big glasses and carries a long staff with a jade beetle on the top and surrounded by vines on top.

Level: 5

ATK/DEF: 2000/1500

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

This card is treated as a insect type. For every Beetle Hero in the graveyard, this card gains 200 ATK points.

(Fusion)

 **Beetle hero Kubaki Emperor**

Appearance: Looks like a humanoid Beetle (With Humbugs girth and appearance) dressed in a floral print Kimmoto and a large straw hat on its head with his antenna poking out.

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Level: 7

ATK/DEF: 2100/3000

1 Beetle hero + 1 Armor Ninja monster

This card cannot be affected by traps, and is treated as a insect type monster. All Beetle Heroes on the field gain 500 ATK points.

 **Beetle hero Static Beetle**

Appearance: It resembles Beetlemon, but lacks his marks and his wrist and ankles are covered in electricity and has green circuit lines

Level: 7

Attribute: LIGHT

ATK/DEF: 2000/1700

Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

1 Beetle Hero + Elemental Hero Sparkman

This Card is treated as a insect type. When this card battles a machine type monster, double this cards ATK points till the end of the battle step or cut the monsters ATK in half.

 **Beetle hero Figara Beetle**

Appearance: Has Beetlemons body structure, but is pitch black with yellow eyes, and has his wings spread and made of Magma and covered in magma cracks

Level: 7

Attribute: FIRE

ATK/Def: 2300/2900

Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Description:

1 Beetle hero + Elemental hero Heat

This card is also treated as a insect type. Fore every fire type or beetle hero or Elemental hero on the field, inflict 200 points of Damage. When this card battles a water type monster boost this monsters ATK by 1000 and reduce the target monsters ATK by 1000.

 **Beetle Hero Lumo Hercules Beetle**

Appearance: has Beetle/Honzos body structure, but has a face mask over his mouth as his horns are pointed down and his shell is white with yellow accent and 4 ribbons on his wrists.

Level: 7

Attribute: LIGHT

ATK/DEF: 2500/2500

Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

1 Beetle Hero + 1 LIGHT elemental hero

This card gains 100 ask points for each beetle hero and light type monster in your graveyard. Once per turn if it fights a dark type monster, destroy that monster regardless of the damage step.

(Magic Cards)

 **Secret Beetle Sanctuary**

Artwork: shows a glowing glade that is filled with tall trees and Japanese style buildings and homes and treehouse.

Type: Magic (Field)

Effect: When the opponents monsters ATK is higher then the Beetle hero attacking, increase the Beetle heroes ATK by 1000

(Trap Cards)

 **Trinity Beetle Shield "Saten Kesshun"**

Artwork: shows Beetle/Honzo on the lower left with his arms crossed, Hercules on the lower right standing with his arms in a L cross position, and Humbug at the top pointing forward.

Type: Trap (Trigger)

effect: this card can only be activated when "Beetle hero samuri Honzo" "Beetle Hero Humbug" and "Beetle Hero Survivor Hercules" is on the field, stop the opponents attacking monster and redirect it back cutting the monsters attack in half.

 **Trinity Reaper Beetle Shield "Shiten Koshun"**

Artwork: Shows a Picture of Beetle/Honzo, Hercules and Humbug Forming the Trinity Beetle shield "Santan Kesshun" with the reaper of the cards in the middle.  
Type: Trap (Trigger)  
effect: Activate this card once Beetle/Honzo, Heracules, Humbug and the reaper of the cards are on the field, Repel the damage and destroy the opponents monster and inflict damage equal to the destroyed monsters Levels x200

 **Beetle Lanturn**

Artwork: Shows a japanese lanturn with a black beetle symbol on front.

Type:Trap  
Effect: When a monster is destroyed on your side of the field you can special summon one level 4 or bellow "Beetle hero" from your deck.

* * *

Cyber Rider Heroes

Cyber commander is getting a hero upgrade as he gains a rider system upgrade that allows him to fuse and transform into Rider forms known as Cyber Rider heroes, with Monsters that possess the "Rider Cell" to create new forms, as In a apocalypic world runned by the Cyber Master Control program, one hero who managed to resist the corruption after being fused with robotic parts, sets out to stop the evil of his world along with special monsters that strange enough to him, are connected to him,

(Normal)

 **Evil Knievel x3**

Appearance: Resembles a goblin dressed in black dare devil outfit with red lines on the side and the picture of an evil looking skull on the shirt. Has a helmet black helmet with devil horns on top and a deep red cape.

Level: 4

ATK/DEF: 1430/200

Attribute: DARK

Type: Fiend

Description:

 _A goblin dare devil who performs the most dangerous stunts no-one brave enough dares to do, and survives without a scratch._

Hot Wheels x3

Appearance: Resembles a red race car with yellow racing stripes and tires made of flames, racing down a race track leaving a burning trail behind.  
Level: 5  
ATK/DEF: 3200/2200  
Attribute: FIRE  
Type: Machine

Description:  
 _A racecar with tires made of flames hotter than the sun._

(Effect)

 **Cyber Rider x3**

Appearance: Resembles a biker dressed in a black leather biker outfit with light blue circuitry on it.

Level: 3

ATK/DEF:1000/1000

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Warrior/Effect

Description:

Once per turn, you can equip this card to one Cyber Bike you control, add that Cyber Bike' ATK and DEF to this card. You can tribute this card 1 "Cyber Commander" you control to Special summon 1 "Cyber Rider Hero Road Hog". That Special Summon can be treated as a fusion summon.

 **Cybercycle x3**

Appearance: Resembles a dark blue light cycle from Tron Legacy with a neon blue wind shield and has neon green circuitry on it.

Level: 2

ATK/DEF: 300/500

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine/Effect

Description:

You can tribute this card and 1 "Cyber Commander" you control to Special summon 1 "Cyber Rider Hero Light Speed". That Special Summon can be treated as a fusion summon.

 **The Fiend Megarider x3**

Appearance: Resembles The Fiend Megacyber dressed in a biker outfit riding on a yellow motorcycle with a skull and crossbones on the hood

Level: 6

ATK/DEF: 2200 / 1200

Attribute: DARK

Type: Warrior/Effect

Description:

You can special summon this card by tributing 1 "Evil Knievel" you control. You can tribute this card and 1 "Cyber Commander" you control to Special summon 1 "Cyber Rider Hero Dark Knight". That Special Summon can be treated as a fusion summon.

 **White Cybercycle**

Appearance: Resembles a white version of Cybercycle with neon yellow circuitry.

Level: 4

ATK/DEF: 2800/2000

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine/Effect

Description:

You can tribute this card and 1 "Cyber Commander" you control to Special summon 1 "Cyber Rider Hero White Rider". That Special Summon can be treated as a fusion summon.

 **Red Cybercycle**

Appearance: Resembles a red version of Cybercycle with neon orange circuitry.

Level: 4

ATK/DEF: 2800/2000

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Machine/Effect

Description:

You can tribute this card and 1 "Cyber Commander" you control to Special summon 1 "Cyber Rider Hero Red Rider". That Special Summon can be treated as a fusion summon.

 **Black Cybercycle**

Appearance: Resembles a black version of Cybercycle with neon purple circuitry.

Level: 4

ATK/DEF: 2800/2000

Attribute: DARK

Type: Machine/Effect

Description:

You can tribute this card and 1 "Cyber Commander" you control to Special summon 1 "Cyber Rider Hero Black Rider". That Special Summon can be treated as a fusion summon.

 **Pale Cybercycle**

Appearance: Resembles a pale green version of Cybercycle with white circuitry.

Level: 4

ATK/DEF: 2800/2000

Attribute: DARK

Type: Machine/Effect

Description:

You can tribute this card and 1 "Cyber Commander" you control to Special summon 1 "Cyber Rider Hero Pale Rider". That Special Summon can be treated as a fusion summon.

 **Thunderdog x3**

Appearance: Resembles a yellow monster truck with blue lightning bolts on the side and a wolf symbol on the hood.

Level: 2

ATK/DEF: 300/500

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine/Effect

Description:

You can tribute this card and 1 "Cyber Commander" you control to Special summon 1 "Cyber Rider Hero Raiju". That Special Summon can be treated as a fusion summon.

 **Mud Dog x3**

Appearance: Resembles a brown colored racecar with the a bulldog symbol on the hood and claw marks on the sides.

Level: 2

ATK/DEF: 300/500

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine/Effect

Description:

You can tribute this card and 1 "Cyber Commander" you control to Special summon 1 "Cyber Rider Hero Top Dog". That Special Summon can be treated as a fusion summon.

 **Skid Mark 5 x3**

Appearance: Resembles a futuristic version of the Mach 5 from speed racer with a lime green paintjob with a yellow lightning bolt on both sides and light blue racing stripes on the hood.

Level: 2

ATK/DEF: 300/500

Attribute: WIND

Type: Machine/Effect

Description:

You can tribute this card and 1 "Cyber Commander" you control to Special summon 1 "Cyber Rider Hero Speed Racer". That Special Summon can be treated as a fusion summon.

 **Fallen Angel Rider x3**

Appearance: Resembles Beelzemon blast mode but with one side of his uniform being black and the other side being white, two angelic wings on the white side and two demon wings on the black side.

Level: 2

ATK/DEF: 300/500

Attribute: DARK

Type: Fairy/Effect

Description:

You can tribute this card and 1 "Cyber Commander" you control to Special summon 1 "Cyber Rider Hero Hell's Angel". That Special Summon can be treated as a fusion summon.

(Fusion)

Like Neos, All Cyber Riders can "Contact Fuse" when the materials are on the field.

 **Cyber Rider Hero Road Hog**

Appearance: Cyber Commander dressed in a brown leather vest and black pants with leather boots and a Stetson, riding on top of a brown colored Cybercycle.

Level: 6

ATK/DEF: 1700/1500

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Description:

Cyber Commander + Cyber Rider

Must only be Special Summoned by the effects of Cyber Rider and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card is immune to trap cards and can destroy traps on the opponents side of the field. Discard one Machine-Type monster to prevent the activation of any magic cards on your opponents side of the field for three turns.

 **Cyber Rider Hero Light Speed**

Appearance: Cyber Commander dressed in a Tron Legacy suit with green lining riding on top of a Cybercycle

Level: 7

ATK/DEF: 2800/2000

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Description:

Cyber Commander + Cybercycle

Must only be Special Summoned by the effects of Cybercycle and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card is immune to trap cards and can destroy traps on the opponents side of the field. Discard one Machine-Type monster to prevent the activation of any magic cards on your opponents side of the field for three turns.

 **Cyber Rider Hero White Rider**

Appearance: Cyber commander dressed in a white biker outfit riding on White Cybercycle.

Level: 8

ATK/DEF:2800/2000

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Description:

Cyber Commander + White Cybercyle

Must be Special Summoned by the effect of White Cybercycle and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card is immune to trap cards and can destroy traps on the opponents side of the field. Discard one aqua or dark type monster to prevent the activation of any magic cards on your opponents side of the field for three turns.

 **Cyber Rider Hero Red Rider**

Appearance: Cyber Commander dressed in a red biker outfit riding on Red Cybercycle.

Level: 8

ATK/DEF:2800/2000

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Description:

Cyber Commander + Red Cybecycle

Must be Special Summoned by the effects of Red Cybercycle and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card is immune to trap cards and can destroy traps on the opponents side of the field. Discard one machine-type monster to prevent the activation of any magic cards on your opponents side of the field for three turns.

 **Cyber Rider Hero Black Rider**

Appearance: Cyber Commander dressed in a black biker outfit riding on Black Cybercycle.

Level: 8

ATK/DEF:2800/2000

Attribute: DARK

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Description:

Cyber Commander + Black Cybercycle

Must be Special Summoned by the effects of Black Cybercycle and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card is immune to trap cards and can destroy traps on the opponents side of the field. Discard one aqua or dark type monster to prevent the activation of any magic cards on your opponents side of the field for three turns.

 **Cyber Rider Hero Pale Rider**

Appearance: Cyber Commander dressed in a pale green biker outfit riding on Pale Cybercycle.

Level: 8

ATK/DEF:2800/2000

Attribute: DARK

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Description:

Cyber Commander + Pale Cybercycle

Must be Special Summoned by the effect of Pale Cybercycle and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card is immune to trap cards and can destroy traps on the opponents side of the field. Discard one aqua or dark type monster to prevent the activation of any magic cards on your opponents side of the field for three turns.

 **Cyber Rider Hero Fifth Rider**

Appearance: Cyber Commander dressed in a golden biker outfit riding on a golden Cybercycle with multicolored circuitry

Level: 10

ATK/DEF: 5600/2000

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Description:

Cyber Commander + White Cybercycle + Red Cybercycle + Black Cybercycle + Pale Cybercycle

Must be special summoned by removing the above monsters from play and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card is immune to trap cards and can destroy traps on the opponents side of the field. Discard one Machine-Type monster to prevent the activation of any magic cards on your opponents side of the field for three turns.

 **Cyber Rider Hero Trail Blazer**

Appearance: Cyber Commander dressed in a red and orange racer uniform riding in Hot Wheels

Level: 6

ATK/DEF: 2100/2000

Attribute: Fire

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Description:

Cyber Commander + Hot Wheels

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card is immune to trap cards and can destroy traps on the opponents side of the field. Discard one Machine-type monster to prevent the activation of any magic cards on your opponents side of the field for three turns.

 **Cyber Rider Hero Dare Devil**

Appearance: Cyber Commander dressed in a black and red dare devil uniform and wearing a helmet with devil horns.

Level: 5

ATK/DEF:3200/2400

Attribute: Dark

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Description:

Cyber Commander + Evil Knievel

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card is immune to trap cards and can destroy traps on the opponents side of the field. Discard one Machine-type monster to prevent the activation of any magic cards on your opponents side of the field for three turns.

 **Cyber Rider Hero Speed Racer**

Appearance: Cyber Commander dressed in a green and blue version of Speed Racer's outfit riding in Skid Mark 7.

Level: 8

ATK/DEF: 2000/1700

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Description:

Cyber Commander + Skid Mark 5

Must be Special Summoned by the effect of Skid Mark 5 and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card is immune to trap cards and can destroy traps on the opponents side of the field. Discard one Machine-type monster to prevent the activation of any magic cards on your opponents side of the field for three turns.

 **Cyber Rider Hero Dark Knight**

Appearance: Cyber Commander dressed in black leather suit with a yellow cape and a black hood with devil horns on top riding on Fiend Mega Rider's motorcycle.

Level: 7

ATK/DEF: 2100/1300

Attribute: DARK

type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Description:

Cyber Commander + The Fiend Megarider

Must be Special summoned by the effect of The Fiend Megarider and cannot be summoned by other ways.. This card is immune to trap cards and can destroy traps on the opponents side of the field. Discard one Machine-type monster to prevent the activation of any magic cards on your opponents side of the field for three turns.

 **Cyber Rider Hero Top Dog**

Appearance: Cyber Commander dressed in a khaki leather jacket, brown jeans, a Stetson and brown boots riding in Mud Dog.

Level: 5

ATK/DEF: 3000/2500

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Description:

Cyber Commander + Mud Dog

Must be Special Summoned by the effect of Mud Dog and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card is immune to trap cards and can destroy traps on the opponents side of the field. Discard one aqua or dark type monster to prevent the activation of any magic cards on your opponents side of the field for three turns.

 **Cyber Rider Hero Raiju**

Appearance: Cyber Commander dressed in a dressed in a yellow and blue leather uniform riding in Thunderdog.

Level: 6

ATK/DEF: 3600/2800

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Description:

Cyber Commander + Thunderdog

Must be Special Summoned by the effects of Thunderdog and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card is immune to trap cards and can destroy traps on the opponents side of the field. Discard one aqua or dark type monster to prevent the activation of any magic cards on your opponents side of the field for three turns.

 **Cyber Rider Hero Hell's Angel**

Appearance: Cyber Commander dressed in a white leather jacket, black leather pants, two angel wings on the right side, two demon wings on the left side and riding on a black and white Cybercycle with grey circuitry.

Level: 7

ATK/DEF: 2600/1700

Attribute: Dark

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Description:

Cyber Commander + Fallen Angel Rider

Must be Special summoned with the effect of Fallen Angel Rider and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card's attribute is also treated as Light. This card is immune to trap cards and can destroy traps on the opponents side of the field. Discard one Machine-type monster to prevent the activation of any magic cards on your opponents side of the field for three turns.

(Magic)

 **Mad Maximum**

Type: Magic (Quick-Play)

Effect: Double the ATK of all Cyber Rider Hero monsters you control until the end phase.

 **Cyber Rider Track**

Type: Magic (Field)

Effect: All Cyber Rider Hero Monsters you control gain 500 ATK.

(Trap)

 **Cyber Rider Signal**

Type: Trap (Normal)

Effect: Special Summon 1 Cyber Rider Hero from your Graveyard to the Field.

 **Road Rage**

type: Trap (Continuous)

Effect: All Cyber Rider Hero monsters you control gain ATK equal to their level x1000. Whenever a Cyber Rider Hero monster attacks a monster your opponent controls, inflict damage equal to that monster's ATK.

* * *

Evil Cyber Riders

The Pure opposite of the Cyber riders, soldiers created by the Cyber Master Control Program who wishes to make sure the regin of Machine and Machine viruses stay, and thus created sentenel agents to track down the rouge commander and the "Rider Cars" and Terminate them permently.

(Normal)

 **Evil Cyber Rider Hero Pod Drone**  
Apperance: It looks like Movie verse Frenzy but has oddly half a flesh human face and carries a sniper rifle

Lv.2  
Atk/Def: 200/1000  
type: Machine  
Attribute: Dark  
Discription: Common foot soldiers that search for servivors in a desolate wasteland.

(Effect)

 **Evil Cyber Rider Hero T-800 Killer**  
Apperance: He looks like the T-800 Arnold Swarzinator Model, but has one exposed robotic arm, and a robotic eye exposed and carries a machine gun in its hand.

LV.4  
Attribute: Dark  
Atk/Def: 2100/1000  
Type: Machine  
Discription: This card is immune to traps. Once per turn you can special summon one Evil Cyber Rider Pod Drone to the field in attack mode.

 **Evil Cyber Rider T-1000 Polymorph**  
Apperance: Looks like the T-1000 (Judgment day) terminator, but its right eye is silver.  
Attribute: Earth  
Atk/Def: ?/?  
Type: Machine  
Discription: Once per turn this cards Atk and Defense points can become the same as one of your opponests Monsters.

* * *

Aquatic Heros

Brave Heros that protect the waterways and oceans of the HERO dimension along with there Comrads the Pirate Heros

(Effect)

 **Aquatic Hero Killerwall**

Appearance: a muscular woman with black and white skin like an orca, pink eyes and dressed in green shorts and a matching bikini top.

Level: 7

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: 2000/1700

Type: Aqua/Effect

This card gains 500 ATK for every WATER monster on the field.

 **Aquatic Hero Great White**

Appearance: it resembles a cross between a man and a grey white shark, covered in sea foam green armor and holding a spear.

Level: 5

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: 2500/2000

Type: Aqua/Effect

This card can attack twice per turn.

 **Aquatic Hero Blue Dragoon**

Appearance: resembles a mix between a dragon and a blue dragon sea slug

Level: 4

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: 3000/2500

Type: Aqua/Effect

This card can attack your opponent directly while Umi is on the field.

 **Aquatic Hero Arctic Tuxedo**

Appearance: Resembles a penguin dressed in a tuxedo, wearing a monocle and holing a cane

Level: 2

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: 300/100

Type: Aqua/Effect

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Aquatic Hero from your hand or deck.

 **Aquatic Hero Swordfish**

Appearance: Resembles a cross between a man and a swordfish holding a rapier.

Level: 3

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: 2500/1600

Type: Aqua

This card can inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Aquatic Hero you control.

 **Aquatic Hero Crushtacean**

Appearance: Resembles a man covered in red armor and having a massive crab claw on the right arm.

Level: 6

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: 3500/2600

Type: Aqua/Effect

Every time this card attacks a monster, inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to that monsters level x500.

 **Aquatic Hero Octopunch**

Appearance: Resembles an octopus with boxing gloves on each tentacle in a boxing stance

Level: 4

Attribute: Water

ATK/DEF: 2200/500

Type: Aqua/Effect

When this card attacks a monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of that monster.

 **Aquatic Hero Siren Songstress**

Appearance: Resembles a red haired mermaid dressed in a cobalt blue dress holding a microphone.

Level: 3

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: 1700/1100

Type: Aqua/Effect

As long as this card remains face-up on the field in face-up Attack Position, it is not destroyed as a result of battle. Once per turn, put a "Siren Counter" on a monster that attacks this card.

 **Aquatic Hero Tatsu Steed**

Appearance: It resembles Kaiser Seahorse riding on a seahorse.

Level: 8

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: 3000/2500

Type: Aqua/Effect

As long as this card remains on the field, the ATK of all Aqua Heroes are doubled.

 **Aquatic Hero Angler**

Appearance: It resembles a mix between a frog and an angler fish.

Level: 7

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: 2000/1700

Type: Warrior/Effect

All face down monsters your opponent controls are flipped face up. Flip effects cannot be activated.

 **Aquatic Hero Devil Ray**

Appearance: It resembles a mix between a man and a manta ray.

Level: 6

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: 2500 / 1200

Type: Aqua/Effect

This card is immune to Magic and Trap cards. This card can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each WATER monster on the field.

 **Aquatic Hero Nemo**

Appearance: it resembles a man dressed in a navy seal uniform in the captains quarters of a submarine.

Level: 5

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: 1800/1200

Type: Aqua/Effect

This Card is treated as a insect type. When this card battles a machine type monster, double this cards ATK points till the end of the battle step or cut the monsters ATK in half.

 **Aquatic Hero Little Mermaid**

Appearance: resembles Ariel from Disney's the little mermaid but dressed in battle armor and holding a the king Triton's trident.

Level: 7

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: 2000/1700

Type: Aqua/Effect

This card gains 500 ATK for every Aquatic Hero on the field. While "Aquatic Utopia" is on the field, this card is unaffected by Magic effects and cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly.

(Fusion)

 **Aquatic Hero Umi Bozu**

Appearance: Resembles a large black slime with two long tentacle-like arms and large glowing cerulean eyes.

Level: 7

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: 2000/1700

Type: Aqua/Fusion/Effect

Aquatic Hero Blue Dragon + Aquatic Hero Octopunch

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Each time this card attacks a monster, your opponent loses life points equal to half that monster's ATK. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon it in the same battle position it was in when destroyed during your End Phase; you take no battle damage involving the battle with this card.

 **Aquatic Hero Kraken**

Appearance: Resembles Aquatic Hero Crushtacean with octopus tentacles instead of legs.

Level: 7

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: 3000/3000

Type: Aqua/Fusion/Effect

Aquatic Hero Crushtacean + Aquatic Hero Octopunch

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. Up to twice per turn, when this attacking card destroys a monster by battle: You can discard 1 WATER monster; this card can attack again in a row. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can special summon the above fusion materials from the graveyard.

 **Aquatic Hero Sea King**

Appearance: Resembles King triton from Disney's The Little Mermaid but dressed in cobalt blue battle armor and holding his trident.

Level: 10

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: 3000/2500

Type: Aqua/Fusion/Effect

Aquatic Hero Great White + Aquatic Hero Siren Songstress

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Gains 300 ATK for each WATER monster in your GY. When a card or effect is activated that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can negate that effect. When a card or effect is activated that targets a WATER monster(s) you control (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; negate the activation, and if you do, banish that card.

 **Aquatic Hero Scylla**

Appearance: Resembles a woman with Raven black hair, blue skin and a purple seashell bikini top with black octopus tentacles.

Level: 11

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: 3750 / 3400

Type: Aqua/Fusion/Effect

Aquatic Hero Siren Songstress + Aquatic Hero Octopunch

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be summoned by other ways. Once per turn, if this card is being attacked: You can target the attacking monster; make that target's ATK 0 during damage calculation only until the end phase (this is a Quick Effect). You can negate the activation of any Trap Cards or their effect(s) and destroy them. When this card battles an opponent's monster, that monster loses 500 ATK for each Aquatic Hero monster in your Graveyard.

 **Aquatic Hero Charybdis**

Appearance: Resembles a woman clad in a black dress with long flowing violet hair in the center of a massive whirlpool.

Level: 7

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: ?/?

Type: Aqua/Fusion/Effect

Aquatic Hero Killerwall + Aquatic Hero Siren Songstress

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be summoned by other ways. Once per turn, discard 1 card from your hand: Target any number cards on the field, remove them from play. This card gains 1000 ATK for each card removed from play.

 **Aquatic Hero Sedna**

Appearance: it resembles a Native American woman with the lower half of an orca and a sad expression on her face.

Level: 5

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: 2400/1300

Type: Aqua/Fusion/Effect

Aquatic Hero Killerwall + Aquatic Hero Great White

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be summoned by other ways. If this card is attacked and sent to the graveyard, you can special summon as many Aquatic Heroes as you can from the Graveyard.

 **Aquatic Hero Cthulhu**

Appearance: Resembles Dragomon from digimon but with deep blue skin and glowing aqua green eyes.

Level: 10

Attribute: Water

ATK/DEF: 4000/4000

Type: Aqua/Fusion/Effect

Aquatic Hero Octopunch + Aquatic Hero Devil Ray

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card is also treated as a DARK Fiend-type monster. Halve the ATK and DEF of all monsters your opponent controls. Whenever this card attacks a monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's level x1000.

 **Aquatic Hero Gill Man**

Appearance: resembles the a mix between creature from the black lagoon and Abe Sapien from Bellboy.

Level: 7

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: 2500 / 2100

Type: Aqua/Fusion/Effect

Aquatic Hero Nemo + Aquatic Hero Little Mermaid

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be summoned by other ways. Gains 300 ATK for every Aquatic Hero in the GY.

 **Aquatic Hero Sea Angel**

Appearance: A long, serpentine creature with three pairs of luminous silvery blue fins spread shaped like angel wings. Its eyes are milky blue, aimed heavenward. The noise it makes could only be compared to whale song, but infinitely more complex and so full of joy.

Level: 10

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: 4000/4000

Type: Aqua/Fusion/Effect

Aquatic Hero Blue Dragon + Aquatic Hero Little Mermaid

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be summoned by bother ways. this card is also treated as a LIGHT Fairy-type monster. This card gains 300 ATK for each Aquatic Hero in the graveyard. Once per turn: You can negate the effect of Spell, Trap and Monster Cards that designate this card. You can offer this card as a Tribute to destroy any cards you choose.

 **Aquatic Hero Leviathan**

Appearance: Resemble Neptunemon from Digimon but with the lower half of a Liopleurodon and holding a harpoon engulfed in flames.

Level: 12

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: 5000/5000

Type: Aqua/Fusion/Effect

Aquatic Hero Blue Dragon + Aquatic Hero Devil Ray

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be summoned by other ways. Once per turn, discard 1 card from your hand: halve the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls and add the total to this card's ATK until the End Phase. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, destroy all other monsters on the field.

(magic)

 **Aquatic Utopia**

Artwork: shows an underwater city.

Type: Magic (Field)

Effect: Increase the ATK and DEF of all Aquatic monsters by 1000 points.

 **Aquatic Heroes Assemble**

Artwork: Shoes Aquatic Hero Little mermaid on the bottom left holding her trident in both hands, Aquatic hero Devil Ray on the bottom right with his arms crossed, Aquatic Hero Octopunch on the mid left in a boxing stance, Aquatic Hero Siren on the mid right holding her microphone, Aquatic Hero Crushtacean in the top left holding his massive claw upright, Aquatic Hero Swordfish in the top right in a fencing stance holding his rapier in one hand and Aquatic Hero Nemo in the center giving off a salute.

Type: Magic (Quick-Play)

Effect: Special Summon as many Aquatic Heroes as possible from your hand. deck or graveyard.

 **Aquatic Hero Fusion**

Artwork: resembles a whirlpool with Aquatic Hero Siren Songrtess and Aquatic Hero Swordfish

Type: Magic (Normal)

Effect: Fusion Summon 1 Aquatic Hero Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using Aquatic Hero monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

 **Depth Charge**

Artwork: Shows Aquatic Hero Tatsu Steed, Aquatic Hero Angler, Aquatic Hero Swordfish and Aquatic Hero Little Mermaid charging towards a Fortress Whale.

Type: Magic (Continuous)

Effect: Once per turn, all Aquatic Hero monsters can attack your opponent directly.

 **Great Barrier Reef**

Artwork: Show the great Barker read as the cards name implies.

Type: Magic (Field)

Effect: Double the ATK of all WATER monsters you control during each battle phase.

 **Catch of the day**

Artwork: Shows a goblin with a rod and reel with a massive fish, a pleased look on his face.

Type: Magic (Quick-Play)

Effect: Select 1 WATER monster from your deck with 2000 or more ATK and add it to your hand.

 **Poseidon's Trident**

Artwork: Shows a sea foam green trident with an A on the center of the trident.

Type: Magic (Equip)

Effect: Equip this card only to an Aquatic Hero you control, that monster's ATK is doubled for every WATER monster on the field.

(Trap)

 **Great Flood**

Artwork: shows a city suffering a flood.

Type: Trap (Normal)

effect: Destroy all non WATER monsters on the field.

 **Siren's Song**

Artwork: Shows Aquatic Hero Siren Songstress on stage singing while Flame Swordsman, Legendary Fisherman, Sangan, Kaibaman and Beaver Warrior have hearts in their eyes while Dark Magician Girl, Insect Queen, Gemini Elf and Injection Fairy Lily have looks of jealousy.

Type: Trap (Continupus)

effect: Once per turn, remove a "Siren Counter" on a monster your opponent controls; take control of the monster. When an opponent's monster declares an attack on an Aquatic Hero Siren Songstress you control: the monster targeted by this card's effect is destroyed instead. Your opponent takes damage equal the ATK of the monster destroyed this effect.

* * *

Pirate Heros

Protectors of the sea above along with there Aquatic hero comrads, dispite being pirates, they dont pillage or hurt people, they just enjoy the freedom of sailing and seeing all the citizens of the hero dimensions safe. Like there kin the Elemental and Aquatic heros, the pirate heros are capable of fusing into stronger forms to take down badder foes, however strangely they resemble Personas from the persona series.

(Effect)

 **Pirate Hero StrawHat Rubberman**  
Apperance: He looks like Monkey D Luffy lauging and holding a pirate flag  
Lv.4  
Atk/Def: 2100/2500  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Fire

Discription: this card is immune to Traps and cannot be destroyed in Battle. When this card destroyes a monster in def mode, inflict battle damage on your opponet.

 **Pirate Hero StrawHat Tri Sword Samurai**  
Apperance: He looks like Zoro in his timskip form, but his Kimmoto is adorned with Leaves and a metal adorn that has a H on the forehead of a Skull and cross bones with a staraw hat.  
Lv.4  
Atk/Def: 2100/1700  
type: Warrior  
Attribute: Wind  
Discription: This card cannot be affected by Spell cards, nor be destroyed in Battle.

 **Pirate Hero Straw Hat Weather Navigator**  
Apperance: it looks like Nami with long hair dressed in a cloud print bikini and in the Charmer coat and carrying her perfect climatact, as a chibi Little Chimera, a starboy and Hiroshama soul float around her.  
Lv.3  
Atk/Def:1000/1500  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Water  
Discription: This card is also treated as a Spellcaster type. By Discarding one WATER, FIRE or LIGHT type monster once per turn, you can trigger one of three effects depending on the monsterd Attribute type.  
WATER: Restore your life points by 300 times the level star of the discarded monster.  
FIRE: Inflict 200x of damage to your opponets life points time the level star of the discarded monster  
LIGHT: Place a Lightning ball counter on your Opponets monster, monsters with Lighting ball counters cant change modes or attack.

 **Pirate Hero Strawhat Long Nosed Snipper**  
Apperance: He looks like Ussop, but in his Time skip cloths but has a medium sized Beetle that looks like a Heracross on his back  
Lv.3  
Atk/Def:1000/1500  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
Discroption: This card can attack twice. Once per turn you can flip the top card on your deck, depending on what type it is, trigger one of three effects.

Monster: end the battle phase, one of the opponets monsters looses atk points x300 based on there level stars Spell: this card can attack directly Trap: Destroy up to two face downs on the opponets side of the field, this card goes into DEF mode.

 **Pirate Hero Strawhat Karate Cook  
** Apperance: He looks like Sanji dressed in his waitors uniform but his shoes have a glowing ethral ribbon tied up his pants leg

Lv.4  
Atk/Def: 2100/1000  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: earth  
Discription: When this card destroys a monster in DEF mode, inflict piercing damage.

 **Pirate Hero Strawhat**  
Apperance: He looks like Chopper but has a cute chibi doctors coat on  
Lv.2  
Atk/Def: 500/1000  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
Discription: Once per turn during the battle phase you can activate one of three effects.

Increase this monsters atk to 2500 during the battle phase Switch this card to defense mode and boost the defense to 2500 This card can attack directly, and increase this monsters atk to 1000 until the end of the damage step.

 **Pirate Hero Straw Hat Archilogist assasin**  
Apperance: she looks like Nico Robin but dressed in a loose purple dress and barefooted with her arms closed and a beautiful lilac hair pin holding back a fringe over her eyes  
Lv.4  
Atk/Def:1500/1300  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
Discription: This Card is immune to Trap cards. By cutting this cards Atk in half, this card can attack directly.

 **Pirate Hero Straw Hat SUPAR! Cyborg Shipwright**  
Apperance: He looks like Franky, but has black metal straps on his thick arms and dressed in a black hawian shirt with flames and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and his usual speedo and is walking barefooted.  
Lv.5  
Atk/def:2000/2700  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
Discription: This card is also treated as a machine type monster. Once per turn you can take one Equip carnd from your deck and add it to your hand.

 **Pirate Hero StrawHat Skeletal Soul King**  
Apperance: He looks like Brook in his Cake island ark look but has one yellow eye in his right socket.  
Lv.4  
Atk/Def:1700/2000  
Attribute: Dark  
Discription: This card cannot be destroyed in battle. This card can gain 100x atk points for every monster in your graveyard, for every "Pirate Hero Strawhat" removed from play, reduce the ATK of one of your opponets monsters by 300 for each one.

(Fusion)

(Effect)

 **Pirate Hero StrawHat Union Izanagi Picgaro**  
Apperance: He looks like Ignari Pigaro from persona 5, but has Sanjis shoes and Zoros three swords and his Naggagi on his back  
Lv.7  
Atk/Def: 2100/1700  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
Discription: Pirate Hero Strawhat Tri sword SamuraiPirate Hero Strawhat Karate Cook

This Card can only be summoned using a fusion card and the material monsters mentioned. This card cannot be affected by monster effects or destroyed by spell cards. When this monster destroys a monster in battle, inflict battle damage equal to the destroyed monsters ATK points.

 **Pirate Hero Strawhat Union Ippon Datara**  
Apperance: He looks like a Ippon Datara from persona 5 but has Frankys open hawian shirt and at the neck nape his blue hair and a piece of his mask cracked at the upper right eye showing a bit of Luffys face, and the shoes are more like sandles.  
Lv.7  
Atk/Def: 2400/1900  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Fire  
Discription: Pirate Hero Strawhat RubbermanPirate Hero Strawhatt SUPAR! Cyborg ship wright

This card can only be summon using a fusion card and the material monsters mentioned. When this card destroyes a monster in DEF mode, inflict piercing damage on your opponets monsters. As long as this card is face up on the field all machine type monsters gain 700 ATK points.

 **Pirate Hero Strawhat Union Pisaca**  
Apperance: He looks like Pisaca from persona 5, but the inside mouth has a skeleton and a faint trace of a afro and ripped cloths from Brooks outfit in his Punk Hazard ark outfit.  
Lv.7  
Atk/Def:?/?  
Type: Zombie  
Attribute: Dark  
Discription: Pirate Hero Strawhat Skeletal Soul King1 Fiend type monster  
This cards Atk points and Def points are the combined Atk/Def of the fusion material monsters. This card is immune to traps. When this card destroyes a monster in battle, half of that monsters ATK points go into this monsters ATK points.

 **Pirate Hero Strawhat Union Robin Hood**  
Apperance: He looks like his Persona 5 counter part, however has Hercules (One pieces) bulbus belly and a long nose mask and a sachel filled with pop greens and a fusion of Ussops slingshot and Hercules spear creating a homage to Persona Robin Hoods bow and arrow.  
Lv.8  
Atk/Def: 3200/2500  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
Discription: Pirate Hero Strawhat Long Nosed SniperBeetle Hero Survivor Hercules  
This card can inflict piercing damage when it destroys a monster in DEF mod. This cannot be destroyed in battle

* * *

MusicalSapian Heros

Anyone who seen the Teen Titans go four part special "The night begins to shine"? Well its getting a growth added on as from the dimension of the Night begins to shine where Musical songs and bands gain a new form and shape as the spirit of music lives in a physical form. As they rise up to protect there home from greedy Anti-Musicalsapians who wish to abuse the power of music for there own greed.

(Effect)

 **Musical Sapian Hero B.E.R Willium J Regain**

Apperance: shows Willium in his "Musicsapian Night begins to shine form" holding a guitar

Attribute: Light  
Lv.4  
Atk/Def: 2100/2000  
Type: Machine  
Discription: This Card is also treated as a warrior type. For every light and Musical sapian hero in the graveyard, this card gains 200 atk points. If the Field spell "The Night begins to shine" is on the field Once Per turn you can increase the Atk of all monsters on your side of the field by 200x there level stars.

 **Musical Sapian Hero B.E.R Carl Burnett**

Apperance: Shows Carl in his "Musical sapian, Night begins to shin form, with his drum set

Attribute: Light  
Lv.4  
Atk/Def:2000/2500  
Type: Machine  
Discription: this card is also treated as a warrior type. When this card attacks a monster in DEF mode, inflict piercing damage to the opponet. This card is immune to traps. If the Field spell the "The night begins to shine" is on the field increase the Atk of all non Musical sapian heros by 1000.

 **MusicalSapian Hero B.E.R Frank Enea**

Apperance: Shows Frank in his "Musical sapian, Night begins to shine form" holding his Keytar

Attribute: Light  
Lv.4  
Atk/Def: 1800/1000  
Type: Winged Beast  
Discription: This card is also treated as a WIND and Warrior type. Once per turn by cutting this cards Atk in half, this card can attack directly. If the field spell "The Night begins to shine" is on the field increase your life points once per turn for each Musicalsapian hero on the field by 400.

(Magic)

 **The Night Begins to shine**

Artwork: shows the Desety plains of the night begins to shine

Type: Spell (Field)  
Effect: When a Musicsapian Hero attacks a monster whos Atk points are higher then the attacking Monsters Atk points, increase the monsters atk by 1000 until the end of the battle phase.

* * *

Ojama Deck

With her Ojama Deck, Bella mimics Chazz prinstion in a way to use the ojamas to block the opponets monsters and pave the way for powerful fusion monsters, or for there own fusion type monsters made by Bella.

(Normal)

Ojama Yellow x2

One Behaves and is like Chazz Prinstion the only way to tell the diffrence is that "Chazz" Has a black Jacket around his neck.

Ojama Black  
Ojama Green

(Effect)

Ojama Blue  
Ojama Red

(Fusion)  
Ojama Knight  
Ojama King

(Spell)

Ojamatched  
Ojama Delta Huricane  
Ojama Country  
Ojamassimilation  
Ojamuscle

(Trap)

Ojama Pajama  
Ojama Trio

* * *

Anime only Cards

(Effect)

Mecha Ojama King  
Attribute: Light  
Lv.6  
Atk/Def:0/3000  
Type:Machine  
Discripton: This card cannot be normal summoned or set, this card cannot be special summoned except with "Mecha Ojama King Transformation". Once per turn you can special summon 1 "Ojamamachine Yellow" "OjamaMachine Green" or "OjamaMachine Black" from your deck or hand.

(Spell)

Mecha Ojama King Transformation  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Tribute 1 Face up "Ojama King" to special summon Mecha Ojama King from your hand, deck or Graveyard. If you control one face up Ojama King, you can take this card from your deck and add it to your hand.

Ojama Delta Thunder  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Activate only if you have 1 "Ojama Yellow" "Ojama Black" "Ojama green" on your side of the field. Your opponet takes 500 points of damage for each card in there hand and on the field, then you can send from your hand or deck 1 "Ojama delta huricane" to your graveyard and destroy all monsters your opponet controls.

Ojama Ride  
type: Normal  
Effect: Send one "Ojama Yellow" "Ojama Black" and "Ojama Green from your hand to the graveyard and special summon up to 3 level 4 or lower machine-type union monsters from your deck in face up defense posision. Those monsters cannot change there battle modes.

(Trap)

Ojama Delta wear  
Type: Norma  
Effect: special summon one "Ojama Yellow" "Ojama Black" "Ojama Green" and "Ojama Black" from your gravyard that were destroyed during the battle phase.

* * *

OC Ojama Cards

(Effect)

 **Ojama Angel**

 **Appearance** : A purple Ojama that has fuzzy blonde hair and doe brown eyes and has on a white sundress and white wings

Level: 2

Attribute: LIGHT

ATK/DEF: 0/1000

Type: Beast/Effect

Description: this card is treated as a fairy type as well. Once per turn during your standby phase, increase your life points by 300 for each Ojama on your field.

 **Ojama Soldier**

 **Artwork/Appearance** : Looks like a squinty eyed Green/Camo Ojama dressed in military gear

Level: 2

ATK/DEF: 0/1500

Type: Beast/Effect

Attribute: LIGHT

Description: if you have 'Ojama Policeman' and 'Ojama Marine' on the field you can special summon this card from your hand or deck.

If this card is special summoned this way increase all your monsters level by one

 **Ojama Policeman**

 **Appearance** : looks like a grey big eyed Ojama dressed in a police uniform with a siren on his head.

Level: 2

ATK/DEF: 0/1500

Type: Beast/Effect

Attribute: LIGHT

Description: once per turn you can special summon one Ojama from your graveyard to the field.

 **Ojama Marine**

 **Appearance** : Looks like a yellow Ojama with Normal eyes dressed in a normal Marine outfit

Level: 2

ATK/DEF: 0/1500

Type: Beast/Effct

Attribute: LIGHT

Description: If this card is seated from your hand to the graveyard via a card effect, you can special summon this card to the field.

(Fusion Monsters)

 **Ojama Wizard**

Appearance: Looks like a short Ojama with yellow eyes with his face obscured in shadows that seemed to have purple skin with a open coat similar to Vivi (Final fantasy) and a overly large pointy hat and a small wand

Level: 6

ATK/DEF: 0/2000

Type: Spellcaster/Fusion

Attribute: Dark

[Effect]

1 "Ojama" monster 1 Spellcaster-Type monster

This card is also treated as a beast type, this card gains 300 attack for every Ojama and spellcaster in both players graveyards.

* * *

A to Z series/Armed Dragon Series

Working Coopertivly with the Ojama clan to pull out fast punches and stronger effects, the Letter series and Armed dragons also can unite with normal monsters to create powerful new monsters...

(Normal)

V-Tiger Jet  
X-HeadCannon

(Effect)  
Armed Dragon Lv.3  
Armed Dragon Lv.5  
Armed Dragon Lv.7  
Armed Dragon Lv.10  
A-Assult Core  
B-Buster Drake  
C-Crush Wavern  
W-Winged Catapult  
Y-Dragon Head  
Z-Metal Tank

(Fusion)  
Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon  
A to Z Dragon Buster Cannon  
ABC Dragon Buster  
VW Tiger Cattapult  
XY Dragon Cannon  
XYZ Dragon Cannon  
VWXYZ Dragoon Catapult Cannon

* * *

Anime Only Cards

(Spell)

Dimensional Catapult  
type: Equip  
Effect: Select onw "VWXYZ-Dragon catapult cannon" in your grave yard, and special summon and equip it with this card. Negate the equiped monsters effect. When this card attacks a defense possision monster, whos DEF is lower then the monsters ATK, infict the diffrence as battle damage to your opponet. When this card is destroyed, remove this monster from play.

(Trap)

Hyper Coat  
Type: Continuous  
Effect: select one face up "V" "W" "X" "Y" and/Or "Z" machine type monster you control and equip it to this card. The equiped monster gains 500 atk and is unaffected by your oponets spell, trap and effect monsters effects. When the equiped monster is destroyed, destoy this card.

* * *

Charmer Deck

Powerful mages that study under a high priest with the elements they chose to study along with there familiars, learning powerful Arts, more so when they learned new Arts to combine with Five strange monsters...

(Normal)

Meda bat (Dhacs Familiar)  
Archfiend Marmot of Nefarious (Assuras Familiar)  
Happy Lover (Lynas familiar)  
Gigobyte (Erias familiar)  
Petite Dragon (Wynns Familiar)

(Effect)  
Fox fire (Hildas Familiar)  
Inari Fire (Hildas familiar upgraded)  
Nefarius Archfiend Eater (Assuras familair upgraded)  
Jigabyte (Erias familiar Upgraded)

Dharc the Dark Charmer  
Assua the Earth Charmer  
Hiita the Fire Charmer  
Lyna the Light Charmer  
Eria the water Charmer  
Wynn the Wind Charmer

Familiar Possessed Dharc  
Familiar Possessed Assura  
Familiar Possessed Hita  
Familiar Possessed Lyna  
Familiar Possessed Eria  
Familiar Possessed Wynn

Avalancing Assura  
Blazing Hilta  
Raging Eria  
Storming Wynn

(Spell)

Book of Moon  
Book of Taiyou  
Magical Dimension  
Magician's Left Hand  
Magician's Right Hand  
Secret Sanctuary of the Spellcasters  
Secret Village of the Spellcasters  
Spellbook of Knowledge  
Spellbook of Wisdom  
Scroll of Bewitchment X3  
Terraforming  
Wonder Wand  
Stumbling

(Trap)

Dark Spirit Art-Greed  
Spiritual Earth Art-Kurogage  
Spiritual Fire Art-Kurenai  
Spiritual Light art-Hijiri  
Sporitual Water art-Aoi  
Spiritual Wind art-Miyabi  
Unpossessed  
Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan  
Magician's Circle  
Burst Rebirth  
DNA transplant

* * *

(OC Charmer Cards)

(Effect)

 **Jayson the Atomic Charmer**  
Artwork: shows Jayson from "the Batman: the brave and the bold" but dressed in the cloak of the charmers, but has on a black t-shirt and Shorts and carries a metal steel pole staff with a atomic Green glass orb as floating next to him was a glowing Green skull head called "Atomic Skull head"

Attribute: FIRE  
Level: 3  
ATK/DEF: 500/1500  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Description: FLIP  
When this card is flipped from face down defense position to face up, activate one of three effects

• Take control of one FIRE attribute monster on your opponents side of the field for one turn

• Destroy one monster on your opponents side of the field and inflict 200 points of damage per level of the destroyed monster

• Double this cards ATK points for one turn or one FIRE monster on your side.

 **Familiar Possessed Jayson**

Artwork: It shows Jayson series and more mature, as next to him is a Battle footballer but has green circles on its body, as between the two is Atomic Skull head, but it has fangs.

Attribute: Fire  
Lv.  
Atk/Def: 1500/500  
Type: Spellcaster

Discription: You can special summon this card from your hand or Deck by sending 1 face up "Jayson the atomic charmer" you control and 1 face up Fire-type monster you control to the graveyard. When you do, you can add 1 level 3 or 4 Fire spellcaster type monster or one level 3 or 4 Machine type monster from your deck to your hand. If this card was special summoned by this effect and attacks a defense mode monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponet. When this card battles a machine type monster, destroy that monster reguardless of battle damage.

* * *

Toon Deck  
In some stories, discribed as the first Deck my OC uses before deciding to settle into a hero deck, but still loves to use them when comity is needed and wants to have some FUN!

(Normal)

Dark Rabbit  
Toon Alligator  
Parrot Dragon  
Saggi the Dark Clown x2 (One keeps his old name, as another with a green star sploch is named Inagi)

(Effect)

Crass Clown  
Dream Clown  
Penten the Dark clown

Blue Eyes Toon Dragon  
Manga Ryu Ran  
Toon Mermaid  
Toon Summoned Skull  
Toon Gemini Elf  
Toon Dark Magician Girl  
Toon Dark Magician  
Toon Masked Sorcerer  
Toon Barrel Dragon  
Toon Cyber Dragon  
Toon Goblin Attack Force  
Toon Cannon Soldier  
Red Eyes Toon Dragon  
Toon Ancient Gear Golem  
Toon Buster Blader

(Fusion)

Bickuribox

(Spell)

Toon World x3  
Shadow Toon  
Toon Kingdom  
Toon Rollback  
Toon Table of Contents x3  
Comic hand  
Mimicat  
Shine Palace

(Trap)

ToonBriefcase  
Toon Defense  
Toon Mask

* * *

OC Toon Cards

(Normal)

 **Toon Duck**  
Apperance: He looks like Daffy Duck

Lv.3  
: 600/1000  
Attribute: water  
Type: Bird

Discription: a loony and toony bird that not many can stop once he begins his gags.

(Effect)

 **Whack in the Box**

 **Appearance/Artwork** : Resembles the Marionette from Five Nights At Freddy's 2 in Brothers in arms by DAGames.

Level: 7

ATK/DEF: 2300/2000

Attribute: DARK

Type: Fiend/Effect

If you have Toon world on the field you can special summon this card from your deck or grave yard; this card is treated as a Toon monster when special summoned. Once per turn if there is a second Toon on your side of the field. This card can attack directly. If both Toon world is destroyed, destroy this card.

 **Murder Mural**

 **Appearance/Artwork** : Resembles the Neighbor from Below Neighbor Brothers in arms by DAGames

Level: 4

ATK/DEF: 1200/1500

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Fiend/Effect

If you have Toon world you can special summon this card from your deck or grave yard; this card is treated as a Toon monster when special summoned. Once per turn if there is a second Toon on your side of the field. This card can attack directly. If both Toon world is destroyed, destroy this card.

 **Ink Demon**

 **Appearance/Artwork** : Resembles Bendy from Bendy and the ink machine in Brothers in arms by DAGames.

Level: 3

ATK/DEF: 1200 / 800

Attribute: DARK

Type: Fiend/Effect

If you have Toon world and candy world pages, you can special summon this card from your deck or grave yard; this card is treated as a Toon monster when special summoned. Once per turn if there is a second Toon on your side of the field. This card can attack directly. If both Toon world is destroyed, destroy this card.

 **King Candy the Toon Candy King**

Appearance/Artwork: Looks like King Candy from Wreck it Ralph, jumping out of Toon world in a candy sparkle shower

Level: 4

ATK/DEF: 500/1500

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fiend/Toon/Effect

If you have Toon world and candy world pages, you can special summon this card from your deck or grave yard. Once per turn if there is a second Toon on your side of the field. This card can attack directly. If both Toon world and candy world pages are aimed to be destroyed, destroy this card. This card can survive Toon Worlds destruction.

Incanations

Meaning Toon versions of existing monsters

(Alien Heros) (made by Dustinogan83)

(Effect)

 **Toon Alien Hero Cannonball (Cannonbolt)**

Apperance: he looks like Reboot Cannonbolt  
Attribute: Earth  
Lv.4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Discription: If this card battles a monster equipped with a union monster, the equipped monster is unequiped and forced to battle this monster. This card cannot be destroyed when in Def mode. If Toon world is on the field and your opponent doesn't have a toon monster on the field, this card can attack directly.

 **Toon Alien Hero Splashdown (Overflow)**

Apperance: he looks like Reboot Waterhazard/Overflow

Attribute: Water

Lv. 4

Type: Aqua

Description: As long as "Umi" is face-up on the field, this card is unaffected by any Magic Cards. This card cannot be destroyed when in Def mode. If Toon world is on the field and your opponent doesn't have a toon monster on the field, this card can attack directly

 **Toon Alien Hero Scorch (Heatblast)**

Apperance: He looks like Reboot Heatblast

Attribute: Fire  
Type:Pyro  
Lv.4  
Atk/Def: 2400/1600  
Discription: This card gains 300 for each "Alien Hero" or "Toon Alien Hero" on the field. If toon world is on the field and your opponet dosent have a toon monster on the field, this card can attack directly.

 **Toon Alien Hero Skid Mark (XLR8)**

Apperance: He looks like Reboot XLR8  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Dinosaur  
LV.4  
Atk/Def: 1600/1000  
Discription: This card can attack directly and when Toon world is on the field, this card cannot be destroyed in battle.

 **Toon Alien Hero Quadro Punch (Four arms)**

Apperance: He looks like Reboot Four arms  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior  
Lv.5  
Atk/Def: 2500/1500  
Discription: Each time this monster destroyes a monster in battle, inflict 400 points of direct damage on the opponets life points. If toon world is on the field and your opponet dosent have a toon monster, this card can attack directly.

 **Toon Alien Hero Rock Crystal (Diamond Head)**

Apperance: He looks like Reboot Diamondhead  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Rock  
Lv.4  
Atk/Def: 2300/2400  
Discription: this card cannot be destroyed in battle. When Toon world is on the field and your opponet dosent have a toon monster, this card can attack directly.

 **Toon Alien Hero IQ (Gray Matter)**

Apperance: He looks like Reboot Greymatter

Attribute:Earth  
type:Reptile  
Lv.1  
Atk/Def:100  
Discription: Once per turn draw 1 card and activate one of three effects.

Monster-Your opponet must destroy all face up monsters they control Magic-Add 1 magic card from your graveyard or deck to your hand Trap-you can activate one trap card instantly that was set

When toon world is on your field and your opponet dosent have a toon monster, this card can attack directly.

 **Toon Alien Hero Override (Upgrade)**

Apperance: he resembles Reboot Upgrade, but colored green

Attribute: Light  
Type: Machine  
Lv.4  
Atk/Def:2100/1600  
Discription: When this card is attacked by a machine type monster, equip this card to that monster and take control of it. When toon world is on the field and your opponet dosent have a toon monster, this card can attack directly.

 **Toon Alien Hero Stinkbug (Stinkfly)**

Apperance: He resembles Reboot Stinkfly but the blue patches are replaced with black and white and the orange on his wings is replaced with green

Attribute: Wind  
Type: Insect  
Lv.4  
Atk/Def: 1600/1200  
Discription: Once per turn select 1 face down magic or trap card on the field, the card cannot be activated for the rest of the duel. If you have toon world on your field and your opponet controls no toon type monsters, this card can attack directly.

 **Toon Alien Hero Bramble (Wildvine)**

Apperance: He resembles Reboot Wildvine

Attribute: Earth  
Type: Plant  
Lv.4  
Atk/Def: 2300/1500  
Discription: This card cannot be destroyed by magic or trap cards. Each time this card attacks a monster inflict battle damage equal to the targeted monsters lv x100. If you have toon world and your opponet controls no toon type monsters, this card can attack directly.

(Magic)

 **Candy World Page**

Artwork: looks like a open image of Toon world showing a pop up of Sugar rush.

Type: Magic

Effect: Activate this card when Toon world is on the field. Use it to special summon one "King Candy the Toon Candy king" from your deck or graveyard. If Toon world is atempted to be destroyed, destroy this card instead.

 **Comic Page**

Artwork: shows a open comic showing hero monsters Battling villains

Type: Magic (Continuous)

Effect: this card can only be activated when Toon world is on the field. As long as this card is on the field, all cards with the word "Hero" in there name are treated as Toon type monsters. When a card targeted for Toon world destroys Toon world, destroy this card in its place.

* * *

Ninja Deck

(Effect)

Air Armor Ninja (Naruto (same name as the series)  
Aqua Armor Ninja  
Earth Armor Ninja  
Flame Armor Ninja (Itachi (naruto)  
Strike Ninja (Striker)  
Armed Ninja x2 ( one is named Kuro the other Kaze Kaze)

(Spell)

Reinforcement of the Army  
The Warrior Returning Alive  
Armor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemy  
Magic Planter  
Solidarity  
Burial from a Different Dimension  
Emergency Provisions  
Ties of the Brethren  
Upstart Goblin

(Trap)

Armor Ninjitsu Art of Rust Mist  
Ninjitsu Art of Transformation  
Ninjitsu Art of Super-Transformation  
Safe Zone  
Call of the Haunted  
Anti-Spell Fragrance

* * *

OC Ninja cards

(Effect)

Shark Armor Ninja (Kisame (Naruto)

Artwork: He looks like Kisame, but dressed in the armor of the Armor ninja, minus his glove armor hand and has just a lower mask covering him and scamanta on his back

Level: 6

Attribute: WATER

ATK/DEF: 2100/2000

Type: Warrior/Effect

Description: This card is treated as an Aqua-type monster. For every WATER monster on the field or the graveyard, this card gains 200 ATK points. During the Battle phase this card can activate one of two abilities.

• Cut the opponents ask in half and either add there ATK to this monsters ATK or to your own life points.

• This card can destroy all face downs on your opponents side of the graveyard.

* * *

Ancient Gear  
The Power house and blow of her decks to take down stronger foes or opponets. According to her dispite there gruff appearance, they are quite sophisticated and enjoy hanging out with her other machine monsters.

(Effect)

Ancient Gear x3  
Ancient Gear Beast x 2  
Ancient Gear Box  
Ancient Gear Cannon x2  
Ancient Gear Engineer (Munehisa)  
Ancient Gear Frame  
Ancient gear gadget X2  
Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera  
Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon  
Ancient Gear Golem x2 (One named Atlas the other Goliath)  
Ancient Gear-Ultimate Pound  
Ancient Gear Hunting Hound  
Ancient Gear Hydra  
Ancient Gear soldier  
Ancient gear Knight  
Ancient Gear Reactor dragon  
Ancient gear Wyvern  
Chaos Ancient Gear Giant  
Ultimate Ancient Gear golem

(Fusion)  
Ancient Gear Howitzer  
Ancient Gear Megaton Golem

(Spell)  
Ancient Gear Castle  
Ancient Gear Catapult  
Ancient Gear Drill  
Ancient Gear Explosion  
Ancient Gear Factory  
Ancient Gear Fist  
Ancient Gear Fortress  
Ancient Gear Fusion x3  
Ancient Gear Tank  
Ancient Gear workshop  
Geartown  
Spell Gear

(Trap)  
Ancient Gear Reborn  
Cross dimensional Duel

* * *

Adopted/Comrad monsters (Breifcase)

Monsters apart of no Archtypes but are often founded in Bellas decks to support and help those in the many Decks she has. It also Holds spells and trap cards that she uses no matter what archtype Deck Bella has.

(Normal Monsters)

Judge Man (Jhonson (Yugioh))  
Robotic Knight (Nesbit (Yugioh))

The Big Five are usually reborn in there Deck master forms.

Red Eyes Black Dragon (Ichigo)

Giant Soldier of Stone (Titan)  
Ancient Elf (Argos)

Titan and Argos are in a male reltionship and often share secrets together.

Prisman  
Battle Footballer (Ronnie Raymond)  
Thousand Eyed Idol  
Dissoverock (Diss)  
Skull Servent x12 (The first one is marked by a blue Scarf and named Skull Yami, and is the alpha on the others)  
13 Grave x13 (Irony and each one named after a spanish number up to 13)  
Summoned Skull (Rojoku)

M Warrior #1 (Romulus)  
M Warrior #2 (Remus)

Remus has a close relationship with Pocahantus.

Alpha the Magnet Warrior (Eddy)  
Gamma the Magnet warrior (Double D)  
Beta the Magnet warrior (Ed)  
Battle Warrior (Rocky (Rocky Series))  
Cyber Comander (Marcus (Terminator series))  
Master Kynoshe  
Gil Garath (Garath)  
Headless Knight

(Effect)

Deepsea Warrior (Gansley (Yugioh))  
Jinzo x2 (Lector (Yugioh) Carrie White (Carrie films/Books but is usually watched over by the big Five)  
Nightmare Penguin (Crump (Yugioh))

Makyura the Destroyer  
Skull Knight 2 (Anthargos)  
Reflect Bouder (Barriers or Barrin)  
Medusa worm x3 (One Nicknamed Driller)  
Dragon Piper  
Dark Eyes Illusionest  
Magical Marrionette (Strings)  
Valkyrion the Magna Warrior  
Yubel (Temishen, a Trangender Male Yubel)  
Kuriboh  
Winged Kuriboh  
Winged Kuriboh Lv.10  
Gate gaurdian  
Sanga of the Thunder  
Kazigin  
Suajin  
Time Wizard (Timer)  
Rigirous Revier  
Buster blader  
Morphing Jar x2  
Cyber Jar  
Man Eater Bug (Gero)  
Nobelman Eater bug (Moro)

Moro is Geros big brother

Lord Poison  
Revival Jam (Jelly)  
Gearfried the Iron Knight  
Gearfried the Swordsman  
Little Winguard  
Rai Rider (Jhonny Blaze)(Marval Cinematic Universe)  
Skull Flame (Zarathros (Marval Cinematic Universe)  
Kateokage x2 (one Named Katokato, the other Kage Kage)  
Shadow Ghoul  
Dispair from the dark  
The Unhappy Maiden (Aria)

Aria and Rojoku are in a relationship

Kaiser Sea Horse (Kaiser)  
King Of Skull Servents (Lord Skully Pants)

The Dark-Hex sealed fusion  
The Earth-Hex sealed Fusion  
The Light Hex sealed fusion

Dark Mimic Lv1  
Dark Mimic Lv 3

Green Gadget  
Yellow Gadget  
Red Gadget

(Fusion)

Mystical Sand (Mikki)  
Thousand Eyed restrict  
Flame Ghost  
Zombie Warrior  
Black Skull Dragon

(Ritual)

Skull Guardian  
Reshef the Dark being  
Garma Sword  
Relinquished  
Dokurorider  
The Masked Beast

(Spells)

Sword of Dark Destruction x3  
Invigoration x3  
Burning spear x3  
Elfs Light x3  
Steel Shell X3  
Gust Fan x3  
Mystical plasma zone  
Gaia power  
Molten Destruction  
Luminos Spark  
Umiirukia  
Umi  
Ledgendary Ocean  
Rising Air current

Enchanting Fitting Room  
Release Restraint  
Solidary

Super Polymerzation x2  
Fusion Conscription  
Fusion recovery x7  
Trade in  
Terraforming x5  
Limiter removial  
Overload Fusion  
Branch!

Novox Prayer  
Final Ritual of the ancients  
Garma sword Oath  
Black Illusion Ritual  
Revival of Dokuroider  
Curse of the masked beast

(Trap)

Backup Soldier  
Dragon Capture Jar  
Jam Defender  
Metal Reflect Slime  
Metahold the moving blockade  
Stronghold the moving fortress  
Imperial Iron Wall

 **OC cards**

(Effect)

 **Robotic Paladin**

Appearance: Looks like Robotic Knight, but lost his Musketeer motif, and is more now a paladin motif.

Level: 7

ATK/DEF: 2500/1700

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine/Effect

Description: This card is also treated as a warrior type monster. This card gains 200x ATK points for each Light type monster in the graveyard. If this monster battles a dark type monster, destroy that monster regardless of battle phase.

(Fusion)

 **Cyber Psychic Penguin**

Appearance: a green penguin with a electric backpack and has on red goggles and a pink downwards stripe down his head and a green coat.

Level: 7

ATK/DEF:2800/2000

Attribute: Water

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Description:

Jinzo Nightmare Penguin

This card's attribute is also treated as DARK. This card is immune to trap cards and can destroy traps on the opponents side of the field. Discard one WATER or DARK type monster to prevent the activation of any magic cards on your opponents side of the field for three turns.

 **Deepsea Robotic Warrior**

Appearance: Has Deep sea warriors body shape and Robotic knights Chest plate and carries his sword and shield and on his back is Deepsea warriors Niagara, with his shield a aqua blue with a sea serpent on front and a feather on the side of his helmet and Robotic knights face mask.

Level: 6

ATK/DEF: 2500/2500

Attribute: Water

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Description

Deepsea Warrior Robotic Knight

This card is treated as an Aqua-type monster. This card gains 100 ATK points for each Machine or Aqua-type on the field.

 **Master Big Five**

Description: Resembles a man dressed in Deepsea Warrior's jacket with a black business suit underneath, wearing a mask resembling a mix of Judge Man and Jinzo's masks, has Nightmare Penguin's top hat with the number five on the front, and Robotic Knight's sword held in his left hand.

ATK/DEF: 4600/3200

Attribute: DARK

Level: 12

Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Description

Jinzo Judge Man Nightmare Penguin Deep Sea Warrior Robotic Knight

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by cards effects. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any card effects until after the damage step. This card cannot be destroyed by a DARK, WIND, EARTH, WATER or FIRE monster.

(Spell cards)

 **Book of Sacred Rituals**

Artwork: Shows a open and ancient spell book with a image of Dark Illusion Ritual and several formulas.

Type: Spell/Continuous  
Effect: by paying 300 Life points, you can take one Ritual spell card and one Ritual monster from your deck and place it in your hand.

 **Achacha Slingshot**

 **Artwork:** shows a kid Achacha archer holding a little green slingshot

Type: Magic (Equip)

Effect: this Card can only be Equipped to an Achacha archer, Boost the equipped cards Atk by 500. Once per turn by discarding one monster card activate the following effect based on the element of the discarded monster.

Fire: inflict damage on the opponents life points based on the discarded monsters level x200 Water: switch the opponents monster to defense mode earth: inflict piercing damage on the opponents defense monster Wind: send all cards on the opponents side of the field to your opponents hand. Dark: activate when the opponent attacks, stop the opponents attack and Achacha attacks directly however with half of his Atk points. Light: activate when your opponent attacks, stop your opponents monster attacks.

 **Opals bow**

Artwork: looks like Crystal gems Opals Longbow, as it is held by Dark magician girl as she mimics The Arrow card's pose

Type: Magic (Equip)

Effect: this card can be equipped to any monster, the equipped monster gains 600 ATK, but if equipped to a light type monster, boost the monsters ATK by 1000. Once per turn you can activate one of two effects.

1\. by discarding one card, remove all non-light type monsters on your opponents side of the field

2\. Mimics arm dragons LV.7 effect

 **Garnets Gauntlets**

Artwork: shows Rock Golem with crystal gems Garnets Gauntlets equipped mimicking Garnets poise

Type: Magic (Equip)

Effect: this card can be equipped to any monster. The equipped monster gains 800 attack points. If the equipped monster is a earth type monster, the equipped monsters attack points double during the battle phase. If the equipped monster destroys a monster in DEF mode, inflict piercing damage on the opponents life points.  
 **  
Graveyards scythe**

Artwork: shows a Reaper of Cards slashing at a graveyard Destroying 5 wright monsters

Type: Magic (Normal)

Effect: Can only be activated when Reaper of the cards is on the field, remove from play 5 random Monsters from your Opponents Graveyard.

 **Dubbing of the Loyal soldier**

Artwork: Shows Robotic knight, kneeling as he is knighted by Machine King.

Type: Magic (Normal)

Effect: this card can only be activated when one "Robotic Knight" is on the field. Release both Robotic knight and this card to special summon "Robotic Paladin"

 **Water Aqua Pendent**

Artwork: Looks like a Mystic Water pendent

Type: Magic (Equip)

Effect: This card can only be equipped to a WATER monster. Boost the equipped monsters ATK by 1000 and once per turn gain 300 life points.

(Trap)

 **Penguin Puni Defense**

Artwork: Shows a image of Small Puni like penguins Protecting a Nightmare Penguin and Penguin soldier with several Eggs

Type: Trap (Normal)

Effect: Activate if there is one Penguin monster is on the field, Negate the attacking monsters attack

This is a remade, more tidier version of the original.


	4. The Journey Begins

Hello everyone my name is Dustinhogan83 and welcome back to Dustin's Journey in Duelist Kingdom.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. I only own my two main characters, Dustin and Cedric.

* * *

"Talking"

YELLING

 _Thinking_

[Monster Database]

 _Flashback_

 **Chapter 3. The Journey Begins**

* * *

It's late afternoon. The clock on the front of the school building reads 4:30 pm. Yugi and I stand at the edge of the rooftop, Yugi had his hand leaning against the chain-link fence, as he watches the sun set over the city, alone.

Yugi: ' _How did I get into this mess? I can't believe that grandpa's actually gone.'_

Dustin: ' _Dammit! It should've been me. I feel really bad for Yugi._ ' I had sad eyes as I looked into the horizon.

Yugi (think): 'One minute he's right beside us, and the next? Pegasus shows up and uses some kind of weird magic to steal his soul away! But why? What could Pegasus possibly want with me and Dustin? And could it have something to do with my Millennium Puzzle and Dustin's Gauntlet of Wdjat?' The shadows grow longer as we stand on the rooftop, completely alone and very small.

Dustin: "Yugi, I'm really sorry about Mr. Muto. If I haven't acted fast enough I would've beaten Pegasus." I said feeling really down as tears fell down my face.

Yugi: "Its not your fault buddy. Don't blame yourself for what happened?." Yugi said as he patted my back.

Dustin: "But still! It should've been me that Pegasus took. Mr. Muto did nothing to deserve that." I said as Yugi then hugged me. I was stunned at first but I accepted it. After a good minute we separated.

Yugi: "Don't worry. We'll get grandpa back! We'll beat Pegasus at his own game! ... Whatever that is." Yugi said as I nodded.

Dustin: "Thank Yugi. I needed that pep talk." I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

No POV

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, a can idly clanks along the sidewalk past a parked bike. Indoors nearby, the waning sun is visible through Joey's window, as he holds a videotape in his hand.

Joey: "Wonder who this is from?" Joey said as he puts the tape in the VCR in front of him and the TV statics for a moment before revealing the face of a girl a few years younger than Joey, delicate and kind, with back-length red hair and big brown eyes.

Girl: "Hey there, big brother, how've you been? I really miss you."

Joey: "Serenity?" Joey asked with wide eyes.

The girl named Serenity laughs, though her cheer seems slightly forced. Joey listens in stunned silence.

Video Serenity: "I can't believe it's been six years since we've seen each other. I'll never forget the day mom took me to live with her..."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _A young, tiny Serenity screams and cries out a car window as young Joey runs after it, but can't catch up._

 _Serenity: Joey!_

 _Joey: Serenity! Don't go! ... Wait...!_

 _Serenity: Joey!_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Serenity: "I'm sending you this video just so you don't forget your little sister's face. It seems like I'm running out of time... I was hoping to see you once more, before... " Serenity couldn't finish as her eyes have grown sadder as she spoke, and tears form at the edges.

Serenity: "Well, um, you understand. Bubye, brother."

Joey: "Run outta time?! It can't be!" Joey whispers, horrified

Serenity: "So long, take care, Joey." The TV shows only static again. Joey can only see his own reflection in the glass. He looks like he's trying not to cry himself.

Joey: "Ah...! Serenity...!"

 *****Later*****

It's nearly dark when Yugi returns home to the game shop. He finds an envelope wedged in the door.

Yugi: "Huh? What's this?" He picks it up and opens it; it contains five cards.

Yugi: "It's from Pegasus!" Yugi said silently as he takes out one of the cards and looks at it. The card contains an image of a castle on an island.

Yugi: "It's an invitation to the tournament at Duelist Kingdom!"

* * *

Dustin's POV

* * *

I was in my room reading a book when a knock came to my door.

Dustin: "Come in." I said as the door opened and my parents came in with a smile on their faces.

Dustin: "Hey! What's with the smiles?" I asked with a raised brow.

Mom: "You got a letter from Industrial Illusion." Mom said giving me the envelope.

Dustin: "What?" I said as I opened it and it revealed five cards.

Dustin: ' _It's from Pegasus!_ ' I thought as I take out one of the cards and looked at it. The card contains an image of a castle on an island.

(Timeskip)

It was morning, at school. Tristan's pulled up a chair to the other side of Yugi's desk, and Joey and Téa are looking over their shoulders while I sat next to Yugi; the cards from the envelope are laid out on the desk.

Téa: "A tournament at Duelist Kingdom? Isn't that an island?"

Joey: "So, that's where Pegasus is, keepin' your grandpa."

Yugi : "Maybe. The only way for sure is to become a contestant."

Dustin: "The boat's going to be leaving in two days." I said while looking at another card; it depicts an old-fashioned wooden sailing ship with three towering masts and countless sails, beneath a crescent moon.

Téa: "But you guys can't go! It could be dangerous!"

Yugi: "We have to go. It's the only clue we have for rescuing grandpa."

Dustin: "And no matter what happens Yugster, I'll be there with all"

Tristan: "I still can't believe it! Pegasus used some kind of weird spell to grab your grandpa's soul away! And now he's toying with you guys, forcing you to duel in the tournament!" Tristan said as we see the five cards: the ship and the island castle are there, along with a card that depicts a luxurious pile of gold, a card that depicts a dark red glove and stars, and a fifth card whose image is blank white.

Joey: "Right, and without invitations, we can't even go there with you two! I wish we could help ya, pal..." Joey said as they go silent a moment; all four are somber and serious.

Téa: "This is bad..."

Tristan: "Huh- hey! Guys!" Tristan picks up two of the cards. "Check this out. According to this card... the tournament winner takes the grand prize of three million dollars!" Tristan shows Yugi and me the card with the pile of treasure on it.

Dustin: "Holy crap!" I said with wide eyes.

Joey: "Three mil?"

Yugi: "So what, Tristan? Who cares about money at a time like this?"

Joey: "Hey- gimme that!" Joey swipes the card from Tristan and looks closer, excited and hopeful.

Joey: "Hah, three million...!"

Yugi: "Guess Joey does..." Yugi said puzzled and a little hurt.

Dustin: "Come on. Knowing Joey, he ain't that greedy. I'm sure he's planning on winning it for something good." I said as I know joey well.

Joey: "Three million, in cold cash...!"

 *****Later*****

It sunset but even cloudier and more beautiful than the last. Joey sits on the ground, back against a building on the roof of the school, watching the sun go down, lost in thought. Yugi and I joins him.

Yugi: "Joey? What're you doing up here?"

Joey: "Huh?"

Dustin: "What's with you dude?"

Joey looks back out at the sunset and we follows his gaze.

Joey: "Ah, nothin'. I'm just thinkin' about a whole lot a' stuff. Yugi- you do know that I care about your gramps, right? I mean, he taught me about the Heart a' the Cards!" Joey said as Yugi and I turn back to face him.

Yugi: "Of course I know."

Dustin: "I care about him as much as you and the others do. He's like family to me."

Joey: "I mean it! One way or another I'll help you guys beat Pegasus!" We walk over and sits down next to Joey on the ground.

Yugi: "That really means a lot to me, Joey. I'm glad we're friends."

Dustin: "Damn straight."

Joey: "Remember the first time we met?"

Yugi: "I'll never forget it! It was all because of the Millennium Puzzle."

Dustin: "I remember it like it was yesterday."

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _A gold box containing sparkling golden Puzzle pieces. Téa and I watched Yugi light up as he shows her the box and tells her about it. The pieces scattered on a table, Yugi begins to piece it together, enchanted and overjoyed, as the box and its pieces seem to glow with an inner sparkle. Piece by piece, it begins to come together._

Yugi: The way Grandpa explained it to me, the Puzzle was originally found in some Egyptian ruins. My grandpa gave it to me and kind of dared me to solve it. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen! As soon as I touched it, I knew it was special. I made a wish on the Puzzle. I asked it to give me a real friend, and I think the Puzzle came through for me. That was when me and Dustin met up with you and Tristan.

Dustin: "Although, you sure didn't act like our friends at first."

 _Joey and Tristan smirk meanly, easily keeping the smaller Yugi at arm's reach. Tristan's holding the Puzzle box, and Joey's waving tauntingly at Yugi. I eventually got it but Tristan had me in a headlock._

Joey: "Hah! You mean, when we were playin' keep away with the Millennium Puzzle? It was for you, man! We just wanted to toughen ya up so you could stand up to the real bullies."

 _Yugi sits on the ground beside a desk, the Puzzle's box and several pieces scattered on the floor around him._

Joey: "We were only teasin' ya."

 _Joey, looking mischievous and not very nice, has the center piece of the Puzzle in his hand. He clenches it in his fist, turns, and flings it from the second-story window behind him, straight into the water across the street._

Dustin: "Teasing my ass!"

Yugi: "You took a piece of the Millennium Puzzle and *threw it out the window!* And *I* was the one that tried to help *you* guys out when that bully picked on you!

 _Joey and Tristan look up at a huge, mean guy. They don't stand a chance. They're half-beaten-up at his feet, cornered and in deep trouble._

Joey: "He was a mean one, all right..."

Dustin: "You got that right."

 _Tristan: "What do we do?"_

 _Joey:" Ssh."_

 _The bully looks behind him as Yugi and I appear on the scene._

 _Bully: "Well look what just showed up, it's little Yugi and his four eyed lackey! Just in time to watch me mop the floor with these guys!"_

 _Yugi: "Get back! Leave them alone!"_

 _Bully: Who's gonna stop me, a little shrimp like you and string bean? I don't think so- get lost!_

 _Yugi and I stands between the gigantic bully and Joey and Tristan, even though he doesn't stand even as tall as the giant's elbow. And he's very very scared, but not about to let that stop him._

 _Yugi: We won't let you! These guys're our friends!_

 _Joey: Huh...?!_

 _Dustin: "Then why you don't you pick on me you damn dirty ape!" I said making the bully mad._

 _Bully: "Heheheheh! Okay, tough guy- you jumped to the head a' the line!"_

 _ *****Later*****_

 _Me and Yugi staring down the bully that just creamed Joey and Tristan together_

 _Bully: "Heheheheheh... say your prayers, ya runt!" I then managed to put the guy in in chokehold._

 _Dustin: "Don't forget about me bastard!" I said with a sinister smirk._

 _I managed to beat the tar out of the bully barely without a scratch, but Yugi got beat up pretty well. He opens one eye and looks up at me, a look of concern plastered on my face. Joey and Tristan have incredulously watched the whole thing._

Joey: "You guys stood up for us. I'll never forget that. Because a' you two, we got that moron expelled. And Tristan and I learned what it was like to have a true friend."

 _Later at night, Joey climbs a ladder into the water the Puzzle piece fell into. Sopping wet, he returns with the lost piece._

Yugi: "Well at least you retrieved the lost Puzzle piece; if you hadn't done that, I could never have solved the Millennium Puzzle!"

 _Joey: "I want to apologize, fellas, I've been acting like a real jerk."_

 _Yugi: "Oh"...were you acting?" Yugi said with a smirk. Joey laughed at that._

 _Joey: "Guess I deserved that one! You ask me, I think Tristan and I may've underestimated you two."_

 _Yugi and Dustin: "Huh?"_

 _Joey: "Y'know, Yugi, you and Dustin are tougher than I ever gave you credit for. Maybe we should hang out more often- whaddaya say?"_

 _Yugi (nods): "Mmm."_

 _Dustin: "I'd like that dude."_

 _Yugi: "You sure did a number on that guy. And you barely got hit."_

 _Joey: "Yeah! Pretty ballsy of ya' man. What's your secret?"_

 _Dustin: "Well I'm not one to brag, but I used to take kick boxing classes."_

 _End Flashback_

Dustin: "Yeah! I suppose those kick boxing lessons came in handy. I did get grounded for a week when i told my parents, but it was worth it."

Joey: "The truth a' the matter is, you're the best friends I've ever had."

Yugi: "Yeah...! It's too bad you can't go with us to rescue grandpa."

Joey: "Don' worry, somehow, someway, I promise; we'll do it, together."

Yugi: "Ah..! Together?"

Joey: "Heh, you bet! We're a team, Yugi."

Dustin: "Damn straight!"

Yugi: "But how can you go without an invitation?"

Joey: "Hmmm..."

 *****Later*****

We were at the docks where a huge cruise ship is docked.

Kemo: "Attention all duelists. Welcome to this event sponsored by Industrial Illusions!"

There was one hell of a crowd, at least fifty-nine competitors and bystanders were gathered before the ship, listening.

Kemo: "You received with your invitation the star chips that will grant you entry into the contest. You are all elite, invited by us after close observation of your past Duel Monsters contests. You each have a fair and equal chance to win. It all comes down to how well you've chosen your cards, and how well you play. Now, then, duelists, cross the ocean, and enter the Duelist Kingdom!

Somewhere in the crowd, Yugi and I listening eagerly.

The tournament officials have a table set up at the gangplank. Duelists walk past it, showing the suited officials their star chips.

It was a long single-file line to get onboard, guarded in back by two more officials. The two guards hear another of their number shouting.

Thug: "Hey you! get outta here, only official contestants are allowed onboard!"

Joey: "How d'you know I'm not official?"

The contestants in line start to crane their necks to see what's happening, especially me and Yugi; we recognizes that voice!

Thug: "Because the official duelists aren't trying to sneak onboard through the lower hatches!"

Joey comes into view, two of the black-suited tournament officials dragging him by the arms. Yugi gets out of line and hurries over

Yugi: "Joey?! What the!"

Dustin: "Really Wheeler?"

Thug #2: "Stop your struggling! We're gonna have to throw you out!"

Joey: "No way, I came here to duel, and I'm gonna duel!"

Yugi: "Leave him alone."

Joey: Hey, guys!

Yugi: "Joey."

Dustin: "What're you doing here, man?"

Joey: "Hahah. Didja really think I'd let ya two do this on your own? C'mon, help me out."

We smile; leave it to Joey to get himself into trouble, but we were glad not to be leaving for Duelist Kingdom alone.

 *****Meanwhile*****

Tristan and Téa are hiding behind a crate somewhere near the cruise ship, listening to a dock worker help a crane lift crates onboard

Worker: "All right, there, bring it up, bring it up..."

Téa: "They're distracted. Let's go."

Tristan: "Right."

* * *

Dustin's POV

* * *

Dustin: "Now wait just a minute there gentleman!"

Yugi: "He's with us. Ya gotta let him on. "

Man in black #1- "Only people with a star chip can get onboard! There are no exceptions, understand?"

Yugi: "But Joey has a star chip. Didn't he tell you?"

Joey: "I do?"

I hold out my fist, and place one in Joey's palm.

Dustin: "See?"

Joey: "What's this?" Yugi shows him the invitation card with the glove and stars

Yugi: "According to this card, a star chip's proof that one is a duelist."

Dustin: "So that proves Joey here is qualified."

Man in black #2 "Hmph. That may be, but all participants are given two star chips. You'll be at a disadvantage."

Yugi: "Maybe."

Dustin: "But we'd rather take that risk than be without our friend when we get to the Duelist Kingdom. We need 'im.

Yugi: "He's right. And we know Joey would do the same for us."

Joey is astonished and honored at what we just done.

Joey: "Guys...!"

One thug turns to the other

Thug #1: "What do we do?"

(The other one is already dialing a cell phone)

Thug #2: "Mister Pegasus? We've got a problem, sir."

 *****With Tristan and Téa*****

Another crate gets lifted onto the ship, this one containing Tristan and Téa.

Téa: "Whoa!"

Tristan: "Sssh!"

Téa: "Don't you shush me, Tristan!"

Tristan: "Pipe down!" Tristan whispers.

* * *

Dustin's POV

* * *

Steam gushes from the smokestacks and the ship begins to move. Me, Yugi and Joey stand at the railing.

Yugi: "I'm glad they let you onboard, Joey."

Joey: "Only because you both sacrificed one a' your star chips for me."

Dustin: "Hey you would've done the same for us my man."

A blonde woman in the crowd of duelists walks by and chances to hear them.

Joey: "But if any of the other players find out you two only have one star chip each, they could really try to take advantage of you guys.

Yugi: "Then be quiet about it." Yugi said with a low his voice.

Dustin: "Agreed. No doubt there will be some sleaze bags out there who'll do anything to get them." I said with an equally low tone.

The lady duelist in the crowd smiles, seeing an advantage to exploit.

 *****Later*****

As the boat leaves the harbor and the lights of the city behind, Me, Yugi and Joey are standing at the railing where we left them.

Joey: "Kinda exciting, isn't it, Yugi?"

Yugi: "Yeah!"

Dustin: "Ah! I've always wanted to be on a cruise. Nothing like the smell of the salty sea air, the sounds of the waves and sea fowl if I do say so myself." I said relaxed.

Blonde woman: "Well what do we have here!" We turn and look at a blonde female duelist in a purple jacket over a white corset, a purple miniskirt, and high-heeled boots; she's already wearing the dark red dueling glove on her right hand, and she has a bag slung over her shoulder. This lady was drop dead gorgeous.

Dustin and Yugi: "Huh?"

Joey: "Wow!" Joey's eyes all but fall out of his head at the sight of her.

Blonde woman: "So, you're the Yugi and Dustin kids everybody's talking about, huh?"

Joey: "Whoa-ho! Check it out!"

Mai ignores Joey and walks a few steps to lean over me and Yugi.

Blonde woman: "But I'm amazed that a squirt and string bean like you two could beat Kaiba and Cedric. You two are famous, ya know."

Yugi is unnerved at her forwardness

Yugi: "Uh, thanks very much, I- think."

Dustin: "I see our reputation precedes us." I said a bit bashful.

Joey: "Hey, miss, I'm a really good friend a' the famous Yug and Dustin, the master duelists. In fact-

Blonde woman: "Look. You're either a champ or a chump; cut this guy loose. He's fashion-challenged and deserves to be crushed in the games." The lady said as she walks away.

Joey: "Please, crush me!" She looks over her shoulder.

Mai: "I'll crush you all, eventually. The name's Mai." She said as she walks off.

Dustin: "I've already got a bad feeling about this chick." I said with narrowed eyes.

 *****With Tea and Tristan*****

Téa and Tristan are hiding behind a nearby building and some crates. They watch the duelists go inside.

Téa: "How arrogant! There's nobody better at playing Duel Monsters than Yugi! And Dustin's no slouch either."

Tristan: "Shh! Quiet! They'll hear you!"

Téa: "I don't care, they're still the best!"

* * *

Dustin's POV

* * *

Inside, a few suited thugs and some other duelists stop chattering and look; there's a commotion. One of the thugs hurries into the next room to back up his friend, who's being shouted at by Joey. Yugi and I tried to tell him to let it go.

Joey: "Hey! Is this a joke or what?! This is a luxury cruiser; I know you got better rooms somewhere!"

The other thug arrives and the two of them pin Joey's arms behind his back. We notice Rex Raptor standing in the doorway watching, while duelists in lofts with cubbies on other side of the walkway are also spectators to the kerfuffle.

Thug #1: "You again?!"

Thug #2: "We cut you a break, and now you're causing more trouble?"

Thug: #1: "D'you wanna get thrown outta here?"

Weevil Underwood joins Rex in the doorway

Weevil: "Huh? Hey- aren't you two Yugi and Dustin?"

We turns, and Joey and the thugs are distracted

Yugi: "Huh? Yeah! And you're…"

Joey: Weevil! And Rex the Dino Duelist!

Dustin: "No freakin' way!" I said wide eyes.

Rex: "Heh! You're wastin' your time with those guys. The private rooms only go to finalists from the last championship, like us."

Yugi: "Congratulations on winning the Regionals, Weevil!"

Weevil: "It was nothing."

Dustin: "Its an honor to met a fellow insect fanatic." I said with a smile.

Rex: "Yeah, I went easy on 'im- that time."

Joey breaks free of the thugs, who also let him go

Joey: "Yeah? Well this time Yugi, Dustin an' I are gonna take the tournament! Right, Yugi?

Dustin: "Oh yes! Definitely!" I said with a nod.

Weevil: "To tell you the truth, winning the last championship didn't feel like that much of an achievement; I guess I can't really call myself the champion until I defeat the duelists who beat both Kaiba and Cedric! But I'm sure I'll end up battling you and Dustin in the big tournament, Yugi. Frankly, I look forward to it!

Yugi's a bit nervous at Weevil's tone, but tries to be friendly. And frankly so was I.

Yugi: "I look forward to it, too."

Dustin: "Same here."

Rex:" I'm looking forward, to some dino demolition!"

Dustin: "And if I ever get the chance to face you Rex, I'll be sure to go all out with my Alien Heroes."

Rex: "Alien Heroes? Those are some of the newest cards ever made! How do you have them?" Rex asked with shock in his tone. And I can tell Weevil was just as desperate to know.

Dustin: "Lets just say a friend gave me them." I said with a bashful look. "Of course I specialize with other decks. Such as an Insect deck, a Halloween-themed deck, even a custom deck I made myself ever since I started collecting Duel Monsters cards. I've brought about ten Deck boxes in fact! Each with a special deck." I said as I revealed my ten deck boxes on my belt. Rex was amazed but Weevil still remained calm.

Weevil (stage whisper): "Let me tell you two a little secret. It's something none of the other players know about the games yet."

Yugi: "Oh, isn't that cheating?"

Weevil: "The other duelists will find out soon enough, but there are new rules on the island that require more strategy."

Rex: "Ah, rules are for wimps. In dueling you either smash your opponent, or get smashed yourself- it's one, or the other!"

Joey: "Strength is good but you also need to combine them with other types of cards."

Rex: Who asked you? Stay outta my way, or I'll stomp you, like everyone else!" Rex said as he walks out the door

Joey: "We'll see who stomps who, when we get to the island!"

Dustin: "As long as I get a front row seat to see dino breath get his ass kicked."

Weevil: "Ignore him, let's scope out the competition."

Joey: "Whaddaya mean?"

Weevil: "Check out those chumps. They're already trading over there!"

We see the duelists in the lofts have gone back to what they were doing. They're gathered in cheerful huddles of two or three, trading cards.

Weevil: "Players here are swapping cards and strengthening their decks, getting ready for the big tournament! It's also a good chance to get a feel for your opponent's cards."

Yugi: "Oh." ' _I bet this is how Weevil gets so much insight into his opponent's strategy!_ '

Dustin: ' _I got the feeling Weevil is up to no good!_ ' I thought with a furrowed brow.

Joey dashes around to each huddle, trying to attract someone's attention. I just smiled and shook my head.

Joey: "Whoa! Strong cards. Hey, wanna trade? How 'bout you? Anybody? Help me out here!"

Yugi: "Guess Joey's trading." Yugi deadpan.

Dustin: "Don't ruin his fun will ya?" I said giving Yugi a playful punch.

Weevil: "If you've come all this way and you're still trying to improve your deck, you've got to be pretty desperate! I'll catch you two on the flip side!" Weevil said as he walks out the door.

***With Rex***

Elsewhere on the ship, Rex is walking along a hallway, when he hears another commotion. Mai is shouting at a tournament thug, who's nervously stepping backward from her into Rex's path. Rex stops to watch.

Mai: "This is truly, truly outrageous! You expect a lady like me to stay in this dump without even a shower?!"

Thug: "Rules're rules, ma'am, there's nothing I can do."

Mai: "Call your superior! Get him on the phone right now!"

Rex: Keep acting up and they'll throw you off the boat!

Mai: Who d'you think you are?!

Next thing you know Rex is blushing a little as he notices how pretty Mai is, too, and he has something she wants.

Rex: "A champion with a luxury room."

Mai: "Really? Could I see it?"

Rex: "Sure…come check it out!"

 *****With Téa and Tristan*****

Tristan: "Hey! Téa, stay down or we're busted!"

Téa: "But it's freezing out here, I can't sit still!"

Tristan points off the port side of the ship.

Tristan: "Hmhm. In another few hours the sun will rise. Ha!"

Téa: "Mmph! That's not funny, Tristan!"

They suddenly hear a door opening

Tristan: "Get down!"

Then the white-haired kid watching Yugi and his friends' duels at school walks out and stands at the railing, looking out at the sea.

Téa: "Look! isn't that Bakura?"

Tristan: "Bakura? You mean, Bakura from school?"

Téa: "What do you think he's doing here?"

Tristan: "Uh... I guess he's in the tournament."

 *****With Rex and Mai*****

Rex sits back on the couch in his private luxury room, showing off.

Rex: "So? Whaddaya think of my cool digs?"

Mai: "It's beautiful! You must be quite a strong card player!" Mai said gushing.

Rex: "I am."

Mai smiles craftily; she has a plan. Then she gives a fake laugh, acting like an airheaded fool.

Mai: "Really! I love Duel Monsters! How 'bout we play a game?"

Rex: "Heh! Who d'you think you're talking to! There's no way you could beat me."

Mai: "Please? Let me try!"

Rex: "You'd never win."

Mai: "Tell you what; if you win, I'll give you a kiss."

Rex: "Huh? Heheheheheh..." Rex blushed like crazy.

* * *

Dustin's POV

* * *

Me, Yugi and Joey are standing at a table somewhere outside.

Joey: "Guys! I got some good card-tradin' in."

Yugi: "Hey, lemme see 'em! "Salamandra", and a "Kunai With Chain", Baby Dragon, and "Shield and Sword" great! With these new magic cards, combined with your monsters, you'll have a real strong deck."

Dustin: "Yep. I managed to get some good cards too. Good thing I packed a crap ton of cards that I didn't need anymore just in case Check out these good ones."

I showed them some good cards. Such as Magic Metal Force (aka metalmorph), Machine King, Larvae Moth, Cocoon of Evolution, Great Moth, Megamorph, and much more.

Yugi: "Woah! You really got some good ones. Even Double Fusion and Past Fusion. Pretty cool man."

Joey: "All right! So now I'm ready to win every duel I play!"

Yugi: "I think you're gonna find it's a bit harder than that, Joey."

Dustin: "Yugi's right Joey. Not every fight will be a victory."

Yugi then takes a card from the golden chest that once housed the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle; now he keeps his extra cards in it.

Yugi: "Here- add this to your deck. It can be helpful in a tight spot."

The card Yugi gave Joey is Time Wizard.

Dustin: "And I got six Past Fusions and six Double Fusions already. I'm willing to dust off three." I said giving three copies of both cards to joey.

Joey: "Thanks! I'll take 'em. I can't get over how you guys are always helpin' me out!"

Dustin: "That's hat friends are for dude!" I said with a bright smile.

Weevil: "Ah, we meet again."

Yugi: "Huh? Oh. Weevil!"

Dustin: ' _Oh boy. I smell trouble_.'

 *****With Rex and Mai*****

Mai: "Okay, then, cut the cards."

Rex: "Playing with your deck, huh?" ' _Heheheh! This'll be a snap!_ '

Mai: "Hmmm..."

Rex finishes cutting the cards

Rex: ... "What if you win?" Rex asked with a raised brow.

Mai: "If I win, you agree to clear out of the room for the rest of the trip, okay?"

Rex: "Clear out?! I'm not gonna lose, you got a deal!"

Mai: "Hm. The first card is "Shadow of Eyes"."

Rex: "How'd you do that?!"

Mai: "The second card is Harpy Lady, then "Elegant Egotist", followed by "Cyber Shield".

Rex: "Oh no! She's right again!"

Mai: "This is my own card technique, I always know what cards I have and can pick any one I like at any time. So- ga'head and deal 'em, Rex."

Rex: "Heheheheheheheh. Ohh... I think I'm in trouble!" Rex muttered through his teeth

* * *

Dustin's POV

* * *

Weevil: "Ah, the evening winds sure feel nice. So did you trade for any good cards, Yugi?"

Yugi: "Nah. I'm gonna duel with the cards I brought along with me."

Weevil: "What about you Dustin?"

Dustin: "Nah! None at the moment!" I lied as I felt something off about Weevil.

Weevil: "I figured as much. You used the Exodia cards in your duel with Kaiba, right? Those are the strongest cards of them all."

Yugi: "And really rare!"

Weevil: "Could I possibly…see those legendary cards?!"

Dustin: ' _I swear if your up to something_ …' I thought with narrowed eyes.

Yugi: "I don't see why not. Just be careful with them. Okay?"

Weevil: "Ahh...!"

Yugi: "Here!"

Weevil: "So these are the cards to summon Exodia. For a long time I've been trying to come up with some kind of strategy to finally beat these cards. But I couldn't come up with anything... until just this moment!" He then turns and walks to the railing.

Yugi: Huh?

Dustin: "What are you…" I couldn't finish as Weevil throws the five pieces of Exodia over the railing, into the water below

Weevil: "Say goodbye to Exodia!"

Yugi: "No!" Yugi is too late to stop Weevil from throwing his cards overboard. They begin to drift away in the current. Weevil walks away laughing as me, Yugi and Joey stare after them

Weevil: "Hahahaha! Now there's no one who can challenge me! Heheheheheheh!"

Joey: "Why, you-!"

Dustin: "You son of a bitch!"

Yugi watches the cards float away, moving down the railing to keep them in sight.

Yugi: "My cards! Those were the Exodia cards that my grandpa gave me!"

Joey: "I'll get 'em!" Joey leaps up on the railing and dives overboard before Yugi and I can blink.

Yugi: "Joey, don't!"

Dustin: "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND?" I shouted

Joey plummets straight down into the dark sea below and lands with a splash

Yugi: "Joey, where are you?!"

Joey surfaces and starts looking around for the cards, treading water, out of breath.

Joey: "I promise you! I'll get them, Yugi!"

Yugi: "Joey, they're not worth drowning over!"

Joey: "Don't worry, Yugi! Look- there! I got one of 'em!"

Dustin: "DAMMIT JOEY! SWIM YOUR ASS BACK TO THE SHIP NOW!" I called out to him in panic.

Joey: "No way! At least this time there's somethin' I can do to help someone I care about!" His face goes under for a moment and resurfaces.

Joey: ' _Current sure is strong, though. It's hard to fight. But if I punk out now- who's gonna help my sister- Serenity?_ ' Joey though as he grabs another card.

Joey: "Just three more now..."

Suddenly a wave swamps him and he disappears from view.

Yugi and Dustin: "JOEY!"

Suddenly the eye on the Gauntlet of Wdjat glows and from it came a golden light. And from that came a humanoid fish with with grey skin, jagged sharp teeth and green fins on his back and elbows. He had a metallic shoulder pad and a lightning harpoon cannon on his left wrist, yellow somewhat lensed on his eyes and instead of legs, he had a black colored tail with lime green v shaped markings on it and matching green fins on the end. This was none other than Alien Hero Lockjaws who leapt overboard after him.

Dustin: "What the…"

Yugi: "Isn't that Alien Hero Lockjaws?"

When Alien Hero Lockjaws lands in the water, we can see that Joey's once more keeping his head and the cards in his hand above the surface. Lockjaws swims toward him.

Joey: "Just three more…" he then notices Alien Hero Lockjaws swimming towards him, the lure on his head glowing.

Joey: "Ah! What the…"

Joey couldn't finish as starts to sink.

Yugi and Dustin: "JOEY!"

Alien Hero Lockjaw dives after him and pulls Joey back to the surface. Lockjaws swims towards the ship while holding Joey who seems to be half-drowned and unconscious.

Téa: "Joey!"

Tristan: "Are you okay?!

Me, Yugi, Téa and Tristan are at the edge of the boat deck, looking down at them; they throw a rope ladder over the side.

Téa: "Grab ahold!"

Dustin: "Hurry!"

Tristan: "Wait! Dustin, isn't at one of your Alien Heroes?"

Yugi: "No time to explain!" Yugi stated as Lockjaws climbed with Joey held in his arm.

 *****Meanwhile****

Mai: "Get out, loser!"

Rex and his cards go flying out the door of his own stateroom; looks like he lost. Mai tosses his shoulder bag out after him and adds sweetly."

Mai: "And thanks for the room, Rex!" And with that she closes the door, leaving Rex lying in the hallway without a room.

* * *

Dustin's POV

* * *

Joey recover on deck somewhere among the cargo, with me, Yugi, Tristan and Téa.

Yugi: "That was close! I'm sure glad you two guys showed up!

Dustin: "Really glad!"

Téa: "We're a team. We all stick together."

Tristan: "We'll always watch your back."

Yugi: Thanks a lot, you guys."

Dustin: "Yeah! We appreciate you guys being here."

Joey: "I'm sorry, Yugi."

Yugi: "Huh?"

Joey: "I failed. I only found two of your cards." I then grabbed Joey by the collar.

Dustin: "JOSEPH WHEELER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? WE COULD'VE LOST YOU OUT THERE!" I shouted at him with a glare. But then I hugged him with tears falling down my face.

Dustin: "If you ever pull any crap like that again I'll knock so flat on your ass it'll make your head spin. You're like a brother to me man. If anything happened to you I wouldn't live the myself. And I'm sure the others would agree." I said crying hysterically as I nearly lost one of my best friends. Téa was there to comfort me as she patted my back. Once I calmed down I let go of Joey and apologized for yelling at him.

Yugi: "It's okay, Joey."

Joey: "It's not okay. It's always this way with me. I'm never able to help anybody. Not even my own sister, Serenity."

Yugi: "Serenity?"

Dustin: "Wait! Sister?"

Téa: "Really? You have a sister, Joey?"

Joey: "Our parents divorced years ago, when we were kids. She lives far away, with my mother. My sister's had really bad eyes since she was born." He looks up at me and Yugi, despairing. "Eventually she'll go blind!"

Dustin: "Oh my god." I said with a hand over my heart.

Yugi: "I'm sorry."

Joey: "Thanks, Yuge. She sent me a message…"

Flashback to the videotape

 _Serenity: I was hoping, to see you one last time..._

 _Little Serenity wails out the back window of the car as it drives away. Change flashback. Little Joey and Serenity sit on a pair of swings, laughing together._

Joey: The doctors told her that the time has come. Soon her eyes will be impossible to repair, even with surgery.

End flashback

Joey: "But there're specialists who could perform an operation now before it's too late! They could save her eyesight! But, there's no way I can pay for the operation. I have to win, for her! Winnin' in the Duelist Kingdom, and gettin' the prize money, is the only way I can help Serenity!"

Dustin: "I knew you were wiling to win that money for something selfless. That's the most generous thing I've heard from anyone." I said as I embraced Joey in another hug.

Dustin: "If my sister or brother were suffering the same condition, I would have done the same for them." Joey then pats my back.

* ****Meanwhile*****

A girl was standing at the railing. She has a boyish face and brown eyes and long brown blonde hair that's messy. She is dressed in a purple green version of Calem (Pokemon xy) outfit minus the hat and on her back is the symbols of the hero monsters (A H D and E) and a beetle symbol and the autobot and decepticon symbol that's half and half.

Suddenly something rises out of the water beneath her. It was a blue skinned humanoid a fi on his head, red lines that streaked down his golden eyes, had a metal two pronged spear in his hands and he seemed very muscular. This was a duel monster named Elemental Hero Ocean. In his right hand he held three cards.

Girl: "Well done. The other three Exodia pieces have been retrieved. Good work Poseidon." The girl said to the warrior she named Poseidon.

Poseidon: "Thank you Bella. But might I ask why retrieve the remaining Exodia pieces." Poseidon asked the girl named Bella in a that sounded fierce yet calm with a Greek accent.

Bella: "A little gift for Yugi when he and Dustin defeat Uncle Pegasus. Plus I like to see little Yugi go with out the might of a Egyptian deity." Bella said placing the cards in her pocket.

Poseidon: "Are you certain they have what it takes to defeat him?" Poseidon asked with uncertainty.

Bella: "I know they will. They are the only ones capable of stopping Uncle Pegasus' madness."

Poseidon: "Plus Dustin's Alien Heroes seems to have peaked my interest. You have us Elemental Heroes, along with the Destiny Heroes, Evil Heroes, Aquatic Heroes and Beetle Heroes. These Alien Heroes are something I've never heard of."

Bella: "Well they are made after you guys were put into circulation. I'd like to test those Alien Heroes out myself.

Poseidon: "I'm certain you'll have the chance. But for now we should rest. We got a big day ahead of us."

Bella: "Agreed." And with that said Poseidon disappeared and Bella walked to her room.

* * *

Dustin's POV

* * *

The sun draws a fine glowing line between sky and sea, as we stand at the bow of the ship, our hair and clothes flying in the ocean breeze.

Yugi: "We'll do our best, Joey. You for your sister, and me and Dustin for my grandpa."

Dustin: "Damn straight homie."

Téa: "That's right, we'll do this together!"

Tristan: "Look, the island!"

In the distance, the sun is rising over the island of Duelist Kingdom.

Yugi: "That's the Duelist Kingdom! That's it. We're almost there. "

Dustin: "Duelist Kingdom here we come!" I said excited as I pumped my fist in the air.

We stay and watch the island grow closer in the beautiful sunrise.

* * *

Authors note

Well Chapter three is officially here and finally Bella is revealed for the first time, if only for a brief moment. Is Bella friend or foe? Find out in the next chapter. And as always I will see you on the next chapter. Buh-bye!


	5. Pest Problem part 1

Hello everyone my name is Dustinhogan83 and welcome back to Dustin's Journey in Duelist Kingdom.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. I only own my two main characters, Dustin and Cedric.

* * *

"Talking"

YELLING

 _Thinking_

[Monster Database]

Flashback

Chapter 4. Pest Problem part 1

* * *

The day was sunny and beautiful, the water is sparkling, and there's a sense of anticipation in the air. Me, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa were standing at the bow of the ship, watching the island grew closer.

Joey: "Man. This Duelist Kingdom looks like a pretty big place, Yugi. Finding your grandpa's not gonna be easy."

Yugi: "Well, we gotta start somewhere."

Dustin: "I can't wait for my first duel on this island." I said with excitement clear in my tone.

 *****Later*****

The ship drops anchor at a concrete pier, and more black-suited tournament officials await the passengers.

Joey: "Whoa, check out the suits."

Dustin: "They kinda remind me of the men in black." I snickered as I thought of the sci fi block buster film. More passengers have gathered at the rail of the ship. A loudspeaker addresses everyone.

Loudspeaker: "Attention, all duelists. Please disembark in an orderly fashion." Tristan suddenly gets nervous"

Tristan: "Hey Téa, what if one a' those security guys finds out we're both stowaways? We oughta just play it safe and swim back!" Tristan said with a shiver.

Téa: "We're in the middle of nowhere, lamebrain! If you can just try and act normal, we'll be okay."

Everyone walks down the ramp. Me, Yugi, Joey, and Téa succeed admirably in looking nondescript and calm. Tristan, on the other hand, is a little tense. They walk through an aisle formed by tournament security; Tristan hesitates then gets it over quickly, striding with arms stiff at his sides.

Tristan: "Just act cool. Act cool. Cool as a cucumber, keep it cool." Tristan mutters to himself. But one of the security guys notices Tristan.

Security guard: "Hey you!"

"Tristan stops dead; he's been caught! Me, Yugi, Joey, and Téa turn around."

Dustin: ' _Oh crap!_ ' I though with a grimaced face.

Security guard: "Don't look so nervous, you guys are our guests here."

Tristan: "That's right! I'm your guest!" Tristan said and hurried away before the security guy can reconsider. I let out a sigh of relief. Tristan recovers his breath somewhere on the dock, while Me, Yugi, Joey, and Téa stand around.

Tristan: "I think I just had a heart attack!"

Téa: "Way to play it cool, Tristan. That wasn't suspicious at all." Tea said with sarcasm.

Dustin: "Cut him some slack Téa! At least he made it in." I said with a slight glare.

Joey: "Mmmph! All right! Every single one of us made it here safe a- a-achoo!" Joey sneezes; Téa dodges to the side with a shriek.

Téa: "Eeew!"

Dustin: "Gesundheit!" I said giving joey a tissue as Joey sniffs and blows his nose.

Yugi: "You would never have caught that cold if it wasn't for Weevil." Yugi said worryingly to joey.

Flashback to the previous night, when Weevil threw Yugi's Exodia cards off the side of the boat

Weevil: Say goodbye to Exodia!"

Yugi: "My cards! Those were the Exodia cards that my grandpa gave me!"

Joey: "I'll get 'em!" Joey said as he leaps over the side.

Yugi: "Joey, don't!"

Joey dives straight downward and hits the water with a splash. End flashback.

Joey rubs his nose as I gave him another tissue.

Joey: "Speakin' of our wormy friend, looks like he just slithered his way off the boat and is already lookin' to start some trouble. That slimeball, I'd love to wipe that smirk off his face."

Dustin: "Yeah! As long as I get a front row seat on the show. Good thing I brought a video camera to record some awesome duels." I said as I pulled out a small hand held video camera. Weevil is watching us from across the dock, smirking unpleasantly. Yugi glares back as did I.

Yugi: ' _I would, too! But we don't have time for Weevil right now_.'

Then Kemo , one of the black-suited tournament security, addresses the duelists assembled on the pier.

Kemo: "Welcome, all duelists. Please- follow the stairs to meet your host!" Kemo said, gesturing broadly to a large castle at the top of a series of stone steps up the rock formations that support it)

Yugi: "That castle's gotta belong to Pegasus!"

Dustin: "No doubt! Looks like a king would own this place." I said in fascination.

Joey: "Then what're we waitin' for!"

People wandered up the stairs in ones, twos, and larger groups, looking around at the vast forest that reaches toward the cliff. Duelist Kingdom is abundant with natural beauty. Yugi and Joey and I climbed toward the castle, Tristan and Téa behind us. Téa glances into the forest and once again spots Bakura, standing beside a tree.

Téa: "Huh? What's that?" Téa said as we stop walking)

Yugi: "Huh? What do you see, Téa?" Yugi said as Téa points to what she saw.

Téa: "It looked like... Bakura."

Yugi: Bakura? From school?

Dustin: "Maybe he's here for the tournament like us." I said with surprise. We peer into the trees. Bakura has vanished.

Tristan: "Again with this Bakura stuff?"

Joey: "Where is 'e, Téa?"

Téa: "That's two times that I've seen him now. But, he's not there anymore. Maybe it's all in my head."

Tristan: "Come on, we're on a rescue mission, remember?" Tristan said as we turn away and keep walking, while unbeknownst to us, Bakura reappears from behind the tree, watching us. go.)

Before the gates of the castle, duelists all around the globe are gathering. We spot Mai in the crowd near a pair of duelists whispering to each other about famous duelists in the crowd.

Duelist #1: "Wow, look, that's Weevil Underwood! He's the regional champion!"

Duelist #2: "And that's the runner-up, Rex Raptor!"

Duelist #3: "And there's Mako Tsunami, he was ranked third!"

Mako is a proud, tanned fisherman duelist, gazing up at the castle undaunted. He carries a harpoon in the hand that doesn't have a duel glove on it, and isn't wearing a shirt. He doesn't seem to notice the duelists nearby staring at him in awe.

Duelist #1: "Wow, these're all the best duelists in the world! But where are the two world champions, Kaiba and Cedric?"

Duelist #2: "Didn'tcha hear? Some newbies beat 'em! On their own turf, too."

Duelist #1: "Are you serious? I thought Kaiba and Cedric were the best.

Duelist #3: "They were, but not anymore. Yugi and Dustin are supposed to be the two to beat now.

Nearby in the crowd, We were overhearing this. Joey smugly nudges Yugi as Téa did the same to me, me and Yugi both looked a bit unnerved at this evidence our his notoriety.

Kemo: "Attention." Kemo addressed everyone once again, this time from the balcony of the castle.

Kemo: "Please gather around. Your benevolent host is anxious to greet you all."

Dustin: ' _Benevolent my ass!_ ' I thought with a scowl as Yugi watches the balcony intently; our enemy is about to appear.

Inside the castle, Pegasus walks past a row of bowing lackeys, his golden Millennium Eye glittering.

Joey: "Boy, would I like to get just five minutes alone with that guy."

Dustin: "Trust me Wheeler. You don't!" I said as I glared at Pegasus. I could tell from Joey's tone, the five minutes would consist of Pegasus getting beaten up.

Pegasus appears on the balcony, striking in his gold-buttoned red suit. He gazes down at the crowd superiorly.

Flashback

Pegasus clicks his tongue.

Pegasus: "When next we duel, we shall play for... far higher stakes!"

Pegasus then lifts his hair, revealing the Millennium Eye underneath

Yugi (Yami) and Dustin: "Huh!"

Pegasus: "You see, I have found that, given the proper incentive, anyone can be made to play my game!" Pegasus said as the Millennium Eye zaps Mr. Muto and his image appears in the TV

Grandpa: "Yugi...!"

Dustin: "What the Hell?"

Yugi: "Grandpa!"

The image disappears. End Flashback.

Yugi and I both glare up at Pegasus.

Yugi: ' _I'm not leaving this island until I save my grandpa, no matter what Pegasus has planned for me!_ '

Dustin: ' _Don't worry Mr. Muto! We'll save you, no matter what it takes._ ' I thought as I glared.

Pegasus continues to observe the crowd, his face shadowed and sinister as he chuckles. He then spreads his arms welcomingly and addresses the crowd; some people cheer. Among the crowd was Mai, Rex, Weevil, and Bella as she stared at the man. Pegasus once again has his left eye covered, and only his living right one is visible.

Pegasus: "Greetings, duelists! I am Maximillion Pegasus! It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom."

Weevil listens with a fiendish grin, Rex listened resolutely.

Pegasus: "You stand before me, the world's greatest duelists, but come tournament's end, only one shall be crowned King of Games!"

As we listen, Yugi looks down at the deck in his hand and I did the same with many deck boxes on my belt. Many other duelists were doing the same thing.

Pegasus: "I implore you all to assemble your dueling decks with care; with creativity; and with cunning! For this competition will test your skills like never before! To track your progress in the tournament, you've each been given a dueling glove. You've also been given two precious star chips.

In his right hand, Pegasus holds one of the dark red gloves we've seen tournament duelists wearing. In his left, he holds two of the metal stars that fit in the glove. Yugi and I put on our dueling glove.

Pegasus: "You must wager these star chips on each duel you compete in. To advance to the final level of competition for a chance at the three-million-dollar prize, you must win ten star chips! Ten star chips will admit you into my castle, where you'll face me in one final duel!"

Yugi: ' _If grandpa's here, I'd bet my dueling glove he's hidden away in that castle! But I'll never be able to get in there with all the guards around. We're just gonna have to win enough star chips to get inside._ '

Dustin: ' _Hopefully I can be of some help. I may not be as good as Yugi, but I'm willing to try._ '

Pegasus: "This will be a tournament unlike anything you have ever experienced! State-of-the-art dueling arenas cover this entire island, and intriguing new dueling rules will be in effect! I could tell you what these new rules are, but what fun would that be! You'll discover them as you compete, or you won't last very long!"

In the crowd, Bella had a slight glare on her face.

Bella: ' _You still haven't hanged a bit uncle Pegasus!_ '

Pegasus: "Remember, play boldly; think strategically; and duel mercilessly! You have one full hour to prepare both your cards and yourselves. When the skies light up with fireworks, the duels will begin!"

The crowd cheers. Pegasus turns and retreats from the balcony, his Millennium Eye glimmering.

Pegasus: ' _The duelists have arrived. Yugi and Dustin both have taken the bait. And the games are about to begin! Everything goes according to plan!_ '

Yugi (think): ' _Dustin and I gotta win our way into that castle. We just gotta._ '

Dustin: ' _Just you wait Pegasus! If we ever face in the final battle, I'll be sure to mop the floor with you!_ '

***Later***

In a meadow somewhere on the island, we were awaiting the start of the tournament

Joey: "Guys, I don't know if I can win this thing. Maybe it'd be best for you two to take your star chips back.

Yugi: "Nah, you keep it. Your little sister's counting on you to win the tournament's prize money for her."

Dustin: "That's right man. Serenity's eye sight hangs in the balance man. You don't antbher to go blind do ya?"

Joey: " You're right! Thanks, fellas."

Téa: "You can do it! You've just gotta steer clear of the more experienced duelists at first.

Tristan: "Yeah, it's just a mater of working your way up!"

Dustin: "Damn straight!"

Joey: "Thanks, you guys. Well, Yugi, between your grandpa and my sister, we don't have any room for mistakes."

Yugi: "Right."

Dustin: "Agreed."

Then the fireworks start shooting up into the bright blue sky from the towers of the castle.

Téa: "The fireworks! It's starting!"

Dustin: "Ah! Reminds me of the fourth of July." I said with memories of independence day.

***With Mako**

Mako stands on a beach somewhere watching the fireworks.

***With Mai***

Mai stands on a grassy plain elsewhere on the island watching them

***With Bella***

Bella was in the meadow watching the fireworks go off.

Bella: "Looks like the tournaments starting."

Voice: "I see. Who might your first opponent be?" a feminine voice said and appearing beside Bella was Kygomi aka Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. A female elemental hero dressed in a red bodysuit with matching gloves and boots, white fair skin, grey hair, blue eyes and a weird headpiece.

Bella: "Don't know yet Kygomi!" then she notices Weevil not at a fair distance minding his own business.

Bela: "But I may have an idea on how to approach Dustin and his friends." Bella said with a sly smile.

Kygomi: "I take it you have an idea?" Kygomi said with a raised eyebrow.

Bella: "You know me so well." Bella said as she walks towards Weevil.

***Back to Dustin and friends***

Yugi: "Let's do it!" We start walking through the meadow

Joey: "So, what's your plan, Yugi?"

Yugi: "Well, I might as well stick with Weevil. After all, we do have a score to settle."

Dustin: "And I got my camera to record the scene." I said holding my camera.

Joey: "I was hopin' you'd say that!"

Téa: "Uh, isn't that him?" Tea asks and sure enough Weevil is standing on the path ahead at the edge of the forest, just barely visible in the distance. But beside him was another boy. He has brown eyes and long brown blonde hair that's messy. He was dressed in a purple green version of Calem's outfit from Pokémon XY, minus the hat and on her back is the symbols of the hero monsters (A H D and E) and a beetle symbol and the autobot and decepticon symbol that's half and half.

Dustin: "Yeah that's him! But who's the other dude?"

Joey: "Don't know! Maybe a fan of his or something."

Yugi: "Weevil! Weevil! I challenge you to a duel!" Yugi shouts but Weevil doesn't answer, but turns and darts into the forest, cackling. The other guy followed shortly afterwards.

Weevil: "Ahahahahahahaha!"

Joey: "I can't believe it! Weevil's runnin' away!"

Dustin: "Get back here you bastard!" I shouted as Yugi and I start running after him.)

Joey: "Hey! Wait up!" Joey, Téa, and Tristan run after us.

Weevil and the mystery guy lead us down a forest path, and moths swarm out of the trees in a cloud.

Tristan: "Whoa! Where're all these moths coming from?!"

Téa: "Ugh! They're disgusting!"

Tristan: "He's fast, for a small guy!"

Téa: "Maybe you're just slow for a big guy!

Joey: "We're never gonna catch 'im! As long as the whole island's in bounds, he'll keep runnin' all day!"

Yugi: 'What's Weevil up to? He's wanted to duel with me ever since we met on the boat; so what's he running for? Wait a minute.' "What'd he say on the boat?!

Flashback to Yugi's first conversation with Weevil and Rex

Weevil: "Everyone will soon learn that there are new rules on the island that require more strategy!"

End Flashback

Yugi: ' _It must have something to do with the new rules! So I better figure out what and fast!_ '

Dustin: ' _That guy Weevil was with. I got an odd feeling about this guy._ ' I thought and Yugi notices expression.

Yugi: "You alright Dustin?"

Dustin: "Yeah! Just thinking about that dude Weevil was with. I got a weird feeling about him."

Yugi: "Well only one way to find out who this guy is." We reach a clearing in the forest; Weevil and the other guy is waiting for us.

Joey: "There 'e is!"

Weevil: "Welcome said the spider to the fly! You flew right into my trap!"

Flashback. Weevil throws Yugi's cards overboard

Weevil: "Again!"

End flashback

Yugi: "It's time you answer for what you did on the boat, Weevil!"

Once again, the mysterious Millennium Puzzle begins to glow, and shakes and sways on its own. Yugi cries out

Yugi: "Yu-Gi-Oh...!"

And sure enough the spirit of the millennium puzzle shows himself. And the look on his face says that he's going to have fun crushing Weevil.

Yugi (Yami): "Huh! All right, Weevil, time to find out if you're as good at dueling as you are at running away! "

Weevil: "Was I simply running away, or cleverly weaving you into my web! And allow me to introduce you to a fan of mine. Bella." Weevil introduces the guy beside him.

Joey: "Wait! Bella? You mean that guy is.."

Bella: "Heh. I am a girl dude. How about we make this a two on two match? You take Yugi while I deal with Dustin here." Bella said to me while I was shocked.

Dustin: "How the hell do you know my name?"

Bella: "Lucky guess. Now are you in or not." Bella said with a smirk.

Dustin: "Bring it bitch!" I said with a scowl.

Bella: "What a potty mouth."

Yugi (Yami): "It's time to duel!"

Weevil: "Heheheheh... As you WISH!" At Weevil's cry, the ground begins to shake. We look uneasy.

Tristan: "Ah! An earthquake!" Weevil laughs evilly; he was expecting this, and he's ready.

Yugi (Yami): "What have you done?"

The ground rumbles as Yugi's me, Téa, Joey and Tristan gasp and Weevil chuckles. A glowing multicolored line appears in the ground, and the earth splits in two at the line, revealing that this area of ground was actually the surface of a giant metal door. Somewhere within, pulleys and mechanisms smoothly go into action, spitting steam.

Tristan: "Whoa! The entire ground is transforming!"

As the large rectangular patch of ground opens up, an equally-large object appears from below. The holographic duel arena rises from the depths of the earth at Weevil's back, a large number 15 on its side. One end of it is red, the other blue. Four tall podia of the same color unfold from it, overlooking the stage between them, which is the familiar grid of ten rectangles per side. Four towers of lights also unfold from each side; the holographic projectors.

Téa: "It's gigantic!"

Dustin: "Jumping Jesus Christ!"

Joey: "Man! These aren't gonna be like the duels back home!"

Bella: "Got that right buster!"

Weevil: "You've just stepped into a hornet's nest- and there's no way out!"

Yugi (Yami): "What is that?"

Joey: "These giant arenas must be set up all over the island!"

Bella: "Correct! My uncle Pegasus made these himself." Bella said as everyone, even Weevil was surprised.

Dustin: "Wait! Excuse me?"

Téa: "Uncle Pegasus?"

Tristan: "Holy crap!"

Joey: "Are you workin' for Pegasus?"

Bella: "Nope. I'm here to participate in the tournament for other reasons."

Yugi (Yami): "Whatever those reasons are Bella, I have my eye on you."

Weevil: "We'll just meet you on the field!" Weevil said as he and Bella ran and jumped onto the platform at the base of the red podiums, Weevil his backpack at his side. The platform rises until they look out over the podium, Weevil's glasses glinting in the sun.

Joey: "I don't like this. Weevil's a little too cocky."

Téa: "And that Bella girl, what if she does the same thing Pegasus did to Yugi's grandpa on you guys?" Tea said worriedly.

Dustin: "I don't know. Only one way to find out." I said as I gave Téa my camera.

Dustin: "Be sure to record the whole thing will ya?" I asked Téa as she nodded. Then me and Yugi take the blue podiums.

Weevil: "I noticed that you both have just one star chip. I guess that means me and Bella will have the pleasure of eliminating you both from the tournament! Once you two are gone, everyone else's chips will be easy pickings!"

Dustin: "That'll be the day when hell freezes over Weevil."

Yugi (Yami): "Not if we take your two first!"

Weevil: "What?!"

Yugi (Yami): "This will be an all-or-nothing match for all of four us."

Weevil: "Ha! Why should me or Bella risk both our star chips, when you two only have one!"

Yugi (Yami): "Because I have something else I think you want! My whole Duel Monsters deck!"

Dustin: "Yugi, you can't be serious?"

Weevil: "So! You'd risk your grandpa's deck? Fine with me! Eheheheheheheh! Winning all your cards will be an easy way to exterminate you two once and for all!"

Bella was staring until she decided to tell the group.

Bella: ' _Alright boys! Its now or never!_ ' Bella thought as Elemental Hero Necroshade and Jinzo appeared and nodded, before they glowed a dark purple aura and the same thing that happened back at Yugi's place, only Weevil and the audience were frozen, but me, Yugi, Téa, Joey and Tristan were unaffected.

Téa: "What in the world?"

Joey: "What's going on here?"

Dustin: "Dammit not this crap again!"

Bella: "Don't worry guys! I just figured now is a good time to talk to you all." Bella said with a serious loom.

Yugi (Yami): "Bella? How are you doing this? Do you have a millennium item too?"

Bella: "Oh god no! Its because of my friends here." Bella said as Elemental hero Necroshade and Jinzo appeared on either side of her.

Dustin: "What the…"

Joey: "Please tell me those are holograms!"

Bella: "They're not holograms. But their not gonna hurt you guys either. Allow me to introduce you to Necro." Bella gestures to Elemental Hero Necroshade.

Necro: "Yo!" Necro said with a peace sign.

Bella: "And the other is Jinzo. Which is his actual card name." Jinzo just simply nodded his head.

Bella: "The real reason I'm here is to help you guys beat my uncle Pegasus and stop his madness."

Joey: "Why should we trust ya lady?"

Bella: "Because I'm of like him. If I was working for my uncle I would have kicked you guys out sooner than you could blink. And besides I'm not a huge fan of this pest either." Bella said looking at Weevil,. Luckily he was frozen to hear.

Bela: "I just simply made this plan as to talk to you guys. As well as test Dustin and Yugo's deeling skills."

Tristan: "But how are those two guys even real?"

Bella: "Well you see, my uncle based this game on a game ancient Egyptian kings played in the past. But they never used cards, but actual magic and Monsters. For riches and glory. But then, one brave pharaoh sealed that magic away within the seven mystical millennium items. But he was also aided by a Wiseman that wielded a gauntlet known as the Gauntlet of Wdjat. You Yugi, hold one of those millennium items, the millennium puzzle. And Dustin holds the same gauntlet the Wiseman wielded millennia ago."

Téa: "How do you know all this?"

Bella: "My uncle told me stories. He's the only family I have left. My parents passed away when I was young and my uncle Pegasus took me in.." Bella said as we all had looks of sorow on our faces.

Dustin: " I'm sorry to hear that Bella." I said with a sincere look of sympathy.

Bella: "Its fine. And as for my friends here, the monsters in duel monsters are based on the same monsters the many Egyptian rulers summoned in these games. There are spirits in these cards. Those spirits are known as Duel Spirits. I named most of mine after many cartoon and movie characters so they have the same behavioral traits as those characters."

Dustin: "Wow! Sounds odd but I believe ya."

Yugi (Yami): "I see. But right now we have a duel to attend to."

Bella: "Right! Okay boys, lower the spell!" Bella said as the two nodded and the field became undone. Once that was over, a trio of bystanders walking through the forest show up.

Duelist #1: "Whoa! Sounds like a duel is about to start over there!"

Duelist #2: "And a tag duel no doubt."

Duelist #3: "That's Weevil Underwood but who're the other guys?"

Joey: "Those guys are Yugi Muto and Dustin Hogan. Those two beat both Kaiba and Cedirc. An' I happen to be their best friend Joey Wheeler. An' these two? These two are trespassers. " Joey said causing Téa and Tristan groan. The three random guys are amazed.

Téa: "And the guy Dustin's up against is Bella, Pegasus' niece." Tea said amazing the trio even more.

Duelist #3: "Whoah! Pegasus has a niece? She looks like a boy to me."

Duelist #2: "Because she's a tomboy you numbskull! How do you not know her?"

Duelist #1: "I thought I wouldn't be seeing a Weevil-Yugi match up till the finals!"

The holographic towers start to light up

Duelist #2: "But to see the guy that kicked Cedric's butt duel against Pegasus' niece? That's a duel of the centuries." The second of the trio said as Téa turned my camera on to record the event.

Duelist #3: "Weevil's a regional champ; no new kid's got a chance against him!"

Duelist #2: "And Dustin going against the duelist with a thousand decks, that's something else."

Joey: "Duelist with a thousand decks? Why does she call her self that?" Joey asked wanting to know.

Duelist #1: "Because she uses multiple decks to be unpredictable and to catch her opponents off guard."

Tristan: "Oh boy! Those two better be careful!"

Joey: "Kick their buts guys!"

Téa: "Camera is now rolling boys." Téa said as I looked at her.

Dustin: "Thanks Téa. All right bug brain! Let's get this show on the road!" I said with a smug grin.

Weevil: "Indeed! My adoring public is waiting, so, we should begin!"

All four: "Duel!" All four of us begin with 2000 life points.

Weevil: "Let's see how you two like my Killer Needle!" Weevil said as he slaps down the card and the console around it shimmers with multicolored lines running in circuits. The holographic projector towers start humming, and the monster appears: a giant, vicious-looking wasp.

[Killer Needle/Insect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000/Level: 4/WIND]

Yugi (Yami): "You'll have to get through my Mammoth Graveyard first!"

(Mammoth Graveyard is the skeleton of a woolly mammoth.)

[Mammoth Graveyard/Dinosaur/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/Level: 3 /EARTH]

Yugi (Yami): "This massive monster will match your annoying insect point for point! Attack!"

Weevil: "Killer Needle, let's show the Mammoth your stinger! Attack!" Weevil shouted as Killer Needle counterattacks, and destroys Mammoth Graveyard.

Yugi (Yami): "No!"

Weevil: "Ha! Gone after one sting? He must be allergic!"

Dustin: "Ugh if there's one bug I hate most, its wasps."

Yugi (think): 'I don't get it! Both creatures were evenly matched! It should've been a stalemate!'

Weevil: "Have you begun to figure out yet why I led you all the way to this forest area? If you just look around, then you will see that this area is an exact replica of our surrounding environment. One part wasteland and one part forest. And who thrives in the forest? Bugs! The strongest, most powerful insects rule the forest! So as long as I play my bugs in the forest area, I get a field power bonus! I guess you just weren't listening when Pegasus said that this tournament would have exciting new surprises in store for us! Maybe if you were smart enough to steal the tournament's secret new rules like I did, you'd be getting a field power bonus instead of me! Ahahahaha!" Weevil said as Killer Needle's improved stats are 1560/1300.

Dustin: "Why you bastard!"

Joey: "He cheated! He led us here 'cause he knew he'd have an unfair advantage!"

Weevil: "Go ahead- call me a cheater; you're all just angry that you didn't swipe the rules yourselves! And because you didn't, little Yugi and Dustin are both about to get stung!"

But Yugi laughs and in begin to snicker a bit.

Weevil: "What?! How could you two be laughing!"

Yugi (Yami): "Because; take a look at your ferocious Killer Needle now." Weevil's monster glows with light, and explodes.

Weevil: "W-w-what? Oh no! My monster! What have you done with my monster?! Ugh!" Weevil looks at his console; Our life points haven't changed, and Mammoth Graveyard's stats read 1560/1040, the same attack points as Killer Needle!

Weevil: "This makes no sense! My creature was supercharged with a field power bonus! But according to this, Yugi's creature somehow became just as powerful!"

Yugi (Yami): "Looks like my Mammoth got a field power bonus from the wasteland area just like your bugs do from the forest! "

Dustin: "Wow you sure goofed up on that one sunny!" I said as I laughed my ass off now.

Weevil: "Rrrgh! The field point advantage was supposed to be mine alone!"

Yugi (Yami): "I kept wondering about something on the boat ride here, Weevil. Why were we traveling to some remote island just to duel? But as soon as I saw this holographic display grid, it all came together. Every monster has a type of field that it does best on, kind of like a home field advantage. And what makes this island so special, is that it contains every type of field imaginable. So when you deliberately led us to this spot, you were clearly hoping to get some kind of field advantage.

Bella: "Clever strategy drear Yugi. But let's see how you go against this! Elemental Hero Woodsman in defense mode.." Bella said as she summoned a green skinned man with his left arm and left leg was encased in wood and wearing bots and a tunic composed of brown fur like stuff.

Téa: "Elemental Hero?"

Joey: "You mean there are more heroes?"

Duelist #2: "Oh yeah! She mostly uses a hero themed deck, despite having multiple decks."

Bella: "And thanks to his special ability, he allows me to add 1 Polymerization from my deck to my hand once per turn."

Yugi (Yami): "What?"

Dustin: "Oh damn!"

Bella: "But fortunately for you guys I'm of gonna use it. Well not yet anyways."

Weevil: "Heeheeheeheeheheheheh! You're awfully clever to put it all together like that, Yugi! But figuring out one rule won't be enough! There are surprises hidden under every rock, and I know them all! But for now its your move Hogan!"

Dustin: "Gladly!" I said as I drew my card an examined my hand. Luckily I have two cards in my hand to turn this duel around.

Dustin: "The first thing I'll do is set one card face down! Then a monster in defense mode. That should do of on my part." I said as Weevil laughed.

Weevil: "Hahaha! Really? That's the best you can do?"

Téa: "You can beat 'em, guys!"

Joey: "Don't let that flea scare ya! He's bluffin'!"

Weevil then draws his next card.

Weevil: "Really? Then let's just see how you handle this bluff." Weevil said as he summoned a massive beetle named Hercules Beetle.

(Hercules Beetle/Insect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 2000/Level: /WIND]

Hercules Beetle's stats rise immediately to 1950/2600

Weevil: "My Hercules Beetle will find a way to crawl under your skin!"

Yugi (think): ' _Ahh...! Even though I know about the field power bonus, it's too late to rebuild my deck now. I guess a combo attack would be my best bet._ '

Yugi (Yami): "I play Feral Imp!"

[Feral Imp/Fiend/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400/Level: 4/DARK]

Yugi (Yami): "And now, I'll add this "Horn of the Unicorn" so its magic will raise my attack points."

Dustin: "DAAAAAAAMN!" I said making a Friday impression as Yugi's green, catlike, ferocious little Feral Imp grows a unicorn's horn, and its attack points rise to 2000.

Weevil: "Heeheehee! You'll have to do a lot better than that! Hercules Beetle, attack!"

Yugi (Yami): "Feral Imp, Magic Lightning attack!" Feral Imp shocks Hercules Beetle, but takes a hit in the chest and disintegrates.

Dustin: "WHAT?" I shouted in disbelief.

Téa: "Yugi's attack didn't even faze that thing!"

Joey: "Somethin's screwy!"

Yugi (Yami): "My Imp's Magic Lightning attack should've destroyed your Beetle; is this another trick, Weevil?!"

Weevil: "No, Yugi, I just thought you knew that all monsters with a field power bonus were also resistant to any type of magic attack! And since my Hercules Beetle easily deflected your lightning bolts, he has more than enough power left to destroy your puny Feral Imp- and continue to eat away at your life points!" Weevil said innocently nasty as our life points gone down to 1350.

Dustin: "You're really pissing me off!" I growled.

Joey: "Even that four-eyed tick's weakest bugs're gonna be tough to beat, so long as he's got that field power bonus."

Tristan: "Yeah, but it's not exactly like it can just be turned off.

Téa: "That Weevil's a no-good cheat!"

The bystanders from earlier are still watching from the edge of the forest

Weevil: "It's your turn Yugi! Make your move!"

Yugi: ' _Maybe I should use my next monster to defend. By putting my card in defense mode, my monster *will* take a hit, but my life points will be spared._ ' Yugi thought as he sets a monster.

Bella: "My move then!" Bella said as she drew her next card and smirked.

Bella: "Better get ready boys! I now activate the Polymerization I drew earlier and fuse Elemental Hero Woodsman with Elemental Hero Ocean!" Bella said as both Elemental Hero Woodsman and a blue skinned fish humanoid named Elemental Hero Ocean fused into a spiral then a bright light came. And form that light came a white skinned humanoid that looked like to be made of marble with red and blue gems on his body appeared.

[Elemental Hero Ocean/Warrior/ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1200/ Level: 4/WATER]

Yugi (Yami): "Oh no!"

Dustin: "Son of a bitch!"

Bella: "Meet one of my ace cards. Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" Bella said as the new hero landed and me and Yugi were scared now.

[Elemental Hero Terra Firma/Warrior/ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000/Level: 8/EARTH]

Dustin: "Oh dammit! That thing has more than enough attack points to wipe us out with one blow."

Bella: "Terra Firma! Destroy his face down monster! Gaia Slash!" Bella said as the hero slashed at my face down monster, only to reveal a ghost like monster named Alien Hero Poltergeist.

Dustin: "Hah! Nice try Bella! But upon attacking Alien Hero Poltergeist, you activate his flip effect!"

Weevil and Bella: "WHAT?!"

Dustin: "You see when he's flip summoned, he possesses the attacking monster, becoming my mindless marionette. Not only that, if Poltergeist is selected for an attack, the quipped monster gets destroyed instead and the owner of that monster takes damage instead." I said as Alien Hero Poltergeist possesses Terra Firma, his eyes becoming magenta, and landed to my side of the field.

Bella: "Dammit! Luckily I play monster reborn to bring back Elemental Hero Woodsman." Bella said bringing back the green skinned her.

Bella: "Ill set one final card and end my turn. Alright Hogan, you're turn!"

Dustin: "Alright!" I drew my next card and smirked even more.

Dustin: "I bet you two never seen a card like this! I play Tyler the Great warrior in defense mode!" I said, summoning one of my favorite cards to the field.

Weevil: "What the…"

Bella: "No! Way!" Bella said as the three bystanders were awestruck.

Duelist #1: "No way! That's a one of a kind card!"

Duelist #3: "Man I would kill for a card like that? How did he get it?"

Tristan: "It was a gift from a friend." Tristan said to the three.

Dustin: "But I'm of done yet! Next I also play a polymerization. And I'll fuse it with Blue-Eyes White Dragon and form Tyler the White Dragon Master!" I said as both Tyler and the Blue-Eyes from my hand meld into the powerful version of the two.

Téa: "Woah! I can't believe I got that on video!"

Joey: "Holy cow! Those two are even more awesome put together!"

Tristan: "Alright! Wait to go Dust!" Tristan said as the trio marveled at my new monster.

Weevil: "Oh crud! That thing has 4300 ATK points?"

Dustin: "Damn right! Now Tyler the White Dragon Master! Attack that oversized June Bug! Golden Aura Blast!" I shouted as my fusion monster fired its attack.

Bella: "Not so fast! Negate Attack will save us!" Bella said as she activated her magic card.

Dustin: "Dash it all! I'll just end my turn with a face down.

Weevil: "Hehehe! Clever move Hogan! But lets see how you two fare against my Basic Insect! "

[Basic Insect/Insect/ATK: 500/DEF: 700/Level:2 /EARTH]

Basic Insect's attack points then rise to 650 attack points and 910 defense points.

Weevil: "Not only does he get a field power bonus, but I'm upgrading him with a Level Three Laser Cannon, and a Level Two "Power Boost"!"

Dustin: "Oh great!"

The former is a card that is formally known as "Laser Cannon Armor", increasing its Basic Insect's ATK and DEF further to 950 ATK and 1210 DEF

Yugi (Yami): "No! His insect's so powerful now, my defense won't stand a chance, and after it falls, our life points are next!"

Weevil: "Now, fellas, for all the innocent little bugs you've squashed, stomped, crushed, or fumigated, it's payback time!" The laser cannon fires, and we bows our head, letting the podium shield him. His Griffore is blown away.

Weevil:" Heheheheheh, you'll have to do better than that, if you hope to survive my bug's laser-powered arsenal!"

Yugi (Yami): "Then I'll play this card." Yugi once again sets a defense mode monster.

Bella: "I play Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense mode." Bella said as a hulking golem like warrior made of rock appeared.

Bella: "Next I play Double summon. Allowing me to perform a second Normal Summon this turn. And I choose Elemental Hero Burstinatrix! Also in defense mode." Bella summoned a woman with white skin, a red jumpsuit, gray hair and a golden headpiece.

Bella: "You're move Hogan!"

Dustin: "Here goes!" I said drawing my next card. I looked at my hand and I had a good idea.

Dustin: "I play a second Polymerization!"

Weevil: "What?" Weevil said wide eyed.

Téa: "Oh yeah!?"

Joey: "Oh I like where this is going!"

Dustin: "This time I'll fuse Alien Hero Bramble and Alien Hero Scorch from my hand and form a new hero."

[Alien Hero Bramble/Plant/ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1500/ Level: 4/EARTH]

I said as both monsters used into a votes and out can a new hero. His body appeared to be made of plant material with red spikes jutting out of his shoulders and forearms. His head seamed to be covered in a black mask with red and yellow petals on the side and his eyes glowed green.

Dustin: "Meet Alien Hero Everglaze!" I said as the new Alien Hero created flames in his palms.

[Alien Hero Everglaze/Plant/ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1500/ Level: 8/ FIRE]

Dustin: "But there's one other thing I like to add. Not only do bugs gain a home field advantage in the forest, but plants do as we'll. And luckily for me and Yugi, Alien Hero Everglaze is a Plant-type monster, so he gains an attack boost as well. I said as my Alien Hero ejected streaks of flame out of his palms like flamethrowers, his attack points rose up to 2600/1950.

Joey: "Looks like Alien Hero Everglaze too hot for 'em to handle!"

Dustin: "But wait! There's more! Next I activate my facedown card! Ultimate Evolution! Normally this doubles the equipped monster's ATK! But thankfully I have a different breed of Alien Heroes that can be special summoned by sacrificing the monster equipped with this card!"

Weevil: "Excuse me?" Wevil said wide eyed as he was now mortified

Bella: "Uh-oh!" Bella said as her Elemental heroes looked scared.

Dustin: "That's right! I sacrifice Alien Hero Everglaze and summon a new and improved version of him! Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm comfortable welcome, to Ultimate Hero Blue Blaze!" I said as in a flash of green light, a humanoid composed of petrified wood appeared. He had blue orbs somehow imbedded in his forearms, which appeared to be larger, as well as three massive blue orbs on his back and his was similar to his original form, but now was encased in a with a blue glass dome helmet wore a breathing mask.

Ultimate Hero Blue Blaze/Plant/ATK: 4000/ DEF: DEF: 3000/ Level: 10/FIRE]

But then Ultimate Hero Blue blaze's stats then rose up to 5200/3900.

Weevil: "Oh crap!" Weevil was now terrified.

Bella: "5200 attack points?" Bella said wide eyed.

Yugi (Yami): "Amazing!" Yugi complemented with surprise and wonder.

Téa: "Sweet! I'm so glad I got that on video!" Téa said amazed.

Joey: "Oh heck yeah! Way to go Dust!"

Tristan: "I can't believe Yugi's grandpa gave Dustin such cards!" Tristan said equally astounded.

Duelist #1: "Awesome!"

Duelist #2: "You can say that again!"

Duelist #3: "Looks like Dustin's on fire now!"

Dustin: "Alien Hero Blue Blaze! Destroy Elemental Hero Clayman! Napalm Barrage!" I shouted as my Ultimate Hero Blue Blaze launched multiple blue orbs from the palms of his hands, they immediately exploded on impact, destroying Clayman.

Dustin: "You're turn Terra Firma! Destroy that oversized pest! Gaia Slash!" possessed Terra Firma went to attack Basic insect but Bela had other plans.

Bella: "I don't think so! I play a second Negate Attack!"

Dustin: "Dammit!"

Weevil: "Heheheheheh! Sorry Hogan! That was a good attack though!"

Dustin: "I'll end my turn then!" I glared daggers at Bella.

Weevil places a facedown card and ends his move from there.

Tristan: "That Weevil's got Yugi and Dustin cornered!"

Joey: "Yeah, they can't even counterattack!"

Weevil: "As long as my trap card remains in play, you two are powerless to make a move against me! So, does my tightening web make you two squirm?"

Yugi: 'He's so busy bragging, he's not paying any attention to my moves. Maybe I can set a little trap of my own.' Yugi thinks as he quietly places a facedown card.

Weevil: "Face it, I've got you two pinned down! And while you're totally unable to attack me and Bella, we can attack you anytime I want! Each turn you cower, I create a new monster!"

[Gokibore/Insect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400/Level: 4/EARTH]

Yugi draws again.

[Big Insect/Insect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1500/ Level: 4/EARTH]

Yugi draws again.

Weevil: "Keep drawing, Yugi! My army of insects just keeps getting bigger! I'm going to wipe out all your monsters in one bug blitzkrieg!"

[Kamakiriman/Insect/ATK: 1150/DEF: 1400/Level: 4/EARTH]

Yugi looks tense.

Yugi: ' _That's right, Weevil. Put all your monsters on the field, that's exactly what I'm counting on!_ '

Dustin: ' _Oh I know that look! Looks like Yugi's up to something._ ' I said with a smirk and watched.

Téa: "Just look at our Yugi; he's so confident up there!"

Joey: "I know! When he's duelin' it's like he becomes a totally different guy!"

Weevil: "Heeheehee, well what do you know! I'm down to my last monstrous insect, and you know what that means, Yugi! You two are about to be exterminated!"

Yugi (Yami): "We'll see what my cards have to say about that!"

Yugi draws again. His card is the Dark Magician.

Yugi: ' _Yes! The Dark Magician! This is perfect; there's no way Weevil can resist him as a target!_ ' "All right, Weevil! I defend with the Dark Magician!" Yugi said as he plays the card facedown, but says its name anyway.

Weevil: "Excellent, I'll destroy your very favorite card first! Now, my pet! Power up your laser cannon! Heheheheheheh!"

Basic Insect powers up its blaster mounted armor and aims at Yugi's set Dark Magician.

Weevil: "Attack!"

The moment the bug commits to its attack, Yugi begins to chuckle; Weevil realizes with horror that he has just doomed himself to getting served.

Yugi (Yami): "Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm."

Weevil: "Wha! Why are you laughing?!"

Dustin: "Cause you done goofed!" I said with another movie reference.

Yugi (Yami): "Weevil, you're not the only one who can set a trap card."

Weevil: "What?!"

Yugi (Yami): "You were so busy grandstanding you paid no attention to the cards I put into play.

Weevil: "But I thought they were all monster c-cards!"

Yugi (Yami): "Not all. While you loaded the field with your bug monsters, I prepared a special surprise, the power of my "Mirror Force" trap card!

Weevil: "Hold your fire!" But alas, the laser cannon fires, and Dark Magician appears, along with an iridescent shield of light that deflects the laser blast and refracts it into several lasers, that shoot back toward Weevil and Bella's field.

Yugi (Yami): "Too late, Weevil, you've already ordered your attack on my Dark Magician. And Mirror Force will deflect it right back at you!" The bugs are incinerated, as well as Bella's Elemental Heroes. Weevil and Bella's life points fall from a perfect 2000 to a meager 555.

Dustin: "Boom! Headshot!" I said making my hand into he shape of a gun firing at my head.

Weevil: "U-u-ugh... our life points are devastated!"

Bella: ' _Not bad boys! Looks like I underestimated you two!_ '

Yugi: ' _Yes!_ '

Téa: "Hey! Yeah Yugi!" Téa said overlapping

Joey: "Way to go!" Joey was overlapping as well.

Dustin: "Not a bad move dude! Nice come back!" I said high fiving Yugi!

Weevil: ' _He obliterated my army of beautiful bugs...! How dare he!_ '

Dustin: Regional champ? More like regional chump!"

Yugi (Yami): "You're a liar and a cheat, Weevil; but it was your overconfidence that allowed me to get the best of you. Your insects are decimated; your life points are low; and as you yourself said before- you have used up all your monsters!"

Weevil: "Heheheheheheh! Actually, I lied about that, too!"

Yugi: "Huh!"

Dustin: "Excuse me?" I said wide eyed.

Weevil: "I still have my most formidable creature waiting in the wings! And this unconquerable insect will swat you down once and for all!"

Dustin: "Son of a bitch!"

Bella: ' _Uh-oh! Those two better be careful! I have a bad feeling this is going to get much worse!'_

To Be Continued...

* * *

Authors note

Well Chapter four is finally here. That's part one. Part two will be coming along sober than you might think. And so not only are there Alien Heroes in Dustin's deck but also Ultimate Heroes, based on the ultimate forms in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien.

Sorry for not updating so long. We switched our internet network because our previous one was pretty damn shitty. We had Verizon but now we switched to a better one.

Well that's for this chapter and as always I'll se you on the next chapter. Buh-bye!


	6. Pest Problem part 2

Hello everyone my name is Dustinhogan83 and welcome back to Dustin's Journey in Duelist Kingdom.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. I only own my two main characters, Dustin and Cedric.

* * *

Chapter 5. Pest Problem part 2

"Talking"

YELLING

 _Thinking_

[Monster Database]

Flashback

* * *

Weevil's side of the field is still steaming and smoking. Weevil himself is starting to sweat. Bella still had Elemental Hero Bustinatrix and Elemental Hero Woodsman on her side. Yugi's Dark Magician disappears once again from the field; it was in facedown defense mode, and I had Ultimate Hero Blue Blaze, Tyler the White Dragon Master and Bella's Elemental Hero Terra Firma on my side.

Weevil: "I-i-i-igh...!"

Dustin: "How do you like us now bug eyed bastard?"

Joey: "Ha! Great play, Yuge!"

Tristan: "He wiped out Weevil's army in one move!"

Téa: "All right! You've got 'im on the ropes!"

Mai: "Haha! Yeah, right!"

Téa is the first to turn around. Mai has shown up on the sidelines, and behind her the group of random bystanders has grown.

Téa: "Huh?"

Joey and Tristan: "Mai!"

Mai: "You losers don't seem to realize who your little pals are up against. Weevil's regional champion. He's got moves your shrimp couldn't even dream of! And I doubt Hogan stands a snowball's chance in hell against Bella, Pegasus's niece."

Téa fumes as Joey looks at her with some concern.

Téa: ' _Ooh, that Mai! She's always butting in with her big mouth! Well, I'm not gonna let her trash my friends!_ ' "Nobody asked you! So why don't you just take a hike!"

Mai: "And miss the chance to watch a champion like Weevil, as he and Bella turn this around? No way."

Joey: "Yeah, I mean Weevil really came from behind to win the Regionals."

Tristan: "He's tough and sneaky."

Téa: "Whose side are you two goofballs on anyway?!"

Joey: "All I'm sayin' is, for Yugi and Dustin, this is their first official duel."

Steam is coming off the top of Téa's head. It doesn't seem like Joey and Tristan are saying all this just because Mai is pretty- in fact Joey's a lot calmer and more rational than the last time he saw Mai.

Tristan: "And he's fightin' a champ."

Joey: "Plus being niece of the man who created Duel Monsters, she has to know everything there is to Duel monsters."

Mai: "Mhmhm

Téa is still fuming; leave it to Mai to divide them!

Téa: ' _Oh Mai, you troublemaker! You think you know so much- but Yugi'll and Dustin show you!_ '

Weevil: "You may have flattened my army of bugs, Yugi, but you and your buddy haven't won! I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve!"

Yugi (Yami): "You've done an awful lot of buzzing throughout this whole duel, Weevil, but I'm still here waiting for the sting."

Bella: "Well get to that eventually." Bella said as she drew her card. She grins.

Bella: "I'll play Elemental Hero Knospe in defense mode." Bella said summoning a small humanoid plant with a he'd and hands resembling flower buds.

[Elemental Hero Knospe/Plant/ATK: 600/ DEF: 1000/Level: 3/EARTH]

Its attack and defense then rise to 780/1300.

Joey: "Pfft! You kiddin' me? That little sprout hardly has any attack points!" Joey laughs.

Dustin: "Joey's right. That little thing's an easy weed to whack."

Bella: "Maybe. But not unless I activate this Magic Card "Rose Bud", which allows me to tribute her to special summon her most beautiful but deadly form!" Bella said as Elemental Hero Knospe glowed and in its place was a woman with light purple skin, dressed in a dark green top with a skirt, collar and sleeves made of foliage and mahogany leggings. As well as a golden belt with an indigo jewel in the center, golden wrist bands on both wrists any golden rings on each finger. She had red eyes and black hair with s golden headpiece with white long flower petals.

Bella: "Allow me to introduce you boys to Elemental Hero Poison Rose!"

[Elemental Hero Poison Rose/Plant/ATK: 1900/DEF: 2000/Level: 6/EARTH]

Bella: "And thanks to the terrain, she also gets a 30% power bonus." Bella said as Elemental Hero Poison Rose stats rose to 2479/2600

Bella: "And one more thing I'd like to add. My opponent must only select this card as an attack target. Plus every time she inflicts battle damage, she gins 200 attack and looses 200 defense."

Yugi (Yami): "What?"

Dustin: "Oh great!"

Bella: "Every rose has its thorns boys."

Dustin: "My turn then. I said drawing my next card and I had a grin on my face.

Bella: "What's with that look?" Bella said as she and Weevil were preparing themselves for the worst.

Dustin: "Are you two familiar with the saying "the bigger they are, the harder they fall"?" I asked with sarcasm.

Weevil: "What exactly are you getting at?" Weevil said with a raised brow.

Dustin: "Your about to find out right now Weevil. I shuffle all of my monsters in my graveyard back into my deck and special summon this giant. Alien Hero Colossus!" I said as I shuffled all my monsters back into the deck and summoned him. As I slapped the card onto the console, the ground shook and from my side came a towering 100 foot tall monster.

Alien Hero Colossus resembled are gigantic humanoid dressed in Guyver-stylee armor. His body, mask, limbs, and hands are white. He has red stripes on his torso and legs, red spots on his shoulders, red stump-like feet, and a red and black blade on his head. He also has red forearms with pointed elbow blades and an extremely muscular bodies.

[Alien Hero Colossus/Warrior/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/Level: 8/LIGHT]

Yugi (Yami): "What is that?"

Weevil: "Oh my!"

Bella: "Oh no!" Bella said wide eyed and shivering.

Téa: "Holy mother of God!" Téa said still holding the camera, recording.

Joey: "Talk about goin' big!" Joey said with wide eyes.

Tristan: "Yeah! No kidding!"

Mai: "Sweet Jesus!" Mai said in awe and shock.

Dustin: "You think his colossal size is intimidating, just wait till you hear this titan's special ability! When he declares an attack, I can send 1 "Alien Hero" monster from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard, giving him a 500 attack boost for each "Alien Hero" Monster in my Graveyard. If he would be destroyed, I can remove him from play instead. But the best part is he cannot be destroyed by any Hero monster on the field. So your elemental heroes cannot destroy this alien titan Bella."

Weevil: "WHAT!?"

Bella: "Crap!"

Yugi: ' _Woah! What a powerhouse. That means every time he attacks, Dustin sends 1 card from his hand or deck to the graveyard, giving him 500 ATK for each monster and it already has 3000 ATK to start with._ '

Joey: "Aww yeah! Dustin turned this whole duel around.

Téa: "Looks like you thought wrong Mai!" Tea said as Mai just grumbled.

Dustin: "Alien Hero Colossus, destroy Elemental Hero Poison Rose! Cosmic Blast!" I declared as my alien titan positioned his arms in an L shape and fired a green energy blast, destroying the female hero.

Dustin: "One down, two to go!" I said discarding one Alien Hero from my deck to the graveyard. Colossus ATK now reached 4000.

Dustin: "Your turn Terra Firma! Destroy Burstinatrix Gaia Slash!" I said as the possessed Elemental Hero destroyed the fiery woman with his two swords.

Dustin: "And finally, your turn Tyler! Destroy her last line of defense! Golden Aura Blast!" I shouted as my monster destroyed Elemental Hero Woodsman.

Dustin: "And to be on the safe side, I'll switch Ultimate Hero Blue Blaze to defense mode." I said as Ultimate Hero Blue Blaze kneeled with his arms in an x shape.

Weevil: "I'll admit Hogan, that was a nifty attack! But since you and Yugi are new to this whole dueling tournament thing, I'll try to make this simple for you two. I'm gonna wipe that goofy grin from your faces! Now let's see which lucky bug gets to take the first bite! Heheheheheheheh." Weevil said all too innocently.

Weevil: "Oh! But this little bug won't stand a chance against all your ferocious monsters! Oh, well, I'll play him in defense mode." 'Heheheheheheheh!'

Dustin: ' _That slippery little maggot is up to something. I know it!_ ' I thought with narrow eyes.

Yugi (Yami): "Huh. That would've been a nice bluff, but, I still haven't forgotten about the trap card you played!"

Flashback

Weevil: With this trap card, you won't be able to attack me with any of your monsters!

End Flashback

Yugi: ' _He didn't trap me then and he's not gonna trap me now. Weevil's trap card will activate as soon as I call an attack, and, it'll destroy all the monsters I have on the field. But, what if I get my monsters off the field first, and then destroy Weevil's trap! Oh, that's it!_ ' "I'll spring your trap, Weevil! But first- The "Monster Recovery" card! It allows me to call back all the creatures I have on the field! Monsters, return to your cards! Now your trap has nothing to snare. And once my monsters are all safely back in my deck, the Recovery card also lets me draw a new hand." Yugi said as he shuffles Dark Magician and Feral Imp back into his deck, and draws five cards.

Yugi: ' _Now all I have to do is sacrifice one of my weaker monsters, and your trap is sprung_.'

[Kuriboh/Fiend/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/Level: 1/DARK]

Yugi (Yami): "Kuriboh! Attack!"

Dustin: "Alright! My favorite little fuzzball!" I said admiring his cuteness.

Weevil: "Aiissh! No!" And sure enough, Weevil's trap activates; it's a huge, nasty worm that goes straight for Kuriboh, who soaks up the attack and is destroyed. The trap was none other than Parasite Worm.

Yugi (Yami): "Trap cards only work when they catch you by surprise. Next time don't give your plan away!" Yugi said when suddenly our life points drop from 1350 to 1050.

Dustin: "What the hell?" I said with wide eyes.

Weevil: "Heeheeheeheehahahahaha! I didn't! I don't give a bee's behind about that stupid trap!"

Yugi (Yami): "Huh?"

Weevil: "I tricked you into recalling your monsters, so you couldn't attack this!" Weevil flip-summons his monster, and its points are multiplied by a factor of 1.3 due to field power bonus, for a total of 650/520.)

[Larvae Moth/Insect/ATK: 500/DEF: 400/Level: 2/EARTH]

Yugi: ' _It's just a simple little Larvae Moth. That tiny creature can't be much of a threat. What's Weevil up to now_?'

Dustin: ' _Oh no! I know what this means_!'

Weevil: "Heheheheheheheh! Sure, he's just a little slug now, but the Cocoon of Evolution will change all that!"

[Cocoon of Evolution/Insect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/Level: 3/EARTH]

Yugi (Yami): "What!"

Dustin: "Oh God no!" I said mortified.

Weevil: "Isn't it beautiful!" With an unpleasant squishing sound, the Larvae Moth begins to surround itself with silken strands. Only Weevil would think of it as beautiful; Yugi and I look kind of grossed out, not to mention nervous.

Yugi (Yami): "Ugh..."

The strands continue to build around Larvae Moth, as it twists and writhes. Soon, the strands begin to form into a hard, pinkish shell.

Dustin: "Jesus H. Christ! That thing looks cool in its artwork, and I love bugs and all, but seeing that thing in holographic imagery just makes me wanna lose my lunch!" I said feeling a little squeamish!

Téa: "Ew. That's just gross."

Joey: "Weevil's bug is sealin' itself in a cocoon!"

Mai: ' _I told those chumps Weevil would turn this duel around_.'

Back on the field, the Cocoon is complete, a wrinkly pinkish oblong, held to the field and supported by strands of web. It makes that sickening squishing sound as it sits there.

Weevil: "Behold! My Cocoon of Evolution! Hahahahahaha! Within that cocoon sits my tiny little Larvae Moth! And over the next five turns he will undergo a startling transformation from harmless caterpillar to unstoppable Great Moth!"

Bella: _'Eww! That thing is just plain nasty to look at!_ '

Necro: ' _Agreed!_ '

Poseidon: ' _And I thought sea cucumbers were revolting!_ '

Kygomi: ' _Hopefully those two can stop that pest!_ '

Yugi (Yami): "Then I'll crack your Cocoon before that happens!

Weevil: "Easier said than done, Yugi! For my Cocoon of Evolution also gets a field power bonus from the wilderness around us, increasing its defense points! It'll be so strong, you won't even be able to scratch its surface!"

Cocoon's total defense points with the field power bonus are 2600.

Weevil: "Just five more turns, Yugi! In five turns, my Great Moth will fully evolve and finish you two off!"

Bella: "Now its my turn!" Bella said drawing her card and lightly frowned.

Bella: "I'll play Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode."

[Elemental Hero Avian/Warrior/ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000/Level: 3/WIND]

Bella summoned a man in a green suit with a green mask made from feathers, on the back of his hands ere sharp bird talons, as well as bird feet and a pair of wings on his back.

Bella: "But next I play a second monster reborn to bring back Elemental Hero Clayman!" Bella said bring back her bulky rock man on the field.

Bella: "Then I'll lace a face down and end my turn!"

Dustin: "Now its my turn!" I draw my next card and examined my hand.

Dustin: "I'll also place a card face down. Then I'll switch both Tyler and Terra Firma to defense mode and Blue Blaze and Colossus to attack mode. Next I attack that coocoon with Alien Hero Colossus! Cosmic Blast!" I said as my alien hero crossed his arms into an L shape, but Bella had another trick!

Bella: "Not happening! I activate my Trap! Mirror Force!" Bella said activating her trap and it bounce back, but I was ready this time.

Dustin: "Nice try! Now I reveal Negate Attack this time!"

Bella: "Oh poo!" Bella said with a frown.

Dustin: "Hah! Now what do you say to that?!" I said with a smug grin.

Bella: "I'll admit! Not bad!"

Dustin: "I'll end my turn from there!" I said.

Dustin: _'Hopefully Yugi can turn this whole thing around!_ '

Yugi: ' _If what Weevil says is true, I'd better act fast. That thing's getting bigger and stronger with each passing second! I have to find a way to break open that Cocoon now! I can't let that Moth get to its fifth stage of evolution. Dustin's monsters are quite tough, but do I have a card that strong enough to stop it? Hmm_.'

Yugi (Yami): "Gaia the Fierce Knight! Shatter that Cocoon!"

Gaia charges, both lances pointed at the cocoon, then stops short. His horse rears back, shying away from the huge cocoon.

Joey: "Ah! The field power bonus makes it too strong!"

Dustin: "Dammit!"

Weevil: "That's one turn down! Care to try again? Ahahahahahaha!" Yugi laughs as our life points fall to 750.

Yugi: 'Weevil's Cocoon is gonna be tough to crack; and for each attack that fails, my life points go down.'

Téa: "Oh no..."

Joey: "Hang tough, guys, you'll pop that pus-bag!"

Mai: "Ahahahaha."

Téa: "Just what do you think you're laughing at?" Téa said sharply.

Mai: "All that stupid cheer leading you're doing. You make it sound like those two still has a chance."

Téa: "Nngh, of course they do!" Téa growled as Joey is holding Téa back by the arms

Joey: "Don't listen to her, Téa."

Mai: "Any duelist that's ever gone up against Weevil's Cocoon of Evolution has been totally trashed."

Téa: "Nngh!"

Joey and Tristan: "All of them?!"

Téa: "But, Yugi and Dustin's got us to help them beat it."

Mai: "Hm!" 'They _'ll need a whole lot more than you losers!_ '

Weevil: "Hear it growing?! The more time you two waste, the more powerful it becomes!"

Bella: "I draw." Bella drew and tried to think up a plan. But so far she had nothing.

Bella: "I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode. And end my turn."

Dustin: "My move then." I drew a card and so far all I had that was useful were Alien Hero Stomach Bomb and a Second Negate Attack.

Dustin: "The first thing I'll do is place one card face down, then play Alien Hero Stomach Bomb in defense mode." I said as I played a monster resembling like a hybrid of a lizard and a rodent as it let out a loud belch.

Téa: "Ewww!"

Bella: "Nice burp there!"

Mai: "Ahahaha! You got to be kidding, right? What's that little chubby green rat going to do!"

Dustin: "He may not look much, but he does have a useful effect. Before damage calculation, if an "Alien Hero" monster, including him, is being attacked by an opponent's monster, I can Inflict damage to our opponent equal to the attacking monster's ATK. So if that moth ever comes out and attacks, this little guy will chew it up and spit it right back out. Ill switch Colossus and Blue Blaze in defense mode and end my turn.

Yugi: ' _If I don't come up with something quick, I'm not just gonna lose this duel, I'll lose my only chance to save my grandpa. There's no way I can let that happen!_ '

Weevil draws and ends his turn.

Weevil: "Tick-tock, tick-tock. Just four more turns until my ultimate insect emerges! Then you can stop worrying about how you two are going to destroy it, and start worrying about how it's going to destroy you! Ahahahahahahaha!

Yugi: ' _Maybe I should prepare a defense, in case I really can't stop that thing._ '

The card Yugi's looking at in his hand is [Beaver Warrior/ Beast-Warrior/ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1500/Level: 4/EARTH]. He sets a monster in facedown defense mode.

Weevil: "Huh! You're wasting your turn! No defense will save your life points once my Moth is out!"

Bella then draws and ends her turn.

Dustin: ' _Looks like Bella is hesitating on attacking. I have to think of something._ ' I thought as I drew my card. It was a Swords of revealing light. I look into my hand and noticed a mother one.

Dustin: "Not sure if this will help much, but here goes. I play not one, but two swords of revealing light."

Weevil: "What?" said shocked bit not worried.

Joey: "Two swords of revealing light?"

Mai: "Like that's going to make a difference."

Yugi (Yami): "Well done Dustin. That should buy us some time."

Weevil: "Heh! Like its going to matter!"

We all draw and another our turns pass.

Yugi: ' _Dustin managed to use two swords of revealing light. But I have to figure out a way to turn this duel around! Weevil's pretty confident that whatever's growing in that cocoon is unbeatable, but there's gotta be some way to pop that thing open and wipe that smirk off his face! But how?'_

Téa: "Hang in there, Yugi!"

Joey: "Ya gotta win this for your grandpa! He's countin' on ya!"

Yugi (Yami): "I know he is."

Dustin: ' _Mr. Muto_.' I thought with a solemn look. And Bella notices my expression and I can tell she sympathises.

Joey: "Then you can't keep lettin' this little creep push you around! Yugi ya gotta get fired up!"

Yugi: ' _Wait that's it! Get fired up!_ '

Dustin: 'That look again! Looks like Yugi's got a plan!' I thought with a grin.

Mai: "So d'you guys sit around and work up these lame cheers, or do they just come to you? I mean, don't you realize that your pep-talk nonsense only distracts Yugi and Dustin from the game?"

Téa: "How would you know? I bet no one's ever even wanted to be your friend, let alone cared enough to cheer you on.

Mai: "Friends haven't helped those two any. They're losing. ...Huh?!" Mai said as she glances up at me and Yugi, she sees him give the spectators a grin and thumbs-up while a gave a two fingered salute.

Tristan: "Yeah! Hey!"

Joey: "Yess!"

Téa: "All right! Well, Mai, from the look on their faces, I'd say that having friends just did help him out. So there!"

Dustin: "Just pay that bitch no mind guys. Her ego is probably bigger as her bust size." I said before chuckling at my snarky remark.

Mai: "EXCUSE ME!?"

Joey and Tristan were rolling on the ground laughing their asses off, Bella snickers a bit and Téa sticks her tongue out at Mai. Mai isn't watching; she's more interested in the duel, blushing red and growling.

Mai: ' _Smartass! What possible idea could those two have gotten from these mental morons?_ '

Yugi (Yami): "A little uncalled for don't you think?" Yugi asks while trying his hardest not to laugh.

Dustin: "Hey, at least that shut her up. For now anyway!"

Mai: "DAMMIT I CAN HEAR YOU!"

Dustin: "Oh stow it and let Yugi make his move!" I said as I nodded to my friend with a smile.

Yugi (Yami): "Go! Curse of Dragon! Take flight!"

[Curse of Dragon/Dragon/ATK: 2000/Dark: 1500/Level: 5/DARK]

Yugi (Yami): "And, I'll combine it! With this magic card! Attack, with Dragon Flame!" Curse of Dragon breathes fire at the Cocoon; it bounces off, but lights up the ground around the cocoon.

Weevil: "What do you think you're doing! You know your little firefly can't hurt my Cocoon!"

Yugi (Yami): "Hmhmhmhm."

Weevil: "What's so funny?!"

Yugi (Yami): "Whoever said I was aiming for your Cocoon? I combined my "Burning Land" magic card with my Curse of Dragon, to destroy the forest all around your Cocoon!"

Dustin: "So light em-up-up-up, light em up-up-up, light em up-up-up, I'm on FIRE!" I said making Joey, Tristan and Téa laugh this time and Bella snickers again.

Bella: ' _Oh god I like this guy already._ '

Kygomi: ' _Really? Fall Out Boy?_ ' Kygomi said snickering.

Necro: ' _I love his sense of humor._ '

Weevil: "No forest! That means…I lose my field power bonus!"

Dustin: "And sadly Ultimate Hero Blue Blaze looses the power bonus too, but he's still powerful enough to roast all your bugs."

Yugi (Yami): "Exactly. Your Cocoon was too tough to attack directly- but without its field power bonus, it's just a big target!"

Weevil: "Aah!"

Yugi (Yami): "Now let's try this again! Gaia, the Fierce Knight! Attack!" Gaia strikes the Cocoon, and the blow resonates; it's a hit!

Dustin: "Aw yeah baby!"

Téa: "He did it!"

Joey: "Popped it open like a zit!"

Weevil: "Hehehehehee..."

Gaia's attack left a big, gaping hole in the side of the Cocoon, but that icky squishing sound can still be heard. The bug in the Cocoon is still alive!

Yugi (Yami): "Hunh?"

Dustin: 'Oh boy! That's of a good sign!'

Joey: "Huh?"

Téa: '"Is it still alive?"

Joey: "I've got a bad feeling we're about to find out."

Joey: "Huh...?"

Téa: "See anything?" Téa asks nervously. We then hear an eerie animal cry, and the same gross sloshing. The field around the Cocoon is obscured by dust.

Dustin: "Oh damn!"

Joey: "It's still... still movin'...!"

Mai: "You're surprised?"

The creature lifts a leg. It's big, and it's green. And it's definitely moving.

Yugi (Yami): "Huh!"

Dustin: "Oh no!"

The creature wails again, rising up on unsteady limbs.

Weevil: "Heheheheheheh!"

Joey: "It must've evolved enough to survive!"

Tristan and Téa: "Ugh!"

Mai: "I told you Weevil was good."

Weevil: "I'm impressed that you pierced my Cocoon, Yugi, but still you and Dustin were unable to stop the evolution of my ultimate insect- the Great Moth!"

[Great Moth/Insect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2500/Insect/EARTH]

The little green Larvae Moth has grown up. It's a big green moth as tall as a dueling podium and at least that wide. It has a yellowish horn and antennae, and a jewel-like red feature that may be its only eye. The wings have eye-mimicking patches in yellow and red.

Yugi (Yami): "But I thought, it took five turns."

Weevil: Heheheheh! So you stopped him one turn early! He's still strong enough to beat you!

Dustin: "But don't forget! With my two swords of revealing light cards, your immobile six. Plus my Alien Hero Stomach Bomb will easily redirect that attack."

Téa: "Oh no..."

Mai: ' _Ha! I notice that the little dweebs aren't cheering now! The Great Moth is an unbeatable creature. They can chatter from the sidelines all they want, but it won't help Yugi or that smartass string bean one bit! And after this duel I'll be sure to slap Hogan for that remark!'_

Yugi: ' _Ugh, Weevil turned this match around once more- but I'm not giving up!_ '

Bella: "I'll draw and end my turn. Your move Dustin."

Dustin: "Right!" ' _C'mon baby give me something good!_ ' I drew my next card and when I said it I had a smile on my face.

Weevil: "Oh? What's that smile for this time?"

Dustin: "Your about to find out bug brain. The first thing I'll do is switch all my monsters in attack mode! I play the magic card "Multi-Tool" and Equip it to Alien Hero Blue Blaze!"

Weevil: "Multi what now?"

Mai: "Oh please!"

Joey: "I like where this is going!"

Téa: "Hopefully that card will turn this duel in their favor."

Tristan: "Only one way to find out."

Suddenly a device similar to Rook's Proto-Tool from Ben 10 Omniverse attaches itself to Ultimate Hero Blue Blaze's shoulder. Unlike Rook's Proto-Tool, in place of the hourglass symbol there is a clock with 6 numbers.

Dustin: "Remember when I said I didn't get any good cards back at the boat? Well I lied. I got a ton of good card. And this bad boy is one of them. Allow me to explain how this works. Its basically like a multi purpose tool for Alien Heroes. This card can only be equipped to an "Alien Hero" or "Ultimate Hero" monster. And you notice the clock on it?" I asked Weevil as he notices the clock.

Weevil: "Yes. What about it?" Weevil said with a raised brow.

Dustin: "Once per turn, the number the arrow hits changes the Multi-Tool's current mode. These modes include:

1 is Laser Mode - Which can inflict direct damage to my opponent.

2 is Blaster Mode - Which can destroy 1 monster on the field and inflict damage to my opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK.

3 is Bow Mode - For every card on the opponent's side of the field, I can inflict 100 damage to my opponent's Life Points depending on the equipped monster's level."

Weevil: "What?"

Mai: "No! No way!"

Dustin: "But if you think 3 is bad now, its going to get much worse from there.

4 is Power Sword Mode - When this card destroys a monster with higher ATK, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to that monster's ATK.

5 is Shield Mode - When the equipped monster is targeted for an attack: Negate that attack, and if I do, we gain LP equal to the attacking monster's level x 1000.

And finally 6 is Power Glove Mode - Double the equipped monster's ATK. For every card on the field, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent's Life Points depending on the monster's level."

Yugi (Yami): "Impressive."

Dustin: "Now Multi-Tool! Spin!" I said as the arrow began to spin!" I shouted as the as the minute arrow spins rapidly as me, Yugi and Weevil sweat on our forehead nervously.

Dustin: 'C'mon baby, work with me here!'

Yugi: 'Fingers crossed! We can't afford to lose this duel!'

Bella: 'Hopefully these two can end this!'

Then the the arrow slows down drastically on 1. Weevil kept his crossed their fingers until the arrow lands on 3.

Weevil: "No!"

Dustin: "Aww yeah! Now were talking!"

Yugi (Yami): "Yes!"

Weevil: "No! Anything but Bow Mode."

Joey: "Wait a second. Im no math expert here, but Weevil has Great Moth while Bella has Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Bubbleman, and Ultimate Hero Blue Blaze is Level 10, so 1+2x10=…3000 Life Points?!" gasped Joey after setting the math before Ultimate Hero Blue Blaze fired the arrows at Weevil and Bella, who blocked with their arms.

The arrows destroy all monsters on both Weevil and Bella's side of the field as Weevil looks on in horror.

Weevil: "Ahh."

Great Moth explodes with a final cry along with Avian and Bubbleman. The spectators watch in awe. The field is in an explosion, and their glow flickers across our resolute faces.

Yugi (Yami): "It's over. We won.

Dustin: "Damn straight brother!" I said high fiving Yugi in victory.

Weevil: "No! Impossible! My Moth's unbeatable!" Bella and Weevil's life points are zero; Weevil falls over, stupefied. While Bella miles at the two.

Bella: 'Not bad Dustin. You really did one hell of a job.'

Joey: "All right, Yugi!"

Tristan: "Way to go!"

Joey and Tristan: "Yeah!"

Téa: "They won! I knew you two would!"

Mai of course stands there with her mouth open for a moment, then recovers, grudgingly impressed.

Mai: "...Impressive. I didn't think those two could ever beat Weevil and Bella."

Later on, we all have climbed down from their podia, and are standing on the ground with the spectators; Mai and the rest of the bystanders have wandered off. Weevil is bawling on the ground.

Weevil: "Uhhuh! But I'm the regional champion! The regional champion! Nnngh."

As Yugi and I approach Weevil, we towers over him. Weevil is showing himself to be the worm his cards suggest.

Yugi (Yami): "You call yourself a champion, Weevil, but you only won your duels through lying and cheating.

Dustin: "Now true champions, they play with honor. They play fair."

Yugi palms the two star chips he has won from Weevil. Joey gets in Weevil's face, thoroughly terrifying him.

Joey: Ah, don't waste your breath on this sneaky slug! He's a duelin' disgrace!

Weevil faints on the ground, and Joey removes Weevil's empty dueling glove!"

Joey: "And I hereby relieve him of his dueling gauntlet!"

Dustin: "It suits you dude!" I said as Bella walks towards me.

Bella: "Here Dustin! Yugi won Weevil's star chips, and you won mine!" I saw her handing me the chips but I declined.

Dustin: "No Bella! Keep 'em. You're more than willing to join us though of you want."

Bella: "At least take one of them. You need of more than I do! Plus I can win many others. I am the duelist with a thousand decks after all."

Dustin: "Oh yeah! I did remembering those the guys earlier saying you have multiple decks to catch your opponents off guard unaware."

Yugi adds the two stars to his glove as I add the one chip Bella give me; now he has three while I have two.

Yugi (Yami): "There. Three star chips so far. But we still need to win seven more."

Téa: "And that was pretty noble of you to give at least one of your chips to Dustin, Bella!"

Bella: "Don't mention it guys!"

Joey: "Welcome aboard Bella!"

We all look up, beyond the forest canopy, to the mountaintop above, on which sits the Castle Pegasus.

Yugi (Yami): "Ten star chips will gain me entry into that castle, where they're holding my grandfather prisoner… and where I'll battle Pegasus once and for all!"

Dustin: "Just so you know dude, were with you every step of the way!"

Bella: "And I'll be sure to help as best as I can."

And with that, we were on our way.

* * *

Authors note

Well Chapter five is here everyone! Finally. And that's part two of Pest Problem. And spoiler alert, Joey gets his first duel next chapter. So after this is going to be yet another of profile page and after that will be chapter six.

Well that's for this chapter and as always I'll se you on the next chapter. Buh-bye!


	7. OC Profile 2

Hello everyone my name is Dustinhogan83 and welcome to yet another OC Reference Page. Here are some more OCs that will be in this story.

* * *

First is an of OC my own. Her name is Vanessa Poole, named after and based on Vanessa from Disney's the little mermaid, but more similar to Mai personality. She also becomes Dustin's girlfriend and a sister figure to Bella. I'll think of what cards to add to her deck.

Name: Vanessa Poole

Age: 20

Appearance: Vanessa Poole looks like a classic Disney princess given some new qualities. She is a slim and fairly small woman nonetheless with generous, voluptuous curves. In many respects she resembles Ariel from Disney's Little mermaid; they wear their hair in same overhead style, have nearly identical facial structures, and comparable body types. She also is deeply different from Ariel's appearance in numerous ways. Vanessa's hair is dark brown and wavy, reaching to the small of her back, hair also appears black when it is wet or there is no sun shining on it. Vanessa a pale, more, complexion. Along with sharper, more slanted cheeks. Vanessa's eyes are violet, her eyebrows eyebrows are higher, plucked and slanty giving her mischievous expressions at the arching of just one brow. She wears a deep shade of red lipstick on her fuller lips. Most importantly Vanessa looks much sexier than even Mai Valentine. Despite Mai's attractiveness, Vanessa wears dresses that cling, in some cases to the point of being nearly skin-tight, to her curves. This highlight on her curves brings further subtle alterations to bear: Vanessa's breasts are slightly, but impressively, larger than Mai's and considerably more perky, high on her chest, and tucked into tight dresses that lightly bounce them. Vanessa's waist is smaller than Mai's which makes her hips, looking as full as Mai's, actually fuller. Her bottom is also revealed as generously proportioned more so than Mai's. She wears a black leather spiked choker around her neck along with a necklace with a pale yellow nautilus shell necklace. Her top resembles a some what bikini top but made of black leather, as well as black skinny jeans with tears on them and black leather boots, making her look like a Disney princess mixed with a punk girl.

Personality: Her attire accentuates her sexuality, more or less modestly, always clinging to her breasts and hips. She bears more skin than Mai does. Vanessa is somewhat like Mai and Téa put together as far as personality goes. She's normally a sweet girl when she's near her friends, especially Dustin. But on the dueling field, she frequently displays a viciousness that reveals her a competitive woman with a slight bitchy streak in her nature and an active libido, albeit with a genuine passion for dueling.

But overall she's also a fun loving girl who loves to have a good time. Vanessa shows this whenever she dances or sings. Her dance moves are somewhat exotic and provocative yet graceful and elegant. Her voice has a bit of sensuality in it whenever she sings.

She also has a strong love for the Ocean and marine-life, as seen when dueling as she uses an Ocean themed deck much like Mako Tsunami. And much like Dustin, she fawns over cute things, such as when she adores Téa's fairy monsters like Happy Lover, Yugi's Kuriboh, and Dustin's Alien Hero IQ, Alien Hero Multidude or Alien Hero Multibel.

Likes: Singing, dancing, marine-life, going to the beach, cute things, partying

Dislikes: Bullies (especially Kaiba and Cedric), pollution, snobs (like Nora and Blake), corruption, people who look down on others.

Bio: Born and raised in Florida, Vanessa has developed a deep passion for the ocean when she was a little child. She also wanted to become a music idol in the near future, but feels her heart is with the ocean as well. She also has a passion for Duel Monsters and uses an ocean theme deck like Make Tsunami. But her most favorite monsters would have to be a group named the Melody Siren Mermaids as they somewhat represent her love for music and the ocean.

Deck: Having an ocean deck like Mako Tsunami, her deck is teaming with Fish, Sea-Serpent and Aqua monsters, but her favorable monsters are an archetype of monsters called the Melody Siren Mermaids which are mermaid like monsters based on characters from sailor moon and mermaid melody.

* * *

Monster Cards

* * *

Normal

 ** _Flying Fish_**

 ** _Great White Terror_**

 ** _Fiend Kraken_**

Effect

 **Melody Siren Mermaid - Pink Pearl Luna**

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Effect

Level: 4

ATK / DEF: 1200 / 1500

Effect: While "Melody Siren Mermaid Stage" is on the field, this card is unaffected by Spell effects and cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. As long as this card remains face-up on the field in face-up Attack Position, it is not destroyed as a result of battle. Put a "Melody Counter" on a monster that attacks this card.

* * *

 _ **Melody Siren Mermaid - Light Blue Pearl Mercury**_

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Effect

Level: 4

ATK / DEF: 2200 / 1600

Effect: While "Melody Siren Mermaid Stage" is on the field, this card is unaffected by Spell effects and cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. As long as this card remains face-up on the field in face-up Attack Position, it is not destroyed as a result of battle. Put a "Melody Counter" on a monster that attacks this card.

* * *

 _ **Melody Siren Mermaid - Dark Green Jupiter**_

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Effect

Level: 4

ATK / DEF: 2570 / 2200

Effect: While "Melody Siren Mermaid Stage" is on the field, this card is unaffected by Spell effects and cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. As long as this card remains face-up on the field in face-up Attack Position, it is not destroyed as a result of battle. Put a "Melody Counter" on a monster that attacks this card.

* * *

 _ **Melody Siren Mermaid - Purple Pearl Pluto**_

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Effect

Level: 4

ATK / DEF: 2000 / 1000

Effect: While "Melody Siren Mermaid Stage" is on the field, this card is unaffected by Spell effects and cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. As long as this card remains face-up on the field in face-up Attack Position, it is not destroyed as a result of battle. Put a "Melody Counter" on a monster that attacks this card.

* * *

 _ **Melody Siren Mermaid – Cobalt Pearl Neptune**_

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Effect

Level: 4

ATK / DEF: 2300 / 2100

Effect: While "Melody Siren Mermaid Stage" is on the field, this card is unaffected by Spell effects and cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. As long as this card remains face-up on the field in face-up Attack Position, it is not destroyed as a result of battle. Put a "Melody Counter" on a monster that attacks this card.

* * *

 _ **Melody Siren Mermaid – Yellow Pearl Venus**_

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Effect

Level: 4

ATK / DEF: 2100 / 2000

Effect: While "Melody Siren Mermaid Stage" is on the field, this card is unaffected by Spell effects and cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. As long as this card remains face-up on the field in face-up Attack Position, it is not destroyed as a result of battle. Put a "Melody Counter" on a monster that attacks this card.

* * *

 _ **Melody Siren Mermaid – Orange Pearl Mars**_

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Effect

Level: 4

ATK / DEF: 2400 / 2300

Effect: While "Melody Siren Mermaid Stage" is on the field, this card is unaffected by Spell effects and cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. As long as this card remains face-up on the field in face-up Attack Position, it is not destroyed as a result of battle. Put a "Melody Counter" on a monster that attacks this card.

* * *

 _ **Melody Siren Mermaid – Dark Purple Pearl Uranus**_

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Effect

Level: 4

ATK / DEF: 1000 / 1000

Effect: While "Melody Siren Mermaid Stage" is on the field, this card is unaffected by Spell effects and cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. As long as this card remains face-up on the field in face-up Attack Position, it is not destroyed as a result of battle. Put a "Melody Counter" on a monster that attacks this card.

* * *

 _ **Melody Siren Mermaid – Lavender Pearl Saturn**_

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Effect

Level: 4

ATK / DEF: 2000 / 2000

Effect: While "Melody Siren Mermaid Stage" is on the field, this card is unaffected by Spell effects and cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. As long as this card remains face-up on the field in face-up Attack Position, it is not destroyed as a result of battle. Put a "Melody Counter" on a monster that attacks this card.

* * *

 _ **Chibi Mermaid**_

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Effect

Level: 4

ATK / DEF: 400 / 300

Effect: While "Melody Siren Mermaid Stage" is on the field, this card is unaffected by Spell effects and cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Melody Siren Melody" monster from your hand or Deck.

* * *

 _ **Dazzling Siren Adagio**_

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Effect

Level: 4

ATK / DEF: 1200 / 1500

Effect: While "Melody Siren Mermaid Stage" is on the field, this card is unaffected by Spell effects and cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you.

* * *

 ** _Dazzling Siren Aria_**

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Effect

Level: 4

ATK / DEF: 1200 / 1500

Effect: While "Melody Siren Mermaid Stage" is on the field, this card is unaffected by Spell effects and cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly.

* * *

 _ **Dazzling Siren Sonata**_

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Effect

Level: 4

ATK / DEF: 1200 / 1500

Effect: While "Melody Siren Mermaid Stage" is on the field, this card is unaffected by Spell effects and cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly.

* * *

Magic Cards

* * *

 _ **Mermaid's Melody**_

Card type: Magic

Property: Equip

Effect: Can only be equipped to a "Melody Siren Mermaid" monster you control. If the equipped monster attacks a monster with a "Melody Counter" on it and the controller of the equipped monster takes Battle Damage, take control of the monster that inflicts Battle Damage to a player's Life Points at the end of the Damage Step.

* * *

 ** _Song of the Sea_**

Card type: Magic

Property: Equip

Effect: Can only be equipped to a "Melody Siren Mermaid" monster you control. If the equipped monster attacks a monster with a "Melody Counter" on it and the controller of the equipped monster takes Battle Damage, take control of the monster that inflicts Battle Damage to a player's Life Points at the end of the Damage Step.

* * *

 ** _Melody Siren Mermaid Stage_**

Card type: Magic

Property: Field

Effect: Once per turn: Select 1 monster your opponent control's with a "Melody Counter" on it, take control of that monster. When your opponent declares an attack on a "Dazzling Siren" or "Melody Siren Mermaid" monster you control, select 1 monster with a "Melody Counter" you control, switch the attack target to that card; your opponent takes Battle Damage.

* * *

 _ **Sea Sonata**_

Card type: Magic

Property: Equip

Effect: Can only be equipped to a "Dazzling Siren" monster you control. If the equipped monster attacks a monster with a "Maiden Counter" on it and the controller of the equipped monster takes Battle Damage, take control of the monster that inflicts Battle Damage to a player's Life Points at the end of the Damage Step.

* * *

 _ **Aquatic Adagio**_

Card type: Magic

Property: Equip

Effect: Can only be equipped to a "Dazzling Siren" monster you control. If the equipped monster attacks a monster with a "Maiden Counter" on it and the controller of the equipped monster takes Battle Damage, take control of the monster that inflicts Battle Damage to a player's Life Points at the end of the Damage Step

* * *

 _ **Atlantean Aria**_

Card type: Magic

Property: Equip

Effect: Can only be equipped to a "Dazzling Siren" monster you control. If the equipped monster attacks a monster with a "Maiden Counter" on it and the controller of the equipped monster takes Battle Damage, take control of the monster that inflicts Battle Damage to a player's Life Points at the end of the Damage Step

* * *

 ** _Song of Rebirth_**

Card type: Magic

Property: Continuous

Effect: Once per turn: If a "Melody Siren Mermaid" or "Dazzling Siren" you control is destroyed by battle or card effects, select 1 "Melody Siren Mermaid" or "Dazzling Siren" you control; Special Summon it to your side of the field.

* * *

Trap Cards

* * *

 _ **Torrential Tribute x3**_

* * *

Extra Deck

* * *

 _ **Melody Siren Mermaid – Rainbow Pearl Princess**_

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Fusion/Effect

Level: 8

ATK / DEF: 3000 / 2500

Effect: While "Melody Siren Mermaid Stage" is on the field, this card is unaffected by Spell effects and cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. This card gains 500 ATK for each "Melody Siren Mermaid" or "Dazzling Siren" monster you control or in your Graveyard. As long as this card remains face-up on the field in face-up Attack Position, it is not destroyed as a result of battle. Put a "Melody Counter" on a monster that attacks this card.

* * *

Next is an of requested by gundamknight

Name: Basara Okami

Age: 19

Appearance: Black hair with white highlights, yellow orange eyes, wears wireless red and white headphones, Blue and Red jacket with a yellow collar and white sleeves white pants with red and white colored shoes( color scheme is based on the RX-78 Gundam.

Personality: Quiet, calm and collected, compassionate

Likes: Guns, Katanas, Candy and sweets, Gunpla, Vocaloids (Especially Miku Hatsune but he doesn't show it much)

Dislikes: Bullies, loud places, people who look down on others, corruption

Bio: Basara is the son of a we'll known Motorcyclist and dare devil named Isato Okami. His mother owns a garage and is also a technician. Basara drems to one day follow in his father's footsteps and become a well known racer. He has a huge fan of Mecha anime and robots.

Deck: Basara uses a Machine deck much like Bandit Keith, but fights more honorably and daily like Bandit Keith. His deck mostly consists of an archetype of machines called Mecha Knights which are based on the machines from the Gundam series like how Dustin's monsters are based from his alien forms. Though his ace cards are Machine King, Machine King Prototype and Perfect Machine King, the Gundam Knights are his favorable monsters.

* * *

Monster Cards

* * *

Normal

 ** _Pendulum Machine_**

 ** _Launcher Spider_**

 _ **Mecha Knight - AGE-FX**_

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine/Effect

Level: 4

ATK / DEF: 1200 / 1500

Card Lore: A Mecha Knight with control over time.

* * *

 ** _Mecha Knight - Full Armor Unicorn_**

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine/Effect

Level: 6

ATK / DEF: 2000 / 1000

Card Lore: A centaur-like Mecha Knight with a sharp horn on its head. Its horn can pierce through reinforced steel.

* * *

 _ **Mecha Knight - Banshee Norn**_

Attribute: DARK

Type: Machine

Level: 3

ATK / DEF: 1200 / 1500

Card Lore: A Mecha Knight who emits ultrasonic sound waves loud enough to shatter diamond like glass.

* * *

 _ **Mecha Knight - Ninpulse Mech**_

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine

Level: 4

ATK / DEF: 1700 / 1500

Card Lore: A Mecha Knight with control over electricity.

* * *

 _ **Mecha Knight - Burning Machine**_

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Machine

Level: 6

ATK / DEF: 2200 / 1300

Card Lore: A Mecha Knight that emits flames hotter than the sun.

* * *

 **Mecha Knight - Amazing Exia**

Attribute: DARK

Type: Machine

Level: 4

ATK / DEF: 1000 / 1000

Card Lore: A Mecha Knight who is blessed with the powers of the legendary Exodia.

* * *

Mecha Knight - 00 Qantum

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine

Level: 5

ATK / DEF: 1560 / 1330

Card Lore: A Mecha Knight who can emit energy beams.

* * *

 _ **Mecha Knight - Lightning Zeta**_

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine

Level: 3

ATK / DEF: 1350 / 1220

Card Lore: A Mecha Knight who can run at lightning speed.

* * *

 _ **Mecha Knight - AGE-2 Dark Hound**_

Attribute: DARK

Type: Machine

Level: 7

ATK / DEF: 3200 / 2600

Card Lore: A Mecha Knight from the deepest depths of the underworld.

* * *

 _ **Mecha Knight – Sazabi**_

Attribute: WIND

Type: Machine

Level: 4

ATK / DEF: 1800 / 1000

Card Lore: A Mecha Knight made from the east. This mechanized warrior knows the way of the samurai.

* * *

 _ **Mecha Knight – Nu**_

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine

Level: 6

ATK / DEF: 2000 / 1500

Card Lore: A Mecha Knight with control over gravity.

* * *

 _ **Mecha Knight - Kamiki Burning Machine**_

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Machine

Level: 5

ATK / DEF: 3000 / 2500

Card Lore: A Mecha Knight made from the east. Its flames are said to be a gift given to it by a Shinto fire deity.

* * *

 _ **Mecha Knight - Hot Scramble**_

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Machine

Level: 3

ATK / DEF: 1200 / 1500

Card Lore: A Mecha Knight with flames that can melt diamond.

* * *

 _ **Mecha Knight - Amazing Kampfer**_

Attribute: WIND

Type: Machine

Level: 8

ATK / DEF: 2500 / 2000

Card Lore: The leader of the Mecha Knights, this powerful machine is a warrior of legend.

* * *

 _ **Mecha Knight - Amazing Red Warrior**_

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine

Level: 4

ATK / DEF: 1400 / 1000

Card Lore: A Mecha Knight with a crimson coated body. It is Mecha Knight – Amazing Kampfer's second in command.

Effect

 _ **Machine King**_

 _ **Perfect Machine King**_

 _ **Machine King Prototype**_

 _ **Barrel Dragon**_

 _ **Twin Barrel Dragon**_

 _ **Blowback Dragon**_

* * *

Magic Cards

* * *

 _ **Limiter Removal x3**_

 _ **Machine Assembly Line x3**_

* * *

Trap Cards

* * *

 _ **DNA Surgery x3**_

* * *

Next are two for the price of one. A romantic couple named Blake Blanc and Nora Noir. These I came up with myself.

Blake Blanc

Age: 23

Appearance: Has platinum blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes and wears a white suit with golden trims

Personality: Egotistical, snobby, vain

Likes: Winning, duel monsters, watching his opponents squirm, chess, duel monsters

Dislikes: Losing, low status people

Bio: Blake is from a well off family and is close friends with Maximillion Pegasus. He owns a company called Ivory Industries, a company that makes copies of the many Duel Monsters cards and even made his own form of duel monsters called Duelist Chess, where the world's of Duel Monsters and chess collide. He is married to Nora Noir as she shares the same interest as he does.

Deck: Like Nora, his deck is comprised of monster of the archetype known as the Chess Kingdom archetype. He uses the white monsters of the Chess Kingdom as like chess, there are two sub groups; the ivory chess kingdom and the ebony chess kingdom.

* * *

Monster Cards

* * *

Effect

 _ **Ivory Pawn of the Chess Kingdom x3**_

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine/Effect

Level: 2

ATK / DEF: 1000 / 0

Effect: Cannot attack your opponent directly. If this card destroys a monster; inflict 400 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, if your opponent controls no monsters; You can Special Summon 1 "Pawn Token" (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 2/ATK 0/ DEF 500) to your opponent's side of the field in Defense Position. This Token cannot be Tributed.

* * *

 _ **Ivory Knight of the Chess Kingdom x3**_

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect

Level: 4

ATK / DEF: 1400 / 0

Effect: Cannot attack your opponent directly. If this card destroys a monster your opponent controls; inflict 600 damage to your opponent. This card's attacks cannot be negated. All "Chess kingdom" monsters you control gain 200 ATK for each "Chess Kingdom" monster you control.

* * *

 _ **Ivory Rook of the Chess Kingdom x3**_

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Rock/Effect

Level: 3

ATK / DEF: 0 / 2000

Effect: Cannot attack your opponent directly. If this card destroys a monster your opponent controls; inflict 500 damage to your opponent. At the end of the damage step, if this Defense Position card was attacked by a monster whose ATK is lower than this card's DEF: Destroy the attacking monster.

* * *

 _ **Ivory Bishop of the Chess Kingdom x3**_

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Level: 3

ATK / DEF: 1200 / 1500

Effect: Cannot attack your opponent directly. If this card destroys a monster your opponent controls; inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Chess Kingdom" monster from your hand.

* * *

 _ **Ivory King of the Chess Kingdom x3**_

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 7

ATK / DEF: 0 / 2300

Effect: Cannot attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed, you take 2000 damage. Once per turn, if you control no other monsters; You can Special Summon any "Chess Kingdom" monsters of your choice from your hand and/or Graveyard to anywhere on the field, but you must Special Summon an equal number of monsters on each side. Cannot be attacked if you control another "Chess Kingdom" monster.

* * *

 _ **Ivory Queen of the Chess Kingdom x3**_

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Effect

Level: 8

ATK / DEF: 2800 / 0

Effect: If this card attacks, and the battle damage would reduce your opponent's LP to 0, your opponent can't activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. At the end of the Battle Phase: inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each monster attacked this turn.

* * *

Magic Cards

* * *

 _ **Polymerization x3**_

 _ **Negate Attack x3**_

 _ **Chess Kingdom x3**_

Card type: Magic

Property: Field

Effect: All "Chess Kingdom" monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF.

* * *

 _ **Chessboard Battleground x3**_

Card type: Magic

Property: Continuous

Effect: Once per turn, all "Chess Kingdom" monsters you control can attack twice per turn.

* * *

Trap Cards

* * *

 _ **Mirror Force x3**_

* * *

Extra Deck

* * *

 _ **Monochrome King of the Chess Kingdom x3**_

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Warrior

Level: 10

ATK / DEF: 00 / 4000

Effect: 1 Warrior-Type "Chess Kingdom" monster + 1 Fairy-Type "Chess Kingdom" monster

Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's Fusion Materials cannot be the same attribute. While this card is face-up on the field, this card is also DARK-Attribute. Cannot attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed, you take 4000 damage. Once per turn, if you control no other monsters; You can Special Summon any "Chess Kingdom" monsters of your choice from your hand and/or Graveyard to anywhere on the field, but you must Special Summon an equal number of monsters on each side. Cannot be attacked if you control another "Chess Kingdom" monster.

* * *

Monochrome Queen of the Chess Kingdom x3

Attribute: DARK

Type: Light

Level: 10

ATK / DEF: 4000 / 0

Effect: 1 Fairy-Type "Chess Kingdom" monster + 1 Warrior-Type "Chess Kingdom" monster

Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's Fusion Materials cannot be the same attribute. While this card is face-up on the field, this card is also DARK-Attribute. If this card attacks, and the battle damage would reduce tour opponent's LP to 0, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. Negate the effects of all monsters your opponent controls. Once per turn: You can destroy all cards in the Spell & Trap Card Zones, and if you do, target up to 5 Spell/Trap Cards in any Graveyard (min 1): Set them in your opponent's Spell & Trap Card Zones.

* * *

Nora Noir

Age: 21

Appearance: Has long raven black hair, tan skin, full deep red lips, red colored eyes and wears a black Victorian style dress.

Personality: Cruel, pompous, arrogant, prideful

Likes: Winning, watching her opponents squirm, chess, high society, duel monsters, champagne,

Dislikes: Losing, low status people, whisky,

Bio: Like her husband, Nora is also from a wealthy family who is in close ties with both the Blanc family and Industrial Illusions. She owns a champagne distillery named Ebony Vine, where she claims only the finest wine, champagne and hard cider is made. She met Blake when she, Blake, Pegasus and Cecelia were children. She even grieves over the loss of Cecelia as she was like a sister to her.

Deck: Like Blake, she also runs a Chess Kingdom deck. She uses the ebony variants of the Chess Kingdom archetype.

Monster Cards

* * *

Effect

* * *

 _ **Ebony Pawn of the Chess Kingdom x3**_

Attribute: DARK

Type: Machine/Effect

Level:

ATK / DEF: 1000 / 0

Effect: Cannot attack your opponent directly. If this card destroys a monster; inflict 400 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, if your opponent controls no monsters; You can Special Summon 1 "Pawn Token" (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 2/ATK 0/ DEF 500) to your opponent's side of the field in Defense Position. This Token cannot be Tributed.

* * *

 _ **Ebony Knight of the Chess Kingdom x3**_

Attribute: DARK

Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect

Level: 4

ATK / DEF: 1400 / 0

Effect: Cannot attack your opponent directly. If this card destroys a monster your opponent controls; inflict 600 damage to your opponent. This card's attacks cannot be negated. All "Chess kingdom" monsters you control gain 200 ATK for each "Chess Kingdom" monster you control.

* * *

 _ **Ebony Rook of the Chess Kingdom x3**_

Attribute: DARK

Type: Rock/Effect

Level: 3

ATK / DEF: 0 / 2000

Effect: Cannot attack your opponent directly. If this card destroys a monster your opponent controls; inflict 500 damage to your opponent. At the end of the damage step, if this Defense Position card was attacked by a monster whose ATK is lower than this card's DEF: Destroy the attacking monster.

* * *

 _ **Ebony Bishop of the Chess Kingdom x3**_

Attribute: DARK

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Level: 3

ATK / DEF: 800 / 0

Effect: Cannot attack your opponent directly. If this card destroys a monster your opponent controls; inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your Graveyard,; Special Summon it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Chess Kingdom" monster from your hand.

* * *

 _ **Ebony King of the Chess Kingdom x3**_

Attribute: DARK

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 7

ATK / DEF: 0 / 2300

Effect: Cannot attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed, you take 2000 damage. Once per turn, if you control no other monsters; You can Special Summon any "Chess Kingdom" monsters of your choice from your hand and/or Graveyard to anywhere on the field, but you must Special Summon an equal number of monsters on each side. Cannot be attacked if you control another "Chess Kingdom" monster.

* * *

 _ **Ebony Queen of the Chess Kingdom x3**_

Attribute: DARK

Type: Fairy/Effect

Level: 8

ATK / DEF: 2800 / 0

Effect: If this card attacks, and the battle damage would reduce your opponent's LP to 0, your opponent can't activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. At the end of the Battle Phase: inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each monster attacked this turn.

* * *

Magic Cards

* * *

 _ **Polymerization x3**_

 _ **Negate Attack**_

 _ **Chess Kingdom x3**_

Card type: Magic

Property: Field

Effect: All "Chess Kingdom" monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF.

* * *

 _ **Chessboard Battleground x3**_

Card type: Magic

Property: Continuous

Effect: Once per turn, all "Chess Kingdom" monsters you control can attack twice per turn.

* * *

Trap Cards

* * *

 _ **Mirror Force**_

* * *

Extra Deck

* * *

 _ **Monochrome King of the Chess Kingdom x3**_

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Warrior

Level: 10

ATK / DEF: 00 / 4000

Effect: 1 Warrior-Type "Chess Kingdom" monster + 1 Fairy-Type "Chess Kingdom" monster

Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's Fusion Materials cannot be the same attribute. While this card is face-up on the field, this card is also DARK-Attribute. Cannot attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed, you take 4000 damage. Once per turn, if you control no other monsters; You can Special Summon any "Chess Kingdom" monsters of your choice from your hand and/or Graveyard to anywhere on the field, but you must Special Summon an equal number of monsters on each side. Cannot be attacked if you control another "Chess Kingdom" monster.

* * *

 _ **Monochrome Queen of the Chess Kingdom x3**_

Attribute: DARK

Type: Light

Level: 10

ATK / DEF: 4000 / 0

Effect: 1 Fairy-Type "Chess Kingdom" monster + 1 Warrior-Type "Chess Kingdom" monster

Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's Fusion Materials cannot be the same attribute. While this card is face-up on the field, this card is also DARK-Attribute. If this card attacks, and the battle damage would reduce tour opponent's LP to 0, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. Negate the effects of all monsters your opponent controls. Once per turn: You can destroy all cards in the Spell & Trap Card Zones, and if you do, target up to 5 Spell/Trap Cards in any Graveyard (min 1): Set them in your opponent's Spell & Trap Card Zones.

* * *

And finally we have an OC made by drakin6345.

Roland Roxton

Age: 17

Appearance: He said black hair and hazel eyes.6ft. Also he has an average complexion

Personality: Honorable, courageous, laid back,

Likes: Dragons, burgers, pizza, Shougo

Dislikes: Kaiba, Cedric,

Bio: Like Dustin, Roland is an American who moved to Japan as his father and mother got a job at Industrial Illusions. He cares for his adopted brother Sougo Aoyama, as he's been bullied for most of his life. He and Shougo both have an interest in duel monsters and his prized card is his "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" as he and Shougo both received a copy of the dragon in a booster pack. While Roland is always ready for a duel, Shougo is more timid when it comes to dueling. Along with his adopted brother Shougo, he has a sister on the way. He is also good friends with Mako Tsunami, as both their fathers are good pals. Infact Roland promised Mako that is he wins the tournament, he'd give of to Mako for him to buy a boat and search for his father. When Roland meets Ishizu, they become an item instantly. IHe is the ancestor of an Egyptian general nammed Ramses whose most faithful beast was none other than the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He was also married to Isis upon Atem's coronation.

Deck:

* * *

Monster Cards

* * *

Normal

 _ **Red-Eyes B. Dragon**_

 _ **Divine Dragon Ragnarok**_

 _ **The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave**_

 _ **Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1**_

 _ **Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #2**_

 _ **Alexandrite Dragon**_

 _ **Hyozanryu**_

Effect

 _ **Barrel Dragon**_

 _ **Ancient Dragon**_

 _ **Assailant Wyvern**_

 _ **Axe Dragonute**_

 _ **Bright Star Dragon**_

 _ **Decoy Dragon**_

 _ **Dodger dragon**_

 _ **Cave Dragon**_

 _ **Eclipse Dragon**_

 _ **Exploder Dragon**_

 _ **Element Dragon**_

 _ **Thunder Dragon x3**_

 _ **Gandora the Dragon of Destruction**_

 _ **Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon**_

 _ **Lord of D.**_

 _ **Diamond Head Dragon**_

Token

 _ **Dragon Lord token**_

* * *

Magic Cards

* * *

 _ **De-Spell x3**_

 _ **Monster Reborn**_

 _ **Dark Hole**_

 _ **Polymerization**_

 _ **Dragon Nail**_

 _ **Megamorph**_

 _ **Flute of Summoning Dragon x3**_

 _ **Life Offering**_

Card type: Magic

Property: Equip

Effect: Declare any amount of Life Points: Select 1 monster you control, add the result to that monster's ATK.

* * *

Trap Cards

* * *

 _ **Magic Jammer x3**_

 _ **Magic Metal Force x3**_

* * *

Fusion Monsters

* * *

 _ **Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon**_

 _ **First of the Dragons**_

 _ **Thunder Dragon Lord**_

* * *

Sacred Cards

* * *

 _ **Winged Dragon of Ra (copy)**_

* * *

And that's it for this page. And finally I got this done. Let me know what you guys think and as always I will see you on the next chapter. Buh-bye.


	8. Joey's first duel

Hello everyone my name is Dustinhogan83 and welcome back to Dustin's Journey in Duelist Kingdom.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. I only own my two main characters, Dustin and Cedric.

* * *

Chapter 6. Joey's first duel

* * *

"Talking"

YELLING

 _Thinking_

[Monster Database]

Flashback

* * *

Beyond the treetops of Duelist Kingdom's forest, looms Castle Pegasus. Inside, Pegasus sits alone at the head of a banquet table.

Pegasus: ' _Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm. All over the island, my unwitting pawns are in place. The duels have begun._ ' He snaps a pocket watch that he'd been looking at closed.

Pegasus: ' _... And by now, the slow process of elimination is well underway.'_

Pegasus continues to speak, as he watches Yugi and his friends hike out of the forest and onto a grassy, meadowy cliff with a beach sprawling below it.

Pegasus: "Only the strongest Duel Monsters players will survive, and those of insufficient skill will fall by the wayside."

With Dustin and friends.

Joey: "Okay, bring 'em on! I'm itchin' to duel and I'm takin' on the next player we see!" Joey punches his hand, optimistically as he runs out to the edge of the cliff, as we dubiously watch

Téa: "Y'know, I'm not so sure Joey's up to this."

Tristan: "Yeah, there are tournament-level players here. But don't you think he's smart enough to realize..."

Dustin: "C'mon guys, at least give him a chance will ya?"

Joey has jogged out to a grassy rise near the edge of the cliff; he turns and waves at us, grandstanding.

Joey: "Here I stand, the next Duel Monsters champion!"

Everyone nearly, groaned aloud, but I just chuckled.

Téa: "He needs a reality check. "

Tristan: "Guess he's about as smart as he looks."

Dustin: "Don't ruin his fun guys."

Bella: "Dustin's right guys. At least give him a chance. Who knows, he may beat the person who goes against him.

Out at the edge of the cliff, Joey looks back out at the sea. He gets goofy with his uss, but he has a lot at stake here. A breeze off the ocean stirs his hair.

Joey: "I better be the champion... " Joey mutters. ' _For Serenity's sake. She's always counted on me, even when we were kids..._ '

Flashback

A bus stops, then continues on its way. The two passengers who just climbed off are Joey as a little kid, in a light green shirt and blue shorts and sneakers; and Serenity as an even littler kid, in a cute pink dress, neat white socks, and red shoes. They hold hands.)

Young Serenity: "Where are we, Joey? Where have you taken me today, big brother?"

Young Joey: "To the beach. That's what you said you wanted."

Little Serenity lights up, and giggles. They turn and start walking up the road.

Young Serenity: "Hey, Joey?"

Young Joey: "Yeah?"

The two start running, they're so happy to be there together.

Young Serenity: "You're the world's best brother!"

Young Joey: "Heheheheh."

Down on the beach, beautiful, sparkling waves lap at shells on the sand. In the distance stands a picturesque white lighthouse, with seagulls flapping around it.

Young Serenity: "Oh, Joey! It looks soooo pretty!"

Young Joey: "And so cold!"

Young Serenity: "Hm?" She looks over at Joey. He's taken off his sneakers, and tries to dip a foot in the water; the next wave swamps him, and he scampers away, clowning around. Serenity watches, giggling. Joey lies on the sand, a shoe in each hand, happily drying off.

Later on, as the sun sets in a beautiful vista of pink, purple, and orange clouds, the two build a sand castle

Young Joey: "What a great day. We gotta come back here!"

Serenity looks up at him, afraid. Joey keeps building, keeping up a brave front for her sake.

Young Serenity: "...But how?"

Young Joey: "Don't worry. Even if mom and dad *do* get divorced, and we have to live apart, I'll still... bring you back to this place someday."

Serenity eagerly leans forward and offers a pinky

Young Serenity: "You promise?" Joey hooks his own pinky around hers.

Young Joey: "Yeah- I promise."

End flashback

Seagulls cry overhead against the shining white clouds, as Joey stands there lost in thought

Joey: ' _I'm your big brother, Serenity; I'm supposed to take care a' ya. I'm gonna win this tournament *and* the prize money. I'm gonna make sure you don't lose your eyesight, and show you that beautiful ocean one more time- I promise._ '

As he's stood there, we all have caught up, and we were having a quiet moment. I decided to break the silence.

Dustin: "Thinking about Serenity huh?"

Joey: "Yeah, I have to win this for her."

Bella: "Who's Serenity?"

Yugi: "Joey's sister. Long story short, she going to go blind and Joey is dueling to win the prize money to pay for her operation." Yugi said as Bella had a hand to her mouth.

Bella: "Aww. How sweet."

Dustin: "Yeah. Don't sorry Joey. If me or Yugi win's well give the prize money to you dude."

Joey: "Really?"

Dustin: "Really really."

Yugi: "Besides. Me and Dustin are dueling to save my grandpa." Yugi said with a smile.

Bella: "I'm really sorry my uncle dragged you guys into this."

Yugi: "Do you know why Pegasus is doing this?"

Bella: "I wish I did."

Téa: "Look there!"

We look where she's looking, and see duel arenas; three of them are visible, spaced across the landscape, and the tournament is in full swing.

Tristan: "Duel Monsters stadiums! Look at 'em- they're all over!"

Yugi: "You said it! Lots of dueling going on!"

Dustin: "Tell me about it. I feel tempted to go on one of them to kick some ass."

Joey: "Right- I'm goin' in!"

Tristan: "You sure you wanna do this? If you lose, you give up your only star chip!"

Téa: "That's right."

Joey's confidence evaporates, and he falls over.

Joey: "Gggh!"

Dustin: "Nice going guys." I said with a deadpan look.

Yugi: "Don't panic. You can do this, Joey. You do know that, don't you?"

Bella: "Yeah. Yugi, Dustin and I have faith in you Joey."

Joey: "I hope you're right, Yugi; this'll be my first official duel, and I can't afford to get knocked out at the start!"

Yugi: "True; but not everyone here is a pro. I'm sure you can find someone on your level."

Dustin: "Yeah. I'm no pro either. I'm no where near as good as Yugi here."

Tristan: "Yeah but you got some OP cards dude."

Dustin: "It doesn't just take powerful monsters and clever strategies to win. You know that dude."

Téa: "Go for someone easy, Joey."

Joey: "An', I guess I should think about which field my cards're best suited for. They're mostly monsters and fighter-types. I... 4:00 guess that makes this meadow region my kinda turf!"

Yugi: "That's right, Joey. See? You know what you're doin'!"

Dustin: "You got it home."

Just then, they overhear-

Mai: "You lost, crybaby, now give me your star chips!"

Dustin: "Oh hell no!" I said with a sweat drop.

Téa: "A voice that annoying could only belong to- Mai!"

Indeed, Mai is standing over by a meadow arena with a big 10 on the side, gloating over her victory. Her opponent is upset

Opponent: "It's not fair, you cheated somehow! How could you know what your cards were when they were still facedown!"

Mai: "I'm psychic. And you're, done." Mai said with a wink.

The opponent walks away, crying into his sleeve. Mai laughs out loud, then gasps, spotting us.

Mai: "Well. Look who's here!"

Dustin: "Nice to see you again too Mai!" I said with a growl.

Joey: "Wow; Mai's already won two more star chips."

Mai's eyes glint; she has a nasty plan. Then she turns fake-friendly

Mai: "Hey, Yugi! Are your duels going well?"

Téa is giving Mai the evil eye. Yugi answers with calm reserve.

Yugi: "I'm making progress."

Dustin: "Oh cut that crap lady. I know what you're thinking. So drop the act. If you're up for a duel, I'll be more than happy to kick your pretty ass myself."

Bella: "I'm with you there Hogan."

Mai: "Mmm! You know, I'm *definitely* in the mood for a duel right now! So get ready, because I choose to challenge... you, Joey!"

Joey: "Whaa? You challenge me?"

Mai: "Do you have the guts to accept?"

Joey: "Huh! Guess you heard about my skill."

Mai: "Don't flatter yourself. I overheard you, Dustin and Yugi talking on the boat, and I know he and Dustin gave you the only star chips that you have. My motto is, take out the weakest players first. And considering that you wouldn't even be here if those two hadn't given you one of their chips, you've got to be the weakest duelist on the island!"

Joey: "Hey... do ya have to be so insultin'?"

Dustin: "You know Mai, I can't tell which is bigger. You're ego, or you're ass." I said with a smug grin.

Bella: "Ooohhhoho!"

Trisnan: "Burn!"

Yugi blushed as Joey and Téa began to snicker.

Mai: "What did you just say Hogan?!" Mai was pissed by my remark and I smug grin didn't falter.

Dustin: "Did I stutter woman? Or do I have to say it in a way you can understand."

Mai: "Oh that's it smart-ass! You're gonna get it now!" She went to slap me, but I caught it before she could.

Dustin: "Oh! Nice try bitch! Care for another go?" I said as Mai growled. "Yeah. Doesn't feel so good being on the other end of the freakin stick does it Valentine?"

Mai: "You better watch it boy!"

Yugi: "Okay guys! Break it up!" Yugi said breaking up the fight before things got worse.

Téa: "This time she was being truthful."

Joey: "Who!"

Téa: "Mai's ruthless; don't duel her first!"

Tristan: "Don't you get it? If you lose this contest, you're out for good!"

Téa: "Yugi, stand up for Joey! You have to fight her in his place.

Yugi looks up at Mai, whose eyes dare Joey to accept her challenge; then over to Joey, who is shaking with anger.

Yugi: "This is his decision to make."

Dustin: "Yugi's right guys. Let Joey decide." I looked at Joey.

Joey is surprised out of it by mine and Yugi's words, and turns to stare at us.

Yugi: "Show Mai what you're made of!"

Dustin: "Kick her ass Joey!" I said with a thumbs up.

Bella: "If she does beat ya, I'll be sure to mop the floor with her." Bella said with a wink.

Joey: "Right- she thinks I'm a pushover, but she'll see!"

Téa: "Guys!"

Tristan: "You can't be serious, Joey! "

Joey: "I've never been more serious! Don'tcha see, this is my chance to prove myself. To show everybody. Don't forget, Gramps trained me..."

Joey then qualifies his statement, and me, Bella, Yugi, Téa, and Tristan look even more worried as he speaks.

Joey: "I mean, sure, Gramps didn't get a chance to finish my training, and, granted, I wish I'd had a chance to practice more before getting thrown into a tournament this huge with so many heavy-hitters, but honest- I think I can take 'er."

Tristan: "Oh, man. You'd better be right, for your sister's sake."

Téa: "Yeah, you'd better not screw this up, Joey."

Dustin: "Don't worry dude. If you lose, I'll go next and kick her ass for ya." I said as I flipped Mai the bird, causing her to growl.

Joey: "I accept. Let's duel." Joey said to Mai with determination.

Mai: "Get ready to lose! And I'll took forward to creaming you next Hogan! I'll make you regret those words." Maid said with a glare at me before walking off.

Joey rises into place atop the blue podium of the arena. Mai faces him across the field. Me, Bella, Yugi, Tristan, and Téa are standing on the sidelines toward Joey's end.

Téa: "Go get 'er, Joey!"

Tristan: "Kick her ass!"

Joey: "Yeah!"

Yugi: "He'll do fine."

Dustin: "Were right here for ya homie."

Bella: "Don't you think what you said was a bit hurtful though Dustin?"

Dustin: "Hey like she didn't deserve it?"

Mai: "I HEARD THAT!"

Dustin: "GOOD!" I said with my tongue sticking out.

Mai: "As the rules state, I have to bet two of my star chips against yours."

Joey: ' _At least this region'll give me a field advantage..._ ' "Huh? Oh, no! What're all those mountains doin' on my field!"

Mai: "The field we'll battle on is forty-percent forest, forty-percent mountain, and the last twenty-percent is meadow. So deal with it or surrender."

Yugi: "Calm down, Joey, you'll be okay! Your monsters will still get a field power bonus on the meadow part of the field!"

Dustin: "I trust Joey can beat her. I know it."

Joey: "Oh. Yeah. Listen, Mai- not for nothin', but I gotta ask you one question before we duel."

Mai: "Hmm? What?"

Joey: "Why did you decide to take part in this tournament? Tell me, Mai- why is it you duel?"

Mai: "Why do I duel?"

She turns goofy and her head fills with figurative air as she rattles off her reasons.

Mai: "For all the comforts that I crave! Designer clothes, travel perks, anything to avoid real work! Hot cars, turbo-charged for livin' large!"

Joey: Huh! So that's why you want the prize money? How selfish!

Dustin: "Oh dear god! So your one of those kind of chicks eh?" I said with disgust as at looks at me with anger.

Mai: "How dare you try and judge me, who d'you think you are, you pathetic little snot!"

Joey: "Hey, you're only duelin' for things. But for your information, some of us fight for the people we love."

Dustin: "You got that right!"

Yugi: "You'll show 'er, Joey. Show her what it's like to duel from the heart!"

Joey and Mai: "Duel."

Joey looks at his hand for a moment.

Joey: "Hmm, so to start the game off, Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman!"

[Masaki the Legendary Swordsman/Warrior/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1100/Level: 3/EARTH]

Joey: "The field power bonus will bring his power up over three hundred points!"

Masaki's new stats are 1430/1430

Joey: "Hey, I made my first move!"

Dustin: "You go dude."

Mai: "Hm!" Mai closes her eyes and starts humming mystically.

Joey: "Huh?"

We all are watching Mai; what on earth is she doing?! She has the five cards in her hand facedown on the surface in front of her, the area between the card zones and the edge of the table, and she's still humming to herself.

Joey: "Whaddaya think you're doin'!"

Mai: "Divining my card. I have to mystically choose which one of them's the best."

Joey looks pretty freaked out to hear this.

Joey: "Eh?! What're ya... a psychic?"

Yugi and I are watching all this carefully.

Dustin: ' _She expects me to believe that load of crap._ '

Mai: "And the best card would be... Mm. The Harpie's Lady!"

[Harpie Lady/Winged-Beast/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400/Level: 4/WIND]

Harpie's Lady appears on the mountain portion of the field, with a loud caw. Her hands and feet are talons; blue, feathery wings sprout from the back of each arm; and she has a tail of blue feathers as well. Other than that, she is a light-blue-skinned, pretty, fierce lady with unnaturally red hair and skintight top and leggings.

Dustin: "Oh crap!"

Mai: "Her strength is boosted by the mountains' field power bonus!"

Harpie's new totals are 1690/1820

Joey: I'll *still* take it on! Attaaaack!

Joey's Swordsman draws his katana and rushes at the Harpie.

Dustin: "Joey No!" I shouted.

Yugi: "Joey, wait! Land monsters are at a disadvantage to flying monsters!"

The Swordsman slashes, and misses as the Harpie leaps skyward and he slashes the air where she was standing. She is now directly above him. Joey watches in panic.

Yugi: "Monsters that can fly have a magical resistance against monsters that can only walk on the earth!"

Dustin: "Oh great!"

Téa: "So Joey blew it already?"

Yugi: "No, but he attacked too soon before he thought about what her monster was capable of."

The Harpie dives, and slashes the Swordsman; he doesn't stand a chance.

Joey: "Huh! My samurai's sushi!"

Joey's life points fall to 1410.

Mai: "Ohh, cards, speak to me...! Mm-mm-mm... And I'll choose again- without looking."

A facedown card.

Joey: "Huh?! How's she doin' that?!"

Téa: "He's losing it!"

Tristan: "Guess that mop-head wasn't ready for this duel."

Yugi: "Hey, Joey! Think about what you're doing before you move again!"

Joey: "How can she read the cards when they're lyin' facedown?"

Mai: ' _Ha! My little card trick has made this kid forget everything he ever knew about Duel Monsters! All I have to do is just keep pushing his buttons.'_

Dustin: "Who foes that hussy think she's fooling?"

Bella, Téa, Tristan and Yugi: "Huh?"

Dustin: "I can tell when someone's lying. And I know Mai is definitely lying about that psychic crap."

Téa: "How do you know?"

Dustin: "Call it a hunch."

Yugi: "Should we tell him!"

Dustin: "Nah! I say Joey should figure it out. Knowing Joey, he'll figure it out."

Bella: " I do hope you're right."

Joey: ' _What do I do?_ ' "Maybe, this one! Tiger Axe!"

[Tiger Axe/Beast-Warrior/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1100/Level: 4/EARTH]

Joey: "My field power bonus should raise its attack power, so it can take on the Harpie's Lady head-to-head!" Joey said as Joey's new stats are now 1690/1430.

Yugi: "You're not *thinking*! It's still resistant to magic!"

Mai: "Right. Tiger Axe is another handicapped earth-based monster!"

Harpie shrieks and slashes Tiger Axe; it evaporates. Joey's down to 1020 lifepoints, while Mai still has a perfect 2000

Dustin: "C'mon Wheeler!" I face palmed.

Mai: "Hmph! It'll take stronger monsters than your land-based wimps to beat my Harpie's Lady! Now I'll play this lovely card without even looking."

Another facedown

Mai: "I'll give you a hint- it's an equipment magic card that will help me defeat your next card in one turn."

Joey: "Again with all that psychic stuff?" ' _Can she see my cards, too? Since I can't see what she's playin', I gotta get defensive._ '

Joey sets a facedown monster

Mai: "Running scared, huh? Well let me show you my surprise- "Cyber Shield", to juice up my Harpie's Lady!"

Dustin: " Oh no!"

Cyber Shield is glossy, metallic-maroon armor that raises Harpie Lady's points to 2190/2320. She caws, and dives with both clawed feet first onto Joey's set defense monster. It appears, looks like some kind of green-skinned warrior, but not for very long. It's destroyed, too.

Joey: "How's she doin' that?!"

Mai: "Ahahahahaha, this is so much fun! In case you were wondering, the next card you were thinking of won't work *either*.

Joey: "Mai has ESP, that has to be it...! I'm gonna lose this duel match, and the chance to save my sister!" Joey mutters is despair.

Mai: "Ahahahaha! This game is mine! You can't win against me."

Joey: "She's right, she's too much for me!"

Yugi: "Settle down. Joey, remember what my grandpa taught you about how to play Duel Monsters."

Téa: "Don't let her rattle you! She's just trying to psych you out!"

Dustin: "That hussy is full of hot air Joey."

Mai starts to get suspicious of this cheerleading; Joey might actually listen!

Mai: "Mm?! Stay out of this!"

Téa: "Huh?"

Mai: "Your brainless cheerleading isn't going to help him against the superior power of my Harpie Ladies. Don't you guys get it yet? Friendship doesn't win duels, never will. It hasn't helped him. He's defeated and he knows it."

Téa: "That's not true!"

Mai: "No? I beg to differ. There can be only one champion. On this island, in this game, someone can be your best friend today and your worst enemy tomorrow. Once the competition forces you to face each other in a duel... where's your friendship, then?"

Joey: "Huh?"

Mai: "That's why the only person a duelist can trust is himself. I hope that your defeat today teaches you that lesson, kid."

Joey is paralyzed with fear, angry and helpless. Bella stands up enough of Mai's antics.

Bella: "OH BLOW IT OUT YOUR FAT ASS FLOOZIE!" Bella shouted as we looked at her with wide eyes while Mai was now pissed.

Mai: "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY RUNT?!" Mai said growling.

Bella: "YOU HEARD ME! YOU CALL YOURSELF A PRO? YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN SOME WRETCHED OLD HAG WHO CARES FOR HER OWN DAMN SELF! YOU DESERVE TO ROT IN A HOLE!" Bella shouted and Mai.

Mai: "OLD HAG? I'll have you know I'm 24. Plus, look at you? What are you, some cross dressing guy? No man would wanna go out with you hun." Mai said but Bela smiled unfased by that insult.

Bella: "Please! I've heard worse! And at least I'm decently dressed compared to you! You look like some two bit five dollar hooker who'd do anything to get into someone's pants for a quick buck!" Bella crossed her arms as her words got to Mai big time.

Dustin, Yugi and Tristan: "Ooooohhhh!"

Dustin: "DAMN! That's just nasty!" I said laughing my ass off.

Tristan: "Need ice with that burn Mai?"

Yugi didn't say nothing as he blushed like crazy and tried but failed miserably not to laugh.

Téa: "You go girl!" Téa said as she and Bella high fived her.

Mai: "Oh that's it sister! Once I crush this loser, you're next! I'll teach you a little lesson about respect. Anyway, on with the duel."

Dustin: "Jesus Christ! And you said my words were harsh." I said snickering a bit.

Bella: "Well I'm not gonna let crap like that fly out her mouth! That's or damn sure."

Tristan: "But still. Joey's He's losin' it!"

Téa: "He needs help; Yugi, *help him!"

Yugi frowns; he's going to set this straight. Once again, the mysterious Millennium Puzzle begins to glow, and shakes and sways on its own. Yugi cries out...

Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh...!

And gone was the small Yugi and back was the taller, intimidating Yugi.

Bella: ' _So that's the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. I'll emit, just seeing him makes me feel intimidated.'_

Poseidon: ' _At least he's on our side._ '

Yugi (Yami): "Don't listen to her, Joey- we're here to help you, just like you're always there for us!"

Dustin: "Got that right."

Both duelists stop and stare at Yugi, startled by the commanding presence.

Mai: "Huh?"

Joey: "W-wha?"

Yugi (Yami): "Trust me on this. She's just trying to divide and conquer, a strategy that's been used for centuries."

The outline of a small golden eye glints on Yugi's forehead, as he adds-

Yugi (Yami): "Believe me- I know."

Joey: "When you get that look in your eye, I believe everything... you say."

Mai: "Hahahaha! D'you really think those two losers wants you to be the grand-prize winner?! They're duelists too, ya know. To win you'll eventually have to take either one of them on."

Joey: "She's right; we will hafta duel... but..."

Flashback to the conversation Yugi and Joey had on the school rooftop before they left for Duelist Kingdom)

Joey: "Yugi, Dustin, you're the best friends I ever had. Don' worry, we'll rescue your grandfather. We'll do it together- we're a team."

End flashback

Joey (mutters): We *are* a team. But I also have to win the contest, for Serenity...

Flashback to the tape Serenity sent him

FB Serenity tape: I'm sending you this video just so you don't forget your little sister's face. It seems like I'm running out of time; take care, Joey.

End flashback

Joey: "What do I do? Maybe Yugi's right about this thing. I have to stop listenin' to Mai's nonsense, and *start* usin' my head."

The pressure's starting to show; Joey's fighting back tears.

Joey: "Rrrgh, I just gotta concentrate on how to win the game!"

Joey closes his eyes, and it's as though he's standing alone in a void.

Joey: ' _...There's gotta be a way to beat Mai. If I can just figure out how she knows what her cards are... if she's not psychic, there must be somethin' *else* she's doin'. (sniff) What's that *strange smell*? I never noticed that smell when my eyes were open. I'm smellin' a buncha different *perfumes*, comin' from... her cards! Huh._ '

Mai: "Let's go, kid, it's your turn."

Joey: ' _That's it!_ ' "I see through your card trick! You sprayed all your cards with different perfumes. An' by smellin' each different scent, you can tell which card is which, even when they're facedown!"

Mai: "Uh!"

Joey: "So you don't have to look in order to play your cards. That way you can psych the other player out. "

Mai: "No way! How could an amateur punk like you see through my aroma strategy! It's just impossible!"

Joey: "I gotta admit, Mai, ya really had me buyin' in to the whole 'psychic power' schtick. I was too freaked out to think things through because a' that." Joey then points, accusingly. "But you're not a psychic at all! You're just a big fake!"

Bella: "Hah! Busted!"

Dustin: "I knew that ESP thing was a load of crap!"

Yugi (Yami): "All right, Joey!"

Téa: "Go get 'er, Joey!"

Tristan: "You da man!"

Joey: "Yugi, you were right!"

Mai: "Just because you saw through my little psychic act, doesn't mean you're going to be able to defeat me in a duel!

Joey: "I think you're wrong. Before you were winnin' by confusin' me and trying to pit me against my friends; but now my mind is clear. I know who I can trust. All you've got left is your cheap tricks, and I won't fall for 'em anymore!"

Mai: "Uh-"

Joey: "I'm gonna blast your Harpies outta the sky wit' this!"

Yugi (Yami): "Good card, Joey!"

Joey: "Baby Dragon!"

[Baby Dragon /Dragon/ATK: 200/DEF: 700/Level: 3/WIND]

Baby Dragon is a cute little orange dragon, almost cartoony in appearance.

Bella: "Aww! TOO CUTE!" Bella's was startruck.

Dustin: "Oh I like where this is going!"

Mai: "Ha! That wimpy card is your grand play? I only wish it was worth some more so when I devastate you it'll do more damage to your life points! My card will be, "Elegant Egotist"! Its magic will make duplicates of my Harpie's Lady!

Harpie glows, and the glow splits into red, green, and blue; now there are three glowing blurs.

Joey: "Oh, no!

Dustin: "Are you kidding me?"

Mai: "Harpie's Lady one..."

The first Harpie, with the red hair, is still here

Mai: "...two..."

The second Harpie has purple wings and spiky blue hair.

Mai: "...three!"

The third Harpie has short, bright-orange hair and green wings

Joey: "It's three times the trouble!"

Téa: "Now what? He was struggling when there was only one!"

Tristan: "Don't give in, Joey! You've still got all kinds a' moves left!"

Téa: "Really? What moves would those be?"

Tristan: "How would I know? Ask an expert- ask Yugi or Dustin."

Yugi (Yami): "It's Joey's duel; he has to figure it out."

Dustin: "C'mon dude. You got this in the bag."

Joey: "I don't have any cards strong enough to beat three Harpie Ladies..."

Mai: "Ha! And I'm going to keep using the magic of "Elegant Egotist" to double my Harpies again and again each turn! Ahaha! But while my Harpies multiply, I can't attack you, so it's your move. Of course you'll soon be up against an army!"

Joey: "An army of Harpies? How the heck do I fight an army?!"

Yugi (Yami): "Don't give up, Joey!"

Joey: "Huh?"Joey looks over at Yugi.

Yugi (Yami): "Think hard about her strategy; she's been using only one monster card, and strengthening that one card with many magic cards. But there's a serious flaw in her dueling strategy, Joey!"

Joey: "Usin' magic on one card? That's true! She's just been juicin' up the Harpie Ladies every turn; but if she has mostly magic cards, maybe the Harpie Ladies are her only monsters! I bet if I can just defeat 'er Harpies, she won't have any monsters left to play!"

Yugi (Yami): "That's right, Joey, now think- what card in your deck will help you win?"

Joey: "Which of my cards? You tell me." ' _Wait- I think maybe you did!_ '

Flashback. On the boat to Duelist Kingdom, Joey shows Yugi and Dustin the cards he traded for

Yugi: "Salamandra", and a "Kunai With Chain", Baby Dragon, and "Shield and Sword"? Great! With these new magic cards, combined with your monsters, you'll have a real strong deck!"

Dustin: "Not bad there dude."

Joey: "All right!"

Yugi opens the box that once held the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle, in which he keeps his spare cards, and hands Joey one of them.

Yugi: "Here- add this to your deck. It can be helpful in a tight spot."

End Flashback

Joey: ' _The Time Wizard... This is the kind a' tight spot Yugi musta been talkin' about. Now if I can just remember what Gramps taught me about the way to use a magic card; 's my only chance. But, do I have it in my hand?_ '

Mai, meanwhile, is ignored throughout this deliberation, and is getting pretty tired of it.

Mai: "If I'd known how long it was going to take you to make a move, I would've brought a magazine."

Joey: ' _Uh-oh. The Time Wizard's not in my hand. Ah, I'll have to draw for it._ '

Joey reaches for the top of his duel deck with a trembling hand; this is it.

Joey: ' _But what if I don't get it? Rrgh, what if..._ '

Yugi (Yami): ' _Trust in your cards, Joey, trust in yourself!_ '

Joey: ' _Uh, here I go. It's all or nothin'! Rrrgh!_ ' Joey draws, and lifts the card...

Yugi is staring intently while I had my fingers crossed, willing the card to be the right one; maybe that intense look even affected the draw. Joey still has his eyes closed, hardly daring to look. He peeps at it, then cheers out loud!

Joey: "Hm? All right! It's the Time Wizard!"

The Time Wizard appears on the field, a round, red analog clock with eyeballs on its face and clock hands for a nose; white-gloved hands and purple-slippered feet; with yellow gears for shoulder clasps, from which hang his fuchsia cape; with another gear for the band of his hat, and two more for anklets; and carrying a little staff with a dial at the top.

[Time Wizard/Spellcaster/ATK: 500/DEF: 400/Level: 2/LIGHT]

Mai: "Hm? What good is that thing?"

Joey: "Don't you know? The Time Wizard can make time go faster, causin' my Baby Dragon to grow into a Thousand Dragon!"

Dustin: "Oh yeah baby!"

Yugi (Yami): "Right, Joey; and that's not the only effect your Time Wizard will have."

Time Wizard speaks in a mechanical, nasally voice and raises the little staff above its head.

Time Wizard: "Time magic!"

Before our eyes, the air above Time Wizard begins to swirl inward on itself, and shoot out beams of green and red light.

Joey: "Baby Dragon, transform into- Thousand Dragon!"

Thousand Dragon is Baby Dragon, a thousand years old. His bright orange hide has turned more of an ochre or brownish-yellow, he's grown hair on his face, and his attitude is one of smug laziness, ready to pounce.

[Thousand Dragon/Dragon/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/Level: 7/WIND]

Mai: "So now you have a bigger dragon. Big deal! My Harpie Ladies still have greater attack power! Attack it, my three Harpie sisters!" Then she sees that the Harpies are worn with age; their vivid hair is faded, and their faces are covered with wrinkles. They still look vicious, but they sit limply on the ground, too feeble and aged to fly.

Their attack points are now 1300 apiece; they've lost all their bonuses.

Mai: "What?! What happened to my Harpie Ladies?! They've gotten so old!"

Dustin: "Hahaha! Looks like the harpie ladies are now the harpie hags!"

Bella: "Ugh! And I thought I've seen uglier!" Bella said in disgust.

Téa: "Tel me about it. They need some serious work done."

Yugi (Yami): "Heheh. I warned you; a millennium has passed on the playing field, and your Harpie Ladies have become old and decrepit. Face it, Mai- time's running out for you and your ladies."

Mai: "Nnnggh..."

Joey still can't believe it

Joey: "I believed...! And the cards came through for me! Awesome! Go, Thousand Dragon!"

Thousand Dragon takes flight, looming over the zombie-like Harpies

Joey: "Attack with Inferno Flame Breath!"

Thousand Dragon breathes fire, singeing the entire field. Mai looks slightly ill, watching as her Harpies get toasted. Joey is confident and resolute. Mai's lifepoints go straight from 2000 to 0, and Joey still has 1020 left."

Dustin: "Alright Joey!"

Bella: "Looks like you were right Dustin! Joey did win."

Dustin; "Told a you guys he'd win."

Téa: "He did it, Joey won!"

Tristan: "I knew you could do it!"

Joey: "Thanks, guys!"

Yugi winks and gives Joey a thumbs-up while I whooped for him.

Mai is leaning on her hands against the card console, completely floored.

Mai: "Nngh, how! How could I ever lose, to such an amateur!"

Joey: "Hey- Mai."

Mai: "Huh?"

Joey: "I tried to tell ya, there's more to Duel Monsters than just kickin' the other guy's butt."

For once, Mai is speechless, listening intently, shocked into taking him seriously.

Joey: "If you're ever gonna be a real champion, ya gotta learn to care about someone. Other than yourself. Isn't that right? Yugi?"

Yugi (Yami): "Mmm-hmm!"

Yugi nods, and the Puzzle glows again. The timider, gentler Yugi has returned, and is no less proud.

Yugi: 'I _'m proud of you, Joey. All your hard work and training paid off. You went from a guy with nothing but eagerness and attitude, to a winning duelist who battles with his head, and his heart.'_

Joey stands atop the dueling podium, two fingers up in a victory sign; and Yugi and I can tell that Serenity has won along with him.

* * *

Authors note

Chapter six is finally here everyone. And congratulations to Joey's first duel. Next time, get ready to put on your swim trunks because next chapter will be held on the beach.

Well that's for this chapter and as always I'll se you on the next chapter. Buh-bye!


	9. Water Show

Hello everyone my name is Dustinhogan83 and welcome back to Dustin's Journey in Duelist Kingdom.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. I only own my two main characters, Dustin and Cedric.

* * *

Chapter 7. Water Show

* * *

"Talking"

YELLING

 _Thinking_

[Monster Database]

Flashback

* * *

After that duel with Mai, Joey is gloating over the two star chips in his duel gauntlet. We are watching from further down the path.

Joey: "Whoo-whee! Haheh, two stars! Hmhmhm, this is so awesome, I can't believe it happened! Am I cool or what! Heheheh!"

Téa: "Is there a time limit on how long he gets to crow?"

Tristan: "Cut 'im some slack, Téa. Did you ever think Joey would actually beat Mai in a duel?"

We watch Joey polish the star chips with his sleeve, with childlike glee at his first major-league duel victory.

Tristan: "I mean, *Joey*... who would've thought?"

Yugi: "I knew he'd do it! I'm really proud of you, Joey."

Dustin: "I till can't believe you smack talked Mai like that Bells, that was pretty damn funny."

Joey: "Yeah!"

Then we hear his stomach growl. Needless to say, mine was too.

Joey: "Ugh, all that duelin' made me hungry! Did any of you guys remember to bring any food wit'cha?"

Yugi, Tristan, Téa and Dustin: "Sorry, Joey."

Bella: "Well all I got are some cheese sticks but that's it."

Joey: "Ogh! What were we thinkin', comin' here wit' no food? How're we ever gonna get through the rest of the competition without anything to eat?"

Dustin: "You got a point man."

Yugi: "That's a good question, Joey. This dueling really takes it out of you, and I haven't seen any burger stands or restaurants since we got here."

Dustin: "Oh god I would kill for a burger right now." Everyone looks at me with wide eyes.

Dustin: "I don't really mean it. I'm of a violent person you guys know that."

Téa: "Well, we better do something fast! I've gotta have my five basic food groups, or else- it's metabolic meltdown!"

Tristan: "Hey, chill out, you guys, I got it covered!"

Yugi, Joey, Téa, Dustin and Bella: "Yeah?"

Tristan holds up a book

Tristan: "Check it out, the Great Outdoor Survival Guide!"

We are less than enthusiastic.

Yugi, Téa: "Ugh..."

Joey: "Can we eat it?"

Tristan: "Better than that- it lists all the plants, berries, and grasses we can eat!"

Yugi, Joey, Téa, Bella: "Eeew!"

Dustin: "Ah berries." I said with my mouth watering. The others looked at me with wide eyes again.

Joey: "Do I look like a squirrel, ya big doofus?!"

Dustin: "C'mon guys Tristan's just trying to help." I then smell an aroma in the air. It smells like fish. And Joey smells the same thing.

Joey: "I don't need your dumb book anyhow; I smell somethin' cookin' that-a-way! Hah! See yuh!"

He points down the path, then dashes off in that direction, leaving the other three standing there dumbfounded. Through the trees in that direction, can be seen the sparkling ocean.

Téa: "He's hallucinating."

Tristan: "Don't be so sure. Ya know, it wasn't his brain that beat Mai, it was his nose."

Dustin: "Yeah. Besides I smell it too. It smells like someone's cooking fish."

Bella: "We better go after him before he does something stupid." Bella said as we followed Joey.

The waves crash against the rocky cliffs of Duelist Kingdom, below a campfire with three skewered fish roasting over it. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, me, Bella and Téa are hiding behind the rocks within view of it.

Joey: "Mmm, aw, man, I just love barbecued fish!"

Yugi: "Smells good..."

Joey: "Aw, yeah, and I bet it tastes even better!"

Sure enough Joey jumps up and runs toward the campfire. We then gasp at his audacity.

Dustin: "Dude! Seriously?!"

Téa: "What makes you think those fish are yours to eat?!"

Joey: "Hey, trust me- we eat first and ask questions later! Your stomachs'll thank me! Heeheeheehee!"

He hurries off toward the fish.

Téa: "Joey! Ugh, he'd say anything to fill his belly!"

Dustin: "Sometimes I just want to knock some sense into that thick skull of his."

Tristan: "Some people have absolutely no self control."

Yugi, Bella and Téa: "Huh?"

Dustin: "Thank you Tristan. At least your more civilized than..." but before I could finish Tristan vaults over the rocks and runs after.

Tristan: "Joey, save some for meeee!"

Dustin: "DAMMIT TRISTAN! ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!?"

Téa: "Ugh..."

Joey and Tristan are seated at the fire, getting ready to chow down on one skewer each.

Joey: "Ahh, man, this looks awesome!"

Tristan: "Ow! Owow! Hot, hot!"

Dustin: "I can't believe you guys!" I said with anger.

Bella: "Are you idiots that insatiable?!"

A tanned, muscled, bare-chested man wearing cutoff jeans, a diving mask on his head, and a duel glove, carrying a harpoon, and soaking wet, climbs over the edge of the top of the cliff, just in time to see Joey and Tristan about to start munching, while me, Bella, Yugi and Téa watch dubiously from the other side of the fire.

Joey and Tristan: "Ready, set, feeding frenzy!"

Tan man: "Enjoy yourselves, you fish thieves, this is your last meal!"

We have noticed the stranger standing at the edge of the cliff.

Mako: "How dare you eat my fish, you thieving poachers! Has no one taught you manners—"

A wave crests the cliff, and lands right on top of him. When it's gone, he's disappeared. Yugi and the gang are watching all this, a bit nonplussed.

Dustin: "Oh my god!" I said in worry for the guy.

Yugi: "Uh..."

Joey: "So, can we eat now?"

The disgruntled fisherman climbs back up the cliff, even more disgruntled now that his big entrance has been ruined.

Mako: "Alright, let's try that one more time. "

Téa: "I knew this was a bad idea..." Téa muttered.

Dustin: "Way to go idiots. You just pissed someone off." I glared at the two.

Mako: "Rrgggh, how dare you steal my fish, you bottom feeding thieves!"

Joey: "Heeey, chill out, guy, it's just a few fish."

Mako: "A few fish that do not belong to you! And to steal a fisherman's catch is to prove you have no honor! "

Dustin: "Look sir. Were sorry okay? These two idiots here have no brains or mannerisms."

Joey and Tristan: "Hey!"

Yugi notices the duel glove as the fisherman shakes his fist at Joey.

Yugi: "A dueling glove...? Wait a second! Aren't you Mako Tsunami, the top-rank ocean duelist?"

Mako is startled out of his rage by Yugi's respectful question.

Dustin: "No way! The Mako Tsunami? For real?" I said with awe.

Mako: "Mmmgh- And who might you be?"

Joey: "Yeah, you're that freaky fish guy." Joey said as I whacked him on the head.

Mako: "I am NOT a "freaky fish guy"! I am Mako Tsunami, duelist extraordinaire of the seven seas!"

Dustin: "Yes Joey. This guy is nobody to sneeze at. Pardon my friend here Mako. Its an honor to be in your presence. Nice to know someone here has a passion for the ocean."

Mako: "Well thank you. And you are?"

Dustin: "I'm Dustin Hogan. These are my friends Yugi Muto, Bella Pegasus, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Téa Gardner."

Joey: "I thought you were a bug person."

Dustin: "Well yes but I'm also an ocean lover too. You should know that dude." I said as Téa notices something and starts giggling. Mako is again surprised and annoyed to have his big dramatic moment ruined.

Mako: "Ehh, what are you laughing about?"

Téa: "Heheh, your head! You've got company!" She points out an adorable little pink octopus crawling all over Mako's diving goggles.

Mako: "Huh...?"

Joey: "Hahaha!"

Mako: "Rrrgh, off with you!"

He flings the octopus back over the cliff. Joey and Tristan cry out.

Tristan: "No, don't!"

Joey and Tristan look sadly over the edge of the cliff.

Joey:" I wanted to eat that!"

Tristan: "You're demented."

Dustin: "If I wanted to eat that it would have to be cooked and not raw. Which is why I'm never gonna eat Sannakji!"

Yugi: "What's that exactly?"

Dustin: "Raw octopus tentacles served immediately after cutting the head off. It's a delicacy in South Korea. I'm surprised people eat that as it chokes you on the way down." I said with a slight shiver.

Téa and Bella: "Eww!"

Joey: "People in South Korea each that?"

Dustin: "Yeah. Just thinking about that give me the chills."

Mako turns back to Yugi.

Yugi: "Sorry about your fish."

Mako: "Wait! You're Yugi Muto and Dustin Hogan? The only two duelists to ever defeat Seto Kaiba and Cedric Cromwell? Hahah! What a fine surprise! It will be my very great honor to face one of you in a duel!"

Female voice: "I'm with you there Mr. Tsunami." We turned around and needless to say I was amazed by this chick.

She was a twenty year old woman who looks like a classic Disney princess given some new qualities. She is a slim and fairly small woman nonetheless with generous, voluptuous curves. In many respects she resembles Ariel from Disney's Little mermaid; they wear their hair in same overhead style, have nearly identical facial structures, and comparable body types. She also is deeply different from Ariel's appearance in numerous ways. Her hair is dark brown and wavy, reaching to the small of her back, hair also appears black when it is wet or there is no sun shining on it. She's a pale, more, complexion. Along with sharper, more slanted cheeks. Vanessa's eyes are violet, her eyebrows are higher, plucked and slanty giving her mischievous expressions at the arching of just one brow. She wears a deep shade of red lipstick on her fuller lips. Most importantly she looks much sexier than even Mai Valentine. This highlight on her curves brings further subtle alterations to bear: Vanessa's breasts are slightly, but impressively, larger than Mai's and considerably more perky, high on her chest, and tucked into tight dresses that lightly bounce them. Her waist is smaller than Mai's which makes her hips, looking as full as Mai's, actually fuller. Her bottom is also revealed as generously proportioned more so than Mai's. She wears a black leather spiked choker around her neck along with a necklace with a pale yellow nautilus shell necklace. Her top resembles a some what bikini top but made of black leather, as well as black skinny jeans with tears on them and black leather boots, making her look like a Disney princess mixed with a punk girl.

Dustin: "Whoa." I said astonished at this woman's beauty, blushing like mad.

Yugi: "Uh-oh! Looks somebody's in love." Yugi whispered to Téa, who nods.

Woman: "My name is Vanessa Poole. An you guys might be?" Vanessa said snapping me out of my stupor.

Dustin: "What-oh! I'm D-Dustin Hogan. This is Yugi, Téa, Bella, Joey and Tristan." I said introducing the group. Vanessa then notices Bella and gasps.

Vanessa: "Oh my stars! Not only do we have the two duelists that owned Seta Kaiba and Cedric Cromwell, we also have the niece of Maximilian Pegasus here as well."

Mako: "Wait! Seriously?" Mako said looking at Bella. "No offence miss Bella, but you look like a boy."

Bella: "Nah don't worry about it. I get that a lot so I'm used to it." Bella said waving it off.

Mako: "I must apologize; I've been ungracious. If you are friends of Yugi Muto, please! Come sit down, eat your fill!"

Joey and Tristan: "Thanks!"

Dustin: "Thank you for your hospitality Mako sir."

Mako: "You are welcome. And just Mako will do fine."

Joey and Tristan dash over in the blink of an eye.

Joey and Tristan: "Feeding frenzy!"

They start munching on the fish skewers; Tristan is crying with joy. The rest of us ate at our own pace.

Tristan: "Oh, man, 'freaky fish guy' really knows how to cook! Hmm-hmm!"

Dustin: "Manners Tristan!"

Mako himself is chomping into a skewer just as voraciously.

Téa: "Really good, huh?" Téa asks

Yugi: "Mmmm-hmm!"

Mako: ' _Heheheh!_ '

Vanessa: "Do you mind if I join you guys?"

Mako: "Not at all. The more the merrier."

Vanessa sat next to me and I couldn't help but admire her looks.

Joey and Tristan saw this and snickered.

Joey: "Oh? What's this? Is Dustin hitting on Vanessa?"

Dustin: "Shut up Wheeler!" I growled through gritted teeth but Vanessa chuckled.

Vanessa: "Oh no need to be embarrassed honey. You actually are kinda cute in all honesty." Vanessa said as I blushed as red a mars.

Mako: "You know Dustin, you remind me of my friend Roland Roxton." Mako said as Bella did a double take.

Bella: "Wait! Excuse me? Did you just say Roland Roxton?"

Mako: "Yes. Why?"

Dustin: "Who's Roland Roxton exactly?"

Mako: "Roland Roxton is a well known duelist like you and me. He specializes with a dragon deck."

Yugi: "Really?"

Bella: "Yep. I even faced him during country regional finals I faced him and lost to him. He is one hell of a duelist let me tel you."

Mako: "In fact, he and I are close friends ever since we were kids. Sadly we went our separate ways a few years ago. But I hear he is on the island as well."

Joey: "Well I can't wait to go against that guy."

Bella: "If out do Joey, be warned. He is no pushover when it comes to dueling."

Mako: "Its true. In fact during his first district championship when he was thirteen he won by beating his final opponent in just one move, he had a very good draw." Mako said as we all had shocked looks plastered on our faces.

Dustin: "You serious?"

Yugi: "No way!"

Bella: "Its true guys. And the duelist that had his ass handed to him was 19 years old."

Téa: "Oh wow!"

Bella: "Yeah. You think Kaiba and Cedric are tough, then wait till you meet Roland. He'll send even those two running for the hills."

Joey: "Oh crap."

Yugi: "So are you a champion duelist Vanessa?"

Venassa: "Well I wouldn't consider my self a champion. But I do duel with passion. I use an Ocean Deck my self. Much like Mako here."

Bella: "I see. Well I use many decks, but mostly a Hero deck."

Joey: "That reminds me Bells. Are there any other Hero monsters?"

Bella: "Well yes. Besides Elemental Heroes and Alien Heroes, there are Evil Heroes, Destiny Heroes, Beetle Heroes, Aquatic Heroes, Cyber Rider Heroes, Musical Sapien Heroes and Pirate Heroes. I happen to own every single archetype, minus the Alien Heroes of course."

We all looked at her with wide eyes.

Dustin: "Woah. No wander you are called the duelist with a thousand decks."

Bella: "Well my uncle has a tendency to spoil me at times." Bella said with an embarrassed smile rubbing the back of her neck. But I don't just have Hero monsters. I have an extremely wide selection of cards. As you can see here." Bella unzips her backpack to pull out at least fifteen deck boxes in total.

Dustin: "Holy mother of god!"

Joey: "Fifteen deck boxes full of Duel Monsters cards?"

Bella: "Hey its better safe than sorry." Bella said with a smirk.

Later, after everyone has eaten...

Joey: *BURP* "Wow, that was good!"

Téa: "Where'd you learn to cook like that?"

Mako: "Hahaha! I've had to fend for myself since I was a tadpole. But it was my father who taught me how to fish and cook."

Yugi: "Soooo, what brings you here to the competition?"

Mako: "I was raised on a fishing boat, where I learned to love the sea, so if I win here, I would love a vessel of my own. Of course, I'll have to beat a few duelists first. Hahahahaha! In fact Roland told me once if he would win the tournament, he gave me the money anyway for my own boat."

Dustin: "Cool man"

Téa:" Your own boat? How great would that be, living life out on the big blue sea!"

Mako: "Yes, the ocean is amazing, and we have shared a special bond since I was born. I can tell when the sea is happy by the way it sparkles, and when it is angry, by the shifting tides..." Mako scratches the back of his head, a bit sheepish at his passionate speech. "Ehaha, excuse me, I didn't mean to be so serious."

Téa: "Oh no, don't apologize!"

Joey: "You saved our hides! We'd be starvin' without you!"

Dustin: "So Vanessa? What about you?"

Vanessa: "Well I plan on winning the prize money to save up for my music career. Not only am I an ocean lover like Mako, I'm also a music lover and the life of the party. I hope to one day become a music idol."

Dustin: "You sing?" I asked as I loved to hear her voice.

Vanessa: "Of course!" Vanessa said with a blush.

Téa: "Can you sing for us?"

Vanessa: "Well, since you asked nicely." She clears her throat and begins to sing a soothing song. As she sung, I was entranced to say the least. Now I know how sailors felt when they heard the song of a siren. As she finished the others applauded, but I was too stupefied to even respond, but Vanessa could tell I enjoyed it.

Vanessa: "Judging by that look, I'd say you're under my spell." Vanessa giggled as I shook my head and chuckled.

Dustin: "Sorry about that! Its just that…your voice is so heavenly. Its like the song of a siren so heavenly it can send a choir of angels running for the hills." I said blushing as Vanessa looked bashful.

Vanessa: "Oh you. I don't now if I'm that skilled." Vanessa blushed and looked away, giggling.

Tristan: "Looks like you got the catch of the day Hogan." Tristan nudged me and snickered as Joey, Yugi, Téa and Mako groaned, but I couldn't help but agree with him.

Dustin: "Well Mako, this's really been great; thanks again dude."

Mako: "Leaving so soon, are you...?"

We are standing up, getting ready to leave.

Téa: "Nice meeting you, Mako! You too Vanessa."

Vanessa: "Charmed." Vanessa said with a nod.

Yugi: "Maybe we'll meet up in the competition."

Mako's harpoon glints on the ground where he left it. He picks it up.

Mako: "We certainly will... sooner than you think, my friend!"

Yugi: "Huh?"

Mako throws his harpoon, and it lands at Yugi's feet, point embedded into the rock. Yugi is terrified at the close miss. And I wouldn't lame him.

Yugi: "Guhhh!"

Dustin: Whoa!"

Mako: "Ahuhuhuhuh. I treated you to dinner; perhaps you will... honor me with a duel.

Joey: "He's nuts!"

Vanessa: "I can see that."

Mako: "No, but I am an expert fisherman. And you have taken my bait! Ahahahahaha!"

Téa: "What bait?"

Mako: "Why, the fish, of course! I laid it out and lured you lot right in! But I never expected to catch Yugi Muto or Dustin Hogan!"

Joey: "Aahh, forget this crazy chicken-a'-the-sea, Yugi. "

Tristan: "Can't we just give the guy back a few fish?"

Mako looks at his duel glove; it has three star chips in it.

Mako: "I reeled in another duelist a short time ago, but he was not a worthy opponent. But a duel against you, Yugi, would be a true test!"

The Millennium Puzzle begins to glow, and shakes and sways on its own. Yugi cries out-

Yugi: "Yu-Gi-Oh...!"

And as usual, Yugi was now taller and had a more serious look in his eyes.

Yugi (Yami): "Mako Tsunami, I accept your challenge!"

Vanessa: "You know what? I'm in the mood for a duel myself. What do ya say Bella? Up for a duel?"

Bella: "Ready and wiling." Bella nodded with a grin.

The waves crash and foam against the end of the cliff. From the sea rises yet two other holographic arena, both with a number 16 on the side.

Mako: "Behold, Yugi Muto! We shall battle beside the majestic sea!"

Me, Joey, Tristan, and Téa look nervous; Yugi himself seems to be weighing the situation. The duel podia fold out of the arena and lock into place, and the holographic towers light up. Yugi takes the blue podium, across from Mako atop the red one.

Mako: "The playing field is equally split into two halves; one half is land, the other is sea."

Yugi (Yami): "And the stakes, Mako?"

Mako: "I wager two star chips on this match."

Yugi (Yami): "Two stars."

Vanessa: "I'll be sure to go all out Bella."

Bella: "Same here. And I've made a different deck to suit the field. Aquatic Heroes and pirate Heroes, along with some WATER based Elemental Heroes.

Mako, Yugi, Bella and Vanessa each took out two stars from their gloved and placed them on the table. Mako watches Yugi with a savage grin on his face, his fierce, grey eyes lit with excitement.

Mako: ' _Finally, an adversary of real merit! How I have *waited* for this day!_ ' "Now, let the battle begin!"

Bella: "Get ready, because it's HERO TIME!"

Yugi (Yami), Bella, Vanessa and Mako: "Duel!"

Each duelists start with 2000 life points.

Dustin: "Did Bella just make a Ben 10 reference?" I said with a snicker.

Téa: "This should be some match!"

Joey: "Sink that soggy sucker, Yugi!"

Dustin: "And we get to see some new heroes in action."

Mako: "I'm curious to see, how you will combat my mighty denizens of the deep!" He places a card on the table in attack mode, and something appears under the water. There's a glowing patch on the ocean side of the field, coming from something lurking below.

Bella: "What the?"

Yugi (Yami): "What's this? His creature is underwater! How do I choose which card to play, when I can't even see what I'm fighting!"

Dustin: "Oh damn!" I said with worry.

Joey: "This I don't like."

Mako: "The ocean conceals many things beneath its shifting surface." Mako said as below the water, the tentacled beast is eyeing Yugi through the water, ready to pounce.

Yugi (Yami): "Rrgh! As long as that thing stays submerged, I can't attack!"

Mako: "I promise he won't stay submerged for very long!"

Yugi: ' _I have no idea what that thing is down there. So I better prepare for the worst, with as strong a defense as possible!_ '

Mako: ' _Hm! Clearly this is Yugi's first encounter with sea-based duel monsters. He will learn firsthand what a powerful ally the sea can be! It gives my creatures a field power bonus, and it conceals them, making their stealthy attacks even more lethal!_ '

With Vanessa and Bella.

Vanessa: "Now let's see how your Heroes fair against my monsters. I'll place one card face down, then play Melody Siren Mermaid – Pink Pearl Luna in attack mode." Vanessa said as she summoned a mermaid with a pink tail, blonde hair with two long pigtails that reached her hips, blue eyes, a hot pink seashell bikini top, a necklace with a pink pearl in the center and the astrological symbol of the moon on her forehead. Basically she resembles a combination of Lucia Nanami from Mermaid Melody and Usagi Tsukino from Sailor Moon.

[Melody Siren Mermaid - Pink Pearl Luna/Aqua/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1500/Level: 4/WATER]

Dustin: "Whoa!" I said with amazement and shock as Joey wolf whistled.

Téa: "You guys do know she's not real right?"

Dustin: "I know that. Though I think Joey here doesn't think so." I deadpanned looking at Joey with a star struck look.

Vanessa: "And thanks to the field, my monsters gain a field bonus." Vanessa said as her monster's stats changed to 1560 ATK and 1950 DEF.

Bella: "Alright, my turn." Bela draws her card and smirks.

Bella: "First I'll play one card face down. Next I play Elemental Hero Ocean, or as I like to call him Poseidon, in attack mode."

[Elemental Hero Arctic Tuxedo/Aqua/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/WATER]

Next I play Double Summon to perform a second Normal Summon this turn. So ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the cute, the fancy, Aquatic Hero Arctic Tuxedo." Bella said as next to Elemental Hero Ocean appeared a penguin dressed in a tuxedo, wearing a monocle and holing a cane.

[Aquatic Hero Arctic Tuxedo/Aqua/ATK: 300/DEF: 100/Level: 2/WATER]

Dustin and Téa: "AAAWWW!"

Dustin: "Oh my god! So cute!"

Bella: "And my penguin has a nifty effects. As long as he's on the field, he can't be destroyed by battle. And I can Special Summon 1 Aquatic Hero from my hand or deck once per turn. And luckily the Ocean Terrain also gives me an advantage." Bella said as Ocean's stats became a whopping 1950 ATK and 1560 DEF while Arctic Tuxedo only gained 390 ATK and 130 DEF.

Bella: "Now Poseidon. Time to make sushi out of that mackerel. Ocean Spear." Bella said as her monster's charged to attack but Vanessa.

Vanessa: "I don't think so. Time to set the stage. I reveal my face down card. A Field Spell called "Melody Siren Mermaid Stage"." Vanessa said as from the wages came a concert stage with atlantean style décor. Some strobe lights here and there and some pop music began to play.

Dustin: "Huh?"

Joey: "Oh boy."

Vanessa: "And thanks to Luna's special effect, While this card is on the field, she is unaffected by Magic effects and cannot be targeted for attacks. But sadly she does not prevent any direct damage. And as long as she's remains face-up on the field in face-up Attack Position, she cannot destroyed as a result of battle. Plus I can put a "Melody Counter" on a monster that attacks this card. Now Luna, work your magic and dazzle the crowd!" Vanessa said as her monster sang, causing Ocean to stop in his tracks with a dazed look in his eyes."

Bella: "What!?"

Dustin: "Oh crap!"

Vanessa: "But that's not all. My Field card also has a useful effect. Once per turn, I select 1 monster you control's with a "Melody Counter" on it and I can take control of that monster. Plus when my opponent declares an attack on a "Dazzling Siren" or "Melody Siren Mermaid" monster I control, I get to select 1 monster with a "Melody Counter" on my side, by removing that counter I can switch the attack to that monster instead. And my opponent takes damage instead." Vanessa said as Ocean then went to Vanessa's side.

Vanessa: "Impressive eh?"

Yugi (Yami): Oh no!" Yugi said as he saw the events unfold.

Bella: "Dammit!"

Tristan: "How is Bella supposed to go against something like that?"

Dustin: "I don't now dude."

Joey: "Yeah and with Mako, somethin's fishy! How can they fight what they can't see?!"

Téa: "Beats me."

Tristan: "This is totally bogus!"

Dustin: "C'mon Yugi. You and Bella can beat those two."

Bella: ' _Great. Not only can she control my monsters with her sirens but she can also deal damage to me by having my monsters she brainwashes destroyed. I need to find a way to breach her defenses._ '

With Mako and Yugi

Mako: "Ahahahaha! It seems that my ocean-based strategy has taken you by surprise, Yugi!"

Yugi: ' _Maybe so- but I can still raise a strong defense!_ ' "I call upon the Horn Imp!"

[Horn Imp/Fiend/ATK: 1300/ATK: 1000/Level: 4/DARK]

Mako: "Now, Fiend Kraken! Ensnare him!"

Yug (Yami): "My Imp!"

[Fiend Kraken/Aqua/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400/Level: 4/WATER]

Fiend Kraken is a giant squid, the monster that was hidden underwater. Its tentacles reach up from the surface of the water, tan with bright red suckers, and wrap around Horn Imp, picking it up..

Yugi (Yami): "Attack!"

Joey and Tristan: "Ugh!"

Téa: "What is that?"

Dustin: "Fiend Kraken. And it's not something you want to encounter in the waters."

Joey: "Whatever it is, it's bad news for Yugi!" The great sea monster has one tentacle wrapped around each of Horn Imp's limbs, and a few around its middle, holding it high in the air, helpless.

Joey: "Aw, man- Yugi's Imp is done-for!"

Mako: "Fiend Kraken, end this now!"

Bella: "Oh no!"

Kraken squeezes, and Horn Imp breaks up into shards, defeated. The tentacles wave triumphantly.

Mako: "Well done, Kraken!"

The look on Yugi's face suggests that he doesn't agree. This is not good.

Yugi (Yami): "Ugh..."

Téa: "Wow, and that was just his opening move!"

The tentacles sink back under the waves

Yugi (Yami): "Ugh! You're good, Mako; a brilliant opening play."

Mako: "I am pleased you appreciate it! Though I very much doubt your Imp did."

Yugi's life points fall to 1740. This means that Kraken's field-powered attack points are 1560.

Yugi (Yami): "Well, now I know what I'm up against."

Mako: "Yes, the mighty ocean commands respect, as do the creatures that inhabit it!"

With Bella and Vanessa

Vanessa: "I play Chibi Mermaid on the in Defense mode." Vanessa said as a monster that looked like a mermaid verison of Chibusa Tsukino from Sailor Moon appeared on the field. She has a pink tail, a hot pink tank top and a necklace with a pink pearl in the center.

[Chibi Mermaid/Aqua/ATK: 400/ DEF: 300/Level: 4/WATER]

Chibi Mermaids stats then changed to 520 ATK and 390 DEF

Téa: "Aww! How adorable!"

Vanessa: "Cute isn't she? While my Field Magic card is on the field, she's unaffected by Magic effects and cannot be targeted for attacks, but sadly doesn't prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Plus for every turn I make, I can Special Summon 1 "Melody Siren Mermaid" monster from my hand or Deck. Like this one for instance. Melody Siren Mermaid – Light Blue Pearl Mercury."

[Melody Siren Mermaid/Aqua/ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1600/Level: 4/WATER]

A new mermaid appeared on the field but this one had a light blue tail, blue hair and hazel blue eyes. She also had a light blue sea shell bikini top, a necklace with a light blue pearl in the center and the astrological symbol of Mercury on her forehead. She looked like a mix of Ami Mizuno from Sailor Moon and Hanon Hôshô from Mermaid Melody. Her stats then rose to 2860 ATK and 2080 DEF due to the field power bonus.

Dustin: "Oh great."

Joey: "Vanessa wasn't kiddin' when she said she would go all out."

Vanessa: "And she has the same effect as Luna, and so do my other Melody Siren Mermaids. But I'll attack your penguin with Elemental Hero Ocean. Ocean Spear!" Vanessa shouted as the mind controlled elemental hero charged at the penguin, but Vanessa smirked.

Bella: "Not happening. Negate Attack will save me." Bella said as the attack entered in a swirl.

Vanessa: "Not to shabby. Alright, I'll end my turn then." Vanessa said nodding with an impressed look.

Bella: "Thanks. You're of too bad yourself Vanessa. My turn." 'Unless I find a way to destroy that Stage, my monsters will be under he mermaid's spell. Come on deck, work with me here.' Bella drew a card and smiled at what she drew.

Bella: "Looks like that Stage isn't gonna be on the field much longer. I activate De-Spell to destroy your Field card."

Vanessa: "What!?" Vanessa shouted as her stage was sent tumbling down and Elemental Hero Ocean then went back to Bella's side.

Dustin: "Oh yeah baby."

Yugi (Yami): "Looks like Bella finally found away to breach Vanessa's defenses."

Bella: "But that's of all. Now I activate Polymerization and Fuse Elemental Hero Ocean and Aquatic Hero Arctic Tuxedo and Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!" Bela said as the two monsters formed into a swirls before a blast of icy winds blew onto the field, freezing the ocean on the field. And out of the swirl came a humanoid figure dressed in white armor and a black jumpsuit underneath along with a white cape on his back. Once he made his landing, with a swing of his arm, the ice on the terrain shattered like glass.

[Elemental Hero Absolute Zero/Warrior/ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000/ Level: 8/WATER]

Vanessa: "Oh no! Not him!" Vanessa said in horror.

Dustin: "Oh sweet! That's one of the Omni Elemental Heroes."

Joey: "The what now?"

Dustin: "You see the Omni Elemental Heroes are seven Elemental Heroes with some unique effects. Each representing one of the seven main Attributes. They also require a Hero monster and a monster of a specific Attribute as Fusion Materials. And Elemental Hero Absolute Zero is one of them."

Bela: "I hope you brought some snow gear because your in for a big chill. And thanks to the terrain, he gains the field power boost.

Elemental Hero Absolute Zero's stats are now at a massive 3250 ATK and 2600 DEF.

Tristan: "Whoa! 3250 attack points?"

Bella: "But wait there's more! For this icy hero has a Special Ability. He gains 500 ATK for each WATER monster on the field, excluding himself of course."

Dustin: "Wait." I said pulling out a calculator as I'm not a mathematician. "Absolute Zero's attack points are already at 3250 due to the field power bonus, and Vanessa has three WATER monsters. So 500 x 3 equals 1,500. So add the two together and you get…4750 attack points?" I said with wide eyes.

Tristan: "Holy Cow!"

Joey: "Say what?"

Téa: "No way!"

Mako: "What?"

Yugi (Yami): "Incredible!"

Vanessa: "Oh dammit!"

Bela: "Not only that, If he leaves the field, all monsters you control go down with him. And without your Field Magic card, your monsters are wide open. And while Luna and Mercury cannot be destroyed since they are in attack mode, your Chibi Mermaid however is a whole new ballgame. Elemental Hero Absolute Zero, destroy Chibi Mermaid! TUNDRA BLAST! " Bella shouted as Absolute Zero fired a blue beam of energy at Chibi Mermaid and froze her in place before shattering to pieces.

Vanessa's life points dropped down to zero. But due to her loss, she was laughing.

Vanessa: "Well I see you definitely live up to your title. Congrats there kid. You really did great."

Bella: "Thanks. You really had me on the ropes there Vanessa."

Vanessa: "And as promised, here are my two star chips. Luckily I had five."

Bella: "Thanks." Bella smiled as the two walked over to me, Joey, Téa and Tristan.

Joey: "Alright Bells! Way ta' go."

Téa: "Up top girlfriend." Téa said as the two high-fived.

Vanessa: "If its not to much trouble, can I join you guys?" Vanessa said as we looked at her.

Dustin: "Sure thing. The more the merrier right?" I said as Vanessa kissed my cheek, causing me to blush up a storm. Joey and Tristan snickered at this while Bella and Téa awed at the site.

Vanessa: "You know you are quite a cutie there Dustin. Maybe we should go out sometime."

Dustin: "Tristan, you were right. I did get the catch of the day." I said as Tristan high-fived me.

Joey: "Hait to break up the lovey dovey stuff but we still got to cheer Yugi on."

Dustin: "Oh! Right!" We look to see Yugi duel against Mako.

Yugi: ' _Maybe I can prepare an attack, that will destroy his creatures, even though I can't see them.' "Feral Imp!_ "

[Feral Imp/Fiend/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400/Level: 4/DARK]

Yugi: ' _My Feral Imp should dispense with Mako's monsters, no matter how deep they're hidden in the sea._ '

Mako: "I am familiar with your feral monster...and its electrical attack! So for my next card, I play...my giant Jellyfish!

[Jellyfish/Aqua/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1500/Level: 4/WATER]

This monster is set facedown in defense position

Mako: "Hahahaha, behold!"

From the depths, there can be heard a strange squealing cry.

Yugi (Yami): "Ah! I don't like the sound of that!"

Mako: "Hahahaha! That is the battle cry of my creature!

Yugi (Yami): "It'll be crying all right, once I combine my Feral Imp with the magical "Horn of the Unicorn"!" Yugi's little green Feral Imp starts sparkling all over with electricity, and roars, becoming even more feral and nasty than before. It is now 2000 attack points strong.

Joey: "All right!"

Dustin: "You go dude!"

Téa: "What?"

Joey: "Yugi can't see Mako's monsters, but he knows they're all underwater, and water conducts electricity!"

Téa: "Oh... so they're vulnerable to the Feral Imp's electrical attack! (gasp) Whoa, that is *so smart*!"

Bella: "Mako's monsters are gonna be doing the electric boogaloo."

Vanessa: "I wouldn't count on that."

Téa, Bella, Dustin, Joey and Tristan: "Huh?"

Yugi (Yami): "Magic Lightning attack!" Feral Imp shoots a bolt of lightning at the water. A spinning column of water emerges from the surface where it hits.

Joey: "'S a fish-fry!"

Mako just grins.

Yugi (Yami) "But wait…what is this? Nothing's happening, Mako still has all his life points!

Mako: "Ahahaha! Your strategy has failed, Yugi!" The giant Jellyfish Mako played earlier rises and hovers above the water

Yugi (Yami): "How?!"

Mako: "As a sea duelist, I am well aware that water conducts electricity; so I played my giant Jellyfish! It has the magical ability to absorb all electrical attacks, protecting all of my ocean creatures!"

Yugi (Yami): "Rrrgh!"

Jellyfish sinks back underwater again

Mako: "And now it's time for my counterattack! Fiend Kraken, crush his Feral Imp!"

Several tentacles shoot from the waves, and lift Feral Imp into the air, squeezing

Mako: "Crush him, now!"

Feral Imp shatters into shards of green; another monster down. Yugi seems to be trying to keep it together, as the tentacles once more sink beneath the waves.

Mako: "Ahahaha! Did you enjoy my Kraken's embrace? Hahahahaha!"

Yugi's life points now stand at 1480

Yugi: ' _I've never dueled against creatures like these before! It feels as if I'm battling Mako's sea monsters, and the awesome power of the ocean itself!_ '

Mako: "Do any of your cards have the power to stand against my ocean pets?"

Yugi (Yami): "I have the power of Silver Fang."

[Silver Fang/Beast/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/Level: 3/EARTH]

Yugi (Yami): "And I combine him with the magic of the Full Moon, to double his ferocity!"

Full Moon is a magic card, standardly known as "Mystical Moon"; the full moon appears above Yugi's field, and Silver Fang, a fearsome wolf, howls to it.

Mako: "Ahahahahaha! Ferocious, indeed! But the moon also controls the tides, causing them to rise. Allowing me to unleash my next creature! Arise, mighty Kairyu-Shin!" (Pronounced here kah-REE-oh-sheen)

Yugi (Yami): "Rrgh! What's this?!"

[Kairyu-Shin/Sea Serpent/ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1500/Level: 5/WATER]

Kairyu-Shin is a gigantic sea serpent. It appears amid the waves, creating new ones with its presence, and roars.

Dustin: "Holy Mackerel!"

Joey: "Whoa, that is one big fish!"

Bella: "It's a freakin' whopper"

Mako: "Behold the colossal Kairyu-Shin, a creature so enormous, that when he rises up from the ocean depths, he creates his own tidal wave!"

Yugi (Yami): "What a beast!"

Mako: "Your wolf is brave, Yugi, but he will not stand before my Kairyu-Shin's Tidal Attack!" Kairyu-Shin's waves are a force of nature, not merely an attack, and Silver Fang howls as he is bowled over.

Yugi (Yami): "No! Silver Fang!"

The waves crash against Yugi's dueling podium, showering him with seafoam. It's far too late. In Mako's usually-cheerful face can be seen a glimmer of the ocean's unsparing cruelty, the subtle, menacing threat of a watery grave.

Mako: "Gone. But my Kairyu-Shin's Tidal Attack did more than simply wash your wolf cub away."

Yugi (Yami): "What?!"

Mako: "It considerably altered our playing field."

Yugi (Yami): "Ah...! My land!"

All that's left of the land side of the field is a little island in one of the monster card zones, surrounded by ocean.

Yugi (Yami): "Kairyu-Shin's attack has nearly washed away my entire land-based playing field!" (Yugi pronounces it KAIR-yoo-sheen)

Dustin: "Talk about a wipeout!"

Mako: "Ahahaha. You should consider yourself lucky, Yugi. In my previous duels, when Kairyu-Shin attacks, absolutely nothing is left standing in its wake. I think it was quite considerate of my pet to leave you a little patch of dirt to stand on! Don't you?" Yugi isn't much consoled... "Or does it make you uneasy to be surrounded on all sides by the sea...?" Mako is deadly serious "All men give pause before the savage power of the mighty ocean. Even the greatest of fishermen.

Yugi is startled, realizing Mako is speaking personally.

Yugi (Yami): "You mean your father..."

Mako leans on the duel console, putting down his hand of cards for a moment.

Mako: "My father was a great fisherman. He taught me my love of the sea. But... one day the sea... took him..."

Flashback

Seagulls waft peacefully on the ocean breezes.

Mako: "I loved going out on the boat with my father - Just the two of us, and the big, beautiful ocean! - never suspecting that the sea would turn on us."

Mako looks no older than about thirteen, probably younger. On a small, white fishing boat in the middle of the ocean, no land or other boats in sight, Mako and his dad pull a rope, and whatever's on the other end, probably a net or the boat's anchor, aboard.

Mako's dad: "Look, Mako! There's a storm blowing in."

Young Mako: "A big one?" Mako asked fearfully.

Mako's dad: "Maybe. I've learned to never take chances with the sea."

Young Mako: "Oh."

Mako wasn't really gripping the rope anymore, his eyes riveted on the tower of dark clouds that quickly left the horizon, overtook them, and turned their sparkling paradise into a stormy seascape of choppy waves.

Mako: "And father was right! Suddenly the calm, friendly sea turned into a raging maelstrom! It pitched our boat as if it were a toy."

Young Mako: "Ahh, father, I can't hold on!"

Approaching fast was a huge tidal wave. Mako's dad tied him to the mast of the ship

Mako's dad: "It's okay, Mako. There- I've tied you down. You'll be safe here, son, I promise."

Young Mako: "Dad, look out!"

The huge tidal wave towered over the tiny boat.

Young Mako and Mako's dad: "Who-o-o-a-a-a!"

End Flashback.

Mako: "When the storm finally died out, our little boat had washed ashore."

Yugi listens quietly, equally grave. The spectators are silent, worried. I on the other hand had my hand to my mouth, shedding some tears.

Mako: "My father was right, I had been perfectly safe...but because he had stopped to tie me down, he had no time to secure himself to the mast! I thought I had lost him forever…but then I noticed that our lifeboat was missing!"

He clenches his fist, and declares fiercely

Mako: "I know my father is alive! So I will win this contest, buy a ship, and search the seven seas until I find him! That is why I duel, Yugi, that is why I must win, and you must lose!"

Yugi (Yami): "I understand, Mako, believe me; but I still can't let you win."

Mako smiles a bit at that, then grins outright, delighted at the challenge.

Mako: "Ha!"

Téa: "Oh, wow."

Joey: "Mako duels for his dad like Yugi duels for his grandpa."

Bella: "And like how you do for your sister Joey."

Tristan: "Whoa...this is too intense!"

I finally collapsed on my knees and started bawling my eyes out.

Bella: "Dustin? What's wrong?" I of course said nothing and continued to cry.

Vanessa: "Dustin? You okay hun?" Yugi then looks at me and sees me crying. Mako sees me as well.

Téa: "He's okay. He's just very sympathetic. He hates to see people in pain." Téa said as she rubs my back to calm me down.

Mako: "Is he usually like this?"

Joey: "Only when he see's someone in pain. He's really a big hearted guy." Eventually I calm down and look at Mako after drying my eyes.

Dustin: "Mako. I'm really sorry about what you experienced. In all honesty I know the pain."

Mako: "What?"

Dustin: "You see, before I was born, my biological father left me and my mom. He was a no good guy to say the least. Luckily mom and I managed to stay at my aunt's house. Then my step-dad came into our lives."

Flashback

We see a younger version of myself in an ambulance being rushed to the hospital.

Dustin: "It all started when I was at the hospital. I was at a babysitter's house and I was suffering from a bad concussion that I received during a little mishap a few days prior. I was so scared out of my wits. My mom and step-dad were dating at that time."

Then we see little me who was panicking as some doctors restrained me.

Young Dustin: "Help me daddy!" I said shocking a man who I would name dad later on as he and mom were worried.

Dustin: "I was eventually sedated, but after all that, he and my mom stayed with me through it all. Eventually he and my mom got married shortly after."

We see little me in a tuxedo with my mom and a wedding dress and my new dad in a tux. Later we see a thirteen year old me with a little girl and a little boy.

Dustin: "Had he not met my mom, I wouldn't be to where I am now. I wouldn't have my two siblings. I wouldn't be here right now with my closest friends."

End Flashback

Dustin: "Its because of him, our lives changed for the better. So in a sense, I know the pain you're suffering." I said as I started to cry again.

Téa: "Oh you poor thing." Tea said sobbing with a hand covering her mouth.

Bella: "That's really deep man." Bella said looking solemn. Even some of her Duel Spirits had looks of sympathy and shed a few tears.

Kyoka: ' _How sad._ ' She said as she was held by Elemental Hero Avian as she cried on his chest.

Poseidon: ' _No child should have to experience such trauma._ '

Necro: ' _Indeed.'_

Vanessa: "Oh come here you." Vanessa said hugging me as I cried.

Joey: "Aw dude." Joey said wiping a tear away.

Tristan just tried his best not to cry. Tried and failed.

Even Yugi started to tear up as Mako looked heartfelt. Eventually I calmed down again an saw Mako could sympathize.

Mako: "At last someone who knows my pain. From what you said your past was way worse than mine. I am deeply sorry you had to experience that at such a young age."

Dustin: "Its fine dude. They say never look back on the past and look forward to the future." I said with a smile on my face.

Yugi (Yami): "And how right you are my friend."

Mako: "I know Roland would agree with that too. Intact Roland's father was a close friend to my father. When he heard about what happens he was devastated that he lost a friend of his. They were like brothers kinda like me and Roland. And I know Roland's brother Shougo can relate. He never knew his biological parents either. Thankfully Roland and his family adopted the poor guy."

Dustin: "Oh god." I gasped with a sad look.

Vanessa: "Poor baby."

Dustin: "Well I guess you guys should get back with the duel."

Mako: "Yes. We should."

Yugi: 'With so little land left to me, I've really gotta make this next play count. I need something that will help me turn the tide. Something like this card.' "Giant Soldier of Stone!"

[Giant Soldier of Stone/Rock/ATK: 1300/DEF: 2000/Level: 3/EARTH]

face-up defense mode

Yugi (Yami): "You may've shrunk my battlefield down to an island, Mako, but my stone soldier still gets a field power bonus!"

Giant Soldier of Stone's improved stats are 1690 ATK and 2600 DEF.

Mako: "Your massive monster can barely fit on that little rock, let alone do battle with my undersea attack force!"

Yugi (Yami): "Mmm."

Mako: "And he is surrounded on all sides by the ocean, making him easy prey for…Great White Terror!"

[Great White Terror/Fish/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/WATER]

Mako: "This savage shark will lead my other sea creatures in an all-out ocean onslaught!"

Joey: "Man, Yugi's guy is outnumbered three-to-one!" Dark shapes in the water with glowing eyes surround Yugi's tiny island as Joey speaks.

Joey: "His Stone Soldier's about to become fish-food!"

Mako: "This is it, Yugi. It's over…but you played honorably."

Yugi (Yami): "You have been a fair and noble opponent too, Mako, but I, also, duel with the fate of a loved one at stake."

Mako blinks, and his eyes go wide with understanding.

Dustin: "I know where this is going."

Yugi (Yami): "And I can't afford to lose. I switch my Stone Soldier to attack mode!"

Stone Soldier stands from its kneeling defense position; Mako looks up at it, shocked and surprised.

Mako: "Attack mode...? But why?! He cannot attack my sea monsters while they're underwater!"

Yugi (Yami): "But his target isn't your sea monsters. I'm having him attack a card I put on the field myself.."

Yugi points directly upward as Stone Soldier draws his stone sword, very slowly.

Yugi (Yami): "The moon!"

Mako does a double-take, realizing what that would mean. He can't believe it.

Mako: "No!"

Yugi (Yami): "Now, Stone Soldier! Destroy the moon!" Stone Soldier takes aim, reaches up, and stabs the moon. It explodes. Loud noise, bright light. Mako flinches away, hiding his face.

Mako: "Ugh!"

When Mako looks at the field again, moon-gravel is raining into the field's ocean, which is moving rapidly.

Mako: ' _What's happening?! The tide! It's going out! But how?!'_

Yugi (Yami): "As you yourself said before, Mako, it is the moon that controls the ocean's tides... its ebb and its flow. So I ordered my Stone Soldier to obliterate the moon, causing the ocean's tides to reverse and recede."

Mako: "Rrrrgh!"

Kairyu-Shin, Great White Terror, and Fiend Kraken lie on the land field around Stone Soldier's feet, gasping helplessly.

Yugi (Yami): "My Stone Soldier has beached all your sea monsters; you have no ocean left!"

Mako: "No...my...precious…fish!"

Yugi (Yami): "And now I'll deliver the final blow. I combine my Curse of Dragon card with the magic of the "Burning Land" card, to wipe out your remaining life points!

[Curse of Dragon/Dragon/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500/Level: 5/DARK]

Yugi (Yami): "Burning Land Attack!"

Curse of Dragon incinerates the landscape, and all of the fish along with it.

Yugi (Yami): "And that takes your life points down to zero."

Mako: "Rrrrgh- aaaah, no!"

Téa hops up and down and Joey and Tristan flex their muscles.

Téa: "Hahaha! Way to go, Yugi!"

Joey and Tristan: "Yeah!"

Dustin: "Way to go homie."

Bella: "Aww yeah!"

Vanessa: "Wow! He actually beat him." Vaesa said with amazement.

Mako: "Destroying your own moon card was a brilliant and unexpected move, Yugi." Mako sighs, then regains his characteristic grin. "Ahaha! What a grand duel! I salute you, my friend! And you as well Bella."

Yugi (Yami): "This victory was not easily won, Mako. You're a great duelist yourself!"

Bella: "Thank you for the praise Mako."

Mako flicks something off his own nose, and winks, grinning.

Mako: "Ha!"

Back on the shore, the two duel arenas has disappeared.

Mako: "I am down to one star chip- but I will start over again!"

Yugi (Yami): "And I bet you'll do fine."

Mako: "You'd win that wager! Ha!" Yugi and Mako clasp hands; they are friends, and rivals, now. He then looks at me and embraces me in a bro hug.

Mako: "And again, I am sorry about your past my friend. In all my years I never knew I could find someone who knows my pain." Mako said as I accepted the embrace.

Dustin: "Its quite alright man. I do pray for your father's well being."

Mako: "Thank you my friend." Mako said as we finally let go.

Dustin: "If we ever find Roland, I'll be sure to send him your greetings."

Mako: "That would be most appreciated." Mako said patting my back.

Téa: "You know, I can't help but like that Mako. He's such a great guy and all. I hope he finds his father someday."

Joey: "Mmm-hmm."

Mako's stomach grumbles audibly

Mako: "Ahahaha! My friend, dueling you is hungry work!"

Mako takes a running jump off the cliff, into the ocean, as he yells…

Mako: "Time for Mako to fish again! Farewell...!"

He lands in the ocean and swims away, still laughing. Joey, Tristan, and Téa are nonplussed.

Téa: 'Bye, Mako..."

Dustin: "Until we meet again dude."

Tristan: "Wish he'd bring us some fish..."

Yugi (Yami): "We'd have to duel him again..." Yugi said jokingly.

We all augh and turn and start walking away.

Vanessa: "So how are you feeling Dustin?"

Dustin: "Much better Vanessa. Thanks for asking." I said with a sincere smile.

Téa: "What would you do if you saw your biological father again?"

Dustin: "In all honesty I don't now whether if I would hug him or knock him flat on his ass if that ever comes." Yugi then places a hand on my shoulder. I look to him and saw him with a kind smile.

Yugi (Yami): "If you two ever cross paths, we'll be there with you." I started to tear up against.

Téa: "Dustin? You okay?" Téa asked as I hugged Yugi.

Dustin: "Thank you Yugster. You guys are the best pals a guy could ever ask for." I said as Yugi rubbed my back and after I calmed down we let go.

Joey: "Forget about it! But guys, I am getting seriously hungry."

As we walk away, Yugi and I glance back one more time at the sea beyond the edge of the cliff.

Dustin: ' _Good luck out there Mako. I hope you and your dad reunite some day._ '

Tristan: "Not a problem! We've still got my Great Outdoor Survival Guide!"

Téa: "No way!" Téa said laughing.

Joey: "G'head, Tristan, eat all the pages you like!"

Dustin: "Yeah man. You could use the brain food." I said as we all laugh.

Joey: "Seriously dude?" Joey said chuckling.

Dustin: "It was with it." I said with a grin.

Vanessa: "I love you already." Vanessa said as she kissed my cheek, causing me to blush yet again and getting all stupefied.

Téa and Bella: "Awww!"

* * *

Authors note

And finally Chapter seven is here. So I do apologize for the brief victory with Bella, I didntvwant to make this too terribly long.

And as for Dustin's flashback, that is something that actually happened to me when I was a child. I didn't make it up in case you're wandering. And I am one of those people whose father was never there when they were growing up. As I said I add a few bits of my life into my stories. I know some of you guys out there can relate to me.

So now with all the mush out of the way, the Melody Siren Mermaids are an archetype of monsters made by Generalhyna, the one who commissioned Bella for my story. They are a group of monsters based on the anime Mermaid Melody and Sailor Moon.

Well that's for this chapter and as always I'll se you on the next chapter. Buh-bye!


	10. Heavy Metal

Hello everyone my name is Dustinhogan83 and welcome back to Dustin's Journey in Duelist Kingdom.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. I only own my two main characters, Dustin and Cedric.

* * *

"Talking"

YELLING

 _Thinking_

[Monster Database]

 _Flashback_

 **Chapter 8. Heavy Metal**

* * *

We were walking through a meadow and decided to take a breather from walking.

Téa: "Oh finally we get to rest a bit."

Joey: "Yeah. I don't think my feet would last a few more steps."

Dustin: "Plus I'm actually honing on my skills. I've got my star chip count up a bit. All I need are five more and I'll be in he tournament for sure."

Yugi: "Yeah. Especially wit all those Alien Heroes you have."

Dustin: "Yeah but you're still better than I am."

Vanessa: "Oh come on honey, you're getting better."

Yugi: "Vanesa's right Dustin, you're getting better. You might be as good as me."

***A short minute later***

We continued to walk through the meadow and give small chat. Then we encounter a young man laying on the ground with a relaxed expression on his face. This guy had black hair with white highlights and yellow orange eyes. He was wearing wireless red and white headphones, a blue and red jacket with a yellow collar and white sleeves white pants with red and white colored shoes, the color scheme of his attire looked like that of RX-78 Gundam. One look of this guy and one could tell he has a laid-back nature.

Joey: "Hey there dude. Why are ya layin on the ground like that?"

Young man: "Just chilling around."

Yugi: "Aren't you a participant of the tournament?"

Young man: "Yep. Though dueling can be tiresome. I'm Basara Okami by the way."

Dustin: "I'm Dustin Hogan. These are my best pals Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Téa Garnder, Bella Pegasus, and this lovely gal is my girlfriend Vanessa Pool." Basara then gets up at the mention of Mine and Yugi's name.

Basara: "Wait a sec! Dustin Hogan and Yugi Muto? The two duelists that handed both Seto Kaiba and Cedric Cromwell's asses to them?"

Yugi: "Yes. Wow we pretty much became famous since that incident haven't we?"

Dustin: "Yeah." Bella and Vanessa then go wide eyed at realization.

Bella: "Wait! You said your name is Basara Okami, right?"

Basara: "Yep."

Vanessa: "Oh. My. God! You're the son of the dare devil Isato Okami!"

Basara: "You caught me."

Dustin: "Wait! The Isato Okami? The Evel Knievel of Domino City?"

Basara: "None other." Basara said with a bashful look.

Tristan: "Dude! No joke? What brings you here?"

Basara: "Well I'm just primarily here to have a good time. I don't necessarily care of I win this tournament or lose."

Téa: "Wow! That's quite selfless. So if you do win the tournament, what would you do with the prize money?"

Basara: "Me personally I would just lend it to my parents. I'm not much of a money spender like most people. I never thought I see the two duelist here who beat both Seto Kaiba and Cedric Cromwell."

Dustin: "And I never thought I would find the some of the legendary Isato Okami. Say, you up for a duel?"

Basara: "Hmm! Well I don't see why not. It be an honor to duel you dude." Basara said as a Duel Arena spared behind him.

Basara: "I'll see you at the arena." Basara said walking toward the arena. I looked at my friends and felt like a fan girl.

Dustin: "Wish me luck guys." I said to my friends as I went to the arena. My friends were behind me wiling to cheer me on.

Basara: "May the best man win dude."

Dustin: "Thanks Basara. I'll give you the honors to go first."

Basara: "All right. But just so you know I don't go easy on my opponents." He drew his first card and had a smirk. "I'll place one card face down, then Mecha Knight Exia on the field in Defense Mode." Basara said as he summoned what looked like a mechanical version Exodia.

[Mecha Knight Exia/Machine/ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000/Level: 8/DARK]

Dustin: "Whoa!"

Téa: "Mecha Knights?"

Joey: "No way! That thing looks like a mechanical form of Exodia."

Yugi: "Yeah! But at least it's a Normal Monster."

Bella: "Looks like he's using a machine Deck. Mecha Knights may have no Special Abilities, but they can be powerful on their own."

Téa: "Come on Dustin. Were right behind you." Téa said as she held the camera.

Dustin: ' _So Basara uses a Machine Deck. I better be careful.' I d_ rew my card and looked at it. "Alright Basara. I'll play Alien Hero Rock Crystal in Defense Mode. Next I'll Play Double Summon."

Basara: "Whoa!"

Joey: "Double What?"

Yugi: "Double Summon. It allows anyone who uses that card to perform a second Normal Summon this turn."

Dustin: "So with Double Summon, I get to Summon Alien Hero Gazerbeam in Defense Mode." I said as I summoned a humanoid figure with golden yellow skin, large bat-like ears that cover most of his head and eyes aligned all over his body, but none on his face.

[Alien Hero Gazerbeam/Fiend/ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1000/Level: 6/DARK]

Téa: "Eeww!"

Tristan: "What the heck am I even looking at?"

Joey: "Talk about a sight for sore eyes."

Dustin: "You see, this multi eyed alien may not be the most good looking, but he does have a useful Special Ability."

Basara: "Oh?"

Dustin: "You see, as long as he remains on the field, my opponent must reveal his/her hand. And for every monster in the opponent's hand, he gains an additional 1000 Attack Points. So show em to me." I said as Basara reveals his hand, which consists of Perfect Machine King, Machine King Prototype and Polymerization.

[Machine King Prototype/Machine/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500/ Level: 3/EARTH]

[Perfect Machine King/Machine/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1500/Level: 8/EARTH]

Dustin: "Alright! Two monsters. So that's 2000 additional Attack Points." I said as Gazerbeam's Attack points climber to 4000.

Vanessa: "4000 attack points?"

Joey: "No way!"

Dustin: "And I'll finish up by laying a face down. Your move Basara."

Basara Draws his next card and smirks.

Basara: "Get ready dude. I summon one of my best monsters. Machine King in Attack Mode."

[Machine King/Machine/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2000/ Level: 6/EARTH]

Dustin: "Oh boy!"

Joey: "Machine King?"

Basara: "This metal monarch gains 100 attack points for every machine on the field." Basara said as Machine King's attack points reached to 2300.

Tristan: "But Basara only has that Mecha Knight in the field."

Yugi: "But he also has a face-down card at his disposal."

Basara: "Correctomundo. And now its time to put it in action. The Continuous Trap card, DNA Surgery."

Yugi: "Oh no!"

Dustin: "Crap!"

Joey: "What does that do."

Basara: "Only treats all monsters on the field of any type of my choosing. So I'll treat all monsters on the field Machine type monsters." Basara said as my both Gazerbeam and Rock Crystal now looked like robortic versions of themselves.

Téa: "Oh no!"

Bella: "You're kidding!"

Yugi: : "Now Machine King is more powerful than any of his monsters!"

Basara: "But I'm of done yet. Now I use my Polymerization and fuse Machine King with both Perfect Machine King and Machine King Prototype."

Dustin: "Wait! What?"

Vanessa: "I don't like where this is going."

All three machines flew into a swirling vortex.

Basara: "Meet the mechanical monarch, the heavy metal heavy hitter, the one and only, Ultra Machine King." Basara said as out from the vortex was a humanoid robot a bout the same size as Giant Soldier of Stone. It had a yellow orange visor similar to Kamena's shades from Gurren Lagan, spikes adorned at the top of its head looking like that of a crown, a blue and red upper body with a yellow collar, white arms and legs with red and white colored feet.

[Ultra Machine King/Machine/ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2000/Level: 8/EARTH ]

Basara: "Behold my most powerful machine. And not only that, he gains 700 attack points for every machine on the field."

Dustin: "What!"

Yugi: "Wait! There's Ultra Machine king, and both Rock Crystal and Gazerbeam are treated as machines due to DNA Surgery. So 3 x 700 equals 2100. Then add that to Ultra Machine King's attack power, that equals…5000 attack points?"

Joey: "Say what?"

Tristan: "No way!"

Bella: "Jumping Jesus Christ!"

Dustin: "Oh damn!"

Basara: "Next I'll switch Mecha Knight Exia to Attack Mode. Ultra Machine King! Attack Gazerbeam! Full Throttle Fist!" Ultra Machine King launched his fist like a rocket at my multi eyed alien but I was prepared.

Dustin: "I don't think so Basara. I also have a trap. Now its time to put it to use. Negate Attack!" I said as I activated my trap, and Basara's attack was went through a vortex.

Joey: "Alright Dust!"

Tristan: "He managed to survive that."

Téa: "But he might not be able to block another attack from that thing."

Basara: "Not bad there bruh. Not bad at."

Dustin: "Thanks. You're not too shabby yourself Basara."

Basara: "Il just end my move there."

Dustin: "My move." I drew my next card and had a smile. "First I play lightning Vortex. By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all monsters you control. So both of your machines are reduced to scrap metal!" I say as both monsters were destroyed by two lightning bolts.

Yugi: "Alright! Way to go Dustin!"

Dustin: "But I'm just getting started. Next I play Polymerization and I'll fuse both Alien Hero Rock Crystal and Alien Hero Gazerbeam and form a new Alien Hero unlike any other. I fuse them both to form Alien Hero Rainbow Rocks!" I said as both alien heroes fused to form a crystalline humanoid with a purple, rocky body with his arms and face made of magenta crystals, magenta crystal spikes on his back and a long crystal Spike on top of his head that glowed a multicolored light, and a single eye on his face that also glowed a multicolor light. But then he became a mechanical form of himself.

[Alien Hero Rainbow Rocks/Rock/ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500/Level: 4/LIGHT]

Téa: "Whoa! Never seen him play that before!"

Dustin: "And I'll use him to destroy that DNA Surgery Trap card of yours. Rainbow Rocks, attack! Prismatic Light! Let's dazzle the crowd with a little light show!" I shouted as Rainbow Rocks fired a multicolored light at the trap card, shattering it to pieces like glass. As the trap card was destroyed, he reverted from his metallic form bat to his original crystalline form.

Dustin: "But wait! There's more! Like Rock Crystal, Rainbow Rocks cannot be destroyed by battle. And on top of that, whenever a monster I control is targeted for an attack, then he redirects that attack right back."

Joey: "Alright Dustin! You got this duel in the bag!"

Dustin: "I'll finish up by throwing a card face down."

Basara: "My turn then!" Basara drew his next card and smiled. "I play card of sanctity. So now we draw until we both have six cards in our hands." Basara said as we both did just that. He looked at his hand and had a smile on his face.

Basara: "Next I'll play Mecha Knight-Nu in Defense Mode." Basara said as he summoned a black robot with thick arms.

[Mecha Night-Nu/Machine/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500/Level: 6/EARTH]

Basara: "Next I play Raigeki! Now all monsters you control are destroyed. So say adios to Rainbow Rocks!" Basara said as my crystalline monster was destroyed.

Dustin: "Dammit!"

Yugi: "No! Without Rainbow Rocks, he's defenseless."

Basara: "And I'll end my turn by playing one face down."

Dustin: 'Great! I'm at a disadvantage here! I need to find a way to turn this whole thing around! Come on deck, work with me here!' I thought as I drew my next card and I had a smile. "Get ready Basara I'll play card face down, next I play an all-time favorite of mine. Meet Tyler the Great Warrior."

Basara: 'No way! Tyler's a one of a kind card.'

Joey: "Oh yeah! Now were talking."

Dustin: "Next I play the Magic Card Stop Defense. I'll use it to switch Nu from Defense Mode to Attack Mode. And thanks to Tyler's Special Ability, she inflicts damage to my opponent equal to the attack of the monster he destroys. Tyler, Attack!" is shouted as Tyler charged a golden energy ball in hishand and fired it at Nu.

Basara: "I think not! I activate my face down card! Limiter Removal!"

Dustin: "What!"

Basara: "The attack of all my machine's are now doubled." Basara said as Nu's attack climbed from 2000 to 4000. The attack bounced off Nu and back at Tyler, destroying him and reducing my life points to 1000.

Vanessa: "Come on babe. You can pull this off."

Not to far away was Mai who seemed to watch the duel from a distance.

Mai: "Wow! That Basara boy sure isn't letting up. Looks like Hogan is in a bit of a bind."

Basara: "But sadly this card also destroys all machine monsters affected by this card." Basara said as Nu was destroyed. "So after that I'll end my turn."

Yugi: "Come on Dustin! You can beat him!"

Joey: "You can do this."

Dustin: ' _I'm already down to 1000 Life Points. If I don't draw the right card on my next turn I'm screwed. Come on baby, give me something good._ ' I prayed as I drew my next card, and I had a grin on my face.

Dustin: "Well Basara, you dueled awesomely, but in about to end this duel. I may not have Tyler anymore, but I do have yet another powerful card at my disposal."

Basara: "Huh?"

Dustin: "So please let's all welcome the legendary beast himself, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" I said as I summoned the dragon itself, and the dragon roared in power and supremacy, Basara was shocked by this.

Basara: "No way! There are only four of those cards in existence. How the hell did you get that card in your deck."

Dustin: "Call it a gift from a friend. Next I activate my face-down card. Ultimate Evolution." I said as my magic card activated. "Much like your Limiter Removal Magic Card, my Ultimate Evolution doubles the ATK of any monster equipped to this card. And since Blue-Eyes White Dragon is the only monster I control, I equip it to him, doubling his attack points from 3000 to 6000."

Basara: "Heh! Awesome bro. I never expected that."

Dustin: "Thanks. Blue-Eyes White Dragon! White Lightning attack!" I shouted as my dragon blasted Basara, but he took the attack with a smile on his face, his life points depleting to zero.

Joey: "Alright Dustin! Ya did it!"

Téa: "Yeah!"

Tristan: "Way to go buddy!"

Yugi: "Well done Dustin."

Bella: "Woo-hoo!"

Vanessa: "That's my man!"

Me and Basara both descended from the arena and approached eachother, both with a smile on our faces.

Basara: "Hahaha! That was quite a duel dude."

Dustin: "Yeah it was." I said as Basara handed me two starchips.

Basara: "Since you won, you won two of my star chips. Congratulations man." Basara said with a smile.

Dustin: "Thanks Basara, but you keep them, since you're such a good sport."

Basara: "No man. I insist. You won them fair and square." Basara insisted and I eventually accepted them.

Dustin: "Thanks. You want to join our group?" I said as Basara was wide eyed.

Basara: "You…you mean it? I get to hang out with you guys?" Basara asked with excitement.

Yugi: "If that's what you want." Yugi said as the others approached.

Basara: "Alright. I'm in. Permission to come aboard." Basara said outstretching his arm."

Dustin: "Permission granted." I said shaking his hand. And after that we went on our way.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **Chapter eight is finally here. Special thanks to Gundamknight for his OC named Basara Okami.**

 **Well that's for this chapter and as always I'll see you on the next chapter. Buh-bye!**


	11. Revelations

Hello everyone my name is Dustinhogan83 and welcome back to Dustin's Journey in Duelist Kingdom.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. I only own my two main characters, Dustin and Cedric.

* * *

"Talking"

YELLING

 _Thinking_

[Monster Database]

 _Flashback_

 **Chapter 9. Revelation**

* * *

Mid-day on the island of Duelist Kingdom. At the top of a tall Castle Pegasus tower, someone lowers a rope of tied-together sheets out the window. This kid, disguised with a purple ski cap and a bandanna over his nose and mouth, looks out the window, glancing around for anyone watching, hoists himself up onto the windowsill, and starts carefully climbing down his makeshift rope, escaping from the tower. It's all going well, until he reaches the end of the last sheet.

Mokuba: "Huh?" Mokuba looks down. He's still high, high above the forest.

Mokuba: "Ohh..." A knot in the sheets begins to pull apart. He looks up, feeling it slip, and watches it unravel. He falls, still clinging to the sheet, and lands in the forest below, breaking his fall with a dozen tree branches on the way down.

Mokuba: "WHOA!" He lands with a thud and crawls out of the bushes, rubbing his backside in pain.

***Back inside the castle***

Croquet, Pegasus' right-hand goon, pushes a cart with several platters on it. He opens the door.

Croquet: "A'right, ya little runt. Here's your daily gruel, heheh." Croquet said as he then notices the sheet tied to a bedpost and hanging out the window.)

Croquet: "Huh?! Oh, no!" He hurries over and looks down at the rope of sheets.

Croquet: "He's gone!"

***Meanwhile***

In the luxurious halls of Castle Pegasus, we see Pegasus sitting alone at a massive banquet table, with a small, fancy plate of cheese wedges, a bowl of fruit, and a wineglass. He takes a sip, and keeps laughing. Just as we're beginning to wonder what dreadful deed he could be gloating over, we glance over his shoulder and see that he's holding a comic book. He keeps chuckling heartily.

Pegasus: "Hmhmhmhmhahahahaha! Where do these guys get all their ideas?" Croequet then walks in.

Croquet: "Euh, Master Pegasus?"

Pegasus: "Hm?!"

Croquet: "A thousand pardons, sir."

Pegasus: "Gorgonzola cheese, and the world's finest fruit juice along with a copy of my favorite comic book! Times like this are more precious to me than any other, you do realize that, don't you?!"

Croquet: "But the prisoner has escaped." Croquet said very nervously.

Pegasus: "Which one?" Pegasus said in a more casual tone.

Croquet: "The boy we imprisoned in the north tower. I have our men searching the island, but, so far there's no sign of him."

Pegasus: "Oooh. I guess he didn't appreciate my hospitality. Well, no matter, I'm sure I know exactly where our little escapee is heading. He'll seek out Yugi." Pegasus saod as he picks up a remote control and presses a button. A video monitor descends from the ceiling halfway down the table.

Pegasus: "Computer. Request data on the status of the Duel Monsters tournament."

Computer: "Six hours have passed since the dueling contests began."

The monitor displays a map of the island, and opens several small windows showing video footage of individual arena duels.

Computer: "Twelve of the participants have been eliminated. Those that were defeated and lost their star chips are being removed from the island by boat."

The computer opens another window showing a rowboat at the pier filled with about a dozen people, overseen by Kemo.

Pegasus: "And what of Yugi Muto and Dustin Hogan?" The next window is a front and side view of Yugi and Dustin, with scrolling text.

Computer: "Yugi Muto has to date gained five star chips. While Dustin has gained seven star chips. And they are aided by Bella Pegasus as well."

Croquet: "What?"

Pegasus: "Wonderful. I expected no less from those two. Those boys are determined to work their way up in the standings in order to gain entry to my castle. Which is exactly what I want those boys to do. And my darling little niece is here to pay me a visit as well. We'll just keep our spy-cams trained on our star duelist; sooner or later, the little runaway prisoner will confront Yugi, for reasons of his own.

Croquet: "Hm! Very wise, sir." Croquet walks out, and Pegasus nonchalantly picks up his comic book again.

Pegasus: "Actually the boy's escape plays right into my plans. And I do have such special plans in store for Yugi today- plans I hope he'll find as entertaining as I do! Hahahahahahaha!"

With Dustin and friends

Somewhere on a path in the scattered forests and meadows of Duelist Kingdom we see our favorite gang.

Téa: "Way to go Dustin! You won seven star chips."

Dustin: "Heh. Yeah. Just three more and well be sure to enter the castle and rescue Yugi's grandpa. Right Yugi!"

Yugi: "You bet."

Joey: "I wish I had more star chips."

Yugi: "Don't worry about it, Joey, you're doin' fine. You'll be able to help your sister out soon."

Joey: "I sure hope so..."

Basara: "I'm really sorry about your sister dude!"

Joey: "Thanks man! And don't worry, I'll be sure to win that money for Serenity's operation. An' I won't let 'er down."

Child voice: "Help!"

Everyone startles and looks around upon hearing that.

Dustin: "What the hell?"

Tristan: "What's that?!"

Child voice: "Help me, somebody, please!"

Just down the path, Kemo, one of Pegasus' goons in charge of the tournament, has a young duelist in a chokehold and is dragging him away. The young duelist is yelling and screaming.

Kid: "Aaaagghhh, let go of me, somebody help me!"

Dustin: "Oh hell to the no!"

Tristan: "Hold on, kid, we're comin'!"

Kid: "Help, you gotta help me!"

Tristan lunges for Kemo, cocking back a fist as I went after him.

Tristan: "Let that kid go!" Tristan punches at Kemo who tosses the kid aside

Dustin: "Say adios to your Juevos prick!" Dustin said as I kicked him in the groin, causing him to groan inmpain as Tristan grabs him by the arm and throws him.

Tristan: "Not too shabby."

Dustin: "Damn straight." Dustinhigh fived Tristan, but as Kemo flies through the air, he flips over and uses the momentum to kick off from the ground and delivers a flying kick. Tristan falls to the ground as Kemo delivers a roundhouse kick to me in the gut, launching me backwards.

Tristan: "Ugh... I'm off the big guy..."

Dustin: "Jesus H. Christ! What the hell is this bastard?" Dustin groaned getting up.

The kid tries to scamper away, but Kemo grabs him by the arms.

Kid: "Put me down!"

Kemo: "Quit squirming, ya little brat!"

Joey: "You heard 'im, needle-head! Put the kid down!"

Yugi: "What d'you think you're doin'?"

Kemo: "This is none of your business. This duelist lost his star chips. And the rules say he's to be kicked off the island!"

Kid: "But I didn't lose my chips in a duel, they were stolen from me! My cards, too!"

Kemo: "I don't care what lame excuse you have, kid, you need star chips to duel and you haven't *got* any, so you're shippin' outta here! Those're the rules; those are my orders from Pegasus himself.

I help Tristan to his feet as he rubs his head.

Tristan: "Ugh, that big creep! I say we follow 'im!"

Dustin: "Agreed! If there's one thing I cannot stand is people who pick on the week!"

***Later***

Down at the dock, Kemo brings the struggling pink-shirted kid to a small rowboat, which is guarded by a couple of other tournament suits.

Goon 1: "Hey Kemo, what'd'ja catch?" The man asked jokingly

Kemo: "Just another loser. Haha!" He then tosses the kid into the rowboat, where he slams right into Weevil Underwood, and tosses his backpack onto his lap. Weevil rudely shoves him to the other side of the bench.

Weevil: "Hey, buzz off! They may be shipping me out, but I'm still Weevil Underwood, bug duelist extraordinaire!"

Intimidated, the poor kid stays away from Weevil, and sighs...

Kid: "But I didn't even get a chance to duel..."

Yugi: "Hey!"

The kid turns to look; Yugi and his friends are running up the path toward the boat.

Yugi: "Hey, you!"

Kemo: "You again?!"

Yugi: "What did the guy who stole your star chips look like?"

Kid: "Well, I couldn't see his face- i-it was covered with a bandanna. But he was a little guy, and he challenged me in the meadow."

Dustin: "He challenged you to a Duel Monsters game?"

Kid: "Yeah. But as soon as I put my star chips and Duel Monsters deck down, he snatched 'em up and ran off with them!"

Basara: "Well that's pretty low man."

Yugi: "You shouldn't be shipped off the island for that! We'll get your star chips back."

Dustin: "Damn straight."

Kemo folds his arms, getting between Yugi and the boat.

Kemo: "This boat leaves in exactly thirty minutes. Anyone without a star chip ships out."

Téa: "Then we'll get his chips back by that time."

Tristan: "We won't let you bully him out of the game!" Tristan said as punches his palm.

Dustin: "Just be lucky I didn't get to kick your sorry tail from here to Calcutta." Dustin said with a growl.

Kemo: "I like to see ya try string bean."

Dustin: "Is that a challenge pinhead?" Dustin growled but Vanessa held me back.

Joey: "We'll catch that little thief and bring 'im to justice! Believe me, kid, you can count on us to track 'im down and get those star chips back!"

Kid: "But who are you guys?

Joey: "We're the guys that're gonna save your chips! Don' worry, ya got the ba-rilliant mind a' Joey Wheeler on the case, and I *always* get my man."

Yugi, Téa and Tristan: "Ugh..."

Dustin: "Oh god!"

Joey: "Even if he's just a kid. Onward, troops!"

Dustin: "By all means captain, lead the way." Dustin said with a hint of sarcasm.

***Later***

Tristan: "So what's you're ba-rilliant mind tellin' ya now, Sherlock?"

Joey: "Beats me. Right now, the only thing my brilliant mind is doin' is givin' me a brilliant headache!"

Yugi: "Well, maybe we should stake out the scene of the crime. It's over there!" Yugi said as he runs over to an arena with 146 stamped on the side, and sits down on the ground.

Joey: "Think the thief'll come back?"

Yugi: "He just might, and we can put our heads together and plan in the meantime."

Dustin: "I do hope you're right Yugster."

As the approached the arena, someone in the bushes was watching them, as the others walk over and join Yugi. It's the kid who escaped from the tower, with the purple hat, blue bandanna over his face, and red and orange shirt.

Tristan: "Yeah, but don't forget one of those heads is Joey's. That's sorta like subtractin' one brain!"

Joey: "Ha, ha."

Dustin: "Pfft!"

Suddenly the masked kid leaps out of the bushes.

Mokuba: "Ahh- ha! I've found you at last, Yugi!" Everyone stands up again, ready for anything.

Joey: "That must be the kid we were looking for!"

Tristan: "I can handle 'im!"

Téa: "I hope so, you're twice his size!"

Mokuba: "Just try me, ya big dork!"

Tristan: "Back off, kid!"

Dustin: "You're in for a major time out for what you did runt!"

Joey: "And hand over the star chips you swiped from that other duelist!"

Yugi: "Hold on. I think I know what this kid's after. He wants to duel."

Joey and Tristan: "Huh?"

Yugi: "That's what you want, right? You wanna duel me?" Yugi asked the kid.

Mokuba: "You better believe it! And after I beat you Yugi, you're next Hogan!" The kid said to Dustin, and yet Dustin can't help but find something familiar about the kid.

In no time, Yugi is sliding into place atop the blue dueling podium, and his opponent atop the red.

Joey: "I don't get it. Why is Yugi goin' to the trouble a' duelin' this guy, when we can just take those star chips away from 'im?"

Tristan: "Y'know sometimes I don't think even Yugi knows why he does half the stuff he does."

Joey: "Huh. Yeah, it's kinda weird. D'ya think it has something to do with his Millennium Puzzle?"

Dustin: "Plus there's something very familiar about that boy."

Téa: "What do you mean?"

Dustin: "Well this kid knows me and Yugi. Plus his voice sounds familiar. I just can't quite put my finger on it though."

The Millennium Puzzle begins to glow, and shakes and sways on its own. Yugi cries out…

Yugi: "Yu-Gi-Oh...!"

As the word is spoken, the voice speaking it grows deeper, and a column of blue-white light, in which there appears a figure. He's like Yugi, but isn't. The kid looks scared; what has he gotten into? He's scared, but he isn't backing down.

Yugi (Yami): "Now, how many star chips will you wager?"

Mokuba: "To wipe you out? Five!"

Yugi (Yami): "Then five it is; but only because I think I know why you're doing this."

Mokuba: "I don't care what you think, Yugi, 'cause I think you're gonna lose!" The kid digs the stars from his pocket and scatters them on the console. As the more confident Yugi intently regards his opponent, the outline of a glowing golden eye shimmers on his forehead.

Téa: "What does Yugi see that we *don't*? It's like he's looking into the other player's soul."

Joey: "Hey… soul, shmoll. I can see from here that that kid's gonna get his butt kicked!"

Tristan: "Maybe, but Yugi should hurry if he plans to get those star chips back to the boat in time!"

Téa: "Don't worry, Tristan. He'll win the chips, and we'll be back at the dock with time to spare."

Dustin: ' _What is it with this about that kid that's so familiar?_ '

Yugi(Yami) and Mokuba: "Duel!"

Mokuba: ' _This is it, Yugi. Now you're gonna pay for what you did to my big brother…_ '

Flashback

 _In the top office at the KaibaCorp building, one blue-skied afternoon..._

 _Mokuba: "Seto, ya gotta leave now if you're gonna make the boat for the big tournament at Duelist Kingdom. Seto, open the door!"_

 _Mokuba opens the door to Seto Kaiba's office; he's sitting at his desk, with a metal briefcase open in front of him, listlessly flicking through a deck of cards. Cedric was standing next to him with a look of concern._

 _Mokuba: "Huh? Seto?"_

 _Kaiba: "I'm not going, Mokuba." Kaibasaid as he stops flicking through the deck, and glares at it helplessly, as though wishing he could burn a hole right through the center of it with his eyes._

 _Mokuba: Not going? Why not?" Mokuba asked as Kaiba tosses the deck on the desk, letting it scatter._

 _Kaiba: "There's no point!"_

 _Mokuba: "Whaddaya mean, "no point"?"_

 _Kaiba is shaking; he closes his eyes, ruefully._

 _Kaiba: Kid, I am in no condition to duel anyone." Kaiba said shocking Mokuba._

 _Mokuba: "Whadd'reyou talking about? You always say, 'cards're power' and you've got all the strongest cards!"_

 _Cedric: "He's pretty upset about the duel against Yugia and Dustin. I swear if I ever see those two again I'll be sure to kick the living tar out of them for making him like this."_

 _Kaiba: "Since I lost my duel with Yugi, I just don't know what I think anymore. Everything's different, it feels as if I lost a piece of myself that day!" Mokuba blinks, puzzled and sad._

 _Mokuba: "But Seto, you're the best. You're the champ."_

 _Cedric: "He's right Seto! Just one defeat is no bog deal."_

 _Kaiba pulls a card from his blazer and looks at it._

 _Kaiba: Not since the day I was defeated by Yugi. Plus Hogan has an army of Alien Hero monsters." Kaiba throws the card to Mokuba, who catches it._

 _Mokuba: "Huh?"_

 _Kaiba: "Here, Mokuba. I'm going away for a while; I don't know how long I'll be gone. Keep this; it was always your favorite."_

 _Cedric: "What? Seto you cannot be serious!"_

 _Mokuba: Why? Why're you leaving?_

 _Kaiba: "Because I don't know who I am anymore. Take care, kid. Cedric be sure Mokuba is safe while I'm gone"_

 _Cedric: "I'll protect him with my life dear friend."_

 _Kaiba walks out of the office and closes the door._

 _Mokuba: "Seto, don't go!" Mokuba went to go after him, but Cedric held him back With a pained look on his face._

 _Mokuba: Uh..._

Mokuba: ' _You and Dustin both broke up my family, Yugi...'_

End flashback

Mokuba: '.. _.And now, I'm gonna break you and Dustin up!'_ "My first card is the Man-Eating Plant!"

As its name suggests, Man-Eating Plant is a gigantic, vicious venus flytrap with long, thorny vines and bright pink petals.

[Man-Eating/Plant/ATK: 800/DEF: 600/Level 2/EARTH]

Yugi (Yami): "Now it's my turn! I'll counter your attack, with the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!"

[Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1/Dragon/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200/Level 4/WIND]

Mokuba: "Ha! Bad choice, Yugi! My Man-Eating Plant will eat your Dragon alive! So now you're finally gonna pay for what you did, Yugi- and your stupid dragon's gonna be plant food! Man-Eating Plant, attack!"

Yugi (Yami): "Fireball Attack!" Winged Dragon counterattacks, and Man-Eating Plant is lost in a blaze of fire. Mokuba flinches away, then turns back to the field, surprised.

Mokuba: "Huh? My monster lost?"

Mokuba's life points fall to 1400

Yugi (Yami): "You can't win a duel with cards that don't rightfully belong to you. How could your heart ever live in cards that belong to someone else?"

Dustin: "Plus that plant was weak compared to Winged Dragon. So your plant was a very easy weed to sack."

Mokuba: "Be quiet. I don't believe in that Heart of the Cards stuff you keep preachin' about. Cards have nothin' to do with heart- it's all about power!" Mokuba said as Yugi has closed his eyes, and the golden third eye has appeared on his forehead again. And Dustin now realised who this kid actually is.

Yugi (Yami): "Yes, I can see it now." Yugi murmured as he opens his eyes, and speaks to his opponent.

Yugi (Yami): "I sensed a connection to Kaiba!"

Dustin: "And theres only one person who we know who would agree to kaiba's crap. Am I right…Mokuba?" I said as everyone, except Yugi went wide eyed.

Mokuba: "How did you know?! Well, it doesn't matter! And once I'm one with Yugi, you're next Hogan."

Joey: "Look!"

Téa: "It is Kaiba's little brother!"

Mokuba pulls off the hat, letting his bushy black hair fall loose.

Mokuba: "That's right; Seto Kaiba is my brother, and he's the best duelist that there ever was. But now, thanks to Yugi and Dustin, he's gone; and Pegasus is trying to take over KaibaCorp!"

Dustin: "Wait! What?"

Basara: "For real?"

Yugi (Yami): "Pegasus wants KaibaCorp?!"

Mokuba: "I dunno what you did to my big brother when you dueled, Yugi, but ever since that defeat, he hasn't been the same..."

Flashback

Mokuba: "He ran away 'cause of you and Dustin! And with him gone, Pegasus moved right in. Some KaibaCorp executives invited 'im to some kinda secret board meeting."

 _Pegasus sits in a dark room with a bunch of shadowy executives. Pegasus alone is in spotlight, the focus of the meeting._

 _Pegasus: "Now gentlemen, let's see if I understand your proposition. Seto Kaiba has abandoned his corporate station and now you five wish to seize control of KaibaCorp. You then want to merge with my company, and you'd like me to handle any messy details, yes?"_

 _Behind Pegasus, a door cracks open; Mokuba and Cedric were eavesdropping. KaibaCorp's sleazy board of directors, known as the Big Five, all seem to speak as one, in hoarse, raspy, whispery voices._

 _Big Five: "Precisely, Mister Pegasus. With our money and your leadership, we would easily take control of KaibaCorp."_

 _Pegasus: "Do tell."_

 _Big Five: "For our plan to succeed, Kaiba must be taken out of the picture- permanently."_

 _Big Five: "However, there is one catch. As per the corporate bylaws, only a Kaiba family member can legally control KaibaCorp."_

 _Pegasus: "Hmm."_

 _Big Five: "To that end, Pegasus, we recommend kidnapping Kaiba's brother Mokuba. In name he will control KaibaCorp, but we will control him."_

 _Big Five: "Do these things for us, and we will lay all of KaibaCorp's technology at your feet."_

 _Pegasus: "Agreed. The elder Kaiba shall meet with an... accident... and the younger Kaiba will be captured."_

 _Big Five: "Excellent. But we have one final condition."_

 _Big Five: "The two brat who beat Kaiba and Cedric has tarnished KaibaCorp's good name._

 _Mokuba, listening at the door, gasps._

 _Big Five: "And we must insist that you restore it."_

 _Pegasus: "Well, how fortuitous. Plans for me to duel Yugi and are already underway. Though I'm still thinking of who Dustin's opponent will be."_

 _As Pegasus speaks, he looks at the doorway out of the corner of his eye; he knows Mokuba and Cedric there. The two slowly backs away from the door, ready to leave before they really gets found out._

 _Pegasus: "Now...to show that I truly am the man for this job."_

 _Outside the door, Mokuba tries to run away, and runs straight into Kemo, who towers over him with a grin that's nothing short of evil._

 _Pegasus: "Kemo, bring me young Kaiba, would you?"_

 _Cedric: "Youll have to get through !e first you son of a bitch!" Cedric said as he charged toward him, but Memo taser him with a stun gun._

 _Cedric: "Aaaahhh!"_

 _Mokeuba: "Cedric!" Mokuba calls out to Cedric as he collapses to the floor. Memo then approaches Mokuba._

 _Mokuba: "No!" Mokuba is brought into the board room, struggling futilely against Kemo's grip._

 _Mokuba: "Ugh- ah- lemme go, you creeps! I heard everything and when I tell my big brother* you're gonna be—" Mokuba keeps raving and struggling in the background, as Pegasus ignores him and addresses the Big Five._

 _Pegasus: You see, gentlemen? This is how efficiently you can expect me to handle our business. Young Kaiba is captured, Yugi and Dustin will both be defeated, and Seto Kaiba will bother us no more, hahahahahaha!"_

 _Just outside the room, Cedric was the found half conscious, a tear was running down his eye._

 _Cedric: 'Seto. I've failed. I'm so sorry.' Cedric thought as he passed out._

End Flashback

Mokuba: "Ugh... It's all your fault; Seto deserted me 'cause a you and Dustin!"

Yugi (Yami): "You don't understand. Mokuba, your brother hasn't deserted you; he's searching for himself."

Mokuba: "Liar! Tell it to my monster!"

[Krokodilus/Reptile/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/EARTH]

Mokuba: "Go, Krokodilus!"

Winged Dragon counterattacks, and Krokodilus is destroyed. Mokuba's life points fall to 1100.

Yugi (Yami): "Battling me won't bring your brother back. And we want to stop Pegasus as much as you do! He's taken my grandfather prisoner."

Joey: "That's right, Pegasus is the bad guy here! Can'tcha see that, ya crazy little kid?!"

Mokuba: "You're wrong! I have to protect my brother's company, and Yugi and Dustin the one Pegasus has to beat in order to take it over!"

Téa: "Wait; I get it. Mokuba is trying to save his brother's company by defeating Yugi and Dustin in a duel so Pegasus doesn't get to face Yugi or Dustin at all!"

Tristan: "Whaddaya mean?"

Joey: "Whaddaya mean 'what do I mean'?!"

Tristan: "I wasn't talking to you!" Joey whaps himself on the head at Tristan's words.

Joey: "Sorry, what did you mean, Téa?"

Basara: What she means is if Mokuba can keep Pegasus from beating Yugi and Dustin, he won't be able to take over Kaiba's company.

Yugi (Yami): "Ah, that must be it!" Yugi said as he turns back to Mokuba and there's nobody there.

Yugi (Yami): "Hey…where'd he go?"

Dustin: "What the hell? He was just right there!"

Mokuba comes up behind Yugi, jumps up on his dueling platform, and swipes at the star chips on the console on the 'aagh', managing to grab two.

Mokuba: "If I can't beat you…I'll have you disqualified!"

Yugi (Yami): "My star chips!"

He jumps down and starts running. The others start following start to run after.

Dustin: "Why you little...!"

Tristan: "Hold up, ya little punk!"

Yugi (Yami): "Mokuba, listen to me! You'll never save Kaiba Corporation that way!"

Mokuba stops, glancing back over his shoulder uneasily at Yugi. The others stop short of grabbing him.

Yugi (Yami): "Your big brother is just confused. After I defeated Kaiba in our duel, I opened his mind. I removed from him all the dark influences that clouded his thoughts and actions. Free of that evil essence, Kaiba is struggling. Now your brother realizes that his way wasn't the right way, and he's searching his heart for answers. And you know in your heart what you're doing isn't the right way either.

Mokuba turns away, trying to convince himself that Yugi's wrong, that he should take the stars and run. He can't. He turns back to face Yugi.

Mokuba: "But then... what can I do?"

Yugi (Yami): You can start by trusting in us, and together we will defeat Pegasus! I promise you, we can only bring Pegasus down if we stick together. We'll help you protect your brother, Mokuba, but you've got to help us, okay? You've got to go back and return those cards *and star chips* to the kid you stole them from.

Mokuba: "You're right, Yugi. Then we'll take on Pegasus together!"

Téa: "We've only got three minutes left 'til the boat leaves!"

Yugi (Yami): "Let's get going, Mokuba!"

Mokuba: "Let's do it!"

***Meanwhile***

We find a small house on a cliff overlooking the ocean. In side it was none other than Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba: ' _Agh! It's no use! I've gone over it a dozen times in my mind, but I still can't figure it out._ '

Inside, Kaiba sits at a desk with a big, beige computer monitor on one side of him and an open briefcase on the other. Computer cables crisscross the floor.

Kaiba: ' _How were two kids who came out of nowhere, able to defeat two champions like me and Cedric? I've run computer simulations, probability scenarios, and quantum analysis of our duel, but I still don't have the answer!_ '

Flashback

Kaiba: _'_ _I had clearly been dominating the match; my Blue-Eyes White Dragon ripped through his forces! I was on the verge of winning! But Yugi wouldn't give up._ '

 _As Yugi and Dustin glare back at Kaiba and Cedric, Tristan and Téa run on either side of grandpa's gurney at the hospital._

Kaiba: ' _Against all odds and with absolute faith in his grandfather's deck, he somehow drew the one card that assured his victory!'_

 _Kaiba: "Exodia! It's not possible!"_

 _FB Yugi (Yami): "Exodia...Obliterate!"_

 _Kaiba: Uuaaggh...!_

 _Cedric: "Aaahhh!"_

End Flashback

Kaiba looks up from his work, his expression intense, driven.

Kaiba: 'I've always believed Duel Monsters was a game of sheer power; but Yugi claims that the cards have a heart!' As Kaiba pondered, a pair of dark-suited strangers approach the building.

Kaiba continues to work. His deck is sitting over by the computer, and two different sizes of screwdriver and two sizes of pliers are scattered on the work surface. He's tinkering away on two objects, each one shaped like a flipped-over dinner plate; one sits on the desk, and he's holding the other in his hand as he carefully fine-tunes it. Each disk has a central rectangular panel and four more around the center one, each slanting from a side of the center one. The outer edges of the disks are red, with white in the center.

Kaiba (think): ' _It sounds crazy, I know; but could Yugi be right? Is there really a Heart of the Cards that can affect the outcome of a duel? Is that how he and Dustin won? The only way I'll know for sure is to face either Yugi or Dustin again- and these new portable holo-generators will enable me to challenge them no matter where I find 'im! If I can just get to…_ " Kaiba breaks off his train of thought at the sound of pounding on the door. Someone shouts through the door.

Goon 1: "Seto Kaiba! We know you're in there! Open the door or we'll break it down!

Kaiba places the two disks in the briefcase and closes it, right before the two thugs burst into the room.

Goon 1: "Let's go, Kaiba."

Goon 2: "On ya feet!"

Goon 1: "Mista' Pegasus would like to have a few words wit'cha."

Kaiba stands and faces them, undaunted.

Kaiba: "Hmph. I bet he would, but it'll take more than you two goons to grab me."

Goon 1: "This can go easy, or we can snap ya in two, wiseguy!"

Then Kaiba makes his move. He kicks the big office chair he was sitting in so it flies right into the two goons and knocks them over.

Kaiba: "You'll never take me alive!" Kaiba said as he grabs the briefcase, turns and runs for the window next to the desk. We hear him crash through as the two goons regroup.

Goon 1: "Get 'im!" The goons run to the ruined window and look down. The ocean is a good fifty feet or more below them, choppy and studded with sharp rocks.

Goon 1: "He jumped! Nobody could survive a fall like that."

Gooon 2: "Looks like he did our work for us!"

They turn back to the desk; Kaiba's deck is still sitting between the toolbox and the computer. One of the goons flips the top card, which was thr Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Goon 1: Yeah, that just leaves the rest a' the job. Pegasus was very clear, he wants the deck wit' the deadly Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

***Back at Duelist Kingdom***

Waves crash against the cliffs of Duelist Kingdom as Yugi, Mokuba, Joey, Tristan, Dustin, Bella, Basara, Vanessa and Téa run for the pier.

Téa: "Hurry, we're almost there!"

Tristan: "We're gonna just make it!

Yugi (Yami): "What?!"

Yugi has just spotted the rowboat of disqualified duelists, already sailing away.

Weevil: "I told you I'm not gonna row, so quit bugging me!"

Mokuba: "The boat! It's already left!"

Joey: "And there's the sleazy lowlife that shipped 'em out!"

Dustin: "Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT!" Dustin said punching the found.

They run up to Kemo, watching the boat leave from the end of the pier. He doesn't even turn around.

Kemo: "You're too late, those losers are on their way back home.

Téa: "Hey; that's not fair, it hasn't been a half-hour yet!"

Kemo: "Tough luck; Pegasus sets the schedule here!"

Joey: That's it, I'm gonna give you a flat top!" Joey said as Dustin stopped Joey, then approached to Kemo and grabbed dhim by the collar with a glare that even scared him.

Dustin: "Listen here you son of a bitch and you listen good. Either you bring the boat back around or so help me god I WILL KICK YOU SQUARE IN THE BALLS WITH ENOUGH FORCE TO FREAKIN CASTRATE YOU!" Dustin shouted in pure rage as Kemo was now terrified, but Téa and Bella pulled me back.

Mokuba runs up to Kemo, holding out his handful of stolen star chips.

Mokuba: "You've gotta call the boat back, I've gotta return that kid's star chips to him!" Mokuba said as Kemo callously slaps Mokuba's hand aside, causing him to drop all seven of the star chips he was holding.

Mokuba: "Ahh-!"

Dustin: "NO!"

Yugi (Yami): "The star chips!"

Joey, Tristan, Téa: "Ahhh!"

And all seven star chips fall into the water, and sink instantly.

Basara: "Oh man."

Joey: "What gives?! A buncha those star chips belonged to Yugi, ya big jerk!" I clenched my fiats as I was now beyond angry at this point.

Dustin: "GODDAMMIT! THAT'S IT YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU'RE DEAD!" Dustin shouted as he charged at Kemo, only to get he punched in the gut and backhanded to the ground.

Téa and Vanessa: "DUSTIN!" Just as Kemo was about to kick Dustin, Vanessa and Basara ran up to him. Basara got between Kemo and Dustin as Vanessa held him in his arms.

Vanessa: "DON'T YOU DARE GET NEAR HIM!" Vanessa glared at Kemo as he backed away in slight fear.

Basara: "Dude are you alright?"

Dustin: "Yeah. Damn this guy is tough."

Vanessa: "Please don't scare me like that again!" Vanessa said between sobs.

Mokuba: "I am so sorry, Yugi."

Kemo: "Ha! You losers should keep a tighter grip on your valuables, don'tcha think? Then *accidents* like that wouldn't happen! Now..." Kemo grabs Mokuba in a chokehold, to the shock of Yugi and friends.

Kemo: "Let's go, you; back to the cage! This little ingrate is a special guest of Mister Maximillion Pegasus, and he's been invited to attend a special dinner in his honor *back at the castle*. Right, Mokuba?"

Mokuba struggles and gasps out a plea for help.

Mokuba: "Yugi!"

Yugi (Yami): "Hold on!"

Kemo: "Hmm?"

Yugi (Yami): I still have *three* of my star chips left. (points, declaring) I challenge you to a duel, and if I win, Mokuba comes with us!

Kemo: "Hmph. I don't know why you'd risk your chips for this punk; but if that's how you wanna waste your last star chips, then meet me back at Arena One-Forty-Six in exactly four hours; you'll have your duel."

***Later***

Our group of young heroes approach Arena 146, the same one at which Yugi dueled Mokuba.

Joey: Well, we're here. Where's antenna-head?"

Mokuba: "Yugi-! Over here!" Kemo is standing beside the arena, still easily carrying Mokuba by the neck under one arm.

Mokuba: "Get'im- off me!"

Yugi (Yami): "Mokuba! Put him down, now!"

Kemo: "I'll consider it, if you win the duel.

Yugi (Yami): "Oh, I'll beat you, all right..."

Kemo: "I never said I would duel. There is your opponent!"

We look at the person waiting atop the red podium, and gasps aloud. The individual atop the podium resembles Seto Kaiba, except for the fact that he seems to radiate darkness. His eyes are strangely blank, unnaturally shadowed.

Kemo: "He's an old friend who's *dying* to see you again! He met with an unfortunate *end* earlier today, but, he's come back just to duel you."

Mokuba: "What're you saying?!"

Yugi and friends look at 'Kaiba' with unnerved horror; they can't believe it!

Yugi (Yami): "Kaiba"...!"

Dustin: "Now way!"

Ghost Kaiba: Mmmhm, yes, Yugi. It's me, Kaiba. And this time you don't stand... a ghost of a chance! Hnhnhnhnhnhnhn..." The alleged 'ghost' spoke in a sort of sinister monotone

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **Here is chapter nine. Don't worry part two will come up soon.**

 **Well that's for this chapter and as always I'll see you on the next chapter. Buh-bye!**


	12. Duel Ghoul

Hello everyone my name is Dustinhogan83 and welcome back to Dustin's Journey in Duelist Kingdom.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. I only own my two main characters, Dustin and Cedric.

* * *

"Talking"

YELLING

 _Thinking_

[Monster Database]

 _Flashback_

 **Chapter 10. Ghoul Duel**

* * *

Ravens take flight from the trees around Arena 146 as Kemo laughs, still restraining Mokuba by the wrist.

Kemo: "Huhuhuh! Yugi, you don't have a ghost of a chance beating Kaiba, because this time, he is a ghost!"

Yugi (Yami): "A ghost?!"

Dustin: "Oh bullshit!"

Mokuba: "Stop it, Kemo!"

Kemo: "It's a fact; two witnesses saw him fall to his doom. " Kemo said as Yugi and his friends gasp in horror; no way!

Mokuba: "Liar! Take back what you said!"

Kemo: "Get used to it; all that's left of Kaiba are your memories. Plus a very cranky ghost just lookin' for revenge!"

Yugi (Yami): "That is not him!"

Dustin: "Agreed! Knowing Kaiba, he isn't one to commit suicide like that!"

Kemo: "Well, he's seen better days. It's time to duel, with the ghoul!"

Yugi (Yami): "It can't be! That guy's nothing but a fake, a trick by Pegasus! Don't worry, Mokuba; I'll win your freedom… Then we'll find your brother."

Dustin: ' _I agree with Yugi. This guy is clearly an impostor._ '

Necro: "And your friend is correct to assume that." Dustin turned his head and saw Necro, Poseidon and Kygomi.

Dustin: "You guys know this a sham too?" Dustin whispered to the three.

Necro: "Definitely."

Kygomi: "Its pretty obvious."

Poseidon: "You aren't wrong there my friend. This fool is obviously some jester in disguise."

Dustin: "Well knowing Yugi, he'll get that imposter to reveal himself."

***Meanwhile***

Pegasus is watching the proceedings on the video screen over his banquet table, a wineglass in hand, as Croquet calmly stands at his shoulder.

Yugi: "It can't be! That guy's nothing but a fake, a trick by Pegasus! Don't worry, Mokuba; I'll win your freedom…Then we'll find your brother." Yugi said in the computer screen

Pegasus: "Hahahahaha! This is extremely entertaining! I just love reality TV."

Croquet: "Who is Yugi dueling?"

Pegasus: "It's Kaiba, what's left of him. The poor boy had shown so much promise."

Croquet: "But now he's... it's... heah, how did you do that?"

Pegasus: "I really can't take all the credit. I had help from Yugi. And now to return the favor. I'm going to teach him a lesson, about the real power of the Millennium Items!"

***Back to the duel with Yugi and Ghost Kaiba***

Ghost Kaiba: "Yugi, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Yugi is stiff, angry; just the idea that Kaiba might be dead has already gotten under his skin, as has the possibility that he himself is partially to blame, and the ghost knows it.

Yugi (Yami): "That's enough!"

Ghost Kaiba: "I am no longer of this world, and it's all because of you!"

Dustin: "Oh spare us the bullshit! Knowing Kaiba, he may be a stuck up prick, but I know even he doesn't have the balls to commit suicide!" Dustin said with anger. Ghost Kaiba looks at Dustin with that sinister grin still on his face.

Ghost Kaiba: "I suggest you stay out of this Hogan. This is between me and Yugi here."

Yugi (Yami): "Mrrgh!"

Ghost Kaiba: "I could have had it all, but when you beat me, you took more than just the match. You stole my life and destroyed my soul."

Yugi (Yami): "You're nothing but an impostor, so stop the lies and let's start the duel."

Ghost Kaiba: "Fine with me. This time you won't beat my cards."

Yugi (Yami): "You might look like Kaiba, but there is no way you can imitate his deck."

Ghost Kaiba: "You mean my deck."

Yugi (Yami): "Grr..."

Mokuba: "Beat him, Yugi! He's nothing but a fake!"

Joey: "Yeah, that ghost don't even look like Kaiba!"

Téa: "That's right! Wait, I mean, it's not a ghost and it's not Kaiba!"

Tristan: "Get 'im, Yugi!"

Dustin: "That is definitely not Kaiba."

Bella: "Kick his ass Yugi!"

Yugi (Yami): "Hm!"

Ghost Kaiba: ' _Yugi. I know you can hear me. I know you can sense my thoughts, and I know that you can see the truth—_ '

Yugi looks furious, frustrated; despite the fact that he's an impostor, they both know that what he's saying is true.

Ghost Kaiba: ' _I am Kaiba, but this time you're dueling someone who's got nothing to lose_!' "Kemo, once I beat Yugi Pegasus can have Kaiba Corporation; all I want is revenge! Three stars says I win."

Yugi (Yami): "Fine by me, that means when the duel's done I'll have six!"

Ghost Kaiba: "Let's duel."

And so the duel begins.

Ghost Kaiba: "Guess I'll go first. Huh! And I'll start off with the Hitotsu-Me Giant!"

Ghost Kaiba: "Hm, is something wrong? It's your turn to move, Yugi."

Yugi: 'The Hitotsu-Me Giant... is how Kaiba began our last duel.'

Dustin: "No freaking way. That's the same monster Kaiba started our duel"

Mokuba: "There's a card just like that in my brother's deck..."

Joey: "Hey, just 'cause it's the same card doesn't mean it's the same deck!"

Yugi: ' _He's trying to confuse me by making the same opening move that Kaiba did; but it'll have the same result!_ ' "I'll start with this card- go, Dark Magician! With an attack strength of twenty-five hundred!"

Yugi (Yami): "Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician exerts his magical power, turning everything briefly its opposite color, like a film negative; Hitotsu-Me Giant breaks down in pieces. The ghost is down to 700 life points.

Yugi (Yami): "So much for your giant."

Dustin: "Aw yeah baby! The bigger they are the harder they fall baby!"

Bella: "He may be at 700 life points, but if he has Kaiba's deck, than I'm certain he has more tricks up his sleeve.

Ghost Kaiba: "Hmhmhm, you're as strong as ever, Yugi. Huhuhuhuh!" Gkhost Kaiba is condescending, assured. Yugi grimaces; that he's so confident after just having lost over half his life points in one attack is not a good sign.

Joey: "Did you see that?! That carbon-copy Kaiba's laughin'!"

Dustin: "He must be up to something!"

Basara: "Agreed! Kaiba ain't really much of a pushover."

Bella: "Amen to that brother."

Dustin: ' _Yugi, please be careful man._ '

Poseidon: "I'm certain your friend can handle this on his own."

Dustin: "I hope so too. But not every fight ends in a victory." Dustin whispered looking at the duel spirit.

Kygomi: "We know my friend. But as long as he trusts his deck, he might win this duel."

Dustin: "I hope so."

Ghost Kaiba: "It's funny how things have come full-circle, Yugi. What are you thinking in that feeble brain of yours right now? I bet I know; you've come to the conclusion that, no matter what, there's no way you can win, and you couldn't be more right. Even a simpleton like you now knows that I must be Seto Kaiba, and once you accept that fact you may as well accept defeat!"

Yugi (Yami): "I don't care who you are, you're going to lose to me just the same.

Ghost Kaiba: "But Yugi, you barely beat me the last time we dueled, and this time your big advantage is- gone."

Bella: "Huh?"

Dustin: "I don't like the sound of that!"

Yugi (Yami): "What do you mean?"

Ghost Kaiba: "Hmhmhmhmhmhm. Exodia. You've lost Exodia. You can only beat me with Exodia in your deck, and without it, you can only lose!" Ghost Kaiba said, causing Yugi to gasp and Dustin go wide eyed.

Dustin: "How the hell do you know that?" Dustin asked as Ghost Kaiba looked at him.

Ghost Kaiba: "I have my ways Hogan. Just be lucky its not you dueling against me otherwise you'd lose right off the bat."

Dustin: "IS THAT A CHALLENGE!?" Dustin shouted as Téa and Vanessa held him back.

Ghost Kaiba: "Please! You wouldn't last a split second against me. You aren't even remotely close to a duelist like me or my friend Cedric." Ghost Kaiba said chuckling.

Dustin: "I may not have much experience, but I can still kick your sorry ass in the blink of an eye!"

Yugi (Yami): "That's enough! Leave Dustin out of this!"

Ghost Kaiba: "Agreed! Let's continue shall we?"

***Meanwhile***

Kaiba Manor, we see a pair of suited guards stand before the gates, oblivious to the figure behind a tree on the front lawn; It's Kaiba, the real Kaiba, with his metal briefcase. And along side him was Cedric."

Flashback

 _As Pegasus' thugs lunged for him, he turned and jumped out the window._

 _Thug 1: "Get 'im!"_

 _Thug 2: "Nobody could survive a fall like that!"_

 _The thugs looked out and saw the frothing sea and sharp rocks below; they didn't notice that Kaiba was gripping the ledge by his fingertips, and once they left, he pulled himself back up_.

End Flashback

Kaiba moves from his hiding place and climbs over the wall into the garden, then pulls on a chain hidden in the grass. It opens the trapdoor to his secret lab. Kaiba hurries down the stairs within, and pulls a green book from the shelf, revealing a concealed door behind the bookcase. The door scans his retina before opening.

As Kaiba enters his secret computer bunker, flicks a switch, and presses a button, the computers all boot up, showing a blue screen scrolling rapid text, then a pretty startup screen graphic that reads "SetoKaiba". Kaiba is now seated at the console in the center, wearing a microphone headset. His high-tech voice-activated computer speaks to him.

Computer: "Running identity verification protocol. Please state your name."

Kaiba: "Seto Kaiba."

A little red bar fills up on the screen as the computer verifies the voice pattern. Once it's certain, the computer speaks less formally, and Kaiba's startup graphic shows on all the bigger screens around the room. In total, there's a screen only slightly larger than your average desktop monitor right in front of Kaiba, and screens only slightly larger than your average big-screen TV on the walls ahead of him and on either side. We don't see the wall near the door or the other two consoles, though there are two more chairs.

Computer: "I thought I'd seen it all, but having to break into your own house?"

Kaiba: "It's too long a story for right now."

Computer: "Too long a story! Well maybe I'm not in such a talkative mood myself right now!"

Kaiba: "I'd find that hard to believe."

Computer: "Such a smart guy. While you were off gallivantin', a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corporation has begun."

Kaiba: "I know." Kaiba than heats footsteps and got on edge. He turned and got ready to ready to fight, only to find his dear friend Cedric standing in shock.

Cedric: "Seto?"

Kaiba: "Cedric?"

Cedric: "Thank god! I knew you were still alive!"

Kaiba: "Hoe did you find me?"

Cedric: "Call it a hunch."

Flashback

 _While the two thugs were approaching Kaiba's house, Cedric managed to keep himself well hidden. Then when he saw Kaiba jumping out the window, Cedric wanted to scream out to him, but he couldn't blow his cover._

 _When he saw he two things walk away with Kaiba's deck, he walks dover to the cliff where he saw Kaiba leap to his supposed doom. But he knew Kaiba more than anyone._

 _Cedric: "Kaiba wouldn't just leap off like that and accept death with open arms. I think I know where he's headed. I hope I'm right."_

End Flashback

Cedric: "And it looks like my theory was correct. I'm just so glad you're still alive."

Kaiba: "Don't worry Cedric. You know I won't be going anywhere sometime soon. We've been close friends ever since we were kids."

Computer: "I hate to break up the love fest but I should also mention that Maximillion Pegasus kicked off his Duel Monsters championship at the Duelist Kingdom. If Yugi Muto and Dustin Hogan can be defeated by Pegasus and some mystery opponent, or a competitor that represents both of them, then the new Kaiba Corporation board has promised him control of the company!"

Kaiba: "He won't win. Yugi is unbeatable; his deck has Exodia..."

Flashback to the end of Yugi and Dustin vs. Kaiba and Cedric

 _Yugi (Yami): "Exodia... Obliterate!"_

 _Kaiba: Uuuagh!_

End Flashback

Kaiba grimaces at the recollection; the memory of being defeated still aches. Cedric placed a hand on his shoulder.

Computer: "Yeah, well, sometime after you two lost to Yugi and Dustin, he lost Exodia!"

Cedric: "What?"

Kaiba: "No way! Unggh...!"

Computer: "When it rains, it pours. Pegasus knows all about the corporation bylaws that require a living Kaiba heir to make any change of control legal; Mokuba's his prisoner!

Kaiba listens in openmouthed shock. It's even worse than he imagined. Cedric had a look of remorse and sadness.

Computer: "And with you out of the way, it's likely Pegasus will exert all kinds of pressure to make your brother do what he wants; one way, or another." As the Computer said this, Cedric collapsed on the floor and was a sobbing mess.

Kaiba: "Cedric?"

Cedric: "I'm so sorry Seto. I couldn't protect him. I have failed you. I understand you must be furious with me. Go ahead! Tell me what a disgrace I am!" Cedric said hysterically, but then Kiaba did something nobody expected. He wrapped his arms around his friend and embraced him in a hug. Cedric was shocked at first but he continued to cry his eyes out.

Kaiba: "You didn't fail me Cedric. You did what you could. I could never be mad at you. You and Mokuba are the only ones I could consider friends." Kaiba said as Cedric had eventually calmed down.

Computer: "So, now ya know. What're we gonna do?!"

Kaiba: "They'll keep my brother safe, at least until the takeover's complete. So I've gotta make sure that Pegasus doesn't defeat Yugi in a duel; no matter what. Any idea who this mystery opponent is for Dustin?"

Computer: "Sadly no. "

Kaiba: "Well I'm not gonna give up Kaiba Corporation without a real fight; it's takeover time, by me. We're going to hack right into Pegasus' computer mainframe." Kaiba then looks at Cedric.

Kaiba: "Cedric. You're more than welcome to join me. If not than I understand." Kaiba said to his friend as Cedric stood up and had a look of determination.

Cedric: "I'm going with you Seto. That pompous son of a bitch has messed with the wrong people. You know what they say, you mess with the bull, you get the horns." Cedric said as Kaiba nodded.

Kaiba: "Very well then. Next stop- the Duelist Kingdom."

***Back at the duel***

Yugi (Yami): "Are you here to play head games, or Duel Monsters! It's time for your move."

Ghost Kaiba: "Hmhmhmhmhm, and it's gonna blow your mind! This next card's a blast from the past, Yugi; with the emphasis on blast!" The ghost turns the card around and shows it's a Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Yugi gasps, shocked and horrified.

Ghost Kaiba: "I attack with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" He slaps down the card, and the ground of the field shimmers with light. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon appears, roaring its telltale roar. Yugi can't believe his eyes.

Dustin: "Oh shit!"

Basara: "No way!"

Bella: "Uh-oh!"

Joey: "Only one deck has got that card!

Mokuba was stunned; with the appearance of Blue-Eyes, his brother has been all but pronounced dead.

Mokuba: "That means... what they say, could it be true?"

Blue-Eyes roars at Dark Magician, and Yugi anxiously faces it down.

Ghost Kaiba: "Hahahahahaha, looks like the advantage is mine."

Yugi: ' _So this really is Kaiba's deck. There's no other explanation. But does that mean that Kaiba, Kaiba is really-_ '

Ghost Kaiba: "Don't worry, Yugi; my feelings weren't hurt when you called me a liar- now admit that you were wrong!"

Yugi: "Hmph."

Ghost Kaiba: "Hmhm. Not having a real body isn't so bad; you would not believe what I save in food bills alone. But I still get to enjoy the finer things in life, like revenge! And I'm going to savor its sweet taste for a very long time!"

Mokuba: "Shut up! Please, someone make 'im go away! Make 'im go away!" Mokuba said staring to cry.

Ghost Kaiba: "Ha, almost breaks my heart- if I had one."

Yugi (Yami): "Huh..."

Dustin: "YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!" Dustin shouted, causing Ghost Kaiba to glare at him.

Ghost Kaiba: "I though I said stay out of this!"

Dustin: "You can fool everyone else, but you are not fooling me and Yugi! I KNOW FOR A DAMN FACT YOU ARE NOT WHO YOU SAY YOU ARE!" Dustin shouted, shocking everyone present.

Ghost Kaiba: "How do you know that? Only one person has three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. And that is me."

Dustin: "Oh drop the act. I don't now who you really are, but I know for certain you aren't Kaiba. Kaiba isn't one to give his company way so easily. And I know for a damn fact you are not even a ghost."

Ghost Kaiba: "How so?"

Dustin: "BECAUSE I HAD A RUN IN ON A GHOST MYSELF!" Dustin said, shocking everyone present.

Dustin: "I was a little kid back when it happened."

Flashback

 _A young version of Dustin was correct in a room playing when he felt a presence in the room. When he turned he saw what appeared to be an elderly man with grey hair and in a black suit. He screamed and ran put the room crying._

Dustin: "It was a horryfing experience for a child. Eventually I learned that he was a lost soul who was the husband of a next door neighbor."

End Flashback

Dustin: "I never really saw much of him after that. But I never forgotten about that whole ordeal. And trust me when I say that I can tell the difference a ghost and an impostor. And you are no ghost."

Joey: "Dude."

Basara: "Aw man."

Ghost Kaiba: "Hmph. Believe what you want Hogan. But what I say is one hundred percent truth."

***Back to Kaiba and Cedric***

Computer: "We've easily broken through the Duelist Kingdom computer system."

Kaiba: "Too easy. O-kay... When it comes to computer duels, Pegasus has met his match. Now, it should be a piece of cake to find the field in which Yugi is dueling."

A loading bar appears on screen. Kaiba watches it fill up with a satisfied smile while Cedric had a hopeful look.

Computer: "I'm lookin', I'm lookin'..."

A circle-slash with Funny Bunny the pink cartoon rabbit appears on the screen."

Computer: "Access Denied'?!"

Cedric: "Excuse me? What the hell do you mean access denied?!"

Kaiba: "What did you do wrong?!"

Computer: "Don't blame me; I finally found the security and it's all around Yugi's data!"

Kaiba: "Ugh... I shoulda known. Fine by me, Pegasus. Go ahead and give it your best shot. There isn't a computer system anywhere on Earth that I can't break into. Here's the thing; every computer has a back door if you know where to look. And guess where we're gonna look?"

Cedric: "No clue."

Computer: "Beats me."

Kaiba starts typing on the keyboard in front of him.

Kaiba: "It'll be quicker if I take over on manual for a while."

Cedric: "Hopefully this will work."

As Kaiba works, a diagram appears on the screen. Three boxes: the map of Duelist Kingdom, an orbiting satellite, and the skyscraper that is Industrial Illusions' Headquarters. A blinking green line travels from the first box up to the second, then from the second down to the third.

Kaiba: "Data from all the duels is being beamed from the Island to an orbiting Industrial Illusions satellite, and back down to their mainframe. These transmissions are obviously highly encrypted. If we can somehow force the Industrial Illusions computer offline, I'm sure their backup systems won't have as much security."

Computer: "Are you sayin' we can make their computer crash? From here? But how?"

Kaiba: "A computer crash is exactly what I had in mind; the biggest computer crash ever. And I'm going to use Pegasus' own satellite to do it!"

Cedric: "Genius!"

Computer: "But I've already tried to hack into their systems."

Kaiba: "My idea's different. Once the security is down we should be able to freely access the data. Be ready with a search for the Dark Magician."

Computer: "Gotcha. Dark Magician inquiry, loaded and standing by."

Kaiba: "Good. If Yugi's dueling, he's sure to use that card."

Cedric: "No doubt about it."

Computer: "So spill it already. How the heck are we going to use Industrial Illusions' own satellite to bring down their computer?"

Kaiba: "By bringing down the satellite itself- down all the way!"

Cedric: "I like where this is going."

Computer: "Loading satellite schematics."

***in space***

Somewhere in Earth's orbit, the unsuspecting satellite drifts through space.

Computer: "M-class Triton series. Booster rocket controls online. Locating orbital coordinates."

***Back on Earth***

On Kaiba's screen, the satellite is graphed out and targeted as it drifts through space. A window appears with the graphic of a vault door that reads KEEP OUT, and a red loading bar appears on top of that. As the bar fills, the locks and bolts on the door turn, and it opens.

Computer: "Breaching onboard computer security. You are now the proud owner of an Industrial Illusions satellite."

Cedric: "Way to go Seto."

Kaiba: "Great! Now plot a crash course for the computer mainframe."

Computer: "Uploading new coordinates now."

***in space***

Out in space, a hatch door opens, and we see an aerial view of North America. Then the camera starts to rattle, and the ground gets closer and closer. The satellite is headed for somewhere in California, plummeting through dense clouds.

***Back on earth***

On Kaiba's screen, the computer zooms in on the top of the Industrial Illusions Headquarters building, so even the "H" on the rooftop helicopter pad can be seen.

Computer: "We are locked on-target for the computer."

Kaiba: "Hmph! Virus software won't stop this! Pegasus- you're on notice that the Kaiba Corporation's still mine!"

Computer: "Satellite impact in ten seconds..."

***Back at the duel***

Ghost Kaiba: "Heheheheheheh. I won't attack just yet. Why rush to victory when I can draw it out as long as possible instead?" Ghost Kaiba said smugly as he places a facedown card.)

Yugi (Yami): "Huh?" There's more to it than that. He's hiding some sort of magic card, I know it! "Dark Magician, go to defensive mode! And I summon Curse of Dragon, on the defense as well!"

Ghost Kaiba: "Smart playing, Yugi. Unfortunately, it wasn't smart enough; you played right into my hand- Defense Paralysis!" Ghost Kaiba activates his set card which is more commonly known as "Stop Defense".

Yugi (Yami): "A trap!"

Dustin: "Oh great!"

Ghost Kaiba: "Mmm. Now all your monster cards on the field have been switched into attack mode."

Téa: "W-wha?"

Mokuba: "Yugi!"

Vanessa: "Looks like Yugi's in a bit of a bind here."

Dustin: "Come on Yugi. Don't let this freak psych you out."

Yugi: ' _While that Defense Paralysis card's on the field, my monsters can't defend themselves. I've got to think of a way out..._ '

Ghost Kaiba: "Ha! It's time! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, use your White Lightning!" Ghost Kaiba said as Blue-Eyes White Dragon destroyed Curse of Dragon.

Ghost Kaiba: "Well, so much for your Curse of Dragon."

Joey, Téa, Tristan, and Mokuba: "Yugi!"

Yugi's life points fall to 1000; in one move, the ghost has nearly evened up the score.

Dustin: "Come on Yugster! I know you can beat this faker. Even if you don't have Exodia, you can still turn this whole duel around!" Ghost Kaiba looks at Dustin again with a smirk.

Ghost Kaiba: "Oh please! With out Exodus, your friend here is powerless!"

Dustin: "THAT'S NOT TRUE! Sure he lost Exodia, but he managed to kick some serious ass without it. I mean beat Weevil Underwood and Mako Tsunami without Exodia. That shows you that he's still champ." Dustin said as Yugi had a heartfelt smile.

Dustin: "And Yugi is twice the duelist that some faker like you would ever be." I said as Ghost Kaiba was now mad.

Ghost Kaiba: "You dare insult me? Just be glad I'm to longer around to fire your father." Ghost Kaiba said making everyone wide eyed, but Dustin was unfazed.

Dustin: "I'm surprised you know my dad works for Kaiba Corp, but you know nothing about him because YOU...ARE NOT...KAIBA!"

Basara: "Youre dad really works for Kaiba Corp? For real?"

Dustin: "Yeah man. But right now is the time for reminiscing."

Ghost Kaiba: "Agreed! And after I'm finished with Yugi, you're next on my list. Just to teach to respect the dead."

Dustin: "I'll kick your ass anytime, anywhere!" Dustin said through gritted teeth.

***With Kaiba and Cedric***

Kaiba's screen shows a diagram of a duel; blue has 1300 and one monster in attack mode, and red has 800 and two monsters of the field. The virtual door of field 530 closes and Kaiba keeps moving.

Kaiba: "No Dark Magician there. Next field."

They glide down a virtual hallway, and reach the door at the end.

Computer: "We've exhausted almost every possibility of locating Yugi Muto. Field one-forty-six is the final active duel."

Cedric: "Hopefully this is the one."

Kaiba: "Then- he's gotta be there! Search field one-forty-six!"

Computer: "You got it—" As they move toward the virtual door, the picture blurs and noises, as though they've hit an energy barrier.

Kaiba: "What's that?!"

Computer: "Looks like I've crashed."

Cedric: "Goddammit!" Cedric said punching the wall.

Kaiba: "Reboot."

Kaiba and Cedric wait the long moments for the computer to restart itself.

Computer: "...Back online."

Kaiba: "Enter field one-forty-six!" The screen again tries to zoom in on the door to field 146, and the result is static and a flash of white light.

Computer: "I'm frozen again!"

Kaiba: "Hunh?"

Cedric: "Shit!"

Computer: "It's worse this time."

Kaiba: "Hang on. Watch this..." Kaiba types on the manual keyboard; a window comes up on his screen containing an image of the Dark Magician card, X'ed out, and an "ok" button.

Kaiba: "Gotcha. Just as I thought. So. A virus. A good one. That means- just one thing! Searching for Yugi's cards activates the virus! Yugi's inside- get ready to go in!"

Computer: "But, the security door—"

Kaiba: "We've come this far already and I'm not gonna blow it! ..."

A graphic of three sticks of TNT appears on the screen with a quick-filling loading bar.

Kaiba: "Actually, yes I am."

*Boom!*

Kaiba: "... Huh?"

Cedric: "What in the…"

When the dust clears, the screen shows a castle across an expanse of sparkling water, looking almost like a mirage.

Kaiba: "What's that?!"

Computer: "It's a virtual fortress. Sensors indicate that all of the data from Yugi's duels is processed here."

Screen zooms in on the thick iron door

Computer: "You won't blow your way through this thing; it's the ultimate defense! And, it's impossible to penetrate without the password!"

Kaiba: "Hmmm... a password. If I know Pegasus, that egomaniac would never think that anyone would outsmart 'im and get even *this* far. We're goin' in."

Cedric: "I sure hope this works."

Computer: "The password?"

Kaiba: "Heh- 'Pegasus'!"

***Back with Yugi and Ghost Kaiba***

Ghost Kaiba: "Hah..."

Yugi (think): 'How can I defeat his Blue-Eyes White Dragon?'

Kemo: "Heheh. Yugi, ya gotta admit, for a stiff, this Kaiba's sure got game!"

Mokuba: "That's not my brother! There's just no way! Yugi, you know that's not him- everyone thinks he's a bad guy, but I know my brother, and he's not mean like this! He's my best friend in the whole world alongside Cedric! That thing's not him! Ugh, ya just gotta believe me!"

Téa, Tristan, Basara, Bella, Vanessa and Joey are touched, surprised; Mokuba is actually saying these things about Kaiba! Tears are showing at the edges of Mokuba's eyes as he pleads.

Yugi: ' _I wish I could be as sure as you, Mokuba. I don't know what to believe. But one thing I do know for sure- this duel's not over yet._ ' "Magical Hats"- conceal the Dark Magician!"

Ghost Kaiba: "Huh?"

Four top hats appear on the monster zones of Yugi's field, each one with a checkered hat band and a yellow question mark on the front.

Dustin: "Aww yeah baby! Now were talking."

Ghost Kaiba: "Hmph. Are you so desperate that you have your Dark Magician doing simple hat tricks?"

Yugi (Yami): "It's not a trick- and it's not so simple. Your move- but you'd better think twice before you choose. Just do the math- four hats? Only twenty-five-percent chance you'll find the Dark Magician. The real question is, what else is hiding beneath those hats?"

Joey: "Way to go, Yugi! Now that's what I like to call pullin' one outta your hat!"

Vanessa: "You got that right!"

Mokuba: "Huh? All right...!"

***With Kaiba and Cedric***

The virtual fortress door swings open

Computer: "You were right about the password! The virtual fortress is unlocked. We now have access to Yugi's data, and it was just his turn."

Cedric: "Yes! Well done Seto. You genius."

Kaiba: "Pegasus thinks he can make up all the rules in this game. But he could never have imagined this brand-new twist- I'm back!"

***With Yugi and Ghost Kaiba***

Ghost Kaiba: "Hmm, so predictable! I know where the Dark Magician hides."

Yugi (Yami): "If you're so sure, then move."

Ghost Kaiba: "It's a shame this duel's going to end so soon- White Lightning!" Ghost Kaiba declared as the dragon followed his command.

Yugi: ' _If he attacks the right hat, I'll lose more than just this duel- much more!_ '

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **And finally chapter ten is here. Sorry this one took a while. Part thee will be here soon. Will Yugi win this duel, or will he give up the ghost.**

 **And just so you know, yes I really did have a ghost encounter when I was a kid.**

 **Well that's for this chapter and as always I'll see you on the next chapter. Buh-bye!**


	13. Give up the ghost

**Hello everyone my name is Dustinhogan83 and welcome back to Dustin's Journey in Duelist Kingdom.**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. I only own my two main characters, Dustin and Cedric.**

* * *

"Talking"

YELLING

 _Thinking_

[Monster Database]

 _Flashback_

 **Chapter 11. Give up the Ghost**

* * *

A sparkling white blaze sizzles across the field and strikes one of Yugi's four magical hats. Yugi ducks, then when the blaze recedes, straightens up with a smile.

Yugi (Yami): "Hm."

Ghost Kaiba: "No! That hat was empty!"

On the ground beside the arena, Joey, Téa, Dustin, Tristan, Bella, Vanessa and Basara stand grouped toward Yugi's side, while Kemo, still gripping Mokuba's hand to keep him from running, stands toward the side of the duelist who is falsely calling himself Seto Kaiba

Joey: "Ha-right! This could work!"

Téa: "It's gotta work."

Mokuba: "Yugi'll beat that faker!"

Dustin: "Well there are still three hats down. The odd of this guy picking the right hat are about 50/50. So Yugi better be careful."

Yugi (Yami): "Your guess was wrong. Guess wrong again and it will cost you!" Yuginsaod as he places a facedown card.

Ghost Kaiba: "Hunh?"

Yugi (Yami): "There are still three "Magical Hats" left on the field, and one of them holds a special surprise just for you. If you destroy the hat that hides my Dark Magician, you'll win this duel. Choose the empty one, and it's my turn again. But I'm betting you'll pick the hat that conceals the trap card I just put into play!"

Ghost Kaiba: "A trap card?!"

Yugi (Yami): "Now…which hat will it be?"

Joey: "You're takin' a big gamble, Yugi!"

Tristan: "If he guesses right, it's over!"

Dustin: "Magical Hats is one of the riskiest cards in the game. As I said, the odds of this "ghost" picking the right hat are 50/50. But if he hits the hat with the trap hidden in it, Yugi may turn this whole thing around."

Basara: "Hopefully hdbeats this creep."

Ghost Kaiba eyes the three hats; which one is he going to attack?

Ghost Kaiba: "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack the middle hat!"

The middle hat is obliterated in a stream of blinding white light. The air crackles where the hat once sat. The devious grin on Yugi's face clearly says that Ghost Kaiba made the wrong choice yet again.

Yugi (Yami): "Well, now you've done it…you activated my trap card, that is!"

The ground under the hat crackles more, and a shimmering design is glowing on the floor of the arena. The crackling electricity builds, and fires a burst at Blue-Eyes

Yugi (Yami): "Spellbinding Circle"!"

When the sparking ball hits, it surrounds Blue-Eyes with a sort of dome of blueish fog. Ghost Kaiba growls under his breath.

Dustin: "Oh yeah baby! Now we're talkin'!"

Yugi (Yami): "A Blue-Eyes White Dragon is normally unstoppable; but once drained of its energy by the "Spellbinding Circle"..."

Blue-Eyes' strength has now decreased from 3000 to 2300.

Yugi (Yami): "...It's no match for the full power of my Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician appears from the hat in the center of the field- of the two, the one on Yugi's left and leaps into the air; his attack points are still at their full 2500. Blue-Eyes, trapped under the vale of blue, can't move. Dark Magician raises his staff high, and blows Blue-Eyes away, singlehandedly.

Yugi (Yami): "And that puts an end to your Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Yugi still has 1000 lifepoints, and he's coming back from the brink of losing. Ghost Kaiba's lifepoints fall to 500.

Ghost Kaiba: "Ugh..."

Vanessa: "Aw yeah!"

Dustin: "Now that's what I call a magic show!"

Mokuba: "Way to go, Yugi!"

Kemo grabs Mokuba's shoulder, being sure to keep ahold of him.

Suddenly another Blue-Eyes appears and lets forth a blast of blueish white light. Yugi is shocked; he can only shield his face as Dark Magician is obliterated. He's down to 500 lifepoints.

Basara: "No way!"

Tristan: "Uh..."

Joey: "Whoa!"

Tristan: "Another one?!"

Bella: "You have got to be kidding me!"

Vanessa: "Uh oh."

Dustin: "Oh shit!"

Ghost Kaiba: "Heheheheheheheh! And that puts an end to your Dark Magician. There are only four Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards in the world and they're all in my deck; while your Grandpa gave the fourth one to Dustin here after the card I ripped up was fixed. But how could I possibly know that, if I'm not really Seto Kaiba? You know, I couldn't believe it when you beat all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons with Exodia, but now without that monster in your deck, there's absolutely no way you can win; your move."

Mokuba: "Everybody heard about your duel with Seto; that's how this loser knows about it! That's not my brother, Yugi! I'm sure!"

Yugi nods back, and turns to face the 'ghost' again.

***Meanwhile***

We see Kaiba and Cedric in a secret computer lab under the Kaiba Mansion's garden...

Computer: "I am now re-routing the data from Field 146 at the Duelist Kingdom. After that, we'll be able to confirm if Yugi Muto is dueling there."

Kaiba's computer screen shows a virtual hallway, and a door marked 146. Computer monitors are the only light in the room, uplighting his and Cedric's faces with their pallid glow. He's wearing a headset.

Kaiba: "I'm sure he is. Now show me what you've got."

Computer: "Here it comes- we're in. Now downloading duel data. You were right; Yugi Muto is in this duel."

Cedric: "Sweet!"

Kaiba: "Can you show it to me onscreen?"

The screen changes to show a diagram of the current duel. Text above the chart of the field reads, in blue, "YUGI MUTO"; in green, "VS"; and in red, "SETO KAIBA". The left-hand side of the field has Blue-Eyes in attack mode and Defense Paralysis faceup in the spell/trap zone. The right-hand side currently has no cards in play. Next we see a diagram of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon hologram

Computer: "My pleasure. I think the part you'll find *most* interesting is the name of Yugi's opponent." Kaiba and Cedric both look at the text "YUGI MUTO VS SETO KAIBA".

Cedric: "What the hell?"

Kaiba: "What?! Is this your idea of a joke?"

This new revelation has hit Kaiba hard; how dare an impostor challenge Yugi claiming to be him!

Computer: "I never joke. Sensors indicate that the opponent opposite Yugi is registered as Seto Kaiba- and he's using your deck!"

Kaiba: "Pegasus must've taken my deck..."

Cedric: "Slippery prick!"

Computer: "The duelists are tied, and the impostor has his second Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field; Yugi defeated the first one using a combination of the Dark Magician and Magical Hats. He currently has five hundred points left, and no cards in play; it's his move."

Kaiba: "But without... Exodia, Yugi can't win. He has no other cards left in his deck that can beat the Blue-Eyes White Dragon- let alone two of them!"

Dustin: "And Dustin has the fourth one you ripped up. I'm sill not sure how he fixed that card."

Kaiba: "Don't know, don't care! He can keep that card for all I care. But I'll be sure you get that Tyler the Great Warrior card."

Cedric: "Just as long as you let me duel him for that card."

Kaiba: "Agreed."

Computer: "Well, then, I hope you two have a plan."

Kaiba: "Yes, but we've got to work fast. Yugi'll lose on the next attack from the Blue-Eyes White Dragon...Unless we decrease its power from here."

Computer: "Can we do that?"

Cedric: "Can we really?"

Kaiba: "Oh, yeah. Upload a virus into that monster's holocomputer. That dragon is about to get sick…real sick."

Computer: "Standing by. But shouldn't we wait first to see Yugi's next move?" A diagram of the Blue-Eyes appears on the small screen in front of Kaiba.

Kaiba: "We can't afford to risk Yugi losing the duel. Upload!"

Computer: "Viral injection underway." Lights start to flash on the screen.

***Meanwhile***

Yugi faces down the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Yugi: ' _I don't have any monsters that can withstand his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Ugh... this could be it...!_ '

Ghost Kaiba: "This duel is over, Yugi; I'm sure we'll be hearing the fat lady sing right after your turn. I still have Defense Paralysis active, so whatever monster you pick won't be able to defend itself."

Yugi (Yami): "I choose the Feral Imp, in attack mode!"

***Back with Kaiba and Cedric***

A hologram diagnostic of Feral Imp appears on Kaiba's screen.

Kaiba: "I wish Yugi waited a few more seconds before moving! Isn't there anything you can do to get that computer virus uploaded faster?"

The screen shows a percentage counting up from 49% into the 50%'s, then 60%'s. Kaiba and Cedric both hold their breath, clenching their teeth, as they watch the number.

Computer: "We're already halfway there. This is as fast as it goes. Viral implant now at sixty percent; but it doesn't seem to be working."

The screen shows Blue-Eyes' attack points still a solid 3000.

Computer: "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is still showing no signs of weakness."

Cedric: "No!"

Kaiba: "Something is wrong!"

***Back with he duel***

Ghost Kaiba: "Hahahaha, this is almost too easy."

Téa: "Yugi!"

Tristan: "Hang on! Yugi can still win this!"

Joey: "Huh! Don't forget, he beat Kaiba last time!

Mokuba: "Yugi...!"

Dustin: "C'mon Yugster!"

Ghost Kaiba: "It's time, Blue-Eyes White Dragon…attack!"

Yugi (Yami): "Ugh! ...Huh?"

Blue-Eyes has begun to spring leaks; thin beams of light are shooting from under its scales, and the ground beneath it is glowing. The pixels phase in and out. It roars, confused.

Ghost Kaiba: "What're you waiting for?! Attack!"

Dustin: "What the…?"

***Back with Kaiba and Cedric***

Computer: "The virus is taking effect! Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack power is beginning to drop."

On Kaiba's screen, the Blue-Eyes diagram is overlaid with a fill of red, presumably representing the virus' spread. More importantly, the attack points are plummeting from 3000, down into the 2900's.

Kaiba: "But it's still too strong! It has to get weaker or it'll still beat Yugi!

***Back with the duel***

Meanwhile, Yugi watches Blue-Eyes' attack points suddenly plummet on the point totals on his duel console.

Yugi (Yami): "Wha-? I don't believe it!'

Ghost Kaiba: "What's going on?! My Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The pixels phase again, and Blue-Eyes' wings begin to melt, as though made of plastic and placed in an oven. It's streaming light from every direction. Yugi's friends watch in stunned awe; Mokuba all but cheers out loud, hardly daring to believe his eyes.

Kemo: "This is Kemo to Pegasus."

***With Pegasus and Croquet***

Kemo: "I hope you're watching, sir, 'cause we got a real problem out here!" Kemo said through the radio.

Pegasus is indeed watching, on the monitor over his banquet table, with Croquet standing at his shoulder.

Croquet: "How did Yugi do that?"

Pegasus: "It wasn't Yugi, it was Seto Kaiba."

Croquet: "How?!"

Pegasus: "It seems that the real Kaiba, is still very much alive. And no doubt Cedric is with him."

***With Kaiba and Cedric***

Kaiba stands tensely at the console of his computers, anxious for his plan to work while Cedric watched the computer screen.

Computer: "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack power is dropping rapidly. The virus implant is successfully disabling the monster completely."

Kaiba: "Alright, now let's get to work on dragon number three."

Kaiba's computer shows Blue-Eyes' attack to be in the 2400's.

Computer: "Standing by…"

Suddenly the picture on Kaiba's screens poleaxes, laced through with zigzaggy static.

Cedric: "What?!"

Kaiba: "What's the matter?!"

Computer: "We've been locked out by a remote terminal; looks like we've been hacked!"

Cedric: "Oh great!"

Kaiba: "Ugh!"

Funny Bunny, a pink cartoon rabbit in red suspenders, walks out into the middle of Kaiba's big, poleaxed screen, immune to whatever crashed it, and starts dancing dopily and waving at him

Funny Bunny: "Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Kaiba!"

More and more overlapping Funny Bunnies appear, clowning across the frozen screens, mocking his fear at the fact that only one individual could be behind a hacking like this.

Funny Bunnies: "He-e-e-ey, Kaiba! Hey-y-y-y-y-y, Kaiba! He-y-y-y-y-y! Kaiba, Kaiba!"

Kaiba: "Ugh! It's Pegasus!"

Funny Bunnies: "Hey, Kaiba…"

Cedric: "I've always hated that damn rabbit!"

Kaiba: "You and me both."

***With Pegasus***

Pegasus: "Hahmhmhmhmhmhmhm..." Pegasus sits at the banquet table alone, and calmly swishes the red juice in his wineglass, then sips.

Pegasus: "Hmm..."

***Meanwhile***

On the grounds of the Kaiba Mansion, a squad of security guys in suits and mirrored sunglasses, with high-tech communication equipment, approach the front door like a SWAT team, throw open the door and rush the mansion.

Guard 1: "Move in!"

Guard: 2: "On my mark...Go!"

Guard 3: "Cover me!"

Guard 4: "Go, go, go, go!"

***With Kaiba and Cedric***

On Kaiba's screens, the Funny Bunnies freeze, then disappear; the screens are back to normal.

Computer: "Attack power is holding now at two thousand."

Kaiba: "But this should've worked...!"

Computer: "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is launching its attack."

Cedric: "Dammit!"

Kaiba: "No!"

***Back with the Duel***

Even as its face begins to melt, Blue-Eyes prepares to breathe a fireball of crackling, blue-white mist.

Ghost Kaiba: "Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, time to obliterate them!"

Dustin, Vanessa, Basara, Bella, Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Mokuba gasp and groan; is this the end?!

The staticking, fading, melting Blue-Eyes shoots forth a burst of white lightning.

Kaiba: "Ugh...! YUGI!"

Kaiba pounds his fists on the console, in a moment of blind desperation, and his voice seems to echo.

Yugi's expression changes from bitter resignation to shock; somehow he heard that and so did Dustin.

Yugi (Yami): "Kaiba...?!"

Dustin: ' _I knew he was still alive._ ' Dustin thought with a smile

The blast approaches, enveloping Yugi in an ocean of white lightning...but the attack suddenly dissipates. The air is sparkling faintly; Feral Imp is unharmed, as is Yugi himself.

Yugi: "It stopped...! Ah...! The dragon..."

Blue-Eyes is now halfway melted away; we can almost see its bones. It's phasing and cutting out more every second. It glows brightly as though destroyed, and is gone.

Ghost Kaiba: "This can't be...!"

Bella: "Uh…what just happened."

Basara: "Beats me dude."

Joey: "Wha... it's gone...!"

Kemo: "It's a trick!"

Mokuba: "Huh...?"

Dustin: "The hell are you talking about?"

***With Kaiba and Cedric***

Computer: "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is destroyed; but the virus was not responsible!"

Cedric: "What?"

Kaiba: "Then how? Did Yugi Muto somehow do this?"

Computer: "How could he? It is your deck."

Kaiba: "It's the Heart of the Cards...! Yugi was right...! Huh?"

Cedric: "Well I'll be damned."

Then they heard a beep. The lock on the door flashes a red light. Someone on the other side is trying to get in. It flashes and beeps again.

On the other side, Pegasus' crack squad of goons from earlier has found the door behind the bookcase, and the suits are getting ready to bust through it.

Cedric: "Oh great! Looks like we got company."

***back with the duel***

Ghost Kaiba: "Why...?! Why meeee?!"

Yugi (Yami): "Why, because! Kaiba's still alive! He stopped you!"

Ghost Kaiba: "Silence! I am Kaiba!"

Duston: "Oh cut the crap already!"

Yugi (Yami): "Enough! Your charade is over!" Yugi said sharply as Mokuba cheers.

Mokuba: "My brother is alive!"

Téa: "What's going on?"

Mokuba: "It's like Yugi said. Last time Yugi dueled my brother, he showed Seto the Heart of the Cards! This faker may have taken his deck, but the real Seto Kaiba's alive and well!"

Joey,Téa,and Tristan: "Oh..."

Bella: "I knew it!"

Basara: "Sweet!"

Vanessa: "Looks like the jig is up faker."

Atop the red podium, the thing that had been calling itself Seto Kaiba seems to be having a nervous breakdown.

Yugi (Yami): "Impostor! The real Seto Kaiba destroyed that monster; I know because I sensed him calling out to me when it happened."

Dustin: "I know what you mean Yugster. I felt that too for some reason." Dustin said as Yugi looks at him.

Yugi (Yami): "You sensed it too?"

Dustin: "Yeah. Pretty much." Dustin said as Yugi smiled at his friend then glared back at the fake Kaiba.

Yugi (Yami): "Now- enough of your lies! We know you're not Kaiba! It's time for you to show us who you really are!"

The duelist opposite Yugi shudders all over, clutching his own head, then, lifts his head and raves out loud.)

Ghost Kaiba: "I told you... I am Kaiba! Hahahahahahahaha! Or at least I'm part of him… the darkest part!"

As he speaks, his arms swell and burst his sleeves, his chest expands and shreds the blue uniform-suit he was wearing, and his face and neck bulge and bubble, then finally burst apart, revealing a different persona entirely. This new character is bulbous and fat, with small eyes and a wide, toadlike mouth. His hair, what little of it there is, is pink, and sticks out from the side of his bald head like a clown's.

Yugi (Yami): "Ugh!"

The thing that recently pretended to be Kaiba laughs, his new voice repellent and harsh. He now wears a purple cape with a huge collar.

Ghost Kaiba: "Eheheheheheh-heh. I can see you don't recognize me, Yugi."

Flashback

 _Yugi exerts some kind of power; something seems to shatter and crack off of Kaiba, and suddenly he looks more human, if no less shaken._

Ghost Kaiba: "I wasn't lying when I told you I was Seto Kaiba- the evil part of him that you sent to the Shadow Realm after our last duel!"

End Flashback

Ghost Kaiba: "Now I'm back, thanks to Pegasus! Nyahahahahahaha!"

Dustin: "No freakin' way!"

Mokuba: "You're not a part of my brother anymore!"

Téa: "Eeeww, it's hideous!"

Joey: "I always thought that this duel just might turn ugly but I never thought that ugly!"

Dustin: "Tell me about it Joey. This guy is so ugly he could literally scare the shit out of the toilet." Dustin said as Ghost Kaiba looked at Dustin with a very angry look.

Ghost Kaiba: "I HEARD THAT WISE GUY!"

Dustin: "And for the love of God dough boy loose a few layers would ya? Ever heard of slim fast?" Dustin said Tristan and Joey laugh like hyenas while Téa snickers.

Basara: "Ohohoho! Burn dude!" Basara said fist bumping Dustin.

Ghost Kaiba: "Oh that's it smart mouth! I'll be sure to wipe the dueling field with you once I beat your friend here!"

Vanessa: "Jesus Christ! If I look at him any longer I'm gonna lose my lunch."

Bella: 'Its much worse than I thought! To think Uncle Pegasus can use his millennium eye to do something like this!'

***With Kaiba and Cedric**

The lock on the door to Kaiba's secret underground computer lab crackles with sparks, and the door slides open. Three of the goon squad are immediately across the threshold, ready for anything. The big screens show a snowstorm of static, and the room is empty. Kaiba and Cedric have vanished. The goons groan, and relax. One speaks into a radio.

Guard: "Sir, he got away."

***with Pegasus and Croquet***

Croquet: "Search the grounds. Everywhere."

Croquet, still standing at Pegasus' back, is growling into the other radio.

Pegasus: "Hmm. It appears that young Yugi's nemesis, the real Seto Kaiba, has come to his rescue. I must admit that this little development is one twist that even I did not foresee!"

Croquet: "I have some bad news, sir. The real Kaiba has eluded us once again. And it seems Cedric is with him. You were right; he was using a terminal in the Kaiba Mansion to access the Industrial Illusions mainframe. If I thought he was alive, I would've beefed up security."

Pegasus: "That's three escapes, Croquet, must I lock you away? Again?"

Pegasus looks back up at the screen, which shows an aerial view of Duelist Kingdom, overlaid with eight different smaller images. The biggest of these is a live feed of Yugi's duel, and one must wonder how the camera is this close to Yugi without Yugi's having noticed. The other seven images are feeds or images of locations elsewhere on the island.

Pegasus: "Get me Kemo on the radio."

***back at the duel***

Mokuba: "Hey ugly! If I were you, I'd start worrying about what my big brother's gonna do to you when he finally catches up to you!"

Dustin: "Yeah! You tell that Pillsbury Dough Boy reject Mokuba!" Dustin said as everyone else, except Ghost Kaiba and Kemo, laughing, even Yugi was chuckling a bit.

Tristan: "Okay! That was pretty funny!"

Ghost Kaiba: "NO IT WASN'T!" Ghost Kaiba said getting really annoyed and angry.

Bella: "Where do you get all these ideas dude?"

Dustin: "Just came at the top of my head."

While the friends watch the duel, Kemo hears Pegasus talking to him through his ear piece.

Pegasus: "Pegasus to Kemo. Seto Kaiba has gotten away. Don't lose the little one, no matter what!"

Kemo: "Understood."

Yugi (Yami): "I guess I just don't know what to call you. I was thinking about 'monster'..but I didn't want to insult the cards!"

Ghost Kaiba: "Hm."

Dustin: "Hahaha! Good one dude!"

Yugi (Yami): "It's your move; you've got a whole deck to go through and only one Blue-Eyes White Dragon left."

Ghost Kaiba draws a card and looks at it

Ghost Kaiba: "Grappler in defense mode, ahahaha."

[Grappler/Reptile/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/WATER]

Grappler is a purple sort of lizard warrior. It growls up at Yugi.

Yugi: ' _He's just biding his time until he draws his last Blue-Eyes._ ' "It's my turn."

Yugi looks at the Celtic Guardian monster card he just drew

Yugi: ' _I'd play this card in defense mode, but he's still got his Defense Paralysis card in play. So I can only attack. And with no defense, if he draws the Blue-Eyes White Dragon I'm finished!_ ' "I'll set one card on the field and draw the Celtic Guardian as well, in attack mode!"

[Celtic Guardian/Warrior/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1300/Level: 4/EARTH]

Celtic Guardian is an armored elf, with pointy ears and purple markings on his cheeks. He wields a sword. As soon as he's summoned, he leaps high into the air, and brings down his sword; Grappler is slit in two.

Yugi (Yami): "Your Grappler's split!"

Ghost Kaiba: "Nyeh, parting is such sweet sorrow. Next up is Mystic Horseman in defense mode, and I'll lay one of my cards facedown just like you!"

Yugi is keenly aware that he has only 500 life points left and there's a new pitfall on the field.

Yugi: ' _Facedown? Is it a magic card, or is he setting a trap?_ ' "Again I'll play a card facedown, and I'll use the Mystical Elf, in attack mode. Plus, this "Book of Secret Arts" will raise its attack and defense power by three hundred points!

[Mystical Elf/Spellcaster/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000/Level: 4/LIGHT]

Mystical Elf appears on the field, a strawberry-blonde, light-blue-skinned maiden wearing a flowing, floor-length green dress, her hands clasped before her and eyes closed. She quietly sings her prayer in an elven tongue. With that power up, she has 1100 attack and 2300 defense points.

Yugi (Yami): "My turn is over."

Ghost Kaiba: "Patience, Yugi, for it will soon be all over!" 'Yugi has two cards facedown and three monsters. He must be trying to strengthen the Mystical Elf somehow to withstand my Mystic Horseman's attack. But if I draw the final Blue-Eyes and destroy any one of his monsters, that will take his life points down to zero anyway. Eheheheheheheh!'

Joey: "I find it hard to believe, but I'm likin' the look on that guy's face even less than I did before!"

Téa: "Wipe that smile off his face, Yugi!"

Mokuba: "Loser! Make your move!"

Ghost Kaiba: "Hm hm hm hm, as you wish." He draws and has a smirk plastered on his ugly mug "Ohh, prepare…"

Yugi (Yami): "Huh!"

Ghost Kaiba: "For the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Indeed, he is holding up the third and final Blue-Eyes. It takes the field, roaring.

Dustin: "Oh no!"

Joey: "Yugi!"

Mokuba: "Don't worry, Yugi! My brother will help out just like last time!"

Kemo: "Dream on!"

Mokuba: Huh?

Kemo: "Your luck's about to run out. Just see for yourself."

Joey, Tristan, Téa, Mokuba: "Huh?"

Dustin: "What the hell are you talking about pinhead?"

Kemo: "Unlike the last Blue-Eyes, this one is at full power and your brother's in no position to do a thing about it! 'Cause we found where his hiding place is, and now he's on the run. So is that little lacky of his."

Dustin: "Wait! You mean Cedric?"

Tristan: "So that means, Kaiba is alive?"

Kemo: "Dimwit. It means don't expect another miracle…'cause this duel's about to end!"

Mokuba tries to fight back tears- but how can Yugi win now?!

Mokuba: "Ugh... Oh no!"

Dustin: "Dammit!"

Ghost Kaiba: "Nyah-hah, such a good dragon wouldn't you say, Yugi? This duel's about to end now…go, White Lightning attack!"

Yugi (Yami): "This duel's not over yet! Activate Mirror Force, now!"

The blast strikes a prismatic shield that has appeared in front of Mystical Elf, and the shield shines with the contained blast.

Ghost Kaiba: "Whough! He's turned over a trap card!"

Yugi (Yami): "The Mirror Force reflects your attack right back at you!"

Ghost Kaiba: "Pretty good trick; but I'm ready with one of my own. I'll use "Negate Attack"!"

The bolts of light from Mirror Force seem to strike an invisible barrier in front of Blue-Eyes and vanish.

Dustin: "Are you kidding me?"

Yugi (Yami): "Huh!" 'He had a magic card waiting, just in case!'

Ghost Kaiba: "Negate Attack" neutralizes any attack thrown at me...even if it's one of my own."

Téa: "Yugi!"

Dustin: ' _This is not looking so good. Come on Yugster, you gotta win this to save Mr. Muto._ '

Mokuba: 'It's all over...'

Yugi (Yami): "Hmhmhmhm! It's time to finish this duel- with Reborn the Monster."

(This magic/spell card is more commonly known as "Monster Reborn")

Ghost Kaiba: "Oh no! That allows you to revive any monster lost in this duel from either deck!"

Dustin: "Aw yeah baby!"

Yugi (Yami): "I'm glad you know the rules, now guess which card I want. Be reborn- Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Blue-Eyes appears on Yugi's field, roaring and triumphant, in perfect health, its bluish-white scales gleaming.

Ghost Kaiba: ' _Aaaggh-haaahh_...' "Ouh, fat lot of good that move's gonna do you, Yugi; both of these monsters are evenly matched!"

Yugi (Yami): "Their powers are not the same."

Ghost Kaiba: "Houugh!"

Yugi (Yami): "You forgot about my Mystical Elf. She's been chanting a spell since I put her on the field. It allows the Mystical Elf to transfer her own attack power, to any other monster I choose!"

Ghost Kaiba: "Whaaat, this can't be!"

Dustin: "I like where this is going."

Yugi (Yami): "This move was inspired by Seto Kaiba himself. He showed me that you can alter the attack power of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. But I'm raising the power of mine, instead of lowering it like Kaiba did to yours."

Blue-Eyes' new attack total is 4100

Bella: "Whoa! 4100 attack points?"

Vanessa: "No way!"

Ghost Kaiba: "This can't be happening! Oh no, no!"

Yugi (Yami): "Consider this a message from the real Seto Kaiba...YOU LOSE!"

Ghost Kaiba: "Grrbl...!"

Yugi (Yami): "Now, Blue-Eyes- Obliterate!"

Yugi's Blue-Eyes lets loose a torrent of crackling white lightning, carving a wide beam of destruction, singeing the air as it passes. The impostor's dragon is beaten down, obliterated, like a rock in a sandstorm.

The blast glows brighter and brighter, bleaching the landscape, turning the entire arena into a beacon, and the world seems to shake. Yugi's friends shield their eyes, fighting to stay standing.

In the center of the blaze, the false Kaiba's life points sink to zero.

Ghost Kaiba: "Whoaaaaaaa!"

A symbol in the shape of an eye appears on Yugi's forehead, shimmering in multicolors.

Yugi (Yami): "Pegasus may've helped you escape the Shadow Realm once before, but it won't happen again...NEVER again!"

Yugi extends a hand, exerting some unseen power, and, with one last exclamation of surprise, his opponent turns colors like a film negative, shatters, and is blown away into the bright yellow light. The presence that banished him is standing strong, silhouetted in the light as the wind whips at his jacket and hair, the Millennium Puzzle blazing against his chest, the multicolored eye shimmering on his forehead, and his eyes glowing pure white. He speaks.

Yugi (Yami): "Pegasus- I sense that you're watching. Consider this a warning."

***With Pegasus***

Pegasus is indeed watching; the screen on which he had been watching the duel is pure white and lighting up his entire banquet hall. The voice of this powerful presence booms; it may be that only Pegasus can hear it.

Yugi (Yami): "Nothing you send against me will stop me; and when we finally duel, *believe* me, victory will be mine! I'll win back my grandfather's soul, and you will pay for all the people you've hurt in the name of your sick little game!"

As Yugi says this last, the wineglass in Pegasus' hand cracks, then shatters, shards and fruit juice flying everywhere.

Yugi (Yami): "I'm coming for you, Pegasus!"

The screen cuts out. Pegasus looks down at his hand, still molded in the shape of the wineglass, then up at the screen. He is no longer pleasantly entertained. Once again, we glimpse the sinister villain behind the facade, and glimpse the golden Millennium Eye between locks of Pegasus' hair.

Pegasus: "Yugi, you've developed your shadow-powers quite a bit, in such a short time. But when we finally duel, believe me…your Millennium Puzzle will be mine! Mmhmhmhmhm!"

***Back with Yugi and friends**"

Back at Arena 146, as the yellow light evaporates, the red podium is empty, its life point meter reading zero. Kaiba's deck sits in the deck zone on the console, Blue-Eyes on top. Yugi, having risen to the platform, gently picks it up, looking down at it sadly

Yugi (Yami): "Kaiba..."

Joey: "That ghost is toast, huh, Yugi?"

Tristan: "I knew that the real Kaiba was alive the *whole time*!

Dustin: "That fat bastard is finally back to hell where he belongs."

Téa: "Huh?"

Joey and Tristan: "Hm?"

Joey: "What is it?"

Téa: "That creep took Mokuba!"

Joey and Tristan: "Whoa!/Huh?"

Yugi (Yami): "Huh...! Mokuba!"

(He looks around; Kemo and Mokuba are nowhere in sight.)

Téa: "I can't believe it!"

Yugi (Yami): "Mokuba?! He's gone. Taken again."

Tristan: "Oh, no...!"

Bella: "Poor kid!"

Dustin: "That slippery son of a bitch!"

Joey: "Hey, Mokuba!"

Téa: "Mokuba!"

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **Well here it is. Finally chapter eleven is here. After this I will be focusing on my other stories but I will get back to this story in time.**

 **Well that's for this chapter and as always I'll see you on the next chapter. Buh-bye!**


	14. Do the Dinosaur

Hello everyone my name is Dustinhogan83 and welcome back to Dustin's Journey in Duelist Kingdom.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. I only own my two main characters, Dustin and Cedric.

"Talking"

YELLING

 _Thinking_

[Monster Database]

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **Chapter 12. Do the Dinosaur**

The sun setting over Duelist Kingdom turns the sky purple and pink, and the ocean water glimmers like amber.

Yugi: "Mokuba? Mokuba?!"

Duatin: "Where could he have disappeared to? Mokuba, where are ya little buddy?"

Joey: "This is no time to be playin' hide-'n'-seek, kid!"

Bella: "Poor kid. I hope he isn't hurt." Bela said as Poseidon's appearance appeared beside her.

Poseido: "No doubt Pegasus has him captive yet again"

Bella: "I hope that isn't the case."

Me, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Téa, Bella, Vanessa and Basata meet in a forest clearing from four different directions.

Tristan: "Those thugs must've snatched 'im back to Pegasus' castle." Tristan said as I clenched my fists.

Téa: "So now they've got your grandpa *and* Kaiba's little brother, too?"

We all turn and look at the distant castle, silhouetted against the sunset.

Joey: "Looks that way..."

Dustin: "Dammit! I swear if I were a violent person I'd pound Pegasus into a bloody pulp!" I growled as I shook with anger.

Tristan: "Easy there dude. Don't go having a meltdown."

Yugi: "It's just another reason for us to win those ten star chips and get in there."

Joey: "No doubt!"

Me, Yugi and Joey look up at the castle, resolute; then Joey ruins the moment when he notices something on the ground."

Joey: "Whoa. Huh. It's my lucky day!

Joey's spotted a bunch of cards scattered around their feet. He reaches for them

Tristan: "Hands off, those're mine."

Dustin: "Woah, really?" I asked a bit surprised.

Yugi: "Cool Tristan! I didn't know you were training to become a duelist!"

Joey picks up a card, Tristan swipes it away, grinning sheepishly at Yugi.

Tristan: "Yeah, well, I figure if a doofus like Joey can hold his own in this game, then hey- I'll probably be an expert at it!"

Dustin: "Well I'll be more than happy to teach you my friend."

Joey: "Oh... I recognize that monster!" Joey said as I went to Joey to see what it was.

Dustin: "Lava Battleguard. That big guys is a good one."

Yugi: "Haven't I seen that card in your deck, Joey?"

Joey: "Not this one. But I think I got somethin' just like it. Hmm..."

He flicks through his deck, until he finds a green monster that looks just like the red one he picked out of Tristan's cards.

Joey: "Bingo! Swamp Battleguard! Well, wouldya take a look at this! These two look like they're long-lost brothers! A' course, that doesn't mean your boy packs the same kinda wallop mine does!"

Tristan: "His 'wallop' is just fine! My Lava Battleguard has never let me down. Try 'im out- you'll see!"

Joey: "Thanks. It does say they work best together."

Dustin: "True that. They're both kinda like the dynamic duo." I said with a smile.

Bella: "Yeah. Minus the tights." Bella said as I snickered.

Téa: "Ya know what, I think I kinda see a resemblance between you two and those muscleheads."

Me, Bella, Yugi, Vanessa, Basara Téa laugh

Joey: "Laugh it up! I take that as a complement!"

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the island...

Duelist: "I-it's your move, Mai."

At Field 33, Mai is finishing off a nervous young duelist, looking rather bored and put-out.

Mai: "Oh, Harpies, give that monster our kind of *makeover*- attack!"

They do, all three at once, and the duel is over. Mai inspects her fingernails.

Mai: "Wow, that was a real challenge, it ranks right up there with doing my nails."

Duelist: "But I was ranked fourth in my district finals!"

Mai: "Yeah, yeah, that's great, hon." Mai said with a yawn.

Later, Mai lounges on a grassy hillside, using her shoulder bag as a pillow, watching the sun set.

Mai: 'I don't get it, trashing hotshot duelists is usually as fun as a fall clearance sale. Why can't I enjoy it anymore?'

Gazing into the clouds, she gets her answer; a vision of Joey, smiling at her. Mai sits up, frustrated.

Mai: "Rrrrggh! It's all because of that obnoxious punk Joey! I can't *believe* such an amateur beat me!"

Up in the clouds, the vision of Joey is grinning and laughing, goofy and obnoxious, holding up a V sign with two fingers. As she continues to rant, someone approaches.

Mai: "I've got to get even with that grinning gutter punk! After that amateur, both Hogan and Bella are next for insulting me the worst way possible! Huh?"

Mai has just realized that she isn't alone. She turns.

Rex: "It's me, Rex Raptor the dino duelist! And I'm itchin' to finish that match we started on the boat!"

 _Flashback_

 _Early morning, in a hallway outside a stateroom somewhere on the cruise ship to Duelist Kingdom. The door opens and Rex is literally kicked out of his own room, his cards fluttering to the ground around him. Mai tosses his knapsack out after him.)_

 _Mai: Bon voyage, *loser*!_

 _End flashback._

Mai: "Funny... I thought I already knocked you on your Jurassic butt."

Rex: "Think whatever you want; you're about to get stomped!"

Mai: "You think I'm gonna waste another minute with a peabrain like you? Beat it, dino-breath!" Adding to the insult, she makes little shooing motions with her hand. "Shoo, shoo!"

Rex: "Unnngh, peabrain?! I happen to have been a finalist in this year's regional championship! And I'll have you know that I've already won five star chips!"

Mai holds up her own glove and turns her wrist, whistling as though quite bored with a mere five. Only two slots on her glove are empty.

Rex: "Whoa! How'd you get eight chips already?!"

Mai gets to her feet, hands on her hips.

Mai: "From wannabes like you who think that by dueling a chick they'll score some easy stars! I've only lost once, but once I find that punk kid Joey, it's payback!"

Rex: "Joey Wheeler? How couldja lose to him?"

Mai: "I'd love to see you try and—' _Wait_ '... "Okay, Rex, I'll duel you- if you do something for me, first!"

In the late sunset, handfuls of duelists mingle and wander on a wide plain with patchy grass, trees around, and mountains in the distance. Me, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Bella, Vanessa and Basara stand at the edge of this expanse.

Téa: "Wow. After all the crazy duelists we've been running into, it's nice to see some normal kids for a change."

Dustin: "Unlike that pest Weevil Underwood or that floozy Mai." I said with a snarl at that mentioning Mai's name.

Tristan: "Yeah, how 'bout it, tough-guy? Any of these tykes puny enough for you to take on, or d'ya wanna go looking for some three-year-olds?" Tristan said to Joey, making him jump a little.

Dustin: "Tristan!" I said punching his shoulder, making him wince in pain.

Téa: "Come on, be nice. You know Joey's just biding his time until he finds a dueling monkey to challenge!"

Even Yugi can't keep from laughing quietly. Both Tristan and Téa laugh out loud. Joey is not amused. Me, Bella, Vanessa and Basara were the only exceptions.

Tristan: "Hahaha! Dueling monkey, nice one!"

Vanessa: "No it wasn't." Vanessa said with narrowed eyes.

Dustin: "That's of funny guys. Sure he's not as experienced as Yugi, but at least he's advancing."

Joey turns around and yells at his friends

Joey: "Who wants some?! Just one more word about duelin' monkeys, and I'm gonna…"

Mai: "Ahahaha!"

Joey stops dead, mid sentence, but doesn't turn around.

Joey: "Ugh, tell me that's not who I think it is..."

Bella: "Sadly, it is." Bella said with a sweat drop.

Dustin: "God dammit. Well speak of the devil." I said with a growl.

Joey turns around. It's Mai.

Mai: "How are you, Joseph, glad to see me?"

Joey: "Ecstatic." Joey said unenthusiastically

Mai: "So Joey, is Yugi and Dustin still fighting all your battles for you? Everyone knows if Yugi or Dustin weren't there to hold your hand, you wouldn't have beat me. Isn't that right, boys?"

Yugi: "That's not true."

Basara: "Harsh dude."

Dustin: "Téa, hold me back because I'm gonna cave that bitches skull in!" I said as Téa did as I said.

Mai: "Oh, really! Then I propose he steps out of your shadow here and now!" Mai points an accusing finger at Joey "If Joey thinks he's so tough, let's see him play for himself!"

Joey was dead silent in shock.

Mai: "I'm waiting for your answer, Joey! Think you have the guts to step up and face the duelist I've arranged for you?"

Joey: "... It's not you?"

Mai: "Mmmhmhmhmhm."

Rex walks out from behind a nearby cliff, carrying his bag slung over a shoulder and looking smug.

Rex: "I'm dueling on Mai's behalf. Recognize me?"

Yugi: "That's Rex Raptor!"

Dustin: "How's it hanging dino midget?" I said as everyone but Mai and Rex laughs.

Tristan: "Dino midget! Priceless."

Rex: "Laugh it up four eyes."

Joey: "This twerp supposed to scare me or somethin'? I betcha he ain't so tough!"

Dustin: "Look wicked witch of the west! Why don't you hop on your broomstick and annoy the hell out of someone else!" I said as we all laughed again.

Mai: "You're really pissing me off Hogan!" Mai growled in pure anger.

Rex: "If you like, I'll be sure to stomp this string bean for ya after I beat Joey."

Téa: "Don't you remember, Joey?! Rex placed second in the Regionals!"

Dustin: "Even though he and his dinos got squashed by Weevil and his army of bugs." I said snickering a bit.

Rex: "You wanna go Hogan? I'd be more than happy to make dino chow out of you!" Rex snapped as I just smirked.

Dustin: "You don't intimidate me small fry. Those dinosaurs in your dueling deck make even Barney the Dinosaur look intimidating compared to my Alien Heroes." I snickered as Rex got really pissed. Mai just held him back.

Mai: "Well, Joey? Ya gotta ask mommy's permission or what?"

Joey: "No way! This is my fight!"

Téa and Tristan: "Joey!"

Téa: "What are you trying to prove?"

Tristan: "Really, bro, pick your battles!"

Rex: ' _I can't believe Mai agreed to duel me just for stomping this amateur-us rex! Heheh_!'

Mai: ' _Joey had Yugi's help when he beat me, so having Rex do all my dirty work is the perfect revenge!_ ' "Oh, and by the way..."

Téa: "Hmm?"

Mai: "If little Yugi does any of his backseat dueling, then Joey is disqualified and the match automatically goes to Rex."

Yugi, Téa, Tristan, Joey: "Huh?!"

Dustin: "Excuse me bitch?" I said.

Mai: "Whaddaya say, Joey? This is your big chance to prove yourself- or are you gonna back out?"

Téa: "Of course he is, we—"

Joey: "No! That's the way I want it, just me an' him."

We all gasp, except Mai and Rex

Joey: "It may cost me all my star chips, but I don't deserve to keep 'em if the only reason I'm winnin' is 'cause a' Yugi's smarts. All my life, people're tryin' to help me 'cause they think I can't help myself. Well, I don't need to be babied this time!"

Tristan: "You've lost it, Joey! You can believe whatever you want, but I won't just stand here and watch you throw your chips away! I hope you guys don't mind, but little Joey won't be comin' out to duel today. Maybe once he grows up we can arrange a playdate—"

Joey: "That's it! Ugh!"

Mai, watching with satisfied amusement, gasps suddenly; and even she looks upset. Me, Yugi, Bella, Vanessa and Téa gasp. Tristan, now on the ground, wipes dirt off his face with a sleeve.

Tristan: "Hey, wha'd ya shove me for?!"

Joey's standing over him, resolute and angry.

Joey: "Didn't ya hear what I just said, wise-guy?! I'm tired of everyone thinkin' they gotta come to my rescue!"

Yugi: "But that's not how it is; friends look out for each other—"

Joey: "Keep outta this, Yuge. Just lemme do what I gotta do."

Tristan: "Great idea; do what you gotta do- even if it means losin' the chance to help your sister!"

That gets Joey's attention, but he doesn't show it.

Joey: ' _Serenity..._ '

Flashback to Serenity's smiling face on the videotape she sent him.

Joey: ' _Don' worry, sis; I'll make ya proud._ '

End flashback

Téa: "L-listen, let's just cool off a sec."

Tristan: "Forget it! If mister macho wants to lose he can do it by himself!"

Tristan bitterly strides away.

Yugi: "But Tristan—"

Joey: "Let 'im go."

Basara: "Ouch dude."

Dustin: "Alright Mai! You really pissed me off. I got an idea to settle this."

Mai: "It better not be another wise ass remark! Because if it is then…"

Dustin: "While Joey and Rex Duel, you and me duel too."

Mai: "Huh?"

Yugi: "What?!"

Téa: "Dustin!"

Bella: "Oh boy!"

Dustin: "You definitely want a piece of me and I sure as hell wanna give you a piece of my mind. So how about we duel as well. And if I win, you leave us alone. And if you win, you get all my star chips." I said with a determined looks I showed her my five star chips.

Téa: "What?!"

Yugi: "Dustin! You cant be serious!"

Mai: "Really? You'd risk all of your star chips to help your friends?"

Dustin: "I said I'd kick your ass anytime anywhere. So why not right here, right now? Think of it as a way for both of us to let off steam. Want do you say Valentine? You in?" I said as Mai had a shit eating grin.

Mai: "I accept it. I've been wanting to beat the tar out of you ever since you and Yugi dueled against Weevil and Bella."

Rex: "You just dug up your own grave four eyes."

Téa: "Stay outta this!"

Joey puts a hand up to stop Téa

Téa: "Huh?"

Mai: "So, what's it gonna be? You gonna run off with your friend or start acting like a real duelist?"

Joey: "I'm still here, ain't I? Yugi- no offense, but I want ya to keep outta this one." Joey looks at me "And Dustin, you sure ya wanna risk all your star chips?"

Dustin: "Damn straight Joey! I've been dying to give Mai here a piece of my mind since you the day we met on the boat." I said looking to Mai with a smug grin. "And if you think the Alien Heroes you've seen against Bella and Weevil were tough, just wait until you see what I got in store for your featherbrained floozies." I said as Mai was now pissed and went to punch me, but I dodged it.

Mai: "Listen here Hogan and you better listen carefully! You can insult me all you want Hogan. But when you insult my harpies, that's where you cross the line." Mai said as I was now seening Mai's Harpie Lady sisters appear behind Mai, each looking at me with venomous glares.

Red haired harpie: "You're dead punk!"

Orange haired harpie: "Now you screwed up! Big time!"

Blue haired harpie: "Well claw your eyes out for that remark!"

Of course Mai and Rex didn't notice them, but I sure did and no doubt Bella saw them as well.

Dustin: 'What the hell?' I thought a with surprise as I then looked to at my gauntlet. I also thought about what Bella said during the duel against Weevil.

Flashback

Bella: "The monsters in duel monsters are based on the same monsters the many Egyptian rulers summoned in these games. There are spirits in these cards. Those spirits are known as Duel Spirits."

End Flashback

Dustin: ' _Right! That explains it._ '

Bella: "Looks like Mai's harpies are super mad now." Bella quietly muttered out of hearing range as Kygomi and Poseidon appeared on either side.

Poseidon: "Agreed! It seems Mai and her harpies have a close bond. Like sisters."

Kygomi: "And it seems they want to go all out on him. He better be careful and not lose this duel."

Yugi: "Uh... Hmm." Yugi said with a nod

Rex: "All right- then it's dino feeding time!"

Mai: "Get ready Hogan! I'm gonna make the feathers fly as well as make you regret all those remarks you've made."

Right on cue, two duel arenas, one with a 45 and one with a 46 on the side appears out of the ground behind Rex, causing a localized earthquake. The podia and projectors unfold, and their ready for another duel.

Téa: "We believe in you, boys! I'll be recording this!" Téa held my camera for recording.

Bella: "I hope you know what you're doing Dustin!" Bella said as Mai glared at her.

Mai: "Step off tranny! This is between me and him!" Mai said as Vanessa ran to me and kissed me, shocking me and everyone else here. We kissed for a good minute but eventually we separated, both me and Vanessa blushing like crazy.

Téa and Bella: "AWWW!"

Dustin: "W-wha…" I asked flabbergasted.

Vanessa: "That was for luck honey." Vanessa said as she walked back to the group.

Rex: "Great! That string bean gets chicks." Rex grumbled to himself in jealousy.

Joey is already riding the platform to the top of the blue dueling podium.

Téa: "Just don't forget what you're fighting for!"

Joey: ' _What I'm fightin' for? I got that part down- it's who I'm fightin' that's makin' me sweatin!_ '

Dustin: "Just stay strong Joey. Keep a sound mind and you'll be okay."

Rex: "Eheheh..."

Me and Mai were already in our spots our the arena besides Rex and Joeys arena.

Mai: "Ready to lose Hogan?" Mai chuckled.

Dustin: "The only person whose gonna lose is you." I said as Mai looked at Rex.

Mai: "Rex! Don't forget our deal- beat him and y'get to duel with me!"

Joey: "I can't believe ya reduced yourself to bein' Mai's attack dog!"

Rex: "Least I'm no dueling monkey!"

Joey: "Rrrgggh!"

Joey is so angry at that he briefly appears to be on fire

Dustin: "Go to hell dwarf." I said.

Rex: "So how many chips d'you wanna lose to my dinos?"

Joey: "I got four. Normally I'd wager two, but I plan on doublin' them right here!

Rex: "You wish! I bet your deck isn't even prepared for the fields we're playing on!"

Hogan: "Watch it pipsqueak! You're lucky it ain't me dueling against you!"

Joey: ' _Man, if he only knew! I still have a hard time tellin' one field from another, let alone usin' 'em in any kinda strategic way. My best bet's gonna be hittin' 'im hard and fast, an' I think I know just the cards to do the job- Baby Dragon and Time Wizard!'_

Flashback

 _Time Wizard raises his little staff, and the light bends around him, swirling into a vortex of time. Years speed past, and soon Baby Dragon has become a powerful, brown Thousand Dragon with 2400 attack points and 2000 defense._

Joey: ' _If I use 'em together, I can speed up time an' make my Dragon super-powerful. Hey- it worked once before when I dueled Mai, so here's hopin' it'll do the job again!_ '

End Flashback

Rex: "Quit stallin'! Let's duel!"

Joey: "Bring it!"

Both duelists start with 2000 life points.

Mai: "How about we get this show on the road?"

Dustin: "Agreed!"

Both our life points start at with 2000

On the sidelines, Yugi glances away from the arena then back, then makes a decision.

Yugi: "Hmm... Hey, guys, keep rooting Joey on for us- I gotta go see about something!"

He runs off before Téa, Basara, Vanessa and Bella can ask why

Téa: "Wha? Yugi!"

Basara: "Hey! Where's e fire man?"

Joey draws his first cards. His opening hand is: Baby Dragon, Time Wizard, Leogun, Axe Raider, and Sword Arm of Dragon. He drew both of the cards in his combo on his very first turn!

Joey: ' _Pay dirt! I couldn'a asked for a better hand!' "Heehee hee hee...'_

Joey and I glance over and notice that Yugi's gone; Téa's looking for where he went, hands primly on her hips, while Basara, Vanessa and Bella watch us on.

Dustin: ' _Where the hell did Yugi run off too?_ '

Mai: "I'll give you the honors to go first Hogan. Seeing as this will be your last duel." Mai said as I drew a card and looked at my hand. My hand consisted of Alien HERO Poltergeist, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Primus, Alien HERO Rock Crystal and Alien HERO Lockjaws. And the card I drew was Trap Jammer.

Dustin: "I'll set a monster in defense mode, then play one card face down. You're move Valentine." I said with a smirk.

Mai: "Hmph. That's all? What a waste. I'll play Harpie Lady in attack Mode. Then equip her with Cyber Shield." Mai said as she summoned her favored card as it was clad in her armor.

Mai: "Harpie Lady! Attack!"

With a shriek, Harpie Lady attacked my monster and Mai had a look of victory, but was then replaced with a loom of shock when Alien HERO Poltergeist figure appeared from the place the Harpie attacked.

Dustin: "Nice move. But you foolishly activated my Poltergeist's flip effect. Allowing me to equip him to the attacking monster, and take control of it!"

Mai: "No!" Mai said in terror.

Rex: "No way!" Rex said with disbelief.

Dustin: "That's right! Now Poltergeist! Possess that oversized Pidgeon!" I said as Poltergeist possessed the Harpie Lady. She screeched in pain but she then ceased her struggling and flew to my side of the field. Her eyes now glowed an eerie magenta color. "Looks like your harpie didn't stand a ghost of a chance."

Mai: "You bastard!" Mai growled in pure anger.

Dustin: "Oh cry me a river!" I smirked.

Mai: "I'll lay a facedown and end my turn!" Mai smirked. ' _You may have my Harpie, but my trap card will make you pay. Then we'll see who will be crying a river._ '

Joey: ' _Huh? Where'd Yugi go? Oh well. Wait'll he sees what I did all by myself!_ '

Joey: "Baby Dragon, defense mode!"

Rex: "Ah?"

Joey: ' _That's right, it's a Baby Dragon- Rex knows he's toast!_ '

Dusin: "Sweet! I think I k ow where this is going!" I said hoping Joey also has Time wizard.

Rex: "Ya never leave a baby unattended, and you're about to find out why! Two-Headed King Rex! Attack!"

[Two-Headed King Rex/Dinosaur/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/Level:4 /EARTH]

Dustin: "Oh no!" I said with utter terror.

King Rex lifts one giant dino foot and stomps Joey's Baby Dragon. It makes a pitiful squeak and is gone.

Rex: "Poor baby. Looks like we found out what he was made of!"

Joey:" But... I didn't get to play my combo...!"

Rex: "And d'ya know why? Because even three-year-olds know better than to defend on their first move!"

Joey: "Rrghh.."

Rex: "Ha! I can't believe you actually did that! You rookie!"

Mai: "Was that what you were expecting Hogan?" Mai said with a grin plastered on her face, causing me to glare at her.

Téa: "Everyone makes mistakes, Joey! Just try not to make another one!"

Mai: "Ahahahaha! You don't get it, do you, little Joey's already made the one fatal mistake that's gonna cost him this entire duel-and that was ever agreeing to this match in the first place!"

Dustin: "Do you ever shut the hell up for even a second?" I said making Mai mad.

Mai: "Excuse me?"

Dustin: "Joey may have made one mistake, but he will turn this whole duel around. Just you wait! So I suggest you wipe that damn smirk off your Botox induced face." I said making Mai even more angry than she already was, of it was even possible.

Mai: "Just make your move already!" Mai said with a growl.

Dustin: "Gladly. Here goes!" I drew my next card and smiled. "I play Alien HERO IQ. In Defense Mode."

[Alien HERO IQ/Reptile/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/Level: 1/EARTH]

I said as a small gray skinned humanoid dressed in a white jumpsuit with a black stripe in the middle, three fingers and three toes, and round, bulbous, green eyes.

Bella, Vanessa, Téa: "Awww! How cute!"

Joey: "Eh?"

Rex: "Pffft! Bwahahaha! You're kidding right? What's that little pipsqueak gonna do?" Rex said as Mai laughed at the alien at my disposal.

Mai: "Rex is right Hogan! What exactly can you pull off with that tiny freak?" Mai said as she still laughed.

Dustin: "Don't underestimate him. For what this little guy lacks in size, he make up for it with his special ability. You see once per turn, I get to draw 1 card from my deck to my hand. Then I activate one of these effects depending on the card type. If its a Monster, my opponent must destroy all monsters they control. If it's a Magic card, I get to add 1 additional Magic card to my hand. And if it's a Trap Card, I can activate 1 Trap Card the turn it was Set. So here goes." I said with a smile.

Dustin: "It's a Magic Card! So now I get to add one more Magic Card to my hand." I looked I to my deck and found a perfect Magic Card.

Dustin: "I'll switch Harpie Lady to Defense mode and end my move." I said as the Harpie Lady under my control was now in a crouching position.

Rex: "Ha! With your Baby Dragon crushed, my Two-Headed King Rex can terrorize the field for the rest of the match!"

Joey: "All right, maybe I did screw up. But I think I still have one monster in my hand that can beat that thing." Joey muttered as he summoned Leogun.

[Leogun/Beast/ATK: 1750/DEF: 1550/Level: 5/EARTH]

Joey: "Leogun! Show that overgrown iguana who the real king a' beasts is!"

Rex: "Ha ha ha, you amateur! Since we're on a wilderness field, my King Rex gets a nice, fat power bonus! Tough luck for your pussycat!"

King Rex's new stats are 2080/1580

Dustin: "Dammit!"

Joey: "Field bonus?! Now he tells me!"

Rex: "King Rex, footstomp!"

All that can be seen of Leogun under King Rex's foot is its tail sticking out. Joey's life points fall to 1670. He's starting to look scared.

Joey: "Ouch!"

Rex: ' _The quicker I bash this tenderfoot, the sooner I'll get to have my chance at beating Mai!_ ' "Let's go! You're the appetizer; I wanna get on to the main course!"

Joey: "I still got plenty to serve up! That is, if I finally figured out how to use this 'field power bonus' thing right." Joey pulls a card from his hand; Axe Raider. "Here goes nothin'."

[Axe Raider/Warrior/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1150/Level: 4/EARTH]

Joey: "Axe Raider!"

Axe Raider appears on the field, and his points read 2210/1495

Joey: "He-hey! He got the power bonus!"

Dustin: "Oh boy! Now you're gonna get it Rex!"

Axe Raider swings his axe, and King Rex is dusted. Rex watches his life points subtract with mild shock.

Joey: "I did it!"

Rex: "Don't let it go to your head! Sword Arm of Dragon! Cut that Axe Raider down to size!"

[Sword Arm of Dragon/Dinosaur/ATK: 1750/DEF:2030/Level: 6/EARTH]

Sword Arm of Dragon's improved stats are 2275/2630

Rex: "Sword Tail Slash!"

Axe Raider is thrown backward, then 'poofs' suddenly into motes of dust. Joey's down to 1605 life points.

Joey: ' _That's my third monster he's trashed. Even with the field power bonus I can't beat 'im._ '

Téa: "Joey!"

Joey looks over at her

Téa: "Don't let that dino-dork intimidate you! Remember, we're all right behind you!"

Bella: "Got that right! Show that living fossil whose boss!"

Joey: 'Yeah, right- that's why Yugi an' Tristan ditched me...'

Mai: "Look like your friend here is in over his head. Now I play a second Harpie Lady. Then I play Element Egotist. Therefore bringing forth my Harpie Lady Sisters!" Mai said as two additional harpies appeared beside the original. All three of them looked at me with evil smiles.

Dustin: "Oh fan freaking tastic!" I said with annoyance.

Mai: "Harpie Lady Sisters! Release your winged comrade from his control!" Mai gave the command as the three harpies fired a blast at my possessed harpie, but thankfully she was in defense mode.

Mai: "But now I play Reborn the Monster to bring her back to where she belongs." Mai said as the Harpie she just destroyed now appeared on Mai's side of the field.

Basara: "Uh oh."

Bella: "Oh great!"

Mai: "Harpie Lady! Slice that miniscule freak!" Harpie Lady flew and sliced IQ to bits with her sharp talons.

Dustin: ' _Yugi, wherever the hell you are, you better hurry! Things are not looking so good._ '

Mai: "Not so tough now are ya!" Mai said with a grin.

Elsewhere on the island

Tristan is splashing water on his face from a stream, calling Joey as many kinds of idiot as he can think of. A bruise is starting to show on his cheek.

Tristan: "What a nimrod. Hm! (splash) Big dumb- hm! (splash) - jerk!"

Yugi: "You okay, Tristan?"

Tristan: "Yuge?! Whaddaya doin' here, you should be helpin' Joey!"

Yugi: "Joey made it pretty clear he didn't want my help on this one. And since you left, I figured maybe I should, too."

Tristan: "Me being there and you being there are two totally different things!"

Tristan stands, his hurt feelings forgotten.

Tristan: "Without your coaching, Joey won't last two minutes against that conniving little freakasaurus! I don't care what he says, ya gotta go back there and help 'im out pronto!"

Yugi: "I can't do that. Joey needs to fight this duel on his own and I gotta let 'im."

Tristan grabs Yugi by the front of his shirt and lifts him off the ground.

Tristan: "Yugi!"

Yugi: "If I go back on my promise and help Joey, he'll be disqualified! Besides, we've gotta believe in him so he believes in himself!"

Tristan: "Rrrrgh..."Tristan lets Yugi go and turns away "Yeah, well... maybe I don't think he can win!"

Yugi: "But, Tristan, this is about something more important than winning or losing. This is about Joey learning to be a strong big brother for his little sister. And even though he doesn't need our help, he needs to know he has our support."

Tristan glances back at Yugi then looks away again.

Tristan: Ah, I don't know...

Poseidon: "As much as I hate to interrupt this little squabble, you two should head back to your friends." Yugi and Tristan Jumped and turned to see Necro, Poseidon and Kygomi standing.

Tristan: "How long have you guys been standing there?"

Necro: "Just got here actually."

Kygomi: "You two should really get back. Things are not so smoothly for the two."

Poseidon: "And its not just Joey who is in between Scylla and Charybdis."

Yugi and Tristan: "Huh?"

Poseidon: "Between a rock and a hard place."

Tristan: "Whaddya mean?"

Kygomi: "While Joey is dueling Rex, Dustin is dueling Mai. He's went as far as to give up all his star chips should he lose." Tristan was wide eyed.

Tristan: "He did what?"

Poseidon: "If he loses against this duel, he'll be shipped off back home while you and the others are still here. Is that what you want dear boy?" Poseidon asked Tristan, who had a look of determination.

Tristan: "Hell No! We better get back!"

Back at the duel

Joey glances again at his rather empty spectator section out of the corner of his eye.

Joey: ' _Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe the only way to help my sister was by relyin' on my friends. No, that's not true! I can't start thinkin' that way! If I can't rely on myself, how can I expect my little sister to? Now think. There's gotta be something in this hand that I can play. Hmmmph... Huh! Wait! I still have this Time Wizard! Too bad I don't have my Baby Dragon to play it with anymore. Oh well. I guess it couldn't hurt to put it out on the field anyway. Here goes nothin_ '.'

He places Time Wizard in a magic-and-trap zone space, as a facedown.

Joey: "Time Wizard!"

Mai: ' _Hmm. That's the card Joey beat me with. I should warn Rex!_ ' "Raptor! Watch that Time Wizard!"

Dustin: "Right now you should worry about me woman." ' _Joey, I hope to God you know what you're doing._ '

Rex: "Ah, without Yugi's help this chump doesn't even know how to use it!" ' _I know Joey's type; he'll try an' play a monster next and then he'll be in for the prehistoric pounding of his life!_ '

Mai: ' _Maybe Rex is right._ '

Flashback

 _Time Wizard turns Mai's graceful Harpies into decrepit old ladies._

Mai: ' _Joey was able to defeat my Harpie Ladies, but *only* because *Yugi* coached him through it! This time Joey's all alone._ '

end Flashback.

Dustin: "You're ring dwarfasuarus!" I said to Rex, shacking him and Mai.

Mai: "Huh?"

Rex: "Wadja call me Hogan?"

Dustin: "You heard me tiny! Joeys never alone! He's got us to he'll him out! No matter where were always there help him even in the bleakest of times. You and your queen bitch here wouldn't know that because you two probably never had any friends by your side. Even of Yugi aren't here, their stillcheering him on, nomatter where they are." I loo at Joey.

Dustin: "Wheeler, you and I both no Tristan and Yugi more than anyone else. Well beside Téa of course. So don't even think for a damn second Yugi and Tristan both ditched out on you. Would they even do that?" I asked Joey who shook his head with a determined look.

Joey: "No! They wouldn't. You're right Dustin! Thanks for the pep talk!"

Dustin: "Anytime Joester. Now let's continue with this duel!"

Joey: "I'm playin' Rock Ogre in defense!"

Rex:" Ahaha, ya see? I knew the rookie didn't know what he was doing! Megazowler!"

[Megazowler/Dinosaur/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2000/Level: 6/EARTH]

Megazowler's raised stats are: 2340/2600

Rex: "Wreck that rock old-school style! Horn Ramming Charge Attack!"

As Megazowler charges, Rock Ogre appears; the large, orange triceratops hits Joey's carved stone soldier at full ramming speed, leaving gravel in its wake.

Rex: "Reduced to rubble! I sure sent him back to the stone ages; nah-heh-heh!"

Joey: "Fine! Go, Flame Swordsman!"

[Flame Swordsman/Warrior/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600/Level: 5/FIRE]

(Flame Swordsman is a fusion monster, but here it's played as a normal monster.)

Joey: Turn up the heat an' carve that dino like it was a big turkey!

Flame Swordsman's raised stats are 2340/2080

Rex: "Didn't you see what I did to your Rock Ogre? D'ya really think that your puny little Flame Swordsman will last any longer? Looks like I 'm gonna hafta teach you respect for my dinos the hard way! Attack!"

Megazowler charges Joey's Flame Swordsman

Mai: "Rex, you big dino-dummy!"

Dustin: "Big mistake Rex!" I said with a smug grin.

Joey: "Flaming Sword of Battle!"

Flame Swordsman grunts, and his crystalline orange sword begins to flame. He meets Megazowler head-on and attacks it.

Rex: "Rrgh..."

Joey: "Urrgh..."

Megazowler goes up in flames and vanishes; Flame Swordsman beat it. Rex's lifepoints fall to 1330

Rex: "Tell me how a swordsman could beat a dinosaur...!"

Joey: "...I actually won that?"

Dustin: "Your dinos at tough Rex, but if there's one thing they cannot stand, its fire." In said looking at Joey. "Nice one there Joey. Looks like Rex's overgrown lizards couldn't handle the heat."

Mai: "There is no way Joey could've known that dinosaur cards are especially vulnerable to fire. That jerk, he totally lucked out on that one!"

Joey: "Heheh, looks like I found the secret to beatin' your dinos; hope you're not too *sore* about it. Get it? Sore? Dino? Dino-sore?"

Dustin: "Alright Mai. I put all my faith in this next card." I drew my card and smiled. "The first thing I'll do is play Reborn the Monster. I'll use it to bring back Alien HERO Poltergeseist!" I said as my ghostly monster was bright back on the field

Mai: "Please! Like that's gonna do anything."

Dustin: "Oh but I'm of finished yet. Now I play that card I just drew, which is none other than Polymerization. Now I use its magic to fuse Poltergeist with Alien HERO Tundra Lizard from my hand."

Mai: "What?"

Rex: "Oh Great!"

Both Poltergeist and Tundra Lizard, who appeared to be a blue lizard with three fins on its back, vanished into a swirling vortex. And out from it came a new figure.

The new monster resembled a humanoid, moth-like creature whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. It has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Overall its appearance could strike fear into the bravest of hearts.

Dustin: "Mai Valentine, allow me to introduce you to one of my personal favorites, Alien HERO Chill Thrill!"

[Alien HERO Chill Thrill/Insect/ATK: 1350/ DEF: 1000/ Level: 6/WATER]

Mai: "Ugh…" Mai shuddered

Joey: "That thing even gives me chills!" Joey said a bit creeped out.

Téa: "That's a new record in creepy!" Téa said shivering in fear.

Dustin: "But wait, there's more!" I said triumphantly.

Mai: "Huh?"

Dustin: "Now I activate Ultimate Evolution!"

Joey: "Aw yeah! Way to go Dust!" Joey said.

Mai: "Crap!"

Dustin: "Normally this card doubles the equipped monster's ATK, but I can also sacrifice an Alien HERO monster equipped to this card to summon its Ultimate Form."

Rex: "Ultimate form?" Rex said confused.

Mai: "Wait! Don't tell me.."

Dustin: "That's right! Now Alien HERO Chill Thrill evolves into his Ultimate form!" I shouted as Chill Thrill was glowed a green glow as a column of fire was surrounding my monster but eventually the flames died down, revealing him to appear different.

His wings and antennae have a flame design. He has crests over his eyes with the same design. Like his previous form, he can make his wings and antennae fold into a cloak, which looks no different from his original cloak, except for being red.

[Ultimate HERO Freezer Burn/Insect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000/ Level: 8/FIRE]

Dustin: "Say hello to Ultimate HERO Freezer Burn!" I shouted as my new monster took to the sky, Mai's harpies were now shaking in fear.

Mai: "No! No freaking way!" Mai shuddered.

Rex: "Holy crap!"

Joey: "Oh man! Talk about fire and Ice."

Bella: "Mai's gonna get it now!"

Téa: "Alright Dustin! You show her whose boss!"

Basara: "That's just cool on so many levels."

Vanessa: "That's my man!"

Dustin: "Alright Mai! Now its just you, me, and fire so damn cold it burns like hell! Freezer Burn! Attack her Harpie Sisters! Freezing Fire!" I said as Mai Smirked.

Mai: Don't think so hon! Activate Trap Card! Mirror Wall! Now your monsters attack points are halved." Mai said as a glassy wall formed in front of her monsters but I smirked.

Dustin: "Not happening Valentine! I have a trap of my own! Trap Jammer! Now you're mirror wall is useless!" I said as her mirror wall shattered like glass. my new monster breathed flames that froze the trio in place, while Mai's Life Points now reached down to 1,250.

Dustin: "Oh, and one thing I forgot to mention. Whenever he attacks a monster, after damage calculation, The ATK of that monster becomes 0, and it cannot change its battle position. So your Harpie Lady Sisters are now frozen solid." I said with a triumphant smirk.

Mai: "Damn you!"

Dustin: "And even if your Mirror Wall was used, it wouldn't work on Freezer Burn anyway. As he's also immune to Magic and Trap Cards. But I didn't want to let my own trap go to waste." I said smirking while Mai growled.

Rex: "Sword Arm of Dragon!

[Sword Arm of Dragon/ATK: 1750/DEF: 2030/Level: 6/EARTH]

Another one, this one in face-up defense

Joey: "Want some?! Come an' get it, buddy!"

Flame Swordsman takes it down; next to fall is Rex's Crawling Dragon #2; then Uraby. Joey is on a roll!

Téa: "Yeah! I knew you were gonna make a comeback, Joey!"

Dustin: "Way to go Wheeler! Making mince meat out of those Dinos." I said to my blonde friend.

Rex: "This is far from over, ya know! One card won't win this for you."

Joey: "All righty then, I'll just bring out another forya! Swamp Battleguard!"

[Swamp Battleguard/Warrior/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500/Level: 5/EARTH]

Its raised stats are 2340/1950

Rex: "Big deal. I have a beast that'll wipe that smirk off your face permanently!"

Rex draws, and gets a big grin on his face. This can't be good.

Dustin: ' _Oh boy! I don't like that look!_ '

Rex: "All right! Meet the top link a' the food chain! Serpent Night Dragon!"

[Serpent Night Dragon/Dragon/ATK: 2350/DEF: 2400/Level: 7/DARK]

Joey: "Uh...?!"

Dustin: "Oh! God no!" I shuddered.

Bella: "No! Freaking! Way!"

Rex: "This rare card's awarded to the elite few who've made it to the final round of the regional championships...but for a loser like you, it should be an honor just to get thrashed by it! Nightmare Sonic Blast!"

Serpent Night Dragon generates piercing, cutting arcs of sound, and blows Flame Swordsman away with ease. Joey's starting to sweat again.

Joey: "Ugh, ugh... he was my best card..."

Téa: "Oh, poor Joey..."

Mai: "Hmm. Alright Hogan! Your oversized fire fly may be tough, but let's see how he goes against this. My Harpie's Pet Dragon in attack mode!" Mai summoned a massive red dragon with feathery wings adorned on its head and a chain around its neck.

Dustin: "Crap!"

Mai: "He gains 300 attack points for every Harpie Lady on the field. But sadly I only have one so that only gives him 2300 attack points. 'But on my next turn, I'll have another Harpie out, giving him 300 more attack points.'

Dustin: "Alright! Here goes!" I drew my next card and had a triumphant grin on my face. "Better get ready woman! Here comes my ace card. Tyler the Great Warrior!" I said as my monster appeared and released his battle cry.

Mai: "W-what!?"

Rex: "No way! That's a one of a kind card! How did you get your hands on it?"

Dustin: "That ain't none of your damn business dino boy! And since Tyler is a warrior, he also gains a field power bonus."

Tyler's stats were now 3900/1950

Mai and Rex: "3900 attack points?"

Dustin: "That's right! And every time Tyler attacks a monster, he inflicts damage to my opponent equal to that monsters attack points! Tyler, Golden Ki Blast!" I shouted at Tyler fired a golden energy beam at Harpie's Pet Dragon, causing it to roar before shattering to bits. Mai's life point 1050.

Dustin: "Now Freezer Burn! Let's freeze that Harpie into a popsicle! Freezing Fire!" I shouted as my Ultimate HERO breathed fire that froze Harpie Lady in place, causing Mai's life points to reach to 250.

Mai: "No…!"

Dustin: "I'll play one face down card and end my move." I look at towards Joey with a look of worry. 'C' _mon Joey. You can win beat this Jurassic twerp. Your sister Serenity is counting on you dude._ '

Joey looks down at his hand, leaning against the console, then goes to draw a card.

Joey: "Man; there's not a monster in my deck that could save me now..."

He draws, and is neither overjoyed nor disappointed, just surprised. His card is Lava Battleguard, the card he borrowed from Tristan.

Joey: ' _Tristan's card..._ '

Flashback

Behind the card he's holding, Joey sees a memory unfold- Tristan runs through factory-surrounded streets in a heavy rainstorm.

Joey: ' _Man, he always shows up somehow._ '

 _Inside an abandoned warehouse nearby, Joey is surrounded by seven thugs all wearing purple, with his back to the wall; he looks to be about the same age he is now. A little boy is cowering behind him. One of the thugs is speaking._

 _Thug 1: "Hey, this don't concern you, hair-job."_

 _Thug 2: "Yeah, didn't no-one ever teach you not to mess wit' other people's business?"_

 _The kid notices the thugs are all paying attention to Joey, and runs and hides behind some machinery, watching the situation unfold with wide, frightened eyes._

 _Joey: "Didn't anyone teach you that you shouldn't be pickin' on defenseless little kids half ya size?"_

 _Thug 7: "Then howabouts we pick on you instead?"_

 _The kid darts behind the machinery as Tristan shows up, soaked and dripping._

 _Tristan: "Hey- everything all right, Joey?"_

 _Joey looks away from the thugs_

 _Joey: "Huh?"_

 _The tension breaks and the showdown becomes a fight. The rest is a blur; several guys rush Tristan and Joey fights off several more._

 _Thug 1: "Mess 'em both up!"_

 _Tristan: "Yo! Watch that guy!"_

 _Thug 3: "Let's go!"_

 _By the time the rain starts to let up, the fight is over. Joey is sitting on the floor and Tristan is leaning over, both still catching their breath. They're covered with dirt and bruises, and the thugs are gone._

 _Tristan: "You okay, Joey? You shoulda called me; I'd've been here earlier, man."_

 _Tristan offers a hand to help Joey to his feet. Joey slaps it away_

 _Joey: "Whaddaya doin' here, Tristan?"_

 _Tristan: "Whaddaya talkin' about?"_

 _Joey stands up, not looking at Tristan_

 _Joey: "I coulda taken those guys. I 'preciate ya tryin' to help me out, but I don't need to be babied."_

 _Joey walks away; Tristan watches him go. Outside, the rain is starting again._

Joey: " _Man..._ '

End Flashback.

Joey: ' _...All this time, and it finally hits me. Tristan's always been lookin' out for me.' "Not because he thinks I always need his help, but because he's a true friend!'_

Tristan: "Yo! Joey!"

Joey startles out of his thoughts and me and Joey both look over at the sidelines; Yugi and Tristan are now standing beside Téa.

Joey: "Huh? Wha?"

Dustin: "Well its about damn time!" I muttered with a smile.

Tristan: "We're here for ya, buddy! So how 'bout it? You gonna take that card a' mine for a test-drive or what?"

Yugi, Bella, Téa, Vanessa and Basara share a smile; Joey and Tristan are buds again!

Yugi: "He-hey...!"

Joey: "You got it, pal! Go, Lava Battleguard!"

[Lava Battleguard/Warrior/ATK: 1550/DEF: 1800/Level: 5/EARTH]

Tristan: "Cool! My card's on the field!"

Rex: "What a touching reunion. Too bad my Serpent Night Dragon is gonna blast it to shreds! Now! Attack the green one!

Serpent Night Dragon attacks Swamp Battleguard, but its sonic waves bounce back toward it.

Rex: "What?! My sonic blasts are being deflected!"

Both duelists watch the battle unfold, as the lights of explosions color the air blue and red.

Rex/Joey: "Huunnggh!"

To Rex's dismay, his mighty Serpent Knight Dragon shatters into a million pieces.

Rex: "How was my Dragon's attack repelled?! There aren't any trap cards out!"

Mai gasps; Téa, Yugi, Tristan, Vanessa, Basara and Bella cheer, and I chuckled.

Tristan: "Huh? Oh, I get it, the red one blocked for the green one!"

Joey: "Tristan's card was there right when I needed it most..."

Yugi: "Of course! Those two monsters are like best friends, so when they're together on the field they help power each other up! Just like how you and Joey help each other out in real life, huh, Tristan?"

Tristan: "That's what bein' a buddy is all about..."

Dustin: "Its as they say. Two is better than one. Well Mai, looks like your little lackey got stomped on this time!" I said with a smirk.

Mai: "Grr!"

Joey: "Thanks for everything, man! I owe ya!"

Tristan: "And Dustin! Giving up all of your star chips against Mai? Have you completely lost it?!" Tristan shouted in auprise and anger.

Dustin: "Yeah! I know! Stupid idea! But if I win, Mai will finally leave us alone. But I got a bad feeling that would never happen.

Yugi: "What a team! Not only did you " out Rex's monster, you made a nice dent in his life points, too!"

Rex is down to 840

Rex: "Nnnyrrrgh!"

Joey: "Right! An' now that we're together again..."

Mai: "Smile while you still can boys! Its not I've until the fat lady sings!" Mai growled.

Dustin: "You can sing too?" I smirked as everyone laughed, aside from R3x who just glared at Joey, but Mai was so mad her eye was twitching.

Téa: "Bwahahahaha! Oh my god!"

Bella: "Oh god! Priceless!"

Joey: "Pffft! Good one dude!" Joey snickered.

Basara làughed as Yugi tried his best not to laugh. Key word, "tried".

Tristan: "Hilarious! Hahahaha!"

Mai: "Oh that's it! Now more miss nice girl!" Mai growled with so much venom it would kill a man in milliseconds.

Tristan: "There's not a monster Rex has that can stop us!"

Basara: "True that dude."

Vanessa: "Not only does Rex have 840 life points, Mai is down to 250. And so far Dustin's life points haven't gone down since the start of the duel."

Tristan: "Woah! Seriously? How'd that happen?"

Téa: "Thankfully I've been recoding! I'll show you later Tristan."

Rex: ' _Eheheh... celebrate while you can; because your party's about to be crashed! Nah-hah-hah-hah!_ '

Behind Rex rises the specter of a silhouetted black dragon, with glowing red eyes. Rex still has a trump card left to play...

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **Here is Chapter 12. And just to be clear the duels are separate.**

 **Well that's for this chapter and as always I'll see you on the next chapter. Buh-bye!**


	15. Behind red eyes

**Hello everyone my name is Dustinhogan83 and welcome back to Dustin's Journey in Duelist Kingdom.**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. I only own my two main characters, Dustin and Cedric.**

* * *

"Talking"

YELLING

 _Thinking_

[Monster Database]

Flashback

* * *

Chapter 13. Behind Red Eyes

Open in the middle of a duel in a holographic arena on the plains of Duelist Kingdom. Late sunset turns the clouds all shades of orange, pink, and purple. Joey has Lava Battleguard and Swamp Battleguard on the field, and Rex's field is empty. Mai's field had frozen hapies on it while Dustin had Tyler and Ultimate HERO Freezer Burn occupied.

Rex: "Your horned freaks may've won control of the field..." Rex said as he sets a monster in facedown defense position.

Rex: "But now it's time to see if you can hold it. Trakodon!"

[Trakodon/Dinosaur/ATK: 1300/DEF: 800/Level:3 /EARTH]

Joey: "Battleguard! Give that card a bashin'!"

Lava Battleguard hits the facedown monster with his club, and Trakodon is no more. The light from the explosion reflects onto Joey's awesome team of monsters.

Tristan: "Whoa, look at 'em glow! Those guys're *some* kinda tag-team!"

Yugi: "Wow, you're right about that! The power bonus they gain from both being on the field at the same time makes them a tough two to beat!"

Dustin: "Those two are basically brothers in arms." I said with a smile.

Tristan: "No joke! And since Joey's already taken out Rex's best monster card, the rest'll be *cake*! Finish 'im, bro!" Tristan said to Joey, who nods.

Rex: "Who said that Serpent Night Dragon Joey destroyed two turns ago was my best card?" Rex said with his trademark grin. Rex draws, and looks ready and able to dish out some payback.

Rex: "Hmm! My supreme monster is a dragon, but of a different sort! The Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

[Red-Eyes B. Dragon/Dragon/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/Level: 7/DARK]

Joey: "Ahh!"

Dustin: "Oh god no!" I said in shock.

Yugi, Bella, Basara, Vanessa, Tristan and Téa gasp.

Mai: "A what dragon?!" Mai asked in curiosity.

Red-Eyes appears on the field with a spectacular light show, and roars an avian cry. Its sharp, armorlike scales are glossy black, and its eyes glow red. The impact of one of its claws on the field as it lands makes the holographic terrain tremble. Joey's Battleguards look nervous.

Rex: "Your pair of primates can power up 'til they're green in the face, they're still no match for the thrashing power of this beast!" Rex said with a smirk.

Joey: "Ugh..." Joey said in terror.

Yugi: "So it does exist. My grandpa told me about this card. Its powers are said to rival those of the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Dustin: "Oh great!" I said with terror and worry for Joey.

Mai: "It's about time Rex played a card that'll put Joey in his place. Speaking of which, it's my move. I'll admit Hogan, your alien heroes may be tough. But let's see how you fair against this." Mai drew another card and had a smirk.

Mai: "First thing I'll do is play Harpie Lady in Defense Mode. Then I'll play Megamorph, doubling her attack points." Mai said as her Harpi's attack points reached from 1300 to 2600.

Dustin: "Oh damn!" I said with fright.

Mai: "But that's not all. Now I activate Rose Whip, increasing her attack and defense points by 300." Mai said as her harpie lady now had 2900 attack points and 1700 defense.

Dustin: "Oh no!" I said in shock.

Mai: "Oh yes Hogan. Now say farewell to at big fiery pest!" Mai said as her harpie lady lashed her whip at Ultimate HERO Freezer burn, reducing my life points down to 200.

Dustin: "Dammit!" I said.

Joey: "Dustin!" Joey said with wide eyes.

Téa: "Oh no! Dustin's life points are nearly depleted." Téa said with worry.

Tristan: "Crap!" Tristan said in worry.

Rex: "Not so tough now, are ya four eyes!" Rex said with a smirk.

Mai: "I'll just end my move from their. Your move Hogan." Mai said as I just growled.

Dustin: "Hmmph! You got lucky. But its not over until I say of is." I said as I placed my hand on my deck. ' _Come on baby, work with me. I cannot afford to lose._ ' I prayed to get the right card. When I drew it, my luck played off. I had my usual smirk.

Dustin: "I'll admit Rex, your Red-Eyes is a formidable monster. But I also have a surprise of my own." I said to Rex, who looked at me with confusion.

Rex: "Is that so? Show me!" Rex said with a smirk of his own.

Dustin: "Gladly. Here comes the one, the only, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" I said summoning the mighty dragon as it roared in pure dominance, shocking Mai and Rex.

Mai: "Oh no!" Mai said now scared.

Rex: "What! No way! There are only four of those cards out there and Seto Kaiba has three. How did you get one of those cards?" Rex said wide eyed.

Dustin: "Call it a gift from a friend. And if you thinks that's bad now Mai, just wait until I fuse both Tyler and Blue-Eyes together." I said as Mai was now really scared and Rex was even more shocked.

Rex: "Wait! What?!" Rex screamed in shock.

Dustin: "That's right! I play another Polymerization. Fusing both Tyler and Blue Eyes to form none other than Tyler the White Dragon Master!" I said as the familiar dragon rider appeared as his mount roared out its supreme might.

Mai: "No! Not him! Anyone but him!" Mai said shaking in her boots.

Dustin: "Better believe it bitch! Tyler, finish this duel once and for all! RADIANT LIGHTNING BLAST!" I shouted in command as my monster fired its attack, destroying her harpie and reducing whatever life points Mai had left down to zero.

Mai: "I…I don't believe this! That loser actually won." Mai said in utter disbelief.

Dustin: "Believe it woman. Sucks for you!" I said flipping her off as I finally stepped out of my podium and went to my friends.

Téa: "You did it! I knew you could." Téa hugged me tightly.

Tristan: "Way to go dude." Tristan said giving me a noogie.

Dustin: "Thanks guys. But right now we still need to cheer Joey on." I said looking to Joey who looked at me with a grin and a thumbs up.

Joey: "Way to go Dust." Joey said as I nodded and gave the thumbs up back.

Joey: "Thanks man. Beat that little bastard's ass." I said as Joey nodded and turned towards Rex

Rex: "Dustin may have beaten Mai, but its just you and me now! And if you think those brain-dead brutes of yours will rescue each other from this dragon's rampage, think again! With "Dragon Nails", my Red-Eyes gets a power boost strong enough to clobber an army of your Battleguards!"

Red-Eyes' improved attack points are 3000.

Rex: "Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Inferno Fire Blast!"

Red-Eyes breathes a big fireball, and both Battleguards are engulfed.

Joey: "How could 'e torch 'em both with just one shot?!" Joey asked with shock.

Tristan looks stricken. When the field clears of fire, it's also clear of both of Joey's monsters.

Dustin: "Uh-oh."

Rex: "Those who defend together, are destroyed together! Don't tell me ya thought their little clubs would be enough to save them from my dragon's wrath." Rex said with a smirk.

Basara: "Whoa! Talk about overkill." Basara said with shock.

Tristan: "That creep!" Tristan growled.

Rex: "Neh-heh-heh-heh-heh!"

Joey's lifepoints fall to 235.

Joey: "Rrgh..."

Mai: "Mmhmhmhm, that's a good boy, Rex, nice work." Mai said smiled.

Dustin: "Piss off!" I shouted in anger.

Rex: "D'you smell that odor in the air, Joey? It's the stench of your defeated Battleguards; who's up next for the roast? Nah-hah-heh!"

Joey: "Gotta stay calm..." Joey muttered.

Tristan: "Hang in there!"

Téa: "Yugi, tell me that dragon isn't as tough as it looks. I mean, there must be something Joey can do to stop it...?" Téa asked Yugi hopefully.

Yugi: "Hmmm..." ' _I wish I could answer her! 'Cause there is one last move that could save Joey from that Red-Eyes. But I'm barred from giving advice in this duel. Joey's gonna have to figure out this one all by himself_.' Yugi thought to himself.

Rex: "Play every monster ya got; my dragon has enough firepower to turn your whole deck into a smoldering pile of ash!" Rex said gloating.

Joey: ' _Rex is right; no creature I have can out-muscle that thing! Man... I guess this is where I get my butt handed to me..._ ' Joey thought when he heard Tristan's voice.

Tristan: "Yo, Joey!" Tristan called out.

Joey:" Wha?"

Tristan: "You may not have the monster to beat that thing, but you got the smarts!" Tristan said encouragingly.

Yugi: "We're not giving up on you, Joey!" Yugi said.

Bella: "You got that right." Bella said with a smile.

Téa: "Don't forget- dueling's more about heart than strength!"

Tristan: "Now show this lizard what you're made of!"

Joey nods agreement, and reaches to draw. He hesitates a moment, then pulls the card. He looks slightly surprised.

Rex: "Yeeah... that's it, Joey. Slap down another card for my Red-Eyes to fry up- huh?" ' _I almost forgot. Joey still has his Time Wizard out from a few turns ago. That's the card he played to clobber Mai and her Harpies- with Yugi's help, that is! Shame Joey's too much of an amateur to know how to use it himself! Nah-hah-hah-hah!_ '

Mai: "Hey, are you gonna nab me the victory you promised, or are you gonna sit there with that dumb look on your face?!"

Rex: ' _Again with the insults? I can't wait to wreck that arrogant attitude of hers in our duel! Wait a minute. If I can snag Joey's Time Wizard, it would be the perfect way to shut her up; she can't win against that card!_ ' "Oh, Joey!"

Joey looks up from desperately trying to figure out his next move.

Joey: "Huh?"

Rex: "I have an idea. Let's make this duel more exciting and each put one card up for grabs with our star chips. And just so it's fair, we'll both put up whatever card we have on the field, sound good?"

Joey: "Wha? I don't have any cards on the- huh? Oh yeah, my Time Wizard, I forgot about that!"

Dustin: "I don't like where this is going." I said with narrow eyed.

Rex: "And for him, I'll give you my rarest card; the supreme Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Rex said with his usual smirk.

Joey: "Huh...?"

Mai: "Just what do you think you're doing, you disobedient dolt! You're here to take Joey out of this tournament, not to improve your deck!" Mai said with anger.

Rex: "Eh? Stay outta this!" Rex glared at Mai.

Mai: "Rex, you double-crossing snake! I know what you're scheming!" Mai said with a growl.

Rex: "I'm no lousy snake, I'm a dinosaur, you know that." Rex said petulantly.

Mai: "Ha! You're no din—" Mai said as she then heard Rex say something that really struck a nerve.

Mai: "You didn't stand much of a chance against Hogan. And once I win, there's no chance your feather brains have against me." Rex said as Mai was now angry.

Mai: "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Mai shouted in pure rage.

Mai and Rex keep arguing as, across the field, Joey is thinking through Rex's proposal.

Joey: ' _That Red-Eyes Black Dragon could really help my chances at winnin' this tournament, and gettin' its prize money for my sister... but I hate to risk this Time Wizard Yugi gave me, like it was some bargaining chip. Wait a minute... what'm I talkin' about? Maybe I don't have to!_ ' "You got a deal, Rex! Your Red-Eyes Dragon and my Time Wizard, winner takes all!" Joey said steely with a smirk on his face.

Mai: "What?!" Mai said in shock.

Rex: "Yeah!" Rex said triumphantly.

Téa: "Uh..."

Yugi: "It's a gutsy move." Yugi said with an impressed look.

Dustin: "Hope he knows what he's doing." I said with worry.

Rex: ' _Sucker! Heh..._ '

Joey: "Huh! But while I'm at it, Rex- I'm makin' him my weapon a' choice, too! Go, Time Wizard!"

[Time Wizard/Spellcaster/ATK: 500/DEF: 400/Level: 2/LIGHT]

Joey flips his Time Wizard card and slaps it down faceup on the field.

Rex: "What're you doing?!" Rex said in shock.

Yugi: "Joey just figured out the best possible move for this situation." Yugi said.

Dustin: "Yes, but chances of victory are about 50-50. Hes taking a huge gamble." I said hoping Joey wins this.

Mai: "This wouldn't be happening if you'd just obeyed my commands, Rex!" Mai said as Bella snickered.

Bella: "Oh please! Not even a dog would want to listen to you." Bella said as Mai looked at her with a growl in her voice.

Mai: "Excuse me?" Mai said now really pissed.

Dustin: "Look, why don't you just turn into a bat and fly the hell away." I said as Mai was too mad to even speak at this point.

Time Wizard appears on the field, a perky little monster shaped like a clock with hands, feet, and eyeballs, who carries a scepter with a spinner atop it.

Joey: "Now, I hope ya packed your bags, Rex, 'cause if my Time Wizard's spin arrow lands on a time warp, you'll be on the next boat off this island!" Joey said.

Rex: "D'ya really wanna leave this entire duel up to a single spin? Ya do know what'll happen if that arrow lands on a skull, don'tcha?" Rex said with shock.

Joey: "It's a risk I gotta take; Time Roulette, go!" Joey said as Time Wizard's spinner starts to spin. It's divided in six pieces; four skulls and two time warp crests. Joey's chances look to be about 50-50; the skull zones are smaller.

Téa: "What happens if the arrow lands on a skull?" Téa asked.

Yugi: "It'll self-destruct and take a chunk out of Joey's life points." Yugi said.

Tristan: "Aw, man- all he's got is a chunk!" Tristan said with worry.

Dustin: "Like I said. He's taking a huge gamble here." I said with my fingers crossed.

Bela: "I sure hope this doesn't blow up in Joey's face." Bella said.

Poseidon: "As a Wiseman once said, "a single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat." And Joey may be that man." Poseidon said as Kygomi and Necro appeared.

Kygomi: "All we can do is pray." Kygomi said keeping her fingers crossed.

The Time Roulette keeps spinning and keeps on spinning...

Téa: "I can't believe this entire duel has come down to one spin! It's almost too nerve-wracking to even watch!" Téa said covering her eyes.

Yugi: "All we can do now is hope that arrow doesn't land on a skull."

Tristan: "Okay- then let's start hopin'." Tristan said as we all kept our fingers crossed.

The Time Roulette keeps spinning; Joey watches it intently, gritting his teeth.

Joey: ' _C'mon, time machine..._ '

Rex watches it nervously; now he's the one sweating.

Rex: ' _Come on, skull…_ '

The arrow starts to slow down.

Téa: "It's stopping...!" Téa said with hope and worry.

Dustin: "C'mon Wheeler." I said with high hopes.

It keeps spinning slower and slower. Everyone holds their breath.

Mai: "Slowly..." Mai said sweating.

The arrow ticks to a stop- on a crest! We all cheer.

Tristan and Téa: "Yeah!"

Yugi: "Way to go, Joe!"

Dustin: "Aww hell yeah!" I shouted in glee.

Basara and Bella: "Woo-hoo!"

Rex: "No!"

Joey: "A'right- time warp, go!" Joey said giving Time Wizard the go.

Time Wizard waves its scepter, now glowing with power, and speaks in a robotic voice.

Time Wizard: "Time magic!"

The sky around the field changes color as Time Wizard points his scepter at Red-Eyes. A swirling vortex appears in the sky and a strong wind blows from it. The spectators cower, as does Rex.

Rex: "You jerk! Look what you've done! The entire space-time continuum is speeding out of control! Eons are passing like seconds!" Rex said as visions of distant or long-forgotten galaxies stream through the vortex. Glowing shapes of long-extinct creatures fly around the field in a maelstrom. Through the vortex also comes an ape, then a squat bipedal ape, then a more developed hominid, then a hominid with a stick, and finally, a human man, standing tall. Rex flinches away from the bright light. When he looks at the field again, he is aghast.

Rex: "Aaaagh... Huh?!" Rex said as everyone sees what Rex is seeing.

Téa: "He's been... fossilized." Téa said.

Mai: "No...! He hasn't. He's still standing. Sure he's beginning to gray a little, but that's natural. Go on and have him attack, Rex." Mai said in pure denial but despite Mai's unconvincing reassurances, Red-Eyes appears to have turned to stone.

Mai: "Go on, Rex!" Mai said impatiently.

Rex: "Right. Uh, Red-Eyes? Go on and attack..." Rex said but instead, Red-Eyes's stone head falls off and smashes to the ground.

Rex: "Ouagh! No, no, no!" Rex shouts as the rest of Red-Eyes collapses on itself.

Tristan and Téa are watching all this, dumbfounded. Even Yugi and I look a bit stunned.

Yugi: "The millions of years that Joey's Time Wizard made pass has turned Rex's dragon into a brittle shell of dust!" Yugi said with a smile.

Dustun: "You did it Joey! You did it!" I said happily as Rex's life points shrink to zero.

Rex: "Mmgh... So I guess you won my star chips, huh?" Rex said in defeat.

Joey breathes a deep sigh or relief. Then realised he won more than that.

Joey: "Wait a second. Not only did I win your star chips, but I won your Red-Eyes, too- fair and square!" Joey said as Rex wails in utter defeat.

Dustin: "Looks like your plan went right down the crapper Mai." I said to Mai who was dumbfounded by this sight. She then looks at me in anger.

Mai: "Don't push your luck Hogan. Luckily I'm a woman of my word. But you remember this day punk. I'll be expecting a rematch." Mai said storming off in anger.

Téa: "All right!" Téa said with glee.

Yugi: "And he did it all by himself, too." Yugi said feeling proud.

Joey jumps off the duel podium before it reaches the ground, running toward his friends.

Joey: I"I did it, guys! I did it!" Joey felt so proud of himself, and I don't lame him.

Tristan's running straight toward him, me, Bella, Vanessa, Basara, Yugi and Téa jogging behind after him.

Tristan: "Hey, you're the man, Joey!" Tristan said .

Joey: "Yeah, you know it!" Joey said.

Tristan: "Comin' right atcha, man!"

Joey: "Gimme some skin, bro!"

Tristan: "Up high, or down low!"

Joey and Tristan were running toward each other, and right when they reach each other, Joey finds himself on the ground. Tristan stands over him smugly.

Tristan: "I guess you're down low, bud."

Joey: "You- you shoved me! After everything I just went through, you go an' shove me?!" Joey said red-faced with surprise

Tristan: "Yeah? Well, tough tamale! Now we're even for when you pushed me!" Tristan said with a smug grin. Joey jumps up, ready to fight.

Joey: "Eh! Don't you know two wrongs don't make a right, ya jerk?!" Joey said in anger.

Tristan: "Should I make it three, then?!" Tristan said smugly.

Joey: "Bring it on!" Joey said as the rest of us were standing off to the side watching all this.

Yugi: "Come on, guys, there's no need to fight over this!" Yugi said as I wanted to intervene, but Téa stopped me.

Téa: "Maybe we oughta stay outta this one. I think this is their bizarre way of showing each other they care." Téa said to me and Yugi.

Yugi: "Oh... Okay..." Yugi.

We watch, nonplussed, as Tristan and Joey grapple; Tristan is gripping Joey's nose, and Joey is stretching Tristan's cheeks, both of them growling unintelligible insults. They look ridiculous.

Yugi: "I just hope they don't care about me that much..." Yugi said with a seat drop.

Dustin: "That makes two of us." I said with an equal expression.

***Later***

It was night time, a huge full moon shines down through the treetops to shine on a path somewhere in Duelist Kingdom's vast forests.

Yugi: "Boy, it sure got dark in a hurry." Yugi said.

Téa: "Yeah, maybe we oughta set up camp somewhere." Téa said.

Tristan: "Don't tell me you're afraid, Téa? You got us protecting you!" Tristan said with his usual macho attitude.

Téa: "Yeah- but who's protecting you guys?" Téa said with a deadpan look.

Tristan: "Uhh, good point. Let's set up camp." Tristan said as we suddenly hear a rustling noise. We see a bush rustle suspiciously along the path. I pulled out a pocket knife I had for self defense.

Dustin: "Stick behind me guys." I said with my knife in hand, shocking the group.

Yugi: "You carry a pocket knife with you?" Yugi asked with surprise.

Dustin: "Yeah. You never know when one of Pegasus' lap dogs come at us. Or in case some sick son of a bitch ever gets any ideas." I said as Joey places a hand on my shoulder.

Joey: "Relax, guys! There's nothin' in these woods but crickets and squirrels!" Joey said laughing abit. Oh Joey couldn't have been more wrong. Somewhere in the bushes, a pair of eyes glows red. There may be more in these woods than that...

On a branch, an owl hoots softly, its eyes glowing with reflected moonlight.

Tristan: ."..And when they finally pulled over to look and see what was in the back seat of the car..."

We were sitting on the ground under a nearby tree; Tristan's in the middle of telling a ghost story.

Tristan: "...It was over twenty pepperoni pizzas with double cheese and meatballs!" Tristan said with his tale.

Téa: "Oh please, what kind of ghost story is that supposed to be!" Téa said with a groan.

Joey: "Arrgh, if I don't get some food in me I'm gonna be turnin' into a ghost!" Joey said as, thinking about his stomach.

Téa: "Those two and their stomachs, huh, Yugi?" Téa said as Joey then spots a yellow mushroom with pink spots, sitting at the base of the tree.

Joey: "Huh? Hey, my meal ticket!"

Joey lunges toward it to take a bite right out of the top, and Tristan grabs him by the arms, holding him back as he keeps scrambling forward. Yugi and Téa walk over.

Tristan: "Wha?! No!" Tristan said as I swat the mushroom out of his hand.

Dustin: "Dude! Have you lost your ever loving mind?" I said glaring at Joey.

Yugi: "Wild mushrooms are poisonous, Joey!" Tristan said as we then hear an all to familiar voice.

Mai: "So do us all a favor—"

Joey stops struggling, and we all look; Mai has joined us.

Mai: "...And let him eat it! Mhaha!" Mai said as I was getting pissed.

Dustin: "Of course. You never learn when to piss off do you!" I said with anger.

Joey: "Now whaddaya want, Mai?"

She takes a candy bar out of her pocket and takes a bite, chewing with relish. We all watch her, eyes wide.

Dustin: "You bitch!" I said with pure rage.

Bela: "Careful Mai. Wouldn't want it to go to your thighs would we?" Bella said as Mai glared at her.

Mai: "Watch it!" Mai growled at Bella.

Joey: "That's it! You can duel me, you can insult me, but you're not eatin' in front a' me!" Joey said in anger.

Mai: "You're that hungry, are you? Okay, then, give me your star chips and I'll give you some food." Mai said as I then saw a bush of berries. Luckily I had a survival book with me for safety measures. I then saw that they were edible.

Dustin: "No thanks. I just found a bushel of berries over there." I said pointing to the bush. I went to it and picked a huge bunch for us.

Mai: "I was just kidding, Hogan. I'll more than happy to share if you can manage to ask politely like a gentleman." Mai said, making me brush it off.

Joey: "Right, so then you can go an' make fun a' me for that, too?"

Dustin: "Like I said. We're good." I said as I managed to pick more than enough berries for all of us, save for Mai.

Bella: "Oh sweet. Blueberries." Bella said with glee.

Mai: "Look, by tomorrow I'll have won entrance to the castle so there's no point in me keeping an entire knapsack full of food." Mai said as she did kinda have a point. We looked at each other.

Dustin: "I guess you do have a point." I said still on my toes, just to be sure she doesn't o anything stupid.

Yugi: "Sure would be nice not to have to duel tomorrow on an empty stomach." Yugi said wistfully.

Joey: "How do we know this isn't another trick! Gimme just one good reason to trust you! Besides Hogan managed to pick us some berries."

Mai: "Well those berries won't last long. And it's either me or that poisonous mushroom." Mai said as we all groan; she has a point.

Dustin: "Fine. But I got my eye on you woman." I said warningly.

***Later***

Mai's knapsack is unpacked and its contents spread on the ground. There's a box with a plus on it, probably a first aid kit; a couple of packs of gum; a couple more of the same candy bar Mai was eating earlier; a plastic-wrapped stack of plastic plates and another similar package with plastic cups; a couple small cans; a couple bags of chips; a thermos; and four soda cans.

Yugi: "Look at all this stuff! Candy bars—"

Joey: "Dibs on the candy bars."

Yugi: "-Potato chips—"

Tristan: "Dibs on the chips!"

Yugi: "-Canned fruit—

Dustin: "Hell yeah! Dibs on the fruit." I said in happiness grabbing a can.

Yugi: "-Soda—"

Joey: "Dibs on the soda."

Mai: "Sorry, boys, no dibs on anything yet. At least not until you complete your chores. I want Yugi to go look for some firewood."

Bella: "What?" Bella said as Vanessa placed a hand on her shoulder.

Vanessa: "Easy there Bells. We do owe her." Vanessa said.

Yugi: "Sure." Yugi said Mai looks at Tristan and Joey.

Mai: "And you two boys can go and fetch us some water." Mai said as we just nodded.

Tristan: "You bet."

Tristan all but shoves Joey away from their campsite, the latter reluctantly clutching a collapsible bucket.

Joey: "If she's not slingin' insults then she's barkin' orders..."

Tristan: "I'm willin' to swallow my pride if it means swallowin' some food!"

Yugi: "I'll go and gather us up that firewood." Yugi went on his feet, leaving me, Téa, Bella, Vanessa and Mai.

Téa: "Okay."

Dustin: "You want me to go with you there homie?" I asked but Yugi just said he's be on his own.

Mai: "What's your name? Téa, is it? Téa is a little startled; is Mai actually being friendly?

Téa: "Mmhmm."

Mai: "Well, Téa, if you wanna freshen up a bit there's a makeshift shower just over there." Mai said a bit generously.

Téa: "Uh, thanks, Mai!" Téa said gratefully.

Mai: "Hanging out with those boys is no reason to have to smell like them!" Mai said as I just felt a bit insulted, but kept my mouth shut.

***A minute later***

Mai watches me and the others over at the campfire while she stands guard outside Téa's shower.

Yugi: "Joey, I don't think we should cook the candy bars..." Yugi said to Joey.

Joey: "Back off, I know what I'm doin'..." Joey said a bit stubbornly.

Mai: L"ook at you go, Joey, only thing missing is a chef's hat!" Mai teased as Joey reacts, goofy and flattered but still not sure he likes her after all she's put him through today. "And a *cute apron."

Joey: "Geez! Alright, already!"

Mai: "Now keep cooking!"

Dustin: "You guys wanna hear a ghost story I got in mind?" I said as the others were interested.

Joey: "If it's any better than Tristan's than yeah." Joey said as Tristan glared at him

Bella: "I guess so."

Vanessa: "Sure."

Yugi: "I don't see why not." Mai was also, surprisingly interested.

Mai: "I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Mai said as everyone else.

Dustin: "Alright. This is more of a legend from Venezuela and Columbia. Hope you guys like exotic." I said as everyone was intent to listen.

Dustin: "Well. The legend I'm about to tell is about a creature named El Silbon. Also known as, the whistler." I said as Joey raised a brow.

Joey: "The whistler? How is that scary?" Joey said as Tristan punched him lightly on the shoulder.

Tristan: "Just let him speak." Tristan said as he nodded at me, telling me to tell the story.

Dustin: "Alright. It all started in a rural town. There was a young boy who lived with his mother, father and grandfather. His parents couldn't say no to him, so in turn, he became incredibly spoiled. He would even scream and throw hissy fits until he got what he wanted." I said as everyone were wide eyed but interested.

Joey: "Jeez. That kid is in major need of a time out." Joey said as I just nodded.d

Dustin: "Oh keep listening. One day, he and his father were out into he woods. The boy said he was hungry and wanted venison. His father, desperate to please him, searched hours on end hoping to hunt one down. But sadly, he came up empty handed. The boy was so furious that he ended murdering his father, rips out his entrails and brings it back to his mother and asked her to cook it for him." I said as everyone was a bit wide eyed.

Yugi: "Seriously?" Yugi asked wide eyed.

Bella: "Christ!" Bella said.

Tristan: "Ew!"

Dustin: "Just wait. It gets worse. When his mother catches on about what's happened, his mother curses him for eternity. Then his grandfather ties him to a post and whips his back until it was raw and bloody. He then rubbed lemon, gin and chili peppers in his wounds to make them sting. Then he places the bag filed with his fathers remains on the boy's back, while the boy tries to out run his grandfathers dogs, but failed as they devoured him in seconds." I said as everyone were now shaking like leaves.

Joey: "Jeez. Talk about discipline." Joey said as I looked at Mai, who motions me to continue.

Dustin: "His grandfather also curses the boy to carry his fathers remains for eternity. This curse made him as tall as the tree, skeletally thin, wearing a white tattered suit, a white brimmed hat and carries the sack filled with his fathers bones on his back. Since then, he is doomed to wander to the earth forever. And they call him the whistler for a reason. He is said to whistle his bone chilling tune while on the prowl." I said as Yugi raised his hand.

Yugi: "And what is the tune he whistles?" Yugi said as I whistled the notes we learn in music class, but a bit more eerie.

Mai: "Yikes." Mai said shivering in fear.

Vanessa: "Well. Not going to Venezuela or Columbia anytime soon." Vanessa said shivering.

Dustin: "Well they say if you hear the whistle in your ear or near by, then your safe. But if you hear it from a distance, that means he's actually right behind you. But you don't even have to go out on a midnight stroll to encounter him. They say he enters into somebody's house in search of a quite place to count his bony collection. Should anyone hear this, then somebody in the house will die. So, you better pray to God, your not a deep sleeper." I said with a chuckle, finishing my story.

Tristan: "Yeah, I'm definitely not gonna be able to sleep tonight." Tristan said a bit scared.

Joey: "You and me both." Joey said shivering in fear.

Téa: "Aaah!" We hear Téa scream.

Dustin: "Shit! Téa!" I yell in worry as Mai goes into the shower to help her; Téa's holding her towel around her and cowering to one side.

Mai: "What's wrong?"

Téa: "I heard something moving around right outside!"

Dustin: "Peeping tom huh? Not on my watch." I said puling my poet knife out as as I ran to the direction Téa heard the nose. Mai pokes her head out of the far side of the shower; nothing there but bushes.

Mai: "Huh... Well it's gone now." Mai said as I put my pocket knife away.

Dustin: "Any sick bastard thinks he can get a free show, then he's lost his damn mind. He's just lucky I didn't gut his ass like a fish." I said walking back to the fire.

Later on, we all sit down to dinner. A pot of boiling water sits over the fire, heating packages of what might be rice or something else that cooks by steaming. We all were sitting around the fire. Mai is perched primly on a rock, legs crossed, and the rest of us are sitting on the ground.

Tristan: "Wow! It sure smells good!" Tristan said as I couldn't help but agree.

All: "Time to dig in!" We all said simultaneously as soup was on.

Tristan: "Mmm- tasty!" Tristan said as I nodded.

Dustin: "Damn straight Joester." I said, giving Joey a thumbs up.

Joey: "Ah, thankya very much!" Joey pridefully said.

Yugi: "Not bad. How's yours, Téa?" Yugi asked Téa.

Téa: "Mmm, four stars!" Téa said as Bella, Basara and Vanessa nodes in agreement.

Yugi: "Speaking of stars, I hear you've won a few, Mai. How many do you have? Eight? Or is it nine? However many, it sure sounds like you're in the zone!" Yugi asked as I wanted to know to.

Dustin: "Yeah. I'll admit those harpies are pretty formidable. So I bet you beaten quite a bunch of duelists." I said as Mai looked up.

Mai: "Huh! Don't think you're gonna fool me with your 'nice guy' routine, Yugi. It's only a matter of time before you—" Mai said as Yugi looks slightly hurt; he was just trying to be friendly and give her a compliment. And I was now pissed by this.

Téa: "Can't we just forget about the tournament for one night?" Téa said trying to avoid any conflict.

Tristan: "Let's make fun a' Joey instead. That's always fun." Tristan said as Joey glared at him.

Mai: "Okay, just as long as everyone is crystal-clear about one little thing- any duelist in my way is going down!" Mai said the last bit flatly.

We all gasp, surprised at her sudden hostility.

Mai: "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go for a walk." Mai said primly as she stands up and walks away from the campfire, down the path toward the sea. We watch her go.

Dustin: "Jeez what a bitch." I said as Mai was too far to hear, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Vanessa: "Agreed." Vanessa nodes.

Joey: "Ugh, man, she can really ruin a meal!" Joey groaned.

***With Mai***

Mai stands out on the dark cliffs alone, staring out at the sea. The breeze off the ocean stirs her hair.

Mai: 'I should never have sat down with those losers! Even if they do seem like kinda nice... losers... And friendly... And- no! I can't afford to go soft now. I'm a duelist first, and that means everyone is an enemy.' "So no friends for me. I want to win. And I'll do it all alone." Mai said as she looks forlorn and lonely. And she doesn't see the large, shadowy figure sneaking up behind her until her mouth is covered with one massive, duel-gloved hand and she's dragged away into the forest, squeaking and struggling.

***Back with Dustin and friends***

Back at the campfire, we have finished eating.

Joey: "Man, oh, man! I'm fadin' fast here." Joey said with a yawn.

Téa: "Don't you think we should check on Mai?"

Yugi: "Good idea."

Tristan: "She has been gone for a while."

Joey: "It's probably some trap."

Téa: "Hmm..." The bushes behind Téa rustle, and she screams. Me, Yugi, Basara, Tristan and Joey are already on our feet to protect Téa, Vanessa and Bella, ready for a fight, watching the bushes continue to move. I pulled out my pocket knife ready to inflict some damage.

Yugi: "What was that?!" Yugi asked alert.

Joey: "Yep. Betcha she's been waitin' there the whole time." Joey said.

Dustin: "Or maybe its some stalker. Alright buddy, either you come on out or I'll carve you like a turkey on Thanksgiving!. I said warningly as someone walks out of the bushes, but it isn't Mai or a stalker. Me, Yugi, Téa, Tristan and Joey gasped at who we saw.

Yugi: "It's Bakura!" Yugi said wide eyed.

Bella: "You know this guy?" Bella asked with curiosity.

Dustin: "Yeah. He's a friend of ours. He goes to the same school we got to." I said to Bella, Basara and Vanessa.

Téa: "See?! I told you!" Téa said.

Flashback

On the boat to Duelist Kingdom, Téa peers out from behind a corner as Bakura walks to the railing of the ship and looks out at the water.

Téa: I haven't just been seeing things!

Téa spots Bakura again, watching them from behind a tree near the stairs to the courtyard of the castle on the first morning of the tournament.

End Flashback

Joey: "Whaddaya doin' way out here, Bakura?" Joey said as I put away my pocket knife.

Bakura: "Same as you guys, I guess." Bakura said.

Tristan: "You gave us a scare sneakin' around in those bushes." Tristan said as I nodded.

Dustin: "Yeah man. You gave us a scare." I said glad I didn't hurt the guy.

Joey: "Yeah, for a minute there we actually thought we had somethin' to worry about! Heheh, pretty silly, hah?" Joey said as Bakura's smile seems a little restrained; he looks slightly troubled. I couldn't help but notice it.

Dustin: 'Huh? He seemed a bit troubled. I'm probably just seeing things. But still…' I thought worrying for Bakura.

***Later***

We all sat around the campfire.

Tristan: "Joey, you've been starin' at that card for like an hour, what's up?" Tristan said to Joey.

Joey: "I'll tell ya, just don't laugh." Joey said as Yugi and Téa share a smile as I nodded.

Dustin: "Come on Joey, you can tell us." I said with a smile.

Joey: "Sometimes, when I'm in a duel, I pretend that it's me out there on the field swappin' blows with whatever card my opponent has out. Heheheh, isn't that dumb?!" Joey said as I couldt help but agree.

Dustin: "That makes two of us dude." I said patting Joey's back.

Bakura: "Well if you were, which card would you want to be, Joey?" Bakura a asked Joey.

Joey: "Uhh... this one! " Joey shows us his Flame Swordsman card, then jumps up and pantomimes a sword swing.

Joey: "The Flame Swordsman kicks everybody's butt! Hahhh!" joey said as I giggled at the sight.

Dustin: "He is one of your powerful monsters." I said as Tristan jumped up.

Tristan: "Not my guy's- the Cyber Commander!" Tristan said as Téa giggled at this.

Téa: "You boys and your cards are hilarious!"

Yugi: "I think everyone has a card they can identify with. You should see if you can pick one for yourself, Téa." Yugi said to Téa.

Téa: "Okay. I pick this one- Magician of Faith."

Tristan: "What? Ya gotta be kiddin' me." Tirtan sweat dropped.

Joey: "More like the magician a' freaks if ya ask me!" Joey said with a smirk.

Téa: "Shut up!" Téa growled as Joey and Tristan cling together in terror, both showing huge grins.

Dustin: "What Magician of faith may lack in strength, she more than makes up for with her ability to bring back a magic card from the graveyard. I say it suits you well Téa." I said having Téa's back.

Bakura: "Tell me which one you identify with, Yugi." Bakura said as Yugi shows them us Dark Magician card.

Yugi: "Oh, that's easy- Dark Magician, hands down!" Yugi said as I showed my Tyler the Great Warrior.

Dustjn: "I guess mine would have to be Tyler the Great Warrior." I said as Bakura and Vanessa were awestruck.

Bakura: "You have Tyler the Great Warrior? Do you know how rare that card is?" Bakura said in admiration.

Dustin: "Yeah. One of a kind. It was a gift from a friend, much like my Blue-Eyes." I said revealing Blue-Eyes White Dragon, further shocking Bakura and Vanessa.

Vanessa: "No freaking way. Kaiba has three of those things and there are only four of those bad boys out there. How did you get the fourth one?" Vanessa said as I smiled solemnly.

Dustin: "As I said Vanessa. Gift from a friend." I said as Bakura liked at Vanessa.

Bakura: "Vanessa is it? What about you." Bakura asked Vanessa as pulled out Melody Siren Mermaid - Pink Perl Luna.

Vanessa: "Melody Siren Mermaid – Pink Perl Luna of course." Vanessa said as Basara held out his Machine King card.

Basara: "That leaves me with Ultra Machine King. Pretty useful even in the bleakest of situations."

Dustin: "Yeah. I still remember using that card along with that DNA Surgery trap card from our previous duel." I said as Bakura then looks at Bella.

Bakura: "Oh my. I never thought I would meet Bella Pegasus here." Bakura said with admiration as Bella nodded.

Bella: "Charmed I'm sure. And to answer your question..." Bella then pulls out her Elemental Hero Neos "Is Elemental Hero Neos. This bad boy is my ace card in my hero deck." Bela said as I looked at the card in awe.

Dustin: "With Neos, Contact Fusion ability,no doubt about that."I said as Joey looked at me.

Joey: "Contact Fusion?" Joey asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dustin: "Its an ability Neos can use to automatically fuse with monsters, mainly Neo-Spacians, to form more powerful versions of himself. Basically he can return himself and other fusion materials back to the deck. But sadly the fusion monster formed returns to the fusion deck afterwards." I said as the others looked at Bella.

Yugi: "I would say that monster is quite powerful. And his attack and dense points are equal to my Dark Magician's" Yugi said with awe.

Téa: "Maybe I'm just out of the loop, but don't you guys think it's a little silly to be comparing ourselves to playing cards?" Téa asked as I looked at her with a smile.

Yugi: "Maybe a little, but it's like grandpa says; it's not about the playing cards, it's about putting a little bit of your heart into anything that you care about, you know?" Yugi saod as we all nod in agreement.

Dustin: "Plus that's what makes the game even more fun, from my perspective." I then look at Bakura.

Dustin: "So what about you dude. Which card do you care about most, Bakura?" I asked the white haired boy."

Bakura: "This one is my favorite." Bakura said as he shows us a spell card that depicts an angel, half dark and half light. The dark half has a giant bat wing, the light side a white, feathery one. She holds a heart before her chest, such that it's half in light, half in shadow.

Téa: "Huh?"

Yugi: "Isn't that the "Change of Heart" card?" Yugi asked as I nod.

Dustin: "Definitely. Allows the controller to steal one monster from the opponents side until the end phase." I said as I liked the artwork. "Plus has a really cool artwork." I said with as smile.

Joey: "Kind of a weird-lookin' picture, don'tcha think?" Joey said as I lightly smaked his arm.

Dustin: "Don't be an ass." I said to Joey.

Bakura: "Hmm. If you wanna see how it works, we could have a duel right now. Not for star chips, just for a little fun."

Joey: "Sure. I'm down with that. After all this 'star chip' stuff, it'll be nice to have a duel with no strings attached." Joey said as I nod.

Dustin: "Damn straight brother."

Yugi: "I agree! I think just a regular ol' duel sounds like a great idea."

Bakura: "Why don't you guys each put your favorite card into Yugi's deck, so it'll be like we're *all* playing?" Bakura said as we just nod.

Joey: "That's a good idea. "

Dustin: "Meh. Why not."

Tristan: "Yeah!"

Yugi: "Great! But I should warn you that with this all-star team of cards, we'll be tough to beat!" Yugi said as all our cards were laid out.

Bakura: "True- but maybe I'll surprise you."

Téa: "This'll be fun."

Again I see that reserved, held-back smile from Bakura. I know that something is definetily off.

Dustin: 'That smile again. Why do I get the feeling so etching bad is about to happen' I then notice a second Bakura next to the original, but this one seems more…evil. I only saw him for a split second before he vanished. I was shocked and a little scared.

Dustin: ' _Whoa. What The hell?_ ' I said with wide eyes.

Bella: ' _What the…did I just see another Bakura?_ ' Bella thought with wide eyes, but thought she was just seeing things.

On a tree stump near the campfire, Yugi and Bakura have laid out their card mats. We all are kneeling or sitting on the ground behind Yugi, while I just squat down with my arms crossed, Joey, Téa and Tristan looked at me.

Joey: "Dude, how do you always squat like that? I can barely do that myself." Joey asked as I grained.

Dustin: "Well, when you're double jointed like me, you squat like this with ease. Hell I can even fall asleep like this still squat without faltering." I said everyone, even Bakura looked at me with curiosity.

Bella: "Really?" Bella asked as Tristan tried to knock me down, but I barely budged.

Dustin: "Yup. I have my own center of gravity in this position." I smirked.

Téa: "Always full of surprises." Téa said chuckling.

Yugi: "All right, I'm all shuffled."

Téa: "Now, you're sure you don't mind playing alone?" Téa asked.

Joey: "Don't you worry about a thing, Bakura; we'll go easy on ya." Joey said giving a thumbs-up.

Bakura: "Thanks." Bakura nodded

Joey: "Right. Now let's get this duel on the road!" Joey said as he turns away and doesn't notice that Bakura is looking more sinister by the moment. This time when he smiles, it's less restrained, but more malicious.

Bakura: "Before we get started, there's a little something I'd like to share with you all." Bakura said with a different tone. Tristan blinks. The mild-mannered, self-effacing Bakura is speaking smoothly, assuredly, and his voice has dropped slightly in pitch.

Tristan: "Huh?"

Dustin: "You got a frog in your throat or something?" I asked noticing Bakura's Chang of tone.

Bakura: "And especially with you, Yugi."

Joey: "What's that?" Joey asked.

Bakura: "You'll see." Bakura said, slightly laughing. Téa turns nervously to Yugi, who's staring at Bakura.

Téa: "What's he doing?" Géaasked as I got a really bad feeling.

Dustin: "Guys, I got a bad feeling." I said as Bella nodded.

Bella: "That makes two of us."

Bakura closes his eyes and seems to hum softly, holding his hands relaxed before his chest. The air begins to ripple and distort.

Joey: "This is gettin' freaky...!"

And it gets freakier; on Bakura's chest, as though having osmosed through his sweater, appears a circular golden pendant, about the size of one's hand, with five independently hanging points attached to its lower edge like beads. In the center of the circle is a pyramid with a familiar eye wrought upon it. It hangs from Bakura's neck by a cord.

Bela and I gasp at the sight.

Yugi: "No- it can't be! ' _A Millennium Item!_ '

Dustin: "And not just any millennium item." I said felling really scared.

Bella: "It's the Millennium Ring!"Bella said in shock and fear.

Bakura's voice has become harsher, nastier. As he speaks, the forest around them blurs into dark-bluish clouds. The five of them are now standing or sitting around a tree stump in the middle of a strange void.

Yami Bakura : ' _Correct you are my dear. Yes- and the magic of my Millennium Ring will take us to the Shadow Realm!_ '

Joey: "Man, I hate magic..." Joey said freaked out.

Yugi: "Why are you doing this, Bakura?!" Yugi asked as I noticed that this bakura isn't he real bakura, but someone else entirely.

Dustin: "Yugi, that's not Bakura. That's the spirit in that damn ring." I said with utter fear.

Yami Bakura is still speaking without moving his lips; telepathy, probably.

Yami Bakura: ' _Correct you are Hogan. And to answer your question Yugi, You've something I want, Yugi- and I aim to take it! As well as the Guantlet of Wdjat you possess Hogan._ '

The Millennium Ring flashes, and Yugi gasps aloud as a double, a ghost, splits from him. The same thing happens to me, Bella, Vanessa, Basara, Joey, Tristan and Téa.

Yugi: "Huh-AHH!"

Joey: "Huh-UGHH!"

Tristan: "Huh-AGHH!"

Téa: "Huh-ohh..."

Dustin" GAH!"

Basara: "UGH!"

Bella: "AUGH!"

Bella: "AGH!"

Our 'ghosts' disappear into a swirling vortex, and four beams of light shoot into the deck Yugi placed on the tree stump. Our bodies are motionless for a moment, then, never blinking or changing position, slump to the ground as though puppets with cut strings, while my body still crouched. Yami Bakura stands. This is no longer the nice guy they've been speaking to, this is someone entirely different.

Yami Bakura: "Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm. That wasn't too difficult. Their souls have been locked away. And now, after waiting for countless centuries, the legendary Millennium Puzzle is mine!" He then saw my body still squaring.

Yami Bakura: "Still in that position, even after having his soul taken? What an odd individual." Bakura said as he He stands over Yugi; the Millennium Puzzle. Yami Bakura reaches for it. It shines, and he recoils, shielding his eyes.

Yami Bakura: Uggggghh...

The Millennium Puzzle is still shining brightly, and Yugi is no longer blue. He opens his eyes, and doesn't look too happy.

Yami Bakura: "No! It- can't be!"

Yami Yugi's POV

I look at Bakura with an unpleased look. This wretch had the gall to harm my friends, and he will most definitely pay for this.

Yami: "You want my Millennium Puzzle and Dustin's Gauntlet of Wdjat? Then you're going to have to duel me for it. But if I win, you'll release my friends and send us all back!" I said in pure determination.

The tree stump between us has momentarily vanished, and they face each other across an open expanse of shadowy surface. The other Bakura has regained his confidence, maliciously gleeful.

Yami Bakura: "Haha, I agree to your ridiculous terms, Yugi! But I promise you- there is more at stake here than you comprehend, and this is one shadow game that you cannot win!" Bakura said with a malicious grin.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **Chapter 13 is finally here. Took me a while but I got it Done. And yes I make Elemental HERO Neos Bella's card for this duel.**

 **And if the title wasn't obvious, its a pun on the song "Behind Blue Eyes".**

 **And as for the duel with Yugi and Panik, I have a tag team duel with Yugi and Dustin vs Panik and an OC.**

 **Well that's for this chapter and as always I'll see you on the next chapter. Buh-bye!**


	16. Lord of the ring

**Hello everyone my name is Dustinhogan83 and welcome back to Dustin's Journey in Duelist Kingdom.**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. I only own my two main characters, Dustin and Cedric.**

* * *

"Talking"

YELLING

 _Thinking_

[Monster Database]

Flashback

* * *

 **Chapter 13. Lord of the ring**

* * *

I stood and faced against a more sinister version of Bakura face each other across a tree stump surrounded by shadowy darkness, while the bodies of my friends lie unconscious on the ground. For a moment, both of us were are silent, but I decided to break the silence.

Yugi (Yami): "Bakura, what have you done? Why have you taken us to the Shadow Realm?" I asked, demanding to know that has happened.

Quite different from Yugi's quiet friend from school, Bakura's alter-ego snickers malevolently.

Yami Bakura: "Hmhmhmhm. Bakura! Bakura's no longer here." Bakura said with his evil tone.

Yugi (Yami): "If you're not Bakura then who are you!" I asked the man before me.

Yami Bakura: "I am a thief and a stealer of souls. And I have done terrible things in my quest to possess the Millennium Items! You do remember the legends, don't you?" This evil bakura asks me, myeyes widen; he does remember, and this is not a good thing. The Millennium Ring around Bakura's neck shimmers with an inner light.

Yami Bakura: ' _Whosoever wields all seven Millennium Items will possess power unimaginable!' And before I'm done with you, your Millennium Puzzle will be mine! And that Gauntlet of Wdjat on your friend Hogan is also something I'm after._ "

I placed my hand to the Millennium Puzzle protectively.

Yugi (Yami): "That's not going to happen, whoever you are. And what would you want with Dustin's gauntlet of Wdjat? Its not even a millennium item." I said looking at the body of Dustin, whose was still squatting despite having his soul stolen.

Yami Bakura: "True. But the Gauntlet of Wdjat has powers greater than even the millennium items themselves. I couldn't help but notice that he could see you, even if you were in the millennium puzzle. And I know he saw me a few minutes ago, only briefly." I widened my eye at this I tel.

Yugi(Yami): "How pray tell do you know that?"

Yami (Bakura): I've been keeping an eye on you and your groups. Plus I sense a strange power from that Bella girl. But I have no use for that. Now enough prattle. We have a duel to attend to." This evil Bakura said as I nod.

Yugi(Yami): "Yes. But I assure you, you will never get your hands on my puzzle or the Gauntlet of Wdjat."

Yami Bakura: "Then let the shadow game begin!" Evil Bakura said, commencing the duel.

Yami Bakura: "The first move is yours." Evil bakura said as I nodded.

Yugi (Yami): "And my first card, the Cyber Commander, Tristan's favorite."

[Cyber Commander/Machine/ATK: 750/DEF: 750/Level: 2/DARK]

A miniature of the Cyber Commander appears standing on the card placed on the table in faceup defense mode; but the little soldier looks very familiar- it's Tristan, wearing the costume and carrying the gun of the Cyber Commander!

Yugi (Yami): "Tristan?!"

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "Huh? What a weird dream!"

Tristan looks at the rifle cradled in his arms, then around at the field.

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "Huh? Where am I? What's goin' on here? Waaugh!"

He just turned around; he stands about as tall as one of Yugi's hands.

Yugi (Yami): "Bakura must've used his Millennium Ring to capture Tristan's soul within his favorite card!" I muttered trying to process what I'm seeing.

Yami Bakura: "Heheheh. Who's your little friend, Yugi? He looks pretty tough, but can he deal with this! The White Magical Hat!" Bakura said as he summoned a man with a white top hat, a monacle and a purple suit.

[White Magical Hat/Spellcaster/ATK: 1000/DEF: 700/Level: 3/LIGHT]

Yami Bakura: "Attack!"

At the sight of Bakura's monster, Tristan began freaking out.

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "Oh, man..! I must still be dreaming!" Tristan said in panic.

The White Magical Hat charges Tristan; for a guy in a top hat and a monocle, he's pretty scary.

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "Yeah, that's it. This is all just a really bad- haaa-aaghh!" Tristan said but was cut off when the White Magical Hat has punched Tristan, and he disappears in a flash of red light, I was distraught from this sight.

Yugi (Yami): "No, Tristan!" I said with fear while the other Bakura is quite enjoying this.

Yami Bakura: "Hmhmhmhm. Ah, looks like that card's been defeated, and your poor friend's soul was trapped within it.

Yugi (Yami): "Where is he?! What've you done with Tristan?!" I asked demanding to know what this was about.

Yami Bakura: "Your friend is gone, on his way to the discard pile- or the graveyard as we call it in Duel Monsters." Bakura said with a smirk.

Yugi (Yami): "It can't be...! Tristan can't be... *gone*..." I said hoping this was not the case.

Over on the ground, the body of Tristan is still unconscious and cold...

***with Tristan***

Tristan, still in the garb of the Cyber Commander, wanders through a never-ending graveyard, dank and misty with headstones and crosses as far as the eye can see.)

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "Man, this place is creeping me out big-time. But how'd I get here? I remember being attacked, and then, next thing I know I'm wandering around this graveyard. Huh? What's this...?"

Tristan walks over to a tombstone and brushes off the dust. It reads "TRISTAN TAYLOR".

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "No...! According to this tombstone, I'm dead! But this can't be...!"

***Back to Yugi***

Yugi (Yami): "Rrrrgh...!"

Yami Bakura: "Hmhmhmhm. When you duel in the Shadow Realm, the stakes are always higher, Yugi! You made a sloppy move, and now your friend- he paid for it with his very soul! Now, which of your friends will you sacrifice next?" Evil Bakura said, his smirk still present.

I grit my teeth and look at my hand. It contains Breath of Light, Flame Swordsman, Skull Stalker, Meotoko, and Kagemusha of the Blue Flame.

Yugi: 'I'd avoid using the cards that have my friends' souls trapped in them if I could, but to save my friends, I have to win. And I only have one card that can beat his White Magical Hat!' "Joey's favorite card- the Flame Swordsman!"

[Flame Swordsman/Warrior/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600/Level: 5/FIRE]

The card glows, and Joey appears, wearing a huge helmet, orange-lacquered battle armor, and the rest of the gear of the Flame Swordsman, including a big, shimmering orange sword in his hand. He looks resolute, then surprised.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Hey... what gives? Hey Yugi, y- GAAAAAAHHH! What the?! You're a giant! Oh man, I've finally cracked..." Joey said out of panic.

Yugi (Yami): "Joey, listen to me. Your soul has been sealed inside your favorite card; you've become the Flame Swordsman!" I told my friend Joey.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "I'm the WHO?!" Joey asked wide eyed.

Yugi (Yami): "If I don't win this duel, we can't restore you to normal, but if you're defeated in this battle, you'll be carried off to the Card Graveyard just like Tristan was!" I told Joey.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Graveyard?!" Joey whimpered at the word.

Yugi (Yami): "In order for me to win this duel, restore you all back to your bodies, and get us out of the Shadow Realm, I'm going to need your help." I told Joey, who smiles; if his friend needs him, that's all the motivation he needs.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "You want my help, you got my help!" Joey said confidently.

Yugi (Yami): "Are you sure you're okay?"

Joey/Flame Swordsman: Okay? I figure I lost my mind, but I'm gonna go with it. Now, who wants a beatin', huh?" Joey then turns around. "Aaagh! Giant Bakura? Now I know I'm nuts; I'm like six inches tall, wearin' a dress, about to fight my giant friend?" Joey said as a feminine voice was heard.

Kygomi: "That's not really Bakura. An evil spirit from his Millennium Ring has taken him over." Suddenly Kygomi, Necro, Poseidon and Jinzo appeared alongside Joey, shocking me and Bakura

Yami Bakura: "What is this?"

Poesidon: "You may have the souls of our comrades, but we'll be here to aid Yugi and his friends through it all."

Kygomi: "Besides, this fight has only begun." Kygomi said.

Necro: "You going down fool." Necro said as four three glowed brightly and formed into columns of light that encased my deck for a brief second

Joey/Flame Swordsman: Well! I have no idea what just happened, so here goes nothin'." Joey then charges at Bakura's monster. "Haaaaaaaaahhhhh! Say goodbye to the cat in the hat!" Joey slashes and the White Magical Hat evaporates. Bakura's lifepoints fall to 1200, and he doesn't look happy about it.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Whoa, man! I did it, Yugi! Now what?" Joey asked me.

Yugi (Yami): "Now it's his turn." I said looking at evil Bakura.

Bakura's life points now stand at 1200 while mine are still at 2000.

Yami Bakura: "Rrrgh, your little Swordsman got lucky last time, Yugi; but not this time!" Bakura slaps down a monster card- in facedown defense position.

Yugi (Yami): "Uh? Why'd he play that facedown?" I muttered.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "'Cause he's afraid a' what Joey the Swordsman'll do to it!"

Yugi (Yami): "Hang on, Joey, it could be a trap." But alas, my words were at deaf ears.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "I'm goin' in." Joey said charging at it.

Yugi (Yami): "Wait!" I said at Joey, but it was too late.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Haaaaahhh!" Joey slashed at the card, but it was then flipped. And the monster in question was morphing jar.

[Morphing Jar/Rock/ATK: 700/DEF: 600/Level: 2/EARTH]

The Morphing Jar's face extends from the card with a squeal. Joey slices it right down the middle, yelling something unintelligible.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Huhsaaaaahh-chak!"

The card anticlimactically falls back onto the table.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Ta-da!"

Yami Bakura: What a dolt.

Yugi (Yami): "It was a Morphing Jar!" I said with wide eyes.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Huh? A Morphin' Jar? Did I screw up?" Joey asked in confusion.

Yugi (Yami): "When a Morphing Jar is attacked, all cards in both players' hands go to the graveyard. We're just really lucky I didn't have Téa's soul card in my hand right now.

Joey's immediately humbled.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Whoa. Sorry, Yuge!"

I grimly folds my hand and placed it on the graveyard pile and draws a new one. Bakura does the same, watching my face as he sees my new hand. My cards are: Dark Magician, Happy Lover, The Furious Sea King, Kageningen and a field magic card I've ever seen before. The card showed the image of the symbol Téa drew on us during the duel between Kaiba and Cedric. The image also showed the had the monsters each of my friends for this duel present.

Yugi(Yami) ' _This card. I've never seen this before.'_ I thought as Kygomi, Jinzo, Necro and Poseidon appeared next to me.

Poseidon: "That is our doing. Its called "Eternal Bond"." I read it's t and this could turn in my favor. I then notice the Dark Magician.

Yugi: 'Ah! The Dark Magician! He's my favorite card! But is it also my soul card? What happens when I play it?'

Bakura chuckles, as though he already knows what I had just drawn. He plays his cards in rhythm with his words."

Yami Bakura: "Hmhmhmhm. With a new hand..." facedown monster "comes a whole new perspective. The game..." facedown card" ever-shifting. New dangers surround every turn.

Yugi: 'He's trying to freak me out. But I can't figure out what he's up to. And hopefully this new card can assist me. I'm just going to have to risk playing...'

[Dark Magician/Spellcaster/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100/Level: 7/DARK]

Yugi (Yami): "The Dark Magician!"

The card glows... and when the mighty spellcaster appears, he's a few feet shorter than usual. Yugi himself is wearing the armor and carrying the staff of the Dark Magician.

Yugi/Dark Magician: "Ah...! Huh?"

Yami: "Next I play a Field Magic card known as, Eternal Bond!" I said as I play the new card, shoxking Bakura.

Yami Bakura: "Eternal What?" Bakura asked with confusion.

Yugi(Yami): "Allow me to explain how this card works. This card gives all my monsters attack points equal to their level multiplied by 100. And since my dark Magician is a level seven monster, he gains 700 attack points. And my flame swordsman gains 500 since he's a level five monster." I explained as Yugi''s attack points now reached to 3200 while Joey's reached 2300.

Yami Bakura: "What difference will it make?" Bakura said with his smirk, but he won't be smiling for long.

Yugi(Yami): "But that's not all. I also gain life point equal to the combined levels of all monsters I control in my monster card zones multiplied by 300. So that gives me an additional 6000 life points." I said as my life points climbed to 8000. Bakura still didn't seem phased.

Yami Bakura: "So what?" Bakura said as I smirked.

Yugi(Yami): "Along with the power boost to my monsters and the increase of my life points I also get to select 1 additional card from my deck, whether it's a monster, magic or trap card, and play it on the field or set it on the field for later use. And I know just the one." I said playing the right monster needed.

Yugi(Yami): "I choose Tyler the Great Warrior! And now that he's on the field, he gains 800 additional attack points and my life points increase further." I said playing the monster needed for my victory.

As soon as I played the card, Dustin dressed as Tyler appeared before me. His attack points reached 3800 while my life points claimed to 10,400.

Tyler the Great Warrior/Dustin: "Whoa...what the hell?" Dustin said as he looked at Bakura. "You!"

Yami Bakura: ' _I've never even heard of such a card. Where did he even get it?_ ' Bakura thought with utter shock.

Yugi(Yami): "And one more thing I should mention. My new field magic card cannot be destroyed or negated by card effects. And now I'll play a card that lets me revive monsters from the graveyard- Reborn the Monster!" I said as upon playing the card, Tristan as Cyber Commander reappears top this card. His attack points were now at 950 as my life points reached to 11,000

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "Huh? What the?! Joey? Yugi? You guys dreamin' this too?" Tristan said to the other three.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Nah, this ain't no dream, Tristan; this is just me goin' insane. 'S all one big delusion."

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "Huh?"

Dustin/Tyler the Great Warrior: "This isn't a dream or a delusion. This is a shadow game." Dustin said as the three looked at him with confusion.

Yami Bakura: "So you know of the shadow games?" Bakura asked Dustin as he looked at him with anger.

Dustin: "Yeah, well not much. But I do know that they make duels real from what I read." Yugi then looks up to me.

Yugi/Dark Magician: "...But just one second ago I was up there."

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "Yeah... if you're down here- who's that up there?"

All four of them turn to look up at the duelist who played them.

Yugi/Dark Magician: "I don't know."

Yami: "Don't you?"

Yugi/Dark Magician: "Ah... well I have noticed that sometimes, when I duel, it feels as if someone is guiding me." I smile approvingly, and nods.)

Yami: "Hmm."

Yugi/Dark Magician: "A-and sometimes it's like I can hear a strong voice calling out to me from my Millennium Puzzle. An ancient, powerful voice." Yugi said shocking Tristan and Joey, But Dustin seems to know what Yugi means.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Huh...?"

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "Really?"

Yugi/Dark Magician: "I'm not sure what it's all about, guys, but I'm pretty sure we can trust him- whoever he is." Yugi then looks at Dustin. "Do you know Dustin?" Yugi asked Dustin who just waes his finger.

Duatin: "That's for you to discover on your own. No spoilers." Dustin said to me as he winked at me.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Hey; if the big guy is okay in your book, then he's okay by me."

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "Yeah."

Yugi/Dark Magician: "So now what?

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "Maybe we should try and find Téa."

Yugi/Dark Magician: "She must still be in the deck."

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Then we should try an' win this thing before her card gets played."

Yugi/Dark Magician: "Good idea."

Dustin/Tyler the Great Warrior: "Easier said then done boys." I said looking at Bakura with a scowl.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "I'm gonna bash me some Bakura...!"

Yugi/Dark Magician: "Hang on, Joey, Dustin and I were just played, so either he or I have to move. Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi attacks, and everything turns its opposite color for a split second; Bakura's facedown monster flips, and it's…

Yugi/Dark Magician: "No! Another Morphing Jar!"

And Yugi's attack destroys it.

Dustin/Tyler the Great Warrior: "Oh fan freaking tastic!"

Yami Bakura: "Hmhmhmhm. We'll have to send all the cards in our hands to the graveyard again." Bakura said as we both placed our hands in the graveyard pile and draw a new one.

Yugi/Dark Magician: "I'm sorry." Yugi apologizes to me.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "'S okay, man, I did the same thing."

Dustin/Tyler the Great Warrior: "Ill take the next attack as title really do some damage to him."

As I'd few my new hand, I was horrified at what I seen.

Yami: "Ugh! No! The Magician of Faith!" I then see the other cards in my hand. They were Elemental HERO Neos, MelodY Siren Mermaid - Pink Pearl Luna, Double Summon and DNA Surgery.

Yami Bakura: "Hmm; isn't that Téa's favorite card? Do you suppose that her mortal soul is trapped within it? Hmmm, I wonder? Maybe you should play it and find out! But then again..." places a facedown monster" You don't know what I'm laying here, so you might be putting her in danger! A dilemma. And while you decide, I'll just activate this trap card-"

I see the card and reacts with alarm.

Yami: "No!"

Yami Bakura: "Just Desserts"!

The trap card generates a ghostly hand that reaches for the duelist Yugi and grips his face, shocking him; his life points fall from 11,0000 to 900 in one blast.

Yami Bakura: "I think you'll find it will help you come to grips with your present situation."

The spectral hand releases his face, and duelist Yugi hunches over, badly shaking, a hand to his chest.

Yami Bakura: Hmhm. "Just Desserts" takes 500 points from each of your monsters on the field. And while you'll have 9,000 life points remaining, you'll feel like each and every point has been ripped from your beating heart!" Evil Bakura laughed at the sight of me in pain.

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "Big Yugi! Are you okay?"

I was in a lot of pain but I open an eye and answers Tristan in gasps.

Yami: "Yes—but hat sure did—a number on me!"

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "Whoa, that trap card just nailed Yugi's life points or maybe I should say, "our" lifepoints." Tristan said as Dustin looks at me.

Dustin/Tyler the great Warrior: "Come on dude. Don't let this bastard psyche you out." He said to !e as I look at him. "Remember, just trust in your deck, and you'll be sure to win this. Remember that." Dustin said as I hooded with a smile.

Yami: ' _Téa's soul card is not safe in my hand; I'll have to play it_.' I said playing. The card glows, and Téa, wearing a full-length purple robe, sits up from under the card and looks around.

Téa/Magician of Faith: "Uh... heh..."

She spots Yugi, Dustin, Joey, and Tristan.

Téa/Magician of Faith: "Hey! What's up!"

All four of the guys are freaking out at the sight of her.)

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Huh, boy..."

They dash over and cluster around her, hiding her behind their backs.

Téa/Magician of Faith: "Uh, guys...?"

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Stay quiet!" Joey said quickly, under his breath)

Téa/Magician of Faith: "It's a little early for *Halloween*, don't ya think?"

She realizes that she's holding a sorcerer's staff with the top shaped like a crescent moon

Téa/Magician of Faith: Huh?! What the?! What's this?!

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Shush! Bakura an' Yugi are big duelin' giants an' are fightin' for our souls!"

Téa/Magician of Faith: "But Yugi's right here!"

Yugi/Dark Magician: "Yeah, well, the big guy's not really *me*, but he's not really not me..."

Téa/Magician of Faith: Huh?!

Dustin/Tyler the Great Warrior: "For God's sake, we'll explain later!" Dustin said getting a bit iritated

Yami: "But remember my new field magic card. I get to choose 1 card from my deck and play it." I said looking through my deck and saw the perfect card.

Yami: "And I know just the one. The Blue-Eyes white dragon!" I said summoning Dustin's most prized card, but Bakura was wide eyed.

Yami Bakura: "What are you a fool? All your monster card zones are used up." Bakura said laughing but I had a smirk.

Yami: "That may be so. But thanks to "Eternal Bond", I can treat my spell and trap card zones as monster card zones as well." I said, eating a wide eyed look from Bakura.

Yami Bakura: "What?!" He said as my dragon appeared on the field, releasing its mighty roar.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Whoa! No way!" Joey said as the dragon looked towards Dustin.

Dustin/Tyler the Great Warrior: "Hey buddy!" Dustin said walking towards the dragon and pet it as if it were a house pet.

Yami: "And the best part is, monster in my spell and trap card zones cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, if my original monster card zones are all occupied. But he won't bon the field for much longer. Now I use Polymerization to fuse Tyler the Great Warrior with Blue Eyes White Dragon." I said as Dustin and Blue-Eyes white dragon were in a vortex and out came Dustin's prized fusion monster. But Dustin was still there, only riding on his most trusted beast.

Yami: "Behold, Dustin's most prized Fusion. Tyler the White Dragon Master!"

Dustin/Tyler the White Dragon Master: "Oh yeah baby!" Dustin said as his mount bellowed its mighty roar, shocking Bakura.

Yami Bakura: "No!"

Yami: "Yes. And let's not forget. He gains attack points equal to his level multiplied by 100, giving him 1000 additional attack points. Plus I gain life points equal to the combined level of all face-up monsters I currently possess in my monster card zone." I explained as Dustin's attack points claimed to 4500 while my life points reached 9,024.

Yami: "Next I play Double Summon, and I'll use its magic to summon Elemental HERO Neos!" I said bringing out Bella's Soul card. As the card glowed on my Spell and Trap Card Zone, Bella appeared wearing a magical girl uniform styled after Neos.

Bella: "Huh? What the…" Bella said and looked at the field. "Uh…I'll ask later."

Yami: "Although I don't increase my life points any further with monsters in my Spell and Trap card zones, Neos still gains a power boost." I said as Bella's attack points reached 3200.

Dustin/Tyler the White Dragon Master: "Alright boy, let's sick em! Radiant Lightning Blast!" Dustin prepared for an attack, but I tried to want him

Yami: "Wait Dustin!" I wanred ,but the damage had already been dealt. The monster he attacked was Electric Lizard.

[Electric Lizard/Thunder/ATK: 850/DEF: 800/Level: 3/EARTH]

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Uh, boy..."

Dustin/Tyler the White Dragon Master: "Oh dammit!" Dustin said as the monster

As soon as Bakura's monster shatters, Dustin feels a sudden shock. He gasps in pain and as his mount roars in pain.

Dustin/Tyler the White Dragon Master: "GAH! SON OF A BITCH!" Dustin screamed in pure agony!

Téa/Magician of Faith: "Wha? No!"

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "What was that?"

Dustin/Tyler the White Dragon Master: "E-Electric Lizard's effect! Neither one of us can't attack that thing. Damn that really stung!" Dustin hissed in pain and looks at me with sorrow. "Sorry dude." Dustin said.

Yami Bakura: "Hahahahah! You can't attack the Electric Lizard without some rather shocking feedback; a lesson you won't soon forget Hogan!" Bakura said as Dustin just flipped him the bird.

Yami: ' _A trap card._ ' "All right, soul-stealer! I'll play my next card facedown- and it's your move."

At that, Joey and Tristan frantically try to push Téa's card down to hide her.

Yami Bakura: "Don't bother, you fools, I can see her perfectly well!" Bakura said, shocking the group.

Yami: "Huh?"

Dustin: "You wouldn't dare you bastard!" Dustin growled.

Yami Bakura: "Try me! Now I have all five of you right where I want you... helpless on the field, easy prey for my Man-Eater Bug!"

[Man-Eater Bug/Insect/ATK: 450/DEF: 600/Level: 2/EARTH]

Bakura places a monster facedown in defense mode. Téa nervously stands as all of them eye the card.

Téa/Magician of Faith: "Man-Eater Bug? Glad I'm a girl."

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Yugi, what's that card do?"

Yugi is still paralyzed, and struggles to speak

Yugi/Dark Magician: "Uhh, t-the Man-Eater Bug can automatically- destroy one creature on the field as soon as it's flipped up!"

Téa/Magician of Faith: "Well, that's certainly not good..." Téa gasped

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "Guys, I really don't wanna go back to that graveyard..."

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Don't you worry, Tristan; none of us're goin' back! We'll destroy that bug before he plays it!" Joey said.

Yugi/Dark Magician: "That won't work."

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Huh?"

Dustin/Tyler the White Dragon Master: "The moment we make an attack, that card will activate."

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "Graveyard, here I come..."

Bella then looks at me.

Bella: "Please be careful man. Neither one of us can't afford to loose this duel." Bella said as I nodded.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Whaddaya sayin', Yuge? That one of us is gonna end up worm-food?"

Yugi/Dark Magician: "I-I'm saying that there's only one way out of this- and we're standing on it!" Yugi said.

The other three turn and look; they're standing on the facedown trap.

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "Ri-i-ight! The trap card Big Yugi laid down!"

Dustin/Tyler the White Dragon Master: "Hopefully this'll be our ticket out."

Yugi/Dark Magician: "Yeah, but I'm afraid to use it. The card requires that we sacrifice a creature. "

Téa/Magician of Faith: "You mean, one of us?!" Téa asked.

Bella: "Sometimes sacrifices have to be made." Bella said solemnly.

Across the field, the Man-Eater Bug peeks out from under its card; a pair of glowing red eyes is the only thing visible.

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "Don't worry, Téa, I'll go."

Téa/Magician of Faith: "No way, Tristan!"

Dustin/Tyler the White Dragon Master: "Tristan Taylor! I'll be damned if your gonna let yourself go become a target to that overgrown cockroach! I'll go instead." Dustin said.

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "No way Hogan. Think about it; that Man-Eater Bug's gonna take one of us out no matter what we do! At least this way I'm takin' it out too- whoa!"

Joey just hit him in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. Tristan moans and falls over.

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "Ough... I guess you disagree..."

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "You just got back from the graveyard. If anyone's goin', it's me!"

Yugi/Dark Magician: "Joey, wait!"

Dustin/Tyler the White Dragon Master: "Dammit Joey, don't you dare! We almost lost you back during the boat ride here, I'll be damned if we're gonna lose you again!" Dustin said on the verge of tears.

Téa/Magician of Faith: "It's too late!" Téa said.

Bella: "Dustin. If Joey wants to go through with this, then let him do it." Bella said to Dustin, he wanted to protest, but he gave in and looked at Joey.

Dustin/Tyler the White Dragon Master: "Alright Joey! Do it!" Dustin said as Joey nodded and ran forward

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Haaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Joey charges, then stops, standing on top of Bakura's facedown. He looks around, then raises his sword, about to stab it down through the card.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "How tough could this bug be?!"

Then the card activates, and Joey's suddenly standing on the head of a giant insect. He flies into the air, thrown off, and lands ungracefully on its shoulders, using his sword to keep it from turning its head and biting him, trying to stay on its back. 'Big Yugi' watches, worried but somewhat stunned, as Joey the tiny Flame Swordsman grapples with the Man-Eater Bug.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Aaaa-aaaghh! Big Yugi! Use the trap! Do it! Do it now! Please! I- I don't want my friends to get hurt! Aaaagh!"

I hesitated, but I resolves myself to respect Joey's decision.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Sacrifice me!"

Yami: "I'm activating a trap, sacrificing my Flame Swordsman to do so. The "Horn of Heaven"! Blasting its celestial tune directly at your Man-Eater Bug, obliterating him from the field once and for all!" I said

The ground around the bug's feet shines with light. Yugi struggles to his feet.

Yugi/Dark Magician: "B-but, Joey...!"

Téa/Magician of Faith: "What's happening to him?"

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "He's disappearing...!"

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Don' worry about me!"

Both Joey and the Man-Eater Bug vanish. Yugi, Téa, Dustin, Bella and Tristan are devastated; Téa sobs.

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "He's gone...! Just like that, my best buddy's gone!"

Yami Bakura: "Hmhmhm. Don't worry, you'll soon be joining him in the graveyard. You can spend an eternity together!"

Dustin/Tyler the White Dragon Master: "YOU GOT TO HELL YOU GODDAMN BASTARD!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as my dragon roared at him, but he seemed unfazed."

Yami: "Rrrghh..."

***with Joey***

Joey has arrived in the graveyard.)

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "The graveyard. Pretty creepy... but they got Tristan back, so maybe... huh?"

He looks around, sensing something, then sees it.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Gaaah!"

A specter in a long purple cloak, carrying a scythe and wearing a string of cards across its chest, is floating toward him on the wind.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "The Reaper of Cards! And he's come for me! Hohh, no..!"

***Back with the duel***

Yami Bakura: "I hope you don't harbor any illusions about rescuing your friend Joey from the graveyard. You've already played Reborn the Monster, the only way to get him back! And soon the Reaper of Cards will claim his soul, forever!"

Dustin: "I wouldn't so sure Bakura." Dustin's said to Bakura, making him confused a bit. "There is a way to bring him back. You'll see." I said as Téa was in gears.

Téa/Magician of Faith: "Poor Joey... he sacrificed himself..."

***With Joey***

Meanwhile, Joey is running as fast as he can in the Flame Swordsman's armor, the Reaper of Cards floating along behind him.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Ahh-haaaaahhh...! Aaahhh...! St-stay away from me!"

He trips over a rock and falls in the dirt. He yells, watching helplessly as the Reaper closes in...

Joey/Flame Swordsman: Aaaaaaahhhh!

***at the duel***

Téa's eyes are welling up with tears.

Téa/Magician of Faith: "He can't be gone..."

A tear falls, and when it hits the ground it makes a ripple. Téa's card starts to glow, then so does she. Yugi turns around.

Yugi/Dark Magician: "Hm? Téa...?"

Dustin/Tyler the White Dragon Master: "And you're out to witness of Bakura." I said as Téa is now shining like an apparition, giving off brilliant white light and dazzling sparkles of glitter. She looks completely shocked at her own strength.

Yugi/Dark Magician: "Wait, she's the Magician of Faith! Téa's tear activated the magic effect of her favorite card!"

Yami: "That's right. And the effect of the Magician of Faith allows me to bring back one magic card from the discard pile and add it to my hand."

The magic glow from Téa siphons off and solidifies into a new card in their hand.

Yami: "And the card I choose?" slaps it down "Reborn the Monster, which I play now!"

***with Joey***

In the graveyard, the Reaper swings its scythe on Joey, just as he vanishes...

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Nnng"

***back with the duel***

And reappears on the field, just in time to cower and start blubbering.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "No, I don' wanna...! Wha? "

Joey's sitting on the Monster Reborn card, looking completely confused. The other three gather around.

Téa/Magician of Faith: "Joey!"

Yugi/Dark Magician: "Joey! You're back!"

Dustin/Tyler the White Dragon Master: "Welcome back buddy!"

Joey looks around at his friends.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "All right!"

Yami Bakura: "You waste your time and your turns rescuing these foolish mortals." Bakura said with as near

Yami: "My friends are never a waste of time! For now I play Melody Siren Mermaid – Pink Pearl Luna in defense mode. Then use Eternal Bond's effect to play one more monster from my deck. And I choose Ultra Machine King." I said bringing out two soul cards, as Vanessa appeared dressed as Pink Pearl Luna while Basara appeared in armor styled after Ultra Machine King.

[Melody Siren Mermaid - Pink Pearl Luna/Aqua/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1500/Level: 4/WATER]

[Ultra Machine King/Machine/ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2000/Level: 8/EARTH]

Yami: "And now that their both on the field. They gain attack points equal to their level x 100." I said as Vanessa's attack points reached he'd 1600 while Basara's were at 2800. "Alright soul stealer. Make your move." I said with narrow eyes.

Yami Bakura: Hmhm. "Oh, I'll move. And you will lose. This is the play that will end the match and win me your Millennium Puzzleand Gaunlet of Wdjat. First, I will play the Lady of Faith in attack mode.

[Lady of Faith/Spellcaster/ATK: 1100/DEF: 800/Level: 3/LIGHT]

Yami Bakura: "And then the card that will turn your friends against one another- the "Change of Heart"!" Bakura said as he shows us the card Bakura named as his favorite card earlier; it depicts an angel split right down the middle between light and darkness, one of its wings feathery and the other black and batlike.

Yugi/Dark Magician: ""Change of Heart"! Isn't that Bakura's favorite card?" Yugi asked.

Dustin/Tyler the White Dragon Master: "Yeah! It is!" Dustin said in shock and fright.

Yami Bakura: "And a very magical card it is. With this card I can turn you against your comrades!" Bakura then looks to Dustin. "And I think I'll possess the most powerful of the bunch!"

Dystin/Tyler the White Dragon Master: "Up yours you bastard!"

Yami Bakura: "You won't have a choice in the matter! The "Change of Heart" card allows me to control any opposing monster- and I choose you, Hogan! Hehehahah!"

Yami: "Leave the him out of this!"

Yami Bakura: "Why should I? By simply using Dustin to destroy little Yugi, I defeat you as well. You're here to guide and protect him?! Then protect him against this! Well what better way to eradicate him then to use one of his close comrades."

He slaps down the "Change of Heart" card. Yugi flinches away from the light, trying somehow to resist it.

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "Dustin!"

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "No!"

Téa/Magician of Faith: "Dustin!"

Yugi/Dark Magician: "Dustin!"

Bella, Basara and Vanessa: "No!"

Dustin raises the arm he's shielding his face with, just a little, to look- and drops it in shock at what he sees. A physical manifestation of the "Change of Heart" appears; it's their mild-mannered friend Bakura, dressed as the two-faced angel.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "It's Bakura!"

Dustin/Tyler TheWhite Dragon Master: "Oh my god!"

Téa/Magician of Faith: "The real Bakura!"

Yugi/Dark Magician: "Bakura! So your soul was sealed into *your* favorite card, too!"

Bakura smiles, and flits forward, speaking without moving his lips.

Bakura/Change of Heart: "I want to help, but we must act quickly, Dustin!"

He flies to the Lady of Faith; the monster gasps with surprise, and falls asleep on her feet. Her head changes to become Bakura's; he is now the new Lady of Faith. Now he can speak.

Bakura/Lady of Faith: "I've taken over one of his cards instead of yours!"

Dustin/Tyler the White Dragon Master: "Huh?"

Yami Bakura: "Aaugh!"

Bakura/Lady of Faith: "I'll control her while you attack me! You can win against the evil Bakura!"

DustinTyle the White Dragon Master: "But if I do that, you'll be sent to the graveyard!"

Bakura/Lady of Faith: "I don't care, it's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit! Do it!"

Yami Bakura: "Be quiet!"

A golden eye glints on the big Yugi's forehead, and the Millennium Puzzle lights up to match, streaming multicolored light. The duelist Bakura yells, unable to endure the light.

Yami: "I have a better idea! If the evil power of Bakura's Millennium Ring can pull souls from people, perhaps the power of my Millennium Puzzle can put them back!

Bakura, the real one, opens his eyes. He's now full-size again, sitting where his double once sat.

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "All right! Our Bakura's back where he belongs!"

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "But where's the evil dude?"

Yami Bakura has replaced his other half- in the dress of the Lady of Faith. He appears, then realizes what has happened.

Yami Bakura/Lady of Faith:" Ugh...! This can't be!"

Poseidon, Kygomi and Necro then appeared before me yet again.

Kygomi: "Allow us to assist!" Kygomi said as the three glowed a golden color and fused to form a new card. As I held it, the voices of the three spoke to me in unison. The card showed the image of all of our favorite cards attacking in a single strike.

Kygomi, Poseidon, and Necro: "This cards should be more than enough to achieve victory." I nodded

Yami: "I play this final card. "Brothers in Arms"!" I said as all the others glowed a rainbow color.

Basara/Ultra Machine King: "Whoah!"

Joey/Flame Swordsman: "Uh?"

Tristan/Cyber Commander: "What the?"

Yugi/Dark Magician: "What the…"

Yami: "This card allows all monsters I control to attack all of yours at once and inflict 100 points of damage multiplied by the combined levels of all my monster to you. That means their combined strength will finally put you out of commission for good." I said to evil Bakura, who was in fear. Everyone put all their effort into one combined attack, the attack engulfed evil Bakura in a blind flash.

Yami Bakura/Lady of Faith: "Ugh...! Ouaaagh!" He shatters in the attcak and is conveyed to the graveyard, screaming all the way.

***in the graveyard***

He appears in the card graveyard in an blinding light- dressed once more as Bakura, not the Lady of Faith.

Yami Bakura: "The Millennium Puzzle and Gauntlet of Wdjat was almost mine!"

Then the Reaper of Cards looms up behind him. He turns, and screams...

***back with Yami***

Clouds drift lazily past the moon, dimming it as they pass, in the skies of Duelist Kingdom.

Yugi: "Are you okay, Bakura?"

Bakura: "I am now, thanks to you." Bakura said to us.

Yugi: "Hmm. Where did you get your Millennium Ring?"

Bakura: "My father picked it up on one of his trips."

Flashback

The Sphinx bakes in the Egyptian sun.

Bakura: "He told me it's from ancient Egypt; I think that's where they're all from."

Bakura's dad wears glasses and has dark grey hair, tied back in a ponytail. He carries a shoulder bag and is wearing a khaki suit with the sleeves rolled up, with a matching hat. Looks to be maybe an adventurer of some kind. He's walking through a narrow, dusty street lined with awnings and stalls.

Bakura: "He was shopping in a merchant bazaar when the Millennium Ring caught his eye."

The Millennium Ring certainly stands out on a table of cheap jewelry and trinkets. The merchant shows him a monster card.

Bakura: "The man who sold the Ring to my father said it had something to do with Duel Monsters; but that never made any sense to me, since the card game is new and the Ring is clearly ancient."

Bakura's dad probably didn't notice that this innocuous merchant had glowing red eyes...

End Flashback

Bakura: "When my father got back, he gave it to me. He said he felt I was destined to have it. "

Dustin's POV

We were waking up. Joey looks half-asleep, Téa's rubbing her eyes as do Bella and Basara, Vanessa stretches and yawns, Tristan yawns, and I just woke up from my squatting position

Tristan: "I just dreamt Bakura went totally mental!"

Joey: "Same here! Last time I snooze with duelin' cards under my pillow..."

Dustin: "Uh…yeah." 'Though I know fully well that wasn't a dream.' I thought when Joey broke me form my thoughts.

Joey: "Dude! Were you seriously squatting the whole time?" Joey said as I looked to see I was still squatting.

Dustin: "Huh! I guess I was. Even after all that dozing off I was still squatting." I said sheepishly as I got up and stretched.

Bakura leans over us, the picture of innocent goodwill

Bakura: "Sleep well, guys?"

Tristan and Joey spring together, terrified, I laughed at the sight.

Tristan and Joey: "Bakura! ...Huh?"

They're still hugging each other. Beat.

Tristan: "Hands off."

Joey: "You grabbed me."

Tristan and Joey: "Huh?"

Ever self-conscious at being caught hugging, they spring apart and land on the ground. Me, Bella, Vanessa, Basara, Yugi, Bakura, and Téa laugh.

Téa: "Uh... I dreamt... we were dressed as duel monsters, and there were two Yugi's!" Téa said as I just went along with it

Dustin: "Uh…what? That is a weird dream." I said looking at Yugi, who just laughs nervously.

Bakura: "Ah..."

Bella: "Thanks for the help guys." Bella said to her friends, Kygomi, Poseidon and Necro.

Poesiedon: "Our pleasure."

Just then, they hear a scream; birds scatter from the trees nearby.

Mai: "Aaaaaaaahhhh!"

Yugi and Bakura turn, and the other three stand up.

Joey: "What was that?!"

Yugi: "I don't know. But whatever it is, we'll face it together!" Yugi said as we head out.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **Chapter 15 is here. And yes I based the chapters name on Lord of the Rings by J.R.R Tolkein.**

 **Also the two cards for this Duel "Eternal Bond" and "Brothers in arms" are only temporary cards used for this chapter. And yes I know the effects may be a it much but I wanted to slice it up a little.**

 **Well that's for this chapter and as always I'll see you on the next chapter. Buh-bye!**


	17. In the dark of the night

**Hello everyone my name is Dustinhogan83 and welcome back to Dustin's Journey in Duelist Kingdom.**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. I only own my two main characters, Dustin and Cedric.**

* * *

"Talking"

YELLING

 _Thinking_

[Monster Database]

Flashback

* * *

 **Chapter 13. In the dark of the night**

* * *

It's a quiet night at Duelist Kingdom. The sea was visible at the edge of a nearby cliff is peaceful, and the breeze is still. In a clearing, Me, Bella, Basara, Vanessa, Tristan, Téa, and Joey are waking up groggily.

Tristan: "Whoa! What a nightmare. I just dreamed Bakura went totally mental." Tristan rubbed his eye.

Joey: "Same here; last time I snooze with duelin' cards under my pillow!" Jey yawneed.

Bakura: "Sleep well, guys?" Bakura standing over us, the picture of innocent goodwill.

Dustin: "Yeah man." I then look down to see me still in my crouching position. I got up and stretched and walked to Yugi and Bakura.

Téa: "Let's see… I dreamt Yugi had us all dressed up like duel monster cards and that you'd gone nuts, so, no." Téa said as me, Yugi and Bakura laugh nervously. I know that whole thing wasn't a dream.

Just then, we hear a scream! We turn in the direction of a part of the forest nearby where black birds are scattering from the treetops in panic.

Yugi: "Huh?"

Basara: "What was that?" Basara asked wide eyed.

Joey: "That voice...! Sounded like Mai. Come on!"

Dustin: "Oh boy. She sounds like she's in trouble. Lets go." I said as we ran to the direction the scream came from.

***With Mai***

Panik: "Hahahahahaha, bye bye, birdies!"

One by one, the three Harpie sisters shatter. Mai's lifepoints fall from 800 to zero. The field is shrouded in darkness.

Mai: "My... Harpies! They're gone...!" Mai said aghast.

Mai's opponent is hidden in the dark, and we only see his eyes glint in the shadows. Then the fog begins to clear; he's huge, thick-necked, broad-shouldered, and small-eyed, in a long black coat, with a duel glove on each hand, each one carrying a big drum of star chip slots; Panik can carry maybe forty or fifty stars at a time.

Panik: "Eheheheheheh, I think you mean eliminated. Heheheheh, just like you! Now hand over all your star chips- you loser!"

Pain: "Overgrown pigeons never stood a chance." Said another man with an Australian accent. He has spiked black hair, crimson eyes, a bandana over his mouth with a Cheshire cat grin on it, he wore a black tank top with a skull and crossbones on it, black baggy jeans, a deep red jacket and matching boots. He also had a duel gauntlet that was the same as the other man's

Mai tries to glare back defiantly, but loses her nerve and looks aside, trying to hold herself together. Every single star chip pops out of her dueling glove, scattering all over the dueling console and the floor of the platform.

Mai: "Ugh! Oh..."

Panik: "Heheheheheheheh..."

Pain: "Better luck next time lady. Oh wait! There wont be a next time. Hehehehehe."

As Mai steps down from the dueling platform, Panik comes up behind her. Just then, Yugi and company run into the clearing.

Yugi: "Mai! Are you okay?"

Dustin: "What happened?"

Mai: "You're too late!" Mai said as we stop about ten feet from two duelists and Mai

Téa: "Too late for what?"

Joey: "This sideshow freak givin' you a hard time?!" Joey said angrily at Panik.

Panik: "That's right, just like Pegasus pays me and my pal here to do- root out all the dueling filth on this island and dispose of it!" Panik said with a grin while I was agnry at his words.

Dustin: "You shut your dirty freakin' mouth ya butt ugly bastard!" I said getting in front of Mai in a protective manner.

Tristan: "Doesn't that make you a garbage man?" Tristan said as I smirked.

Dustin: "Huh. Sounds like it." I snickered at Tristan's remark.

Mai: "This is no joke! Pain and Panik are two of the island's Eliminators, and if you don't get outta here they're gonna do to you what he did to me!"

Yugi: "Eliminators? What's that, Mai?" Yugi asks as Panik roughly grabs Mai's right arm, wrenching her shoulder, and holds up her glove.

Panik: "Look! This is what she means right here! Check out her duelist's glove- not a star chip left!" Panik said with a smirk.

Pain: "This floosy here is just a second rate duelist like many others here.

Téa: "...But that would mean she's been disqualified."

Yugi: "You're out, Mai?" Yugi asked.

Mai: "I am. It all happened so fast! The way Panik duels, I just... lost it." Mai said sadly as my blood began to boil further.

Téa: "This isn't right."

Bella: "Damn right sister." Bella said with a nod.

Basara: "Bummer." Basara said sad for Mai.

Panik: "Hah! She was one of my easiest victims yet! Hahahahahahahahah!" Panik said as I ran up to him and punched him across the face, releasing Mai from his grasp as she looks at the seen with wide eyes, as did everyone else, including Pain.

Panik then held his jaw and looks at me with shock and anger.

Dustin: "You listen here you son of a bitch and you better listen carefully! If you think you can mess with my pals then you lost your goddamn min!" I growled as Mai looked shock at me.

Mai: "Dustin…" Mai said taken aback but I placed my hand up, silencing her.

Dustin: "I know you gave us a hard time at first Mai, but even some one like you doesn't deserve to be pushed around by these jackasses." I said to Mai and look back at Panik. "So if you and your little lap dog there wanna piss someone off, try me on for size." I said as Pain was angry at my remark.

Pain: "Who you callin' a lapdog you four eyed string bean?!" Pain growled.

Dustin: "Oh if I had a dollar for every time I head that name, id be the richest man in the world ya Steve Irwin reject." I said with a smirk, making him even more pissed.

Joey: "Yeah! Ya tell him Hogan." Joey said as Tristan snickered.

Bakura: "Dustin, Calm down!"

Bella: "Those two are eliminators, remember? If you're not to careful, either one of them could wipe you out." Bella said with worry.

Panik: "I'll admit buddy, you got guts." Panik said as Yugi walked to my side.

Yugi: " Dustin, violence won't solve anything. I've dealt with a lot of bullies in my life, and I'm afraid there's only one way to deal with them."

Joey: "Whaddaya mean?"

Yugi: "You have to stand up to them! And if you're going to duel these creeps, you wont be doing it alone." Yugi said as the Millennium Puzzle begins to glow, and shakes and sways on its own as Yugi cries out…

Yugi: "Yu-Gi-Oh...!"

And from a grey void appears swirling lines, strange symbols, rushing wind, and a column of blue-white light, in which there appears a figure. He's like Yugi, but isn't. The more confident Yugi looks at Panik and Pain with a surety in his eyes that assures us that both Pain and Panik is in for trouble.

Dustin: "Uh oh, you freaks are in for it now." I said with a grin.

Mai: "But guys…" Mai said but I stop her.

Yugi (Yami): "Now…let's see you try your intimidation tactics against me, Panik. I don't scare easy, especially when I'm standing up for my friends! So let's duel!" Yugi said to Panik.

Dustin: "Good idea Yugster. You take Panik, I get Pain. Better get ready Crocodile Dundee. Your ass is grass and I'm the lawnmower."

Panik grabs Mai by the arm again.

Panik: "You twerp! Pain and I'll eliminate you two from the tournament just like I did her! Tell him how I trounced you!" Panik said to Mai

Mai: "Please, guys...!" Mai said until I pulled out my trusty pocket knife and pointed at Panik while glaring at him with enough venom to kill a man in milliseconds, and Panik seemed scared.

Dustin: "You better put her down or my little friend here is going to castrate your ugly ass! And I've lived on a farm so I have castrated a few bulls before." I growled as Panik released Mai, who was shocked.

Basara: "Whoa!" Basara said wide eyes and shaking.

Joey: "Uh oh, now Dustin really mad." Joey said sweating

Vanessa: "Is he always like this?" Vanessa said scared a bit.

Tristan: "Not too often, but yes." Tristan said shivering.

Tea: "This one time when some guy was harassing me, he managed to beat him to a pulp. He suffered a fractures skull, a sprained wrist and two broken ribs." Tea said shivering as Mai walked to the group.

Mai: "Remind me to not get on his bad side." Mai said as Tristan nodded.

Joey: "Got it."

Yugi and I take the dueling platform.

Joey: "Alright, Yugi, no problem! Show those creeps here how we deal with thugs like them!" Joey roted.

Panik: Yugi, huh? Must be my lucky day! Pegasus has promised a generous bounty to the Eliminator who defeats you! I wonder…think he'd throw in some extra cash for inflicting bodily harm? Not that I wouldn't do it for free!" Panik said.

Pain: "And you're Dustin, right?" Pain asked.

Dustin: "The one and only."

Pain: "Well, Pegasus has put quite a bounty on your head, the same amount as Yugi here. Once I kick your tin can, my partner in business and I will be rich." Pain chuckled.

Yugi (Yami): "Huh. You'd better start thinking of other ways to make money, because after Dustin and I get done with you, not only will you two be out some star chips but you'll be out of a job!"

Dustin: "Well said!" I said to Yugi with a smile.

Panik: "Who said we were Eliminator just for the money, Yugi? Pain and I've made enough cash to have retired long ago, but I won't quit, because there's no better thrill than breaking weak duelists like you and your friend! So get ready, boys…we're about to take you into a world of hurt!" Panik said as Pain cracked his knuckes.

Yugi (Yami): "We won't be bullied by the likes of you, Panik! I play with my heart; that's why I'll always win against your type! And I know Dustin here thinks so as well." Yugi smiles at me.

Dustin: "You bet dude." I said smiling back.

Panik: "Neither one of you have ever faced "our type" before. When eirhter one of us or both are in a match with someone, there's a lot more to it than sheer dueling strategy.

Yugi (Yami): "Huh? Meaning?" Yugi said frowning.

Mai: "Pain and Panik are ruthless, Yugi! He had me totally terrified! And Pain's words can give some major backlash!"

Panik: "Hahahahaha, that's right, and she's not the first, either! We Eliminators have built our career on stalking weak players like her, and strong-arming them into dueling us! You see, when you're as good as I am, you learn to appreciate the hunt as much as the duel itself! And now Pain and I are gonna take you two down just like I did Mai! Huhuhahaha!" Panik chuckled.

Yugi (Yami): "Hmph. I see how you two work; sneaking up on unsuspecting duelists because you haven't the courage to challenge them face-to-face!"

Dustin: "Pfft. Pussyfooters." I snickered.

Panik: "Watch your mouth, you insolent cur!" Panik growled.

Pain: "You don't wanna make us mad mate!" Pain said with seething anger.

Yugi (Yami): "True duelists fight with honor and respect, not the underhanded tactics of a poacher!" Yugi said as I nodded.

Dustin: "And Mai said you have some hurtful words, but I'm not hearing one single remark out of you Pain." I said with a taunting smirk

Panik: "Rrrgh...!"

Pain: "Wise ass!"

Yugi (Yami): "And to prove it, I wager all the star chips I have to win back Mai's!"

Dustin: "All or nothing eh? Okay, I'm game!

Panik: "It's a deal! If you win I'll give you all eight of her star chips! The bet makes no difference to me!" Panik smirked.

Pain: "Your funeral mates." Pain smirked behind his bandana mask.

Yugi (Yami): "What do you mean?"

Panik: "What I mean, little Yugi, is that when you duel against Panik, you're putting much more than just your measly star chips on the line! Much more!"

Pain: But when you duel against both of us, its double the trouble." Pain speaks as Panik presses a button on his arena console and leg shackles slide out of panels hidden both mine and in Yugi's arena platforms and fasten around our ankles. Yugi and I looks down, surprised, and we trid to struggle. Next, two rotating flamethrower barrels appear out of the corners of Yugi's side of the arena, and start shooting fire at his head. Yugi dodges first one, then the other, shielding his face from the fire.

Dustin: "Shit!" I said worried for Yugi.

Téa: "Yugi!"

Basara: "Whoa! Major horror show!" Basara said wide eyed.

Yugi (Yami): "Rrrgh!"

Joey: "We gotta get 'em outta there!"

Panik: "Hahahahahahahaha! What's the matter, Yugi? Hmm? Can't take the heat? Well get used to it, because you're strapped in for the long haul!"

Pain: "And if you think Yugi has it rough Hogan, wait till you see what I've got in store for ya." Pain said as he pressed a button on his console and next thing you know, I was given a real nasty shock.

Dustin: "AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed in utter pain. The shock lasted for a few seconds before dying down, I leaned over, panting like a dog on a hot summer day.

Yagi (Yami): "Dustin!" Yugi said worriedly.

Vanessa: "Honey!" Vanessa said with wide eyes.

Pain: "Hehehehe! Well, needless to say you were in for a "shocking" surprise." Pain snickered.

Panik: "Quite literally." Panik said as both he and Pain laughed.

Bella: "You sick bastards."

Joey: "Turn 'em off."

Mai: "Panik used those on me, too. But the shock thing is something new from."

Bakura: "Stay strong, fellas..."

Then the flamethrowers shut off. Yugi looks around and stands up straight again, glaring at Pain and Panik. The he looks at me with concern.

Yugi (Yami): "Dustin, are you alright?" Yugi asked me with concern.

Dustin: "I'll admit. That hurt like hell. But I'll manage." I said steadying my breathing. "No pain, no gain." I said as we both glared at Pain and Panik.

Panik: "I can see the fear growing in your eyes, Yugi! I can hear you quaking in your boots! You're beginning to realize the nightmare you've stepped into! I do believe, you're beginning to panic! Huhuhuhuhuhuh!"

Pain: "And you better get used to that little shock Hogan. The more life points you loose, the more often you're bound to get a jolt." Pain said as I growled angrily at the duo.

Téa: "Get a life, you psychos!"

Bella: "Go back to hell where you two belong!"

Joey: "Forget those guys! This wasn't part a' the job description!"

Tristan: "Yeah, no joke! Come on! Let's getcha both down from there, whaddaya say?"

Yugi (Yami): "Are you finished blowing smoke, Panik?" Yugi asked impatiently.

Dustin: "The sooner we take you two down the better!" I said as everyone the spectators gasp.

Téa: "Guys...!"

Joey: "What're they doin'?"

Vanessa: "Please Dustin, reconsider this! I don't want to loose you! None of us do!" Vanessa said on the verge of tears as Tea comforted her.

Yugi (Yami): "It will take much more than cheap pyrotechnics to make me lose my cool." Yugi said determined.

Panik: "Hahahahahaha! The last time someone had the nerve to talk to me like that, I broke them in half! Now let's duel!"

Pain: "Now we're talkin'."

Dustin: "Less chat, more ass kicking!"

Both teams start with 2000 life points.

Everyone in the audience watched us anxiously.

Joey: "Fight time..."

Mai: "Yugi's good, but he's never faced an *Eliminator* before. Once Panik gets inside his head, it's all over!' Mai thought an looks towards me.

Mai: 'And Dustin sure is tough, real tough. But he better be careful when dueling against Pain.' Mai thought with worry.

Panik: "Seeing how the blaze of my fire didn't faze you, let's turn down the lights. My Castle of Dark Illusions will turn this duel into your darkest hour, Yugi! Its magic shrouds the field with a veil of shadows; and the Castle itself is extra-fortified, thanks to the field power bonus I get from playing it at night!"

[Castle of Dark Illusions/Fiend/ATK: 920/DEF: 1930/Level: 4/DARK]

As panik said, his Castle's improved stats are now at 1196 attack points and 2509 defense points.

Yugi (Yami): "I'm not afraid of the dark, Panik!"

As Panik speaks, Pain and Panik's side of the field is cloaked in darkness. Yugi and I are standing alone against a sea of blackness.

Panik: "Heheheheh! You would be if you only knew, the fearsome nightmares within its shade! The blanket of shadows cast over my entire side of the field make it impossible for you to see the creatures I've summoned, but leaves your entire side exposed, and vulnerable to my attacks! Unnerving, isn't it! How the darkness preys on your fears, on your mind, until you're too scared to think, too terrified to fight! Huhuhuhuhahahaha!

Mai: "Don't listen, boys! This is exactly how he threw me off my game!" Mai warned me and Yugi.

Joey: "Now ya tell us?"

Now me and Yugi are starting to get nervous as we can only see Pain and Panik's eyes glinting in the darkness.

Panik: "And if you think you can storm my Castle with the help of a field power bonus of your own, think again! Because just as my shadows block the light from above, they block the field power from the ground below! Only the night grants bonuses here!"

Yugi: 'Without any idea what's waiting for me in those shadows, I can't risk an attack! I'll just have to play it safe for now.' "Celtic Guardian, defense mode!"

[Celtic Guardian/Warrior/AtK: 1400/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/EARTH]

Panik: "Not a very bright idea!" Panik.

Pain: "Got that right. This mighty beast will prove it. Plus a card face down. Alright Hogan. You're move." Pain said as I shivered.

Dustin: 'Oh boy. Me and Yugi are in a bit of a bind here. Come on, I need you to work with me.' I drew my next card and had a smirk.

Dustin: "Alright. I play a monster in defense mode. Then I play the Magic Card Double Summon. Allowing me to perform one additional Normal Summon this turn. And I alswo have a beast that hunts well in the dark." I said making Pain and Panik confused while Yugi had a smirk.

Joey: "I like where this is going."

Dustin: "Get ready because here comes Alien Hero Wolf Howl! In Defense Mode!"

I said as on the field came werewolf with grey with a long flowing mane, and a bushy tail. He has five harp claws on each hand. His also jaws have four hinges and can open outward. The inside of his mouth is purple and his eyes are magenta. The new monster then howled at the moon out.

[Alien HERO Wolf Howl/Beat-Warrior/ATK: 2500/ DEF:2100/ Level: 7/ DARK]

Pain: "Gah!"

Panik: "What?!"

Yugi: "Amazing!" Yugi said in astonishment.

Joey: "Whoah! That thing's as powerful as Yugi's dark Magician!" Joey said

Dustin: "Trust me when I say his barks is just as worse as his bite. And thanks to the night, he also gains a power bonus." I said as Alien HERO Wolf Howl's starts climbed to 3250 attack points and 2730 defense points and as he continued to Howl, only much louder this time.

Dutin: "But that's not all. Since you guys have that Castle of Dark Illusions on the field, he cannot be destroyed by battle. And so long as that Castle stays on the field, his attack and defense points now become doubled. This card can attack twice per turn. So by playing that castle, you did us a huge favor." I said with a smirk on my face as my new monster's stats climbed to a staggering 6500 attack points and 5460 defense points.

Panik: "6500 attack points and 5460 defense points?!" Panik asked increduaously.

Pain: "Dammit!"

Tristan: "Whoa! Talk about going beast mode!"

Dustin: "Get ready boys, 'cause I'm gonna make ya'll my bitch! I'll finish up by laying 1 face down."

Yugi (think): 'Dustin manage to get us a head start. But we can't see what monster Pain and Panik played!'

Panik: "Huhuhuhuh, admitedly that's a good start Hogan. But don't forget this is a two on two battle. So if Yugi looses life points, you do too. attack! Dark Grasp of Fury!"

A pair of red eyes looms toward Celtic Guardian, and Panik's monster, surrounded by a cloud of shadows, lunges out of the darkness, tackles Celtic Guardian, and, as me and Yugi watch with horror, the thing in the shadows drags Celtic Guardian into the dark, until he disappears, struggling, from view. We hear Celtic Guardian get destroyed.

Panik: "Our first victim of the night!"

Yugi (Yami): "Rgh..."

Dustin: "Thank god he was in defense mode."

Téa: "Yugi..."

Vanessa: "Come on honey, you got this!" Vanessa said to me.

Joey: "That's cheap! How do you defend against what you can't see?!"

Bakura: "Yeah…or defeat a monster you can't find. Hmmm..."

Tristan: "Anybody got a flashlight?"

Basara: "Or a fog light!" Basara said.

Bella: "This is going to be a challenge for those two." Bella muttered as Necro appeared.

Necro: "Got that right. And I fear that things are going to get much worse from there." Necro said as Poseidon and Kygomi appeared to watch the duel.

Panik: "Hahahahahahaha! Even your friends have lost hope for you!" Panik said as I got angry.

Dustin: "Don't be so sure butt ugly. They always have our back, even if times are at their bleakest!" I growled.

Yugi: ' _I need to get his monsters out of those shadows. But the only way I can do that is by destroying his Castle of Dark Illusions, and with its defense points set at twenty-five-hundred, no card in my deck has an attack power high enough to scratch it, let alone destroy it!_ ' Yugi looks at Alien HERO Wolf Howl.

Yugi: ' _But even if I get rid of that castle, Dustin's alien HERO wolf howl will lose his abilities. Boy, I'm beginning to understand why they call them 'pain' and 'Panik'; the game just started, and I'm already flustered!_ ' Yugi then looks at me.

Yugi: ' _And yet despite what's happened, Dustin doesn't seem the list bit scared. I hope you know what you're doing Dustin._ ' Yugi thought.

Panik: "Play any monster card you like. The creatures within my veil of shadows will consume them all!" Paniki smirked.

Yugi (Yami): "Winged Dragon and Guardian of the Fortress, in defense mode." Yugi said playing the familiar blue dragon

[Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1/Dragon/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/WIND]

Panik: "Hahahahaha. This defensive maneuvering may keep your life points safe from one monster, Yugi, but not two! Hahahahahaha!

Pain: "Well Hogan, lets see if you can face against two monsters. And although your fleabag is powerful, your other monster however is probably a different story. Another pair of eyes appears in the darkness, these ones hat slanted pupils and light green.

Pain: "Attack!" Pain shouted as a long dark green tentacle appeared and wrapped my facedown monster and went to grab it.

Yugi (Yami): "Oh no!" Yugi said with terror.

Téa: "Dustin!" Téa shouted.

Pain: "Hehehehe! Say farewell to your monster!" Pain said, but noticed my smirk. "What's with the smile." Pain asked.

Dustin: "Let me answer that with another question. Do you boys believe in ghosts?" I asked as Panik and Pain were confused, until they saw what the monster Panik's monster attacked was. It was one of my all time favorites, Alien HERO Poltergheist.

Panik: "Rgh…" Panik grunted.

Pain: "What is that?!" Pain asked a bit scared.

Dustin: "Glad you asked. This is an all time favorite of mine, Alien HERO Poltergeist. And by attacking this freaky phantom, you triggered his flip effect, which is possessing the attacking monster ant allowing me to take control of it." I said as the ghostly monster flew towards the monster hidden in the shadows. Its eyes widened and a large guttural growl was heard.

Then out of the shadows Pain's monsters was not at my side of the field. It resembles a creature similar to Cthulhu, but with dark green skin, light green eyes with slit like pupils, its hands and feet were composed of ropey tentacles and six large dark purple wings.

Dustin: "Ah Chthonic Horror. Thanks for the extra muscle Pain." I said as Pain growled.

[Chthonic Horror/Fiend/ATK: 1750/ DEF: 1000/Level: 6/DARK]

Joey: "Yeesh! That's a new record in butt ugly right there." Joey said scared.

Mai: "You can say that again." Mai said a bit disgusted at the sight of the monster.

Pain: "Fine. I'll finish from there." Pain said as I still had my smirk.

Dustin: "Alright then." I drew my next card and my smirk grew wider. "Hope you know the thriller boys, cause here comes another scary monster. This one can really walk like an Egyptian. Alien HERO Pharaoh. Attack Mode.

/cue Thriller-Apple Bloom, BlackGrypgon and Baasik cover by Black Gryph0n/

On my side of the field appeared a large sarcophagus. Then the coffin burst open and out came a mummy-like humanoid composed entirely of organic bandages. His limbs have slight ape-like features. He's wearing a golden Egyptian burial mask. His clothing resemble that of the ancient Egyptians, consisting of dhoti-like garments on his waist, collars and two bandages dangling from his upper back. He wears golden cuffs on their feet and wrists.

[Alien HERO Pharaoh/Zombie/ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1700/Level: 6/ DARK]

Dustin: "But why stop there. When I have my face-down card. And it's a second double summon. And I guess I'll call another monster that suits the atmosphere. And this one is quite the shocker. Here comes Alien HERO Frankenstorm. Also in attack Mode.

I said as a human-like monster which resemble Frankenstein's monster appeared on the field. He is made of several different body parts sewn together, as well as various electrical generating equipment and life support technology. He has a pair of giant Tesla coils on his back. He then charged up his fists with bolts of purple colored electricity.

[Alien HERO Frankenstorm/Thunder /ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500/Level: 8/DARK]

Joey: "Whoa. It's a monster mash here." Joey said with a grin.

Basara: "Its like stepping into Transylvania." Basara said with a smile.

Dustin: "And of course lets not forget, the night also gives Frankenstorm and Pharaoh a power boost as well." I said as Frankenstorm stats rose to 3900 attack points and 3250 defense points while Pharaoh's stats rose to 3120 attack points and 2210 defense points.

Dustin: "But it gets much worse from there. Much like Wolf howl, they also gains some nifty effects when castle of dark illusions is out.

Panik and Pain: "What?!"

Joey: "Aw yeah!"

Tea: "You go Dustin!"

Dustin: First is Alien Hero Pharaoh. Much like Wolf Howl, he also cant be destroyed by battle if "Castle of Dark Illusions" is on the field, as well as gaining doubled attack and defense points. Plus, whenever he attacks a monster in defense mode, all extra damage goes straight to you two."

Panik: "No!"

Pain: "You kidding me?" Pain asked in shock.

Dustin: "Oh I'm not kidding. Then there's Frankenstorm. Just like Pharoah and Wolf Howl, he also gains battle protection and doubled attack and defense if "Castle of Dark Illusions" is face-up on the field. And on top of that, when he attacks a Machine monster, he card gains 500 ATK for each Machine destroyed.

I said as Frankenstorm was not a a staggering 7800 attack points and 6500 defense points, while Pharaoh was at 6240 attack points and 4420 defense points.

Tea: "Oh. My. God." Tea said as she saw everything unfold.

Bakura: "Now Dustin has three insanely powerful cards

Mai: "Where did he even get those cards?" Mai asked with amazement.

Dustin: "This deck I use a gift from Yugi's grandpa. Now I'll switch Wolf Howl from defense mode to attack mode." I said as Wolf Howl got up from his crouching position and bared his claws and fangs, growling like the fierce predator he is.

/end Thriller-Apple Bloom, BlackGrypgon and Baasik cover by Black Gryph0n/

Pain: "Hehehehe. Good try Hogan. But noit good enough!" Pain snickered.

Yugi (Yami): "What?"

Dustin: "The hell are you prattling on about?" I said with a quirked eyebrow.

Pain: "You're about to find out right now yank. Reveal Trap Card! Attack Paralysis!"

Dustin: "What?!"

Pain: "Thanks to this nifty trap card, all monsters you control in attack mode are now changed to defense mode. Hehehehe!" Pain chuckled as my monsters now changed to defense mode.

Dustin: "Dammit."

Yugi (Yami): "Its somewhat like that Defense Paralysis card Ghost Kaiba used against me." Yugi said.

Dustin: "Yeah. Only this time our monsters are in defense mode. I'll just end my move then."

Panik: "Heheheheheh. You're terrified, aren't you! Admit it! All your courage has been devoured by my shadowy fog! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh! Yes! All that's left are two trembling little duelist, powerless to defend themselves!

Téa: "So how're Yugi and Dustin supposed to take these guy out, Mai?

Mai: "If I was able to figure that out, we wouldn't be in this situation." Mai said.

Téa: "Huh?" Téa asked Mai.

Yugi: 'There's got to be some way to neutralize Panik's veil of shadows! But it's generated by his Castle of Dark Illusions, and that thing's virtually impregnable! Wait a minute... I may not be able to attack Panik's *Castle*, but what if I attack the darkness itself?' "Guardian of the Fortress, take flight! Fireball attack!"

Winged Dragon looses a few fireballs into the shadowy mist. when they strike, they briefly illuminate the monsters: a green and yellow creature with claws, big teeth, and red wings; and a yellow and grey thing with mandibles and an exoskeleton. Yugi and I can see them!

Yugi (Yami): "His monsters!"

Dustin: "Dark Chimera. Ugly as his master." I said in slight fear.

[Dark Chimera/Fiend/ATK: 1610/DEF: 1460/Level: 5/DARK]

The fire fades, and they return to the shadows.

Panik: "Hahahahah! So you saw my creatures. But I doubt it gives you the foresight to see what's coming next! Dark Grasp of Fury!"

Yugi clenches his teeth as Winged Dragon, too, is consumed by the shadows.

Panik: "Lights out for your Guardian of the Fortress!"

Our life points are now 1606, and I got shocked in the process.

Dustin: "AAAHH! SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed in pain.

Yugi (Yami): "Dustin!" Yugi screamed in worry.

Joey: "Oh no, not this again!" Joey said as thankfully the shock ended and I bent forward, gasping.

Téa: "Poor Dustin!"

Bakura: "This is utter madness!"

As I panted as Wolf Howl was whining like a sad puppy while looking at me like a dog concerned for his master would do. I noticed this and told him I was fine.

Panik: "Our creatures hungrily eye your remaining life points, Yugi; and I'll see to it that they feed again quite soon! Has it sunk in yet, wimps? Standing up to a bully leaves you nowhere to go but down!

Yugi (think): 'Down' is right; our life points are "way" down; while Panik and Pain's haven't even been touched! Plus the more life points we lose, the more Dustin gets electrocuted. His shadows have destroyed two of my best monsters, while we still can't see what we're up against! And as long as Pain has that Attack Paralysis card out, neither one of Dustin's monsters can attack. He's got us outmaneuvered and overpowered; but I'm still gonna find a way to put that big bully in his place!'

Panik: "The night has eyes, Yugi. Hahahahaha- and all of them are on you two!"

Pain: "And I may not attack with your three alien heroes, but I still have my other monster out that has yet to have fun. And ill use it to destroy Chthonic horror you stole from me." Pain said as his monster went out and Dragged Chthonic Horror into the shadows, but luckily my Poltergheist flew out of the shadows unfazed.

Pain: "What?"

Dustin: "You my have destroyed Chthonic Horror, but when you destroy Poltergeist while he possesses monster that was possessed by Poltergeist, not only does the monster that was possessed gets destroyed but my opponent takes damage instead. But since he was in defense mode, you take no damage, and Alien Hero Poltergeist is now in defense mode."

Pain: "Hmph. Well those four freaks wont be on the field for much longer. Because I activate Raigeki!"

Yugi (Yami): "What?!"

Dustin: "Oh no!" I said in terror.

Pain: "Oh yes yank! Now say farewell to your monsters!" Pain said as lightning rained down from the sky, destroying my monsters in the process. Wolf Howl yelped like a wounded dog, Pharoah let out a groan, Frankenstorm let out a yell and Poltergeist let out a ghostly wail until all four shattered to pieces.

Pain: "Luckily for you two your life points are untouched. So I'll just end my move from there." Pain said wit a chuckle.

Dustin: "Grr. I drew my next card and frowned a bit. "I'll throw a monster face down and end it from there." I said with a frown.

Dustin: ' _Come on Yugi, I know we can turn the tables around.'_

Yugi: ' _As long as Panik's Castle of Dark Illusions shrouds his and Pain's side of the field with that shadow, it's impossible for me to see any of his monsters. But panicking about it will only make things worse…so I gotta do my best not to let him see me sweat!'_

Panik: "Keep struggling, boys! Bullying's so much more fun when you resist!" Panik said.

Pain: "I couldn't agree more mate." Pain said.

Yugi (Yami): "Tough talk coming from someone who makes all their attacks while hiding in the safety of shadows!" Yugi said.

Dustin: "It's clear that the real cowards here are you two saps!" I said as Panik reaches for the flamethrower button while Pain reaches for the zap button.

Panik: "Heheheheheh."

Téa: "Yugi, look out!"

Yugi dodges the flamethrower while I got shocked, and after a moment it subsides.

Dustin: "God this is really pissing me off!" I growled in anger

Joey: "You okay, guys?" Joey asks me and Dustin

Panik: "You uppity little cretins! Perhaps you should think twice before you insult someone who can scorch or zap you with the touch of a button, huh? You're both afraid; you're both lost and alone in the dark, and we're the big bad bogeyman, about to leap out and give you the scare of your life!" Panik said while Yugi and I chuckle.

Panik: "Huh?! If you could see what I have in store for you, you wouldn't be laughing!" Panik said annoyed.

Pain: "So wipe those damn smiles of your faces!" Pain said angrily

Yugi (Yami): "But that's why we're laughing. Because we can see. Right through you." Yugi said as I nodded.

Pain: "Huh?" Pain asked with a raised eyebrow.

Panik: "What?! What are you talking about, you little runt!" Panik asked confused.

Yugi (Yami): "You are the bogeyman, Panik, scaring children into being afraid of the dark; until they realize the dark is nothing to be afraid of. Like you or Pain." Yugi said with a smile.

Panik: "Huh?" Panik asked.

Dustin: "Once a person conjures up the confidence not to be fearful of the unknown, they've disarmed the only weapon the dark has!"

Panik: "You wish it was that simple you little…"

Yugi (Yami): "But it is that simple! I have the card to prove it." Yugi said with a smile as I looked at my comrade.

Pain: "Huh?" Pain was getting a bit scared now.

Panik: "What card?!" Panik asked starting to sweat.

Yugi (Yami): "A card that'll expose you two; and lift up that veil of shadows you cower behind!" Yugi said as my smirk grew wider.

Dustin: "I like where this is going." I said with confidence.

Panik: "What's that?!" Panik asked worried now.

Yugi (Yami): "It's just a little something that'll teach you two a tough lesson in broad daylight!" Yugi smiled.

Téa: "Hey Mai, why would Yugi tell Panik his strategy?" Tea asked in confusion.

Mai: "It's Panik. Same thing happened to me; you start making amateur mistakes.

Bakura: "I don't know, Mai. He doesn't look like he's panicking." Bakura said.

Bella: "Plus, that look on his face tells me he's got a plan." Bella said with a smile.

Panik: "Hahahahahaha! You almost had us there; but all both know that card's nothing but a big fat bluff!" Panik chuckled.

Pain: "Go ahead! Prove us wrong, Yugi, go ahead! Let's see you give us our tough lesson! Hahahahaha!" Pain said laughing.

Yugi (Yami): "Hahahahaha, why should I show you my card after you've gone to such lengths to keep yours in the dark?" Yugi asked with his smirk still on his face.

Dustin: "Good question?" I said with an equal smirk.

Panik: "I think you're stalling." Panik said blinking

Yugi (Yami): "You don't trust me, Panik? Believe it or not, not all duelists are lying dogs like you or Pain!" Yugi said as I chuckled.

Dustin: "That ain't no shit." I said nodding my head.

Panik: "Rrrgh..." Pain growled.

Yugi (Yami): "And to prove it, I'll show you; after all, I wouldn't want you thinking I was some kind of liar." Yugi said in confidence.

Panik and Pain: "Show us!" The shouted in unison.

Tristan: "You don't need to prove anything to that slime balls, Yugi!"

Yugi (Yami): "Ready? Here it is…the "Swords of Revealing Light"!" Yugi said as I smiled even further.

Dustin: "Uh oh. You boys are in for it now." I smirked as the two, who were panick stricken.

Panik: "Huh?! Revealing light...?"

Pain: "Damn!"

Yugi (Yami): "The blinding magic of the "Swords of Revealing Light" not only stops all enemy monsters from attacking for three full turns, but it bathes the entire field in a light so luminous, that even your lurking shadow creatures will be exposed! Soon the monsters in your dark empire will have nowhere to hide! But rather than play it now, I'll take a page from your book, and let you worry about when and how I'll use it, just like you do with the monsters you hide in the dark. You're going down in five turns. Five turns, Pain and Panik- then our monsters will finish you off! Curse of Dragon! Defensive mode!

[Curse of Dragon/Dragon/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500/Level: 5/DARK]

Yugi (Yami): "And of course... the card that will make you see the light!" Yugi said as he places a facedown.

Yugi (Yami): "Your five turns start now; it's your move Pain.

Pain: "Right." Pain drew his card and frowned. "I'll play Reborn the Monster to bring Back my Chthonic Horror in defense mode and end it from there. Your move Hogan." Pain said as I nodded. When I drew my card, I had a big grin.

Dustin: "Uh oh, get ready boys. The card I just drew is graceful charity. So I draw three more cards, and discard two." I said as I drew the three cards, and my smile grew even wider.

Dustin: "And boy did I get a good draw. The first thing I'll do is play one of the best cards in all of Duel Monsters. He's majestic, he's mighty, make way for the one, the only, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" I said as I summoned the mighty dragon which roared in supremacy, scaring both Panik and Pain when they saw my powerful monster.

Panik: "OH NO!" Panik was now scared.

Pain: "NO FREAKING WAY!" Pain said shaking in his boots and sweating buckets.

Dustin: "And I'll throw down a face down, and end finish up from there. You're move Panik." I said with my smirk still present.

Panik: ' _Rrrgh, he's taunting me! That must be the "Swords of Revealing Light" Yugi has! But what about that facedown Dustin has?_ '

Yugi (Yami): "What's the matter? Has bullying lost its thrill?" Yugi said as I watched in confidence.

Panik: "We'll teach you about loss, just you wait!"

Téa: "Hey Mai, why's Yugi keeping that card out if he's not going to play it yet?" Tea asked Mai who looks back to Yugi and me with an uncertain look.

Mai: "Uh... I hate to say it, guys, but it's not a good sign." Mai said with uncertainty in her tone.

Téa: "Huh?" Tea asked.

Basara: "What do you mean?" Basara sked just as confused.

Mai: "I was able to keep it together for about this long, too; but after a while, Panik has a way of getting to you and making you slip up. As for Pain though, I'm not so sure as ive never seen him duel until now

Joey: "Not my pals; they know what they're doin'." Joey said confident in us.

Bakura: "I sure hope so." Bakura stated.

Tristan: "They do."

Mai: "Listen, I know Yugi and Dustin are good, but fighting Panik isn't about being good. It's about keeping a level head while you're lost in the dark or being attacked by fire! Those two are gonna need guts to win this duel, not skill. And Dustin should be careful if he doesn't want to get zapped like a bug on a bug zapper again."

Téa: "Guts, huh? Well they got heart!" Tea said.

Tristan: "Ya got that right."

Bakura: "Yes, but Yugi did just leave his best card out fully vulnerable; you don't make those kinds of mistakes unless you're nervous. And Panik's not one to let a mistake like that go unpunished..." Bakura stated.

Bella: "All we can do is keep our fingers crossed." Bella said as Necro, Kygomi and Poseidon watched.

Panik draws his next card

Yugi (Yami): "Make your move, Panik!"

Panik: "Hahahahaha! I must say, it was quite a daring move to illuminate me with the presence of that card, little Yugi! But it was a critical mistake to leave it on the field completely exposed!" Panik stated.

Yugi doesn't flinch, and tries not to smile too much while was getting anxious.

Panik: "If you thought idle cards were safe from attacks, you're dead wrong! Reaper of the Cards!" Panik said revealing his card.

[Reaper of the Cards/Fiend/ATK: 1380/DEF: 1930/Level: 5/DARK]

Yugi (Yami): "The Reaper?!"

Dustin: "Uh oh." I said sweating.

Panik: "When the Reaper is summoned, all magic cards hear the ghostly toll of doom! He'll be sending your Revealing Light card to the discard graveyard, leaving you defenseless! Reaper, attack!"

Dustin: ' _Shit!_ '

Joey and Téa: "Yugi!"

Mai: "But that card was Yugi's only chance!"

The Reaper floats menacingly over to Yugi's side of the field, and brings its scythe down on Yugi's facedown. Joey gasps, and Téa looks away, unable to watch. The scythe descends further...

Panik: "Your fate belongs to me now, Yugi!"

Yugi keeps a perfect poker face.

Panik: "Call of the Graveyard!" Panik shouted as the Reaper's scythe reaches Yugi's facedown- and stops. The spectators gasp. Téa still has her eyes scrunched closed.

Panik: "Heheheheh-huh?! What's going on?"

Indeed, it has stopped. The tip of the scythe is about an inch from the facedown. A warning message flashes on Panik's console screen.

Pain: "What the hell?!" Pain asked confused.

Panik: "It can't finish its attack!"

Dustin: "Huh?" I said confused as well.

Téa finally dares to look, and realizes that nothing happened. Yugi begins to chuckle.

Panik: "It should've destroyed your card! The "Swords of Revealing Light"!" Panik said wide eyed.

Yugi (Yami): "I said my "Swords of Revealing Light" is the card that would illuminate your monsters; I never said it was the one I placed on the field, you just assumed that."

Dustin: "What?" I asked surprised.

Pain: "Wait! What?!" Pain said shocked.

Panik: "But if that's not…" Panik asked buy Yugi cut him off.

Yugi (Yami): "The card I placed on the field was a different card. The "Spellbinding Circle", a trap card."

Panik: "A trap- ca-a-a-a-ard!" Panik stuttered.

Pain: "SHIT!" Pain screamed in fear.

Yugi (Yami): "Yes, a trap card that ensnares your Reaper, stopping him dead in his tracks. Encircling him in a magical prison!" Yugi said as the Reaper is trapped in a magical circle with a seal inside it made of overlapping triangle patterns. It struggles, but can barely move an inch. Yugi looks down at it calmly.

Yugi (Yami): "In Duel Monsters one must be wary of the Reaper of the Cards and its ability to send magic cards to the discard pile. I figured that you probably had one stalking around in your deck somewhere. But now that he's frozen, unable to damage my deck, I'm free to lay whatever magic cards I want on the field." Yugi said with a smirk while I luaghed.

Dustin: "Hahaha! You sly fox! You really had me worried there man." I said to Yugi

Téa: "Great thinking!" Téa said.

Joey: "Way to put one over on 'im, Yuge!" Joey praised.

Mai: "What is it with this kid? I can't even keep up with him here on the sidelines!" Mai said amazed.

Bakura: "He's doing good, but it's not over yet." Bakura said.

Bella: "I'll admit! That was pretty clever!" Bella said with a smile.

Poseidon: "Indeed, but their not out of the woods yet."

Panik: "How dare you! You fooled me!" Panik said outraged.

Pain: "You slippery prick!" Pain seethed.

Yugi (Yami): "Hmph! You fooled yourself, Panik! And wasted quite a powerful card, too. But now that the coast is clear... I'll really lay my "Swords of Revealing Light"!" Yugi said laying the card face-down, clearly not bluffing.

Yugi (Yami): "And a second magic card…both, facedown." Yugi said playin both cards face down.

Panik: "Facedown?! Why?!"

Pain: "You screwing with us again?" Pain asked really angry.

Joey: "Now what's up?" Joey asked.

Bakura: "I don't know... but I bet we're going to find out soon enough." Bakura said.

Panik: "So what? You captured my Reaper…but he's only one of my powerful monsters! The ones that remain will destroy you!"

Pain: "You two got lucky this time. But as long as my Attack Paralysis card is out, your monsters can't lay a finger on out life points." Despite their tough talk, Pain and Panik were both tense. Yugi and I smile, effortlessly confident.

Pain: "My turn." He drew his next card smirked behind his bandana mask.

Pain: "I'll lay down to face down and end it from there. You're move Hogan."

Dustin: "Gladly." I drew my next card and had a smirk.

Dutin: "Looks like that Attack Paralysis won't be on the field much longer. Because I activate Mystical Space Typhoon. Allowing me to destroy 1 Magi or Trap Card."

Pain: "Hmph. Big deal!" Pain said confididently.

Dustin: "Oh it's a huge deal! Now that your Attack Paralysis is gone, so my monsters are free to attack. So my Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode, and reveal my face down monster. Alien HERO Multidude." I said as my monster revealed himself. It was a small humanoid with pale white skin and green eyes dressed in black suspenders and a black cap on his head with three fins, two on the sides and one at the top.

[Alien Hero Multidude/Fiend/ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1600/Level: 4/LIGHT]

Bella, Mai, Tea and Vanessa: "AWW! SO CUTE!" The four girls screamed in awe.

Pain: "Pfft! BWAHAHAHA! You kidding me? What's that itty bitty pipsqueak gonna do?" Pain asked not impressed, but my smile was still present.

Dustin: "You'll see. I activate my face down card. Reborn the Monster. So come on back, Alien HERO Wolf Howl!" I said as my werewolf like monster came back and released his Howl. "But I'm not done yet. No I activate Polymerization! Fusing Multidde and Wolf Howl toether to create a new hero." I said as both monsters disappeared in a swirl. And in their place came a new monster.

It was a white robotic figure about he same height as Mulidude, he had large headphones on top of his head and a head similar to the helmet worn by the Daft Punk member Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo.

Dustin: "Meet alien HERO Multibel." I said with a smile.

[Alien Hero Multibel/Machine/ ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600/Level:4/LIGHT]

Pain: "I'm still not intimidated!" Pain said mockingly.

Dustin: "Oh you will be when I play this next card!"

Pain: "Eh?"

Panik: "What exactly are you getting at?"

Dustin: "You're about to find out right now. I play the Magic Card, Ultimate Evolution." I said as the familiar hour Glass symbol with four spikes appeared on his chest.

Dustin: "Normally this card can double he attack of a monster equipped. But occasionally I can evolve the equipped monster into it's most powerful version."

Panik: "What are you scheming?" Panik asked curiously.

Dustin: "Observe!" I said as Alien Hero Multibel was engulfed in a green light, causing everyone o shield their eyes. Once the light died down, a new monster appeared in Multibel's place was a tall blue robotic monster. His arms, shoulders and legs were armed with disc like devices with speakers on them. His head resembled a boom box with an angry face on it.

Dustin: "Allow me to introduce you to Ulimate HERO Ultrasonic."

[Ulimate HERO Ultrasonic/Machine/ATK: 3200/DEF: 3200/Level: 8/LIGHT]

Joey: "Whoa!" Joey said amazed.

Tea: "Now we're talking."

Panik: "3200 attack and defense points?!" Panik asked increduously.

Dustin: "That's riright, and he can drop the beat. Alright! Damage time! First I attack with my Blue-Eyes! Go! White Lightning!" My dragon fired up his attack and laughed his attack, but Pain just huckled.

Pain: "Nice try Hogan, but Negate attack will spare us!" Pain said as the attack disappeared in a spiral.

Dutin: "Rrgh! I really hate hat card!" I said angrily. "Fine, I'll just finish from there."

Yugi (Yami): "Getting nervous, Panik?" Yugi asked Panik.

Panik: "Rrgh!"

Yugi (Yami): "I may have yet to launch an effective attack against you and your night creatures, but that will all change very soon." Yugi said.

Panik: "Ridiculous; what are you talking about?"

Yugi (Yami): "You know what I'm talking about! I made you a promise that in five turns I would teach you a lesson that you would never forget, and I intend to make good." As Yugi speaks, he holds up four fingers.

Yugi (Yami): "You two only have four turns left, Panik; four more turns, before I drag you both from your shadows and show you both up for the bully that you two truly are!" Yugi.

Panik: "You dolt…have you forgotten whom you face here?!" Panik pounds a button on his console and jets of flame shoot into the air on either side of Yugi.

Panik: "I am Panik…the Eliminator!" Panik said. The light of the fire casts menacing shadows on Yugi's face as he replies fearlessly.

Yugi (Yami): "Is that supposed to scare me, or are you running scared?" Panik's eye twitches in fury.

Panik: "Rrrgh..."

Pain: "Relax mate. They wont smiling on my next turn." Pain said chuckling. ' _My other facedown card will make sure that you two blokes feel true pain.'_

Téa: "Yugi's playing with fire; I sure hope he knows what he's doing!"

Joey: "Yeah…this Panik nut-job is playin' for keeps." Joey smirked.

Mai: "Oh, yeah. Panik enjoys breaking people down. Making them sweat, watching them squirm, for him... dueling is just an excuse to practice his cruelty!" Mai said smirkng now.

Bella: "Well one problem. Pain seems to be confident compared to Panik. I say he must be up to something." Bella said unsure.

Bakura: "How can you be certain?" Bakura asked.

Bella: "I think it has something to do with the other face down Pain has." Bella said worriedly.

Tristan: "Well, what do you think it is?" Tristan asked.

Bella: "I don't know. But I doubt it will be good." Bella said with worry.

Yugi (Yami): "You can't stall forever. Sooner or later you'll have to make your move." Yugi said smirking.

Panik is shaking with fury as he draws; he doesn't even know how to deal with being talked back to like this.

Panik: "Siilennce...!" Panik said as he draws his next card, looks at his card, and likes what he drew.

Panik: "Hunh... hmm!"

Yugi (Yami): "Huh?"

Dustin: "What's with the smile Panik!" I said with a furrowed brow.

Panik: "Hahahahahahahahahahaha! This beast will win the entire match for us! King of Yamimakai!"

[King of Yamimakai/Fiend/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1530/Level: 5/DARK]

Panik: "But don't take my word for it..." Panik's new monster appears, visible briefly before being cloaked in darkness.

Panik: "Powered up with the field power bonus that all my monsters get from the night, my King of Yamimakai is far more powerful than your pitiful creature!" Panik said with a smile.

Joey: "Oh no...!" Joey said mortified.

Dustin: "Crap!"

Panik: "King of Yamimakai, destroy his Curse of Dragon!" King of Yamimakai prepares to attack, black lightning zapping between its claws...

Panik: "Now, my King of Yamimakai..." Panik doesn't notice that Yugi is smiling! "Electroshock attack!" Panik said as King of Yamimakai launches a sparking ball of darkness, and it zooms toward the brightest point on the field...

Panik: "What?! It's veering away!" Which is the Spellbinding Circle around Panik's own Reaper of the Cards!

Pain: "What the hell?!" Pain asked worried.

Panik: "Instead of destroying Yugi's Curse of Dragon, it's attacking my Reaper of the Cards!" Reaper of the Cards is destroyed.

Dustin: "Phew! That was a cose call!" I sighed with relief

Yugi (Yami): "Hmm! Your Reaper of the Cards is vanquished!"

Joey: "All right!" Joey cheered.

Téa: "Panik messed up!" Téa cheered.

Basara: "Finally got a taste of their own medicine." Basara chuckled.

Panik: "No-o-o! Our life points! Curse you, and your Spellbinding Circle! Its light drew in my energy blast, and destroyed my precious monster!" Panik snarled.

Yugi (Yami): "They don't do well, when they dare step out of the darkness! Now let's bring all of your monsters into the light!"

Panik: "Hunh...?"

Yugi (Yami): "I dispel all your darkness, with the Swords of Revealing Light!" Yugi said.

Dustin: "Yeah! Let their be light!" I said as he projector at each corner of the field shoots a beam of light to the center, creating a blinding flash above the field. Bakura shields his eyes. Slowly the shadowy mist created by Panik's Castle of Dark Illusions evaporates.

Panik: "Stop! Stop it! I can't stand the light!" Panik screamed.

Pain: "Ah! My eyes!" Pain yelled.

The beams of light solidify into glowing swords, floating in the air, trapping both of Pain and Panik's monsters as effectively as prison bars, in full view.

Yugi (Yami): "Your monsters are revealed!" Yugi stated.

Dustin: "Heh. You guys and your monsters could use the Vitamin D." I said cracking a small joke, causing everyone to lugh, save for Pain and Panik.

Joey: "Oh my God. Hahaha." Joey chuckled.

Mai: "Pfft! That was actually funny. Kinda cheesy, but funny."

Tristan: "Hah! No one keeps Yugi and Dustin in the dark!

The screen on Yugi's console that shows his opponent's side of the field is no longer covered with darkness.

Téa: "Even Panik's cards are revealed now!" Téa said with smile.

Yugi (Yami): "No more hiding, Panik! Your darkness will shield you no longer. Three turns left, and then you're finished.

Panik and Pain: "Rrrgh..."

Yugi (Yami): "I didn't use the Swords just to illuminate your monsters. It also causes all of your monsters on the field to be frozen for three turns, starting right now. That means, you can't make any attack while I implement my strategy.

Panik: 'Does this upstart think he can panic me?!'

As Panik thinks, we visualize the field. Yugi has only Curse of Dragon on the field, with stats of 2000/1500. Panik's monsters' stats are, respectively, 1794/1989; 2093/1989; and 2600/1989. Dustin's monsters's are 3000/2500 and 3200/3200. Pain's monsters' stats are 1000/1700

Pain: "Hehehe. Hahahahaha!" Pain laughed as me and Yugi looked at him.

Yugi (Yami): "And what prey tell is so funny?" Yugi asked.

Pain: "You may have our monsters unable to attack for three turns, but luckily I have a card that can really bring in the pain without attacking."

Dustin: "And what card is that?" I asked with a smirk.

Pain: "Your about to find out right now yank! I activate my Magic Card! Ring of pain!"

Yugi (Yami): "What?" Yugi asked wide eyed.

Dustin: "Crap!" I said with worry, not liking where this is going.

Bella: "OH DEAR GOD NOw!" Bella said with terror.

Joey:" What's the matter Bells?" Joey asked.

Pain: "So you know this card sheila? Care to explain what it does?" Pain said chuckling as we looked to Bella.

Bella: "Ring of Pain is an Equip Magic Card. Once equipped to an opposing monster, that monster is unable to attack and the owner of the monster it's equipped to looses life points equal to half that monster's attack points for each time their turn ends.

Joey: "Say what?!"

Yugi (Yami): "WHAT?!"

Tea: "OH NO!"

Dustin: "SHIT!" I said in pure terror.

Pain: "That's right. And I know just the monster to equip it to. Your Ultimate HERO Ultrasonic." Pain said as a ring of dark energy appeared around Ultra HERO Ultrasonic.

Pain: "Well, I end my turn. Your move Hogan." Pain said as I begin to sweat.

Bakura: "Their life points are currently at 1606 and Ultimate HERO Ultrasonic has 3200 attack points." Bakura said as Bella pulled out a calculator.

Bella: "Wait. 3200 divided by 2 equals 1600. Subtract that with 1606 and you get…oh no."

Joey: "What? What is it?"

Dustin: "When Dustin's turn ends, Yugi and Dustin's lifepoints will be at six.

Joey: "WHAT?!"

Bakura: "OH DEAR GOD!"

Dustin: "Six life points?! I better hope I pick a draw good card." I said as I drew a card that answered my my prayers.

Dustin: "I play the Magic card Greedy Draw. By targeting one monster on the field, I draw cards equal to that monster's level, but all cards that are unused this until the end of this turn go to the graveyard. And I'll target Yugi's Curse of Dragon, allowing me to draw 5 more cards." I said as I drew five more cards from my deck.

Dustin: "Well just my luck. I play a second Polymerization. This time I'll fuse my Blue-Eyes white Dragon with Tyler the Great Warrior I just drew."

Panik: "Huh?"

Pain: "Wait! What?!" Pain asked as my monsters were sucked into a spiral and out of it came one of my ace cards.

Dustin: "Meet Tyler the White Dragon Master." I said as my new monster appeared on the field.

[Tyler the White Dragon Master/Dragon/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3200/Level: 10/LIGHT]

Dustin: "But wait there's more. The next card I play is a nifty Magic Card called Healing Light."

Joey: "Healing light?"

Bella: "Looks like Dustin managed to by him some time." Bella said with a smile.

Dustin: "By sacrificing a monster of my choosing, mine and Yugi's life points increase by that monster's attack points. So I'll offer Tyler the White Dragon Master, giving us 3500 life points. Giving us a grand total of 5106 life points." My monster disappeared in a column oy white light, giving our life points a major boost

Pain: "Heh. Big Deal. But your walking amplifier is unable to attack." Pain said.

Dustin: "True. But my dragon master wont stay in the graveyard for too long. Because now I activate a second Reborn the monster to bring him back from the dead." I said reviving my monster back to the Graveyard.

Dustin: "I'll just end it from there." I said as our life points went from 5106 to 3506 and me getting shocked again, no surprise there.

Pain: "Heh. Good move, but all you've done is delay the inevitable."

Panik: ' _Hogan managed to save their hides. But Yugi may be planning an attack on his next turn, but the only monster he has on the field is Curse of Dragon, while I still have three mighty monsters of my own…Barox, Dark Chimera, and King of Yamimakai! Despite Yugi's Swords of Revealing Light, my monsters still get a power bonus from the night! And after three turns, they'll be free once more, and those two will beg me to end this duel!'_

Yugi (Yami): "You're stalling, Panik. Afraid to draw your next card?" Yugi said tauntingly.

Panik: ' _He continues to goad me. Usually my opponents are sobbing and broken by now, but he is not like the others. I will relish crushing his spirit.' Panik drew his next card. "Huh? Heheheheheheh... and this is the card to do it! Yugi…you and Dustin can forget your foolish delusion of defeating me and Pain in just three turns! I've drawn a Chaos Shield card!_ " panik said as Pain chuckled.

Dustin: "Dammit!" Dustin said.

Yugi (Yami): "Oh, no; that effects all the monsters on the field. It puts them all in defense mode and raises their defense points!" Yugi said in worry.

Panik: "You're thinking too small, you fool! Or don't you realize that I can combine my Chaos Shield with my Castle of Dark Illusions!" Panik said as I began to sweat.

Dustin: "OH NO!" I said in utter terror.

Mai: "This is bad!" Mai said in fear.

Panik: "With this combination, I can project a defensive shield over my entire area!" Panik said as a shimmering barrier descends from the Castle of Dark Illusions like a translucent curtain.

Mai: "Now Yugi can't get anywhere near his monsters!" Mai said.

Basara: "That's a bummer." Basara said worried.

Joey: "Whoa..."

Téa: "What's that mean?" Téa asked.

Mai: "Both Pain and Panik's are untouchable while Dustin and Yugi's are sitting ducks!"

Panik: "Huh! As long as the Chaos Shield is in place, your monsters can't touch us! Do you still think you can defeat us in three turns, you impudent shrimp! Admit defeat now! You two can see how the Chaos Shield raises the defense points of our monsters!

Castle's defense points now stand at 3200, and all three other monsters' at 2600 apiece.

Yugi: 'He's right. That shield protects against any possible attacks, even from my strongest monsters.'

Panik: "Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

Pain: "And lets not forget my Ring of Pain. As long as its equipped to Ultimate HERO Ultrasonic, you losers lose life points equal to half his attack points.

Mai: "Mmm... I hate to say it... but those two really doesn't stand a chance. Breaking duelists is what Pain and Panik do for a living. Pain and Panik are both brutal, ruthless, everything the ultimate duelist needs to be.

Bakura: "Mai, you've become so cynical about Duel Monsters. And you don't understand Yugi or Dustin at all, really. There's much more to those two than meets the eye." Bakura

Tristan: "Joey, They can win this, right?" Tristan asked Joey with high hopes.

Joey: "Ugh. Man, I wish I could tell ya! But after the way Panik beat Mai, I got no idea what Yugi's chances are." Joey said with uncertainty.

Bella: "And Pain has that Ring of Pain card out. The more life points they lose, the more Dustin gets shocked. If they doesn't find a way to get rid of it soon, then get fried like a turkey on thanksgiving." Bella said with worry.

Vanessa: "I cant watch my man get hurt for another minute." Vanessa looked away and started to shed tears. Téa comforted her so she can have a shoulder to cry on.

Pain: "I'll play I'll just draw and end it there. Just to see you suffer when your turn's up Hogan." Pain said as I growled. I drew and frowned.

Dustin: "I'll also end my turn as I don't have anything useful to play at the momen." I said as our life points reached from 3506 down to 1906, and as usual, I got electrocuted.

Dustin: GAAAAAH!" I yelled as the shock died down, I panted before regaining my composure.

Panik: "Uuugh, give up! Admit defeat! Pain and I are going to crack you two like an egg!"

Yugi only chuckles.

Yugi (Yami): "You'd like me to crack, wouldn't you, Panik; because it's worked for you before. Winning through intimidation, not through skill."

Panik: "You mock my skill?! My skill is what's defeating you!" Panik sytated.

Yugi (Yami): "Don't be so sure."

Pain: "Huh?"

Panik: "Whaddayou mean by that?" Panik asked.

Yugi (Yami): "Hmph! You think you're winning, that your tactics are taking me by surprise. But I saw your strategy the minute I saw what kind of man you are." Yugi said with a smirk.

Pain: "Shuddup!"

Panik: "You're talking nonsense!"

Yugi (Yami): "I knew you would use Chaos Shield. Cowardly bullies like you always try to hide behind something." Yugi said.

Dustin: "Yugi's Right. You call yourselves duelsist, you two are nothing more that a couple of bitches." I said with a smirk of my own.

Panik: "Shut up! I'm in no way a coward and I never try to hide behind anything!" Panik said in anger.

Pain: "You better watch it Hogan!" Pain said angrily.

Yugi (Yami): "Your whole strategy is nothing but hiding and cowering." Yugi said as I nodded.

Dustin: "You two are just as yellow as that shield you have protecting you." I said as Panik and Pain were now really angry.

Panik: "Uuuuuuugggghhhhh..." Panik yelled as he Panik opens a control panel on his console and dials the flamethrowers up to maximum and Pain did the same to the shock system.

Panik: "You dare to call us a cowards?!" Panik said as he flamethrower on Yugi's left aims at him...

Panik: "You insignificant little worm!" As does the right-side flamethrower. Panik raises his fist, ready to slam it down.

Panik: "No one talks to me that way! I am Panik, the Eliminator!"

Pain: "Prepare to fry you wise ass!"

Panik slams his fist on the button and each flamethrower looses a jet of flame. The spectators gasp. Yugi leans back slightly, never even turning his head, and the flames shoot right past him. Panik is leaning over his console, winded from his outburst. Yugi's tone is one of impatience at Panik's tantrum; despite the danger, he continues to goad and provoke Panik. Embers are floating past his face on the breeze.

I on the other hand wasn't so lucky as I got electrocuted, this time felling much more pain that before.

Dustin: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Yugi: "Dustin!" Yugi scremamed in worrry.

Téa covered her mouth in shock, Tristan, Joey and Basara watched with wide eyes, Vanessa covered her ears as she tried to muffle out my screams as Basara tried to comfort her, and Mai watched with tears in her eyes.

Even Kygomi, Necro and Poseidon were shocked and terrified at what they just witnessed.

The shock died down and I felt like I ran a marathon, I felt like I was going to black out, but I nutted up and glared at the two.

Dustin: "Are you two finished?! Or are you going to continue to hide behind your bluster and battlements, like couple of big cowards?"

Panik and Pain is about ready to explode.

Panik: "Rrrrrrrgggggghhhh...!"

Yugi (Yami): "The truth hurts, doesn't it, Panik? Facing up to your true self is usually more than bullies like you can bear, so you hide in the shadows."

Panik: "You will taunt us no longer!" panik growled.

Pain: "Shuddup, shuddup, SHUDDUP!" Pain yelled.

Téa: "Yugi, they're dangerous! You and Dustin have just gotta stop stirring them up!" Tea said wit worry.

Bella: "The more you two piss them off, the more likely you two are going to die."

Mai: "Don't interfere." Mai said.

Téa: "Huh?"

Mai: "Their just using their own tactics against them. It's psyche-out warfare." Mai said to the two.

Tristan and Bakura look at Joey, who nods agreement.

Panik: "I will burn you to a cinder!"

Yugi (Yami): "That would prove you two are cowards! If you're not afraid, then you should stop hiding and play this game with honor…Or Dustin and I will rip your pathetic fearsome facade away!"

Panik: "You bluff!" Panik stated.

Yugi (Yami): "There's only one way you'll know for sure; play out this game." Yugi said.

Pain and Panik: "Rrrgggghhh..."

Yugi (Yami): "After all, we'll know…in two turns." Yugi said as he puts up two fingers.

Dustin: "Can you two last? Just two turns! Do you have the balls?"

Panik: "Do we have the balls! Rrrghhh, Pain and Panik fear no duelist! We will crush your spirit, and wipe out your life points!"

Dustin: "Then go ahead. Prove us wrong." I said with a smirk.

Pain: "Oh just wait. We will."

Joey pantomimes wiping sweat off his forehead.

Mai: "Boy, Yugi Dustin really shook those up. Psychology is half the game." Mai said.

Yugi (Yami): "And now, it's my turn..." Yugi draws his next card. "And my card is Gaia, the Fierce Knight!"

[Gaia the Fierce Knight/Warrior/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2100/Level: 7/EARTH]

Panik: "Idiot! Do you really think a monster with attack power that weak can break through my Chaos Shield?!"

Yugi (Yami): "Maybe not by himself, but I also have a magic card. Read it and weep!" Yugi as he flips his facedown.

Pain: "Oh no!" pain said scared.

Panik: "A "Polymerization" card!"

Yugi (Yami): "And with this card... I combine them to create, Gaia the Dragon Champion!"

[Gaia the Dragon Champion/Dragon/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100/Level: 7/WIND]

Yugi (Yami): "Now, my combo creature's attack power is raised to twenty-six-hundred!"

Panik: "The Dragon Champion...?!" Panik was scared.

Yugi: "That's the end of my turn. Pain, your move."

Pain: "Hm. I'll draw and end my turn. Never fails to amuse me seeing you squirm in pain Hogan. Get ready for another trip to shockville." Pain said gloating at me.

Dustin: _'Come on baby, work with me here._ ' I clenched my eyes and drew my next card. Once I opened my eyes I had a smile on my face, chuckling as I did.

Pain: "Huh? What's so damn funny?!"

Dustin: "I'll have to give that "trip to shockville" a raincheck. Because I play… the Magic Card, De-Spell!"

Panik: "Huh?!" Panik asked wide eyed with shock.

Pain: "Oh no!" Pain said scared.

Dustin: "Oh yes! No say buh-bye to your Ring of Pain!" I said as the dark purple ring that surrounded Ultimate HERO Ultrasonic disappeared. "And with that my turn's over; but you two are finished as well."

Panik: ' _Finished! What's he mean by that?! He knows that even with an attack power of twenty-six-hundred, the Dragon Champion's still not strong enough to break through the Chaos Shield! There's got to be more to their plan than that. Otherwise, they wouldn't be so confident. Rrrgh.. I can't risk attacking_!' Panik goes to draw.

Panik: ' _But if I just wait one more turn, the paralyzing effects of Yugi's "Swords of Revealing Light" will wear off. Then I'll deactivate my Chaos Shield and my monsters will be free to attack him all at once! Winning it all! HeheheheHeheheheheheh_ ' "Hm! Ah, perfect!"

Yugi (Yami): "Mm?"

Panik: "Metal Guardian in defense mode!"

[Metal Guardian/Machine/ATK: 1150/DEF: 2150/Level: 5/Dark]

Panik: "He will further shield my creatures, and the field power bonus raises his defense power to twenty-seven ninety-five! With him on guard, any attack against my monsters is totally impossible!"

Yugi (Yami): "Hmph. It figures; you're cowering again." Yugi said chuckling.

Dustin: "That's not surprising." I smirked.

Panik: "Insolent dogs!" Panik yelled.

Yugi (Yami): "Your strategy is nothing but putting up defenses. You're showing how weak you two are!" Yugi said.

Panik: "Silence! In the next turn the Swords of Light will be extinguished! Then I'll hit you with everything at once!" Panik said with a confident smirk.

Dustin: "Heh, that's what you think dumbass!" I snickered.

Yugi (Yami): "It'll be too late. I've already led you deep into my trap." Yugi said, his smile never leaving his face

Panik: "What?!"

Pain: "What are you talking about?!"

Yugi (Yami): "The stronger you make your defenses, the more you lock yourself into defeat." Yugi said.

Panik: "That's a joke! You're nothing but talk!" Panik said angily.

Yugi (Yami): "The time for talk is over." Yugi said as he holds up one finger. "That was your last turn. Uuaagh! The end is now!" Yugi said as he reveals a card from his hand…Catapult Turtle.

Yugi (Yami): "Catapult Turtle!"

[Catapult Turtle/Aqua/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/Level: 5/WATER]

Gaia the Dragon Champion flies out of the way and lets Catapult Turtle take the field. It's a massive metal turtle with a launching rail mounted on its back.

Yugi (Yami): "Slow and steady wins the duel, for I can use the Turtle's catapult to launch my Dragon Champion, and shatter your defenses!"

Panik: "Aaagh...!"

Pain: "No!"

Yugi (Yami): "Catapult launch raises Gaia, the Dragon Champion's attack power all the way up… to thirty-two hundred! You two weren't expecting that, were you."

Gaia has settled onto the launching rail, and the catapult aims upward.

Panik: "My monsters' defense power is still much too strong for you. Ha! Protected as they are by the Chaos Shield, you still can't touch them! You can only watch helplessly as they prepare to assault you next turn! Hahahahah!"

Yugi (Yami): "Who said anything about attacking your monsters? What I'm attacking is- the Castle!

Mai gasps

Dustin: "Aw yeah baby! Time to blow that castle sky high!" I cheered.

Panik: "You fool! My Castle is still unassailable! Its walls are still invincible to any of your attacks! So I won't take any damage at all!

The reckless look on Yugi's face as he sets his sights on the Castle, clearly plans to test that assumption.

Yugi (Yami): "We'll see about that! Turtle, catapult-launch my Dragon Champion!" Yugi said as Gaia the Dragon Champion is pushed along the rail, picking up speed. It flies off the end of the rail, straight for the Castle. Curse of Dragon shrieks, and Gaia raises one of his twin lances and aims straight for the tower; they seem to become a meteor with their speed and collide head-on with the center of the Castle with an explosion. Double-take. Triple-take. The spectators shield their eyes, groaning; the point of impact is shining like the sun.

Panik: "Uuuggghhhhh..."

Pain: "Gah…"

Yugi and I watch silently, awaiting the outcome of his play. When the light fades, his life points abruptly drop to 300, me ettin shocked in the process, but I endured it.

Tristan: "Whoa, Yugi flushed a lotta points with that maneuver!" Tritan was wide eyes.

Joey: "Ahh! He sacrificed his Dragon Champion!" Joey said shocked.

Bakura: "That's an awfully big loss, both in monsters and life points." Bakura said as he observed.

Joey: "Right! And if this attack doesn't bring down that Castle, then next turn Panik will wipe out the rest a' their life points!"

Bakura: "I hope this works."

Mai is watching tensely

Joey: "It has to work!" Jeoy said hopefully as to the field is still obscured with dust.

Téa: "I can't see a thing... wait..."

The dust begins to clear... and a ring of turrets that was around the Castle cracks off; the rest is still there.

Panik: "Uggh...!"

Téa: "No! It's still floating!"

Panik: "Hahahaha!"

Téa: "The castle survived!"

Pain: "Hahaha! You dumbasses!"

Panik: "My castle still stands! For all your threats, my Castle is still unharmed! Your worthless attack simply knocked its flotation ring off! And now that your attack has failed, we'll eliminate you both once and for all! Hahahahahahah! It's been five turns and we're still standing, Yugi! My monsters are still contained and protected within the Chaos Shield. When this turn is over, the paralyzing effects of your Swords of Revealing Light will vanish! Then on my turn I'll attack you will all of my monsters, and wipe you out forever!

Yugi (Yami): "Mmm. There is no 'next turn' for you. This duel has already ended."

Panik: "It's not over!"

Dustin: "Take a good look at your precious castle!" I said as Panik and Pain did but didn't gt the point.

Pain: "What about it?"

Dustin: "Doesn't it seem strange to you that a castle that's lost its flotation ring is somehow still floating?" I asked with a smirk.

Pain and Panik: "Huh...?"

Yugi (Yami): "What if the Swords of Revealing Light had locked in place not only your monsters, but your castle as well! Then, what would happen next?" The Swords flicker in place, ominously hinting at what would happen.

Pain: "You freaking kidding me?!"

Panik: "It... can't be...!"

Mai: "Can it...?" Mai asked in curiosity.

Yugi (Yami): "Right now the only thing holding up your castle are the Swords of Revealing Light, and when this turn ends, each and every Sword will vanish."

Panik: "Wha...! That means...!" Panik said scared.

Yugi (Yami): "It's over! And now your world's about to come tumbling down!"

Dutin: "Quite literally!" I said as I high fives Yugi.

Pain: "NNNOOOHOHOHO!"

Panik: "Waaaah! No! No one defeats Pain and Panik!" Panik growled.

Dustin: "Yeah well…we did." I said with a smirk.

Yugi raises a thumb, then turns it downward.

Yugi (Yami): "My turn... is over."

The Swords of Revealing Light vanish; and the Castle begins to fall- straight downward.

Dustin: "Have a nice fall!" I said making a joke.

Panik: "Run, monsters! Get out of the way!"

Yugi (Yami): "It's no good; the Chaos Shield is preventing them from running anywhere. You've trapped them all inside."

Panik: "Whaaa!"

Pain: "DAMN YOU!"

Panik's doomed monsters claw against the Chaos Shield, as the rock spikes on the underside of the Castle slowly descend, crushing them.

Panik: "Rrgh...!"

As the Castle crashes to the ground, it shrouds the whole field in dust. Our life points remain at 300; Pain ad Panik's life points fall straight to zero.

Panik: "Uuuuuggggghhhhhh...!"

Téa: "Thy won!"

Joey: "An' Panik's not takin' it well!"

Bella: "I can say the same thing for Pain." Bella said with a grin.

Tristan: "I'll say! Panik's having a panic attack!" Tritan joked as I laughed at that.

Dustin: "Good one Trist!" I said laughing.

Panik: "Nobody- beats Panik-! Nobody!" Panik looks over at Yugi, standing tall as Pain did to me.

Panik: ' _Look at him! That smug little worm! Still he mocks me!_ '

Panik raises his fist and shouts; at this point he's losing it entirely and clearly so was Pain.

Panik: "I may not have defeated you, Yugi! But I can still eliminate you!"

Pain: "Prepare to bite he dust boys."

Panik brings down the fist and smashes the flamethrower control while Pain brings the voltage up to he highest amount.

Tristan: "Yugi!"

Joey: "Ah!"

Both of the side flamethrowers go nuts, and in addition there's a whole line of them behind Yugi's podium, completely surrounding him. And Mine and Yugi's feet are still shackled to the podium.

Joey: "Their trapped by the fire, and they can't escape!"

Vanessa: "And Dustin's about to be shocked to death!" Basara exclaimed.

Panik: "We'll see who's the coward now!"

Two more flamethrowers appear on the front of Panik's podium, to shoot fire straight at Yugi.

Panik: "Fire!"

Pain: "See ya in hell boys!" Pain pressed the button ready to finish me.

Vanessa: "DUSTIN!"

Then the Millennium Puzzle begins to glow, as brightly as the flames, and a small, glittering eye appears on Yugi's forehead. Yugi hasn't so much as flinched, hasn't so much as blinked; he faces down the firestorm utterly without fear.

Téa: "They're both going to be fried to a crisp!"

For a split second it can be seen that the fire seems to smash against an invisible wall about a foot from Yugi.

While I didn't feel no shock and noticed Pain's console malfunction.

Téa: "Guys!" Tea screamed.

Bakura: "Jump out of the way!"

Then more flamethrowers kick in, forcing Téa and Bakura to jump back or be scorched, hiding Yugi from view. The entire arena has become a towering cyclone of fire.

In the center of the cyclone, Yugi and I still stands across from Panik, atop opposite podia.)

Panik: "You... survived...! How can this be?! It's impossible!"

Yugi (Yami): "My Millennium Puzzle protects me from your cowardly assault."

Dustin: "My gauntlet of Wdjat does the same for me.

Panik and Pain starts to back up, and hits the safety bar at the back of the podium.

Yugi (Yami): "But nothing will protect you from... OBLIVION!"

Dustin: " Looks like to you two are going to hell instead? Send the devil our greetings."

I said as Yugi then extends a hand, and exerts some sort of power. Panik and Pain seem to shatter as though they were made of two-dimensional glass. They shouts once in agony...

The flames around the field have dissipated. The night is once again peaceful and quiet. Mine and Yugi's dueling podium lowers him to the ground, and we both walk over to the spectators. The arena shows only a few scorch marks.

Téa: "Yugi, Dustin, you two were incredible!" Tristan said.

Tristan: "Your Millennium Puzzle has more power than we thought." Joey said smiling.

Bella: "That Gauntlet of Wdjat as well." Bella said patting my back.

Joey: "Not only did it protect Yugi, but it also saved all of us from the flames too!" Joey nodded.

Basara: "True that!" Basara said.

Me and Yugi walk past them Téa and Joey stand aside for us and we approach Mai, who has stayed back.

Mai: "Boys... I don't know what to say..."

Yugi (Yami): "Here. These star chips are yours." Yugi said as he offers her a handful of star chips; the full eight she lost to Panik. She looks down at them, uneasy.

Mai: "Uh..."

Yugi (Yami): "They're yours. Take them."

Téa: "Go on."

Dustin: "We made a promise and we kept it." I said with a smile.

Mai: "I'm sorry, but I can't accept them. I fight my own battles!"

Téa: "Mai, Yugi battled for you. He risked his life in this duel for you."

Mai: "I-I know, but..."

Joey laughs and walks over to Mai and Yugi.

Joey: "There's no point in arguin'; she's way too thickheaded. Heh...!"

(Joey grabs the star chips out of Yugi's hand

Yugi (Yami): "Huh?"

Joey: "But, if she'd rather be booted off the island- I'll take 'em!"

At first I was taken aback by Joey's words, but I instantly got what he was doing.

He grins and laughs in Mai's face. That gets her.

Mai: "Rrrrgh, you think me losing all my star chips is funny, Joey Wheeler?!"

Yugi is standing in the middle while Mai yells at Joey, looking completely confused.

Joey: "Heheh, I thought ya didn't want 'em, Mai.

Mai reaches for them and Joey, slightly taller than she is, tauntingly holds them out of reach, laughing.

Mai: "Ugh! Give 'em back!" And sure enough, Joey slaps the star chips into the hand she raised to grab them away from him, in a sort of high-five.

Joey: "Of course you can have 'em. They're yours."

Mai looks at the star chips in her hand, completely mystified.

Mai: "Uh...really, Joey...?" Mai asked.

Joey: "Didn't you learn anything from this duel? You can't always keep your defenses up, 'cause they'll just get between you, an' the other people who're tryin' to be your friends. So can't ya let your shield down? Just this... *one* time?

Yugi nods agreement.

Yugi (Yami): "Mm?"

Mai regards them; she's thinking it over...Then Joey gets goofy again and the serious mood is broken.

Joey: "Ha! I'm such a sensitiiiiive guy!"

Tristan smiles and turns to leave.

Tristan: "Haha, yeah… when you're not being a pain." Tristan snickered.

Téa: "Which is most of the time..." Tea said as Basra, Bella, Tristan, Bakura, Téa, Yugi Ani laugh.

Vanessa then runs to me and then…slaps me cross he face. Shocking everyone present.

I look at Vanessa to see her angry with tears run down her face.

Vanessa: "Dustin Thomas Hogan! Don't you very scare me like that again, you hear me?!" Vanessa said as she then hugged me, crying her eyes out as she did.

Vanessa: "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Vanessa said as she cried on my shoulder, hugging me tightly like I were a life preserver. I stroked her back to calm her down.

Dustin: "Its okay babe. I'm still here aren't I?" I said as she finally calmed down. Mai walks over to me with a soft look on her face.

Mai: "I'll admit Hogan, your tougher than you look." Mai said with a smile of praise. Mai then offers her hand for a hand shake, to which I accepted.

Dustin: "Heh. Thanks."

Mai than looks at Yugi.

Mai: "Well, I'll repay you two for what you did today. You're the one who won these, so far as I'm concerned I still owe you. More... than I've ever owed anyone. And when we finally do face each other in a duel, it'll be an honorable one!"

Téa: "Sounds good."

Yugi (Yami): Yes; an honorable one. That's a duel I'd look forward to, Mai."

She then looks at me with her smile.

Mai: "And I'll be looking forward to a rematch one day Hogan." Mai said with kind smile as I gave her a thumbs up.

Dustin: "You got it Valentine." I said as we leave the side of Arena 11; Mai watches us go, almost eager with hope.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **Chapter 16 finally here. And for those who don't know, the title is based on the song from he classic animated film Anastasia.**

 **And yes I used an OC named Pain in this tag duel. His was a reference to Pain and Panic from the Disney film Hercules. I basically mixed part 1 and two of Panic attack to make this a full chapter an not just two parts.**

 **Next chapter will be another original. As always I will see you on the next chapter. Buh-bye.**


	18. Enter the Dragon

**Hello everyone my name is Dustinhogan83 and welcome back to Dustin's Journey in Duelist Kingdom.**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. I only own my two main characters, Dustin and Cedric.**

* * *

"Talking"

YELLING

 _Thinking_

[Monster Database]

 _Flashback_

 **Chapter 14. Enter the Dragon**

* * *

After the whole Duel against Panik and Pain, we were chilling in the woods.

Joey: "Yo Dustin. Doin' okay man?" Joey asks me in concern. I wouldn't blame him after all he shocks Pain inflicted on me during the duel.

Dustin: "Doing just fine Joey. Thanks for the concern." I said to Joey with a gracious smile.

Téa: "You sure? Those shocks you had during that Duel were pretty intense." Téa said concerned, but I waved her off.

Dustin: "Yes Téa. I'm absolutely fine. I've had worse than some measly old jolt." I said with a shrug.

Vanessa: "Well, we're all just glad you're both safe." Vanessa said, kissing my cheek.

Yugi: "Thanks Vanessa." Yugi said with a bashful smile.

We were chilling until a young boy came up. This kid had aqua green hair, brown eyes, he wore a green shirt and baggy blue jeans.

Boy: "Yugi? Is that you?" The boy asked Yugi, making him stand up. Joey, Tristan and Téa got up as well.

Yugi: "Shougo?" Yugi asked with a smile.

Joey: "Hey their kid. How've ya been?" Joey asked as he went to the boy named Shougo and ruffled his hair.

Me, Vanessa, Bakura, Bella and Basara were confused.

Téa: "Didn't expect to see you here." Téa said hugging Shougo.

Dustin: "You guys know this kid?" I asked Yugi with confusion.

Yugi: "Oh right. Shougo, this is Dustin Hogan." Yugi introduced me as I nodded.

Dustin: "Sup." I said.

Yugi: "And these guys are Bakura, Bella, Vanessa and Basra." Yugi said introducing he others as they nodded.

Shougo: "Hey." Shougo said as Vanessa squeed and hugged Shougo.

Vanessa: "Oh you are just so adorable I could just eat you up!" Vanessa said as she hugged Shougo like he was a teddy bear.

Bakura: "How do you know this kid?" Bakura asked Yugi with confusion in his voice.

Yugi: "Well, it's a long story really." Yugi said with a smile.

***Timeskip***

Yugi: "And that's basically it." Yugi finished his story , shockning me, Basara, Vanessa, Bella and Bella.

Basra: "No way! A Red-Eyes on the first pack? You got luck on our side kid?"

Shougo: "After that, I managed to become a Duelist were it not for Yugi and his friends." Shougo said as me, Vanessa, Basara, Bakura and Bella with a smile on our faces.

Dustin: "Well, you really come a long way kid." I said patting Shougo's back.

Male voice: "Shougo! There you are bro! What did I tell you about running off?" An older voice said.

We see a man with black hair and hazel eyes. He was six feet and had an average complexion.

Shougo: "Sorry bro." Shougo said as Bella seemed to recognize him and had a glare.

Man: "Oh. Hey! You friends of Shougo?" The guy asked as Bella walked.

Bella: Well, well, well. If it ain't Roland Roxton." Bella said, shocking us all, except for Roland.

Roland: "Hey there Bells. Heh, your not still mad about that duel, are ya?" Roland asked with a sweat drop.

Bella: "Oh you beat your ass I am Roxton!" Bella said willing to smack Roland but Vanessa held him back.

Dustin: "Wait! You're Roland Roxton?" I asked as Roland nodes.

Roland: "Yes I am. And you are?" Roland asked politely.

Dustin: "I'm Dustin Hogan. These are m friends Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Bakura Ryou, Téa Gardner, Basara Okami, and this lovely gal here is my girlfriend Vanessa Poole." I said getting to my friends and girlfriend.

Roland: "Wait! Yugi Muto? So you're the guys that helped my little bro her overcome his dueling fear." Basara said with a smile on his face.

Yugi: "He told you that?" Yugi rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

Shougo: "And if I'm not mistaken, you and Yugi beat Seto Kaiba and Cedric Cromwell, right?" Shougo asked me as I smiled.

Dustin: "Glad to know our reputation proceeds us." I said bashfully. I then look to Roland.

Dustin: "Mako told us to send you his greetings." I said to Roland, making him surprised.

Roland: "So you met Mako eh?" Roland said with a smile.

Téa: "Yeah. He said you were good friends. Even your dad was friends with his." Téa said as Roland went bashful.

Roland: "And right he was." Roland said as he looks at me.

Roland: "You know, I've heard you have a Hero deck. Mind if we had a duel? I'll wager one star chip." Roland asked me, as I was surprised.

Dustin: "Really? Well…" I was about to say but Bella cut me off.

Bella: "Not a chance in hell, dragon breath!" Bella snapped.

Roland: "Come on Bella, I apologized about fifty times at that duel!" Roland said as I placed my hand in front of her.

Dustin: "Bella, just calm down." I said to Bella as I looked at Roland. "I accept it Roland." I said as a duel arena appeared near by.

Bella: "What!? Have you lost it?" Bella asked me with wide eyes.

Téa: "Will out relax?" Téa asked Bella but she was still fuming. Kygomi and Poseidon appeared next Téa.

Kygomi: "She's known to hold a grudge."

Poseidon: "Ever since that her loss against Roland, she's been looking forward to a rematch with him." Poseidon said as he and Kygomi watched the duel with the others.

Roland and I were at our respective podiums, shuffled our decks and ice we we drew our starting hand, we got ready.

Dustin: "Ready Roland?" I asked Roland who nods.

Roland: "Oh yeah." Roland said.

Dustin and Roland: "Duel!" We both said as our life points are at 2000.

Roland: "I'll start off." He drew his card and observed his hand.

Roland: "I play Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #2 in Defense Mode." Roland said as a dragon that looked exactly like Yugi's Winged Dragon, but only red colored, appeared on his field.

[Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1/ Dragon/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000/Level: 4/WIND]

Roland: "Then I'll place two card face down. And that's it." Roland said as I drew my card.

I examined my hand and formulated a strategy.

Dustin: "I play Alien HERO Scorch in attack mode. Next I play Double Summon to perform one additional normal summon this turn. And I'll use it to play a monster far down. Then one final card face down. And now, say adios to that dragon. Scorch, barbeque that dragon." I said as Scorch shot a stream of fire at Rolan's dragon, but Roland had a smirk.

Roland: "Don't think so. Negate attack will save me." Roland said as the fire vanished in a vortex infront of Roland's dragon.

Joey: "Uh oh!" Joey said, by I had a smirk of my own.

Dustin: "Damn! I suppose I'll end my turn then." I said with a grown.

Roland: "Alright then, my turn." Roland drew his card and had a smirk.

Roland: "First off I'll play Gracefully Charity." Roland said as I went wide eyed.

Dustin: "Uh oh." I said scared.

Roland: "Uh oh is right. Now I draw three new cards. Then discard two." Roland said as he did just hat, drew three cards and discard two.

Roland: "Ooh. It's my lucky day. I play Pot of Greed. Now I draw two more cards." Roland said as he drew two more cards. "And I'll activate the effect of one of my Monsters''' I m hand. I discard Thunder Dragon to add two more Thunder Dragons to my hand." Roland said as he did just as he added two more cards to his hand.

Roland: "Net I summon Lord of Dragons." Roland said as he summoned a man in draconic motif.

[Lord of D./Spellcaster/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1100/Level: 4/DARK]

Roland: "Now I use Flute of Summoning Dragons. Now I summon two dragons from my hand to the field. And I guess I'll call out not one, but two thunder dragons." Roland said as two green, serpentine dragons appeared on his field. The two dragons let out a bellowing roar as lightning flashed.

[Thunder Dragon/Thunder/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500/Level: 5/LIGHT]

Roland: "Next I play Polymerization to fuse both dragons to form Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon." Roland said as the two dragons fused to form a red colored dragon with two heads, each head having a horn on its about. Big hers roared as more lighting cracked and thunder sounded.

[Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon/Thunder/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100/Level: 7/LIGHT]

Dustin: "Crap!" I said out of fear.

Tristan: "2800 attack points?" Tristan said in fear.

Téa: "That means one attack and Dustin's done for."

Roland: "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, let's bring on the thunder! Attack! Gigavolt Strike!" The dragon went to attack me, but I smirked.

Dustin: "Not happening de! Activate Trap Card! Cosmic Destruction!" I said, shocking everyone.

Joey: "Say wha?"

Roland: "Cosmic what?"

Dustin: "Cosmic Destruction. You see, by sacrificing 1 Alien HERO I control, I destroy all cards on both sides of he field. So I sacrifice Scorch and send him out with a bang!" I as Scorch was engulfed in an orange energy circle before it generated a massive explosion, wiping out both our fields.

Shougo: "Whoa! No way. He managed to nuke my brothers monsters."

Roland: "Well! I'm impressed. I'll end it from here then." Roland said with an impressed look.

Dustin: "Okay. Here goes." I shut my eyes, Putin all my faith in the next card I drew. I looked at it and smirked.

Dustin: "Better get ready Roland. First I summon Tyler the Great Warrior in Defense Mode." I said as one of my ace cards was on the field.

Roland: "No way!" Roland said in shock.

Shougo: "That's a one of a kind card. Where'd he get a card like that?" Shougo asked in amazement.

Téa: "Call it a gift from a friend." Téa said with a smirk.

Dustin: "But I'm not finished just yet. Now I play Greedy Draw. By targeting one monster on the field, I draw cards equal to that monster's level, but all cards that are unused this until the end of this turn go to the graveyard. And since Tyler is a level right monster, and the only monster on the field, I draw eight more cards." I said as I drew eigt more cards from my deck.

Dustin: Next I'll set three cards face down. And play Reborn the Monster to bring back a monster in face-down defense position. And finish up from here." I said as I discarded he remaining cards to the graveyard due to Greedy Draw's effect.

Roland: "Okay then. My turn!" Roland said as he drew his next card, and smirked.

Roland: "I'll play Reborn the monster as well. And I'll bring back my Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2." Roland said as he brought the two headed dragon back from the dead.

Bakura: "Oh my." Bakura said with shock.

Bella: "Hah! That thing has no chance against Tyler!" Bella said annoyed.

Roland: "But why stop there? Now I activate Adamantine Sword Revival!" Roland said, shocking me and Bella.

Bella: "Oh no! Not that!" Bella said in terror.

Vanessa: "You know what's going on?" Vanessa asked Bella for insight.

Bella: "Yeah. Adamantine Sword Revival can only be activated when a Dragon-Type monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard. Then that dragon gets sacrificed it Special Summon Diamond Head Dragon from the Deck in face-up Attack Position." Bella said in shock.

Roland: "That's right. Now buh-bye Winged Dragon, and hello Diamond Head Dagon!" Roland said as Winged Dragon #2 was encased in a diamond cocoon before said cocoon shattered, revealing an aqua green dragon with diamond crystals trailing from its head all the way down it's tail. The dragon let out a bellowing roar.

[Diamond Head Dragon/Dragon/ATK: 0/DEF: 2800/Level: 7/LIGHT]

Roland: "And thanks to his special ability, he gains attack points equal to the attack of he dragon that was sacrificed with Adamantine Sword Revival, plus an additional 1000."

Diamond Head Dragon now had 2200 ATK.

Joey: "Big whoop! That dragon only has 2200 attack point while Tyler has 3000." Joey said not impressed.

Bella: "Big whoop?! Joey, Tyler may have 3000 attack points, but he has 1500 defense points. When a high attack monster attacks a low defense monster, the defending monster gets destroyed!" Bella said as Joey now get stupid.

Joey: "Oohh!" Joey said realizing his mistake.

Roland: "Diamond Head Dagon, attack!" Roland said as his dragon fired a green energy beam towards Tyler. But I had a smirk on my face, chuckling.

Dustin: "Good try Roland, but not good enough. I reveal a Trap Card! Shift! Now I can switch the attack to another monster I control. Like my face down monster for example." I said as the fire flew down to my face down monster. Once the fire was clear, it revealed to be Alien HERO Poltergeist.

Dustin: "Now thanks to Poltergeist's flip effect, he possesses he attacking monster. So now your dragon is now my mindless puppet. And only Poltergeist can pull the strings." I said as my ghostly alien possessed Rolan's dragon. It struggled but the dragon flew to my side of the field.

Shougo: "Uh oh." Shougo was scared, but Roland was calm.

Roland: "Not too shabby Hogan. Not too shabby." Roland nodded, really impressed. "Alright. You're move." Roland said as I nodded.

Dustin: "Gladly. I said as I drew my next card.

Dustin: "I play Alien HERO IQ in defense mode. And thanks to his effect I get to draw 1 card from my deck to my hand. Then I activate one of these effects depending on the card type. Here goes." I drew another card and smiled.

Dustin: "It's a Magic card. So that means I get to add 1 more Magic card to my hand." I said adding a Magic card that could help me out.

Dustin: "And thankfully one of the Magic Cards I drew is Pot of Greed. So I'll draw two more cards and end it here." I said as I drew two more cards.

Roland: "Alright then." Roland drew his next card, and likes what he drew.

Roland: "Okay dude. Get ready to meet one of my bet cards. Here comes the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Roland said as the all too familiar black dragon appeared, and roared it's menacing roar, surprising everyone, except Shougo.

Yugi: "Wait! Roland has a Red-Eyes too?" Yugi asked with shock.

Shougo: "Yeah. Roland had his long before I got mine." Shougo said with a smile.

Dustni: "Holy crap." I said shaking fear.

Roland: "But I'm not done yet. I play another Reborn the Monster. And I bring back Winged Dragon #2 once again. Now Red-Eyes. Attack!" Roland said but I smiled.

Dustin: "Not happening! I activate one of my face downs. Healing Light. And I'll use it to sacrifice your Diamond Head Dagon to gain life points equal to his attack." Increasing my Life Points to 4200.

Roland: "But your Alien Hero IQ is a gonner. Winged Dragon, attack!" Roland said as his Wind Dragon destroyed IQ in a blaze, reducing my life points to 3100.

Roland: "I guess that just about does it on my part." Roland said with a smile as I nodded.

Dustin: "Okay Roland. My move." I drew and looked at Roland.

Dustin: "I play another Reborn the monster to bring back Alien HERO IQ." I said as my tiny alien was brought back from the grave.

Dustin: "Now I activate his effect. Here goes something." I drew and smirked.

Dustin: "It's a monster card. So say adios to your dragons." I said as both Roland's dragons were gone in a flash of green light.

Shougo: "No way!" Shougo said in shock.

Dustin: "And I'll play the monster I just drew. By shuffling all monsters in my graveyard back to my deck, I bring out Alien Hero Colossus." I said as my Titanic alien appeared on the field.

Roland: "Whoa boy." Roland said wide eyed.

Joey: "Now we're talking!" Joey cheered.

Téa: "You got this in the bag." Téa cheered for me.

Dustin: "And get this. When Colossus declares an attack, I can send 1 "Alien Hero" monster from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard, giving him a 500 attack boost for each "Alien Hero" Monster in my Graveyard. If he would be destroyed, I can remove him from play instead. But the best part is he cannot be destroyed by any Hero monster on the field. Alright Roland. You're move."

Roland drew his next card and smiled.

Roland: "I'll play a monster in defense mode. Then a card face down. That's it." Roland said as I had a bad feeling what he was planning.

Dustin: ' _He must be up to something. I better be careful._ ' "Alright. Here goes." I drew my next and frowned.

Dustin: "Well this one won't do. But luckily I'll activate IQ's effect to draw a card and activate any of his here effects." I said as I drew a magic card.

Dustin: "A magic card. So I add another one to my hand. And I'll attack your monster with Colossus. Cosmic Beam!" I said as Colossus fired a beam of green energy at Roland's face-down monster.

Roland: "Nice try. You triggered my Exploder Dragon's effect." Roland said as a dark blue dragon with a yellowish underbelly and carrying a spikes bomb appeared.

[Exploder Dragon/Dragon/ATK: 1000/DEF: 0/Level: 3/EARTH]

Joey: "Exploder dragon?" Joey asked confused.

Roland: "If my Exploder Dragon is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, the attacking monster gets destroyed as well. Plus, neither of us take any battle damage from attacks involving this him. So if my dragon goes down, your Colossus goes down with it." Roland said as his dragon created an explosion that destroyed both Monsters in the process.

Dustin: "Damn. You sure don't let up." I said with a smile.

Roland: "Thanks. My move." Roland said as he drew his next card and smiled.

Roland: "I play Soul Release. Allowing me to remove up to five monsters in the graveyard from play. And I'll use it on Colossus." Roland said with a smile.

Dustin: "Aw crap." I said wide eyes.

Roland: "Next I play Pot of Greed again. Now two draw two more cards." Roland said as he drew two new cards, and smiled.

Roland: "Now I play Raigeki to destroy all monsters you currently have." Roland said, Makin me shocked.

Dustin: "Oh great!" I said worried as my IQ was now zapped.

Roland: "Next I play a second Polymerization! Fusing both Hyozonryu and Divine Dragon Ragnarok from my hand to form my ace card, First of the Dragons." Roland said as both his monsters fused to form an even bigger dragon. It had a long, serpentine body, blue scales and massive wings. The mighty dragon let out a roar of might and supremacy.

[First of the Dragons/Dragon/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000/Level: 9/DARK]

Dustin: "Holy Crap!" I said in shock and terror.

Roland: "I'll end it from here." Roland said with a smirk.

Joey: "How he heck is Dustin supposed to go against something like that?!" Joey asked in shock.

Yugi: "Don't know. But hopefully Dustin has a plan." Yugi said hopefully.

Dustin: "Okay. Here goes." I said as I drew my net card and smiled.

Dustin: "Oh yeah baby. Get ready. I play Tyler back in attack mode.. And activate my second face down card, Ultimate Evolution. Therefore doubling his attack strength." I said as Tyler's attack power rose from 3000 to 6000.

Dustin: "Alright Tyler. Slay that dragon!" I said as Tyler charged up a golden energy ball.

Bella: "Dustin! Wait!" Bella tried to warm me, but it was too late. Tyler fired his attack, but the attack had no effect on Tyler's dragon.

Dustin: "What?!" I asked in shock.

Roland: "Yeah. Perhaps I should mention that my First of the Dragons can only be destroyed by Normal Monsters." Roland said with a smirk.

Dustin: "Shit!" I said with a grown.

Tristan: "You serious?"

Téa: "But the only normal monster he has is Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Téa said, shocking big Shougo and Roland.

Roland: "Wait! What! You have a Blue-Eyes?" Roland said with surprise.

Dustin: "Yeah." I said with a shrug.

Dustin: "How did he get a Blue-Eyes?" Shougo asked Téa.

Yugi: "It was a gift to him from my grandfather." Yugi told Shougo.

Roland: "My move then." Roland drew his next card and smile.

Roland: "I'll play De-Spell. I'll use it to destroy Ultimate Evolution. Then play Dark Hole. Much like Raigeki, Dark Hole destroys all monsters you have." Roland said as he Tyler gets destroyed yet again.

Roland: "I'll lay a facedown and end it from there." Roland said as I was sweating now.

Dustin: ' _Crap. So far I haven't laid as much as a dent on his life points. I'm in a bit of a bind here._ ' I drew my net card and I actually liked what I drew.

Dustin: "Hope you can keep up with this next alien. Cause here comes Alien HERO Skid Mark." I said as I summoned a velociraptor in a black jumpsuit, razor sharp claws and a helmet with a visor, as we'll as having wheels on its feet.

[Alien Hero Skid Mark/Dinosaur/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000/Level: 4/WIND]

Dustin: "But I'm not done. Now I equip him with Omni-Tool." I said as he alien weapon appeared in Skid Marks hands.

Roland: "Don't think so. My Trap Card, Magic Jammer will render Omni-Tool useless." Roland said as Omni-Tool disappeared.

Dustin: "You may have gotten rid of Omni-Tool, but Skid Mark has an effect of his own. And that is he can attack you directly." I said as Skid Mark attacked Roland in a flurry of kicks, reducing his life points 400.

Yugi: "Alright! Roland is down to 400 life points!" Yugi cheered.

Vanessa: "That's my man." Vanessa said with pride.

Dustin: "I'll end it from here. Your move Roland." I said as Roland nodded and drew.

Roland: "I play another Graceful Charity. Now I draw three more cards, then discord two." Roland and smiled when observing his hand.

Roland: "How 'bout that. It's my third and final Pot of Greed. Now I add two more cards to my hand." Roland said as I was shocked.

Dustin: "Crap!" I was now shaking.

Roland: "And next, I'll play not one but two Dian Keto the Cure Masters. Normally one Diane Keto gives me 1000 life points. But since I played two, I gain two thousand life points." Roland said as his life points rose to 2400.

Dustin: "What?!" I said in pure shock.

Joey: "No way!" Joey was wide eyes.

Tristan: "Oh great." Tristan said in worry.

Roland: "But I'm not done yet. Next I play Axe Dragonute in attack mode." Rolan said as he summoned a humanoid dragon wielding an axe.

[Axe Dragonute/Dragon/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/DARK]

Roland: "Axe Dragonute, attack! Draco Halberd!" Roland said as his axe wielding dragon destroyed Skid Mark, reducing m life points down to 2500.

Roland: "And whenever my Ace Dragonute attacks, he's is changed to defense mode at the end of the Damage Step." Roland said as Roland's Dragonute kneeled which his axe in hand.

Roland: "You're move Hogan." Roland said as I was now seating buckets at this point.

Dustin: ' _Come one baby! Work with me here_.' I thought ask drew my next card. I examined my hand and formulated a strategy.

Dustin: "I play Alien HERO Bramble in defense mode. Then lay down a face-down. And that's just about it on my part." I said as with a smirk.

Roland: "Alright. First of the Dragons, whack that weed. Dragons Rage!" Roland said as First of the Dragons fired a beam at bramble, but I smiled.

Dustin: "Not happening Roland. My face down card Mirror Force will reflect it back at you. And although you First of the Dragons won't take any damage, you're Axe Dragonute is a different story." I said as the attack launched back to Roland's side, destroying Axe Dragonute in the process. But since he was in defense mode, Roland took no damage.

Roland: "Good move dude. I'll end my turn." Roland said with a smile and a nod. I drew my next card, but it wasn't a good draw! Card. But I had something better

Dustin: "I activate my final face down card! The Equip Magic card, Omni-Enhance!" I said, surprising everyone.

Joey: "What enhance?" Joey asked.

Dustin: "By equipping to an Alien HERO I control, the equipped monster gains 500 attack points multiplied by it's level." I said as Shougo pulled out a calculator.

Shougo: "Hold the phone. Bramble is level 4 monster. So 4x500 equals 2000. And Bramble has 2400 attack points, so that's… 4400 attack points?" Bella said, shocking everyone as Bramble was encased in a blue aura that resembles electricity.

During: "Youre dragon is tough, but even if you attack, you're just gonna take damage instead since Bramble now has higher attack than your dragon.

Yugi: "Oh I see. He powered up Bramble's attack so that Roland would take damage if he attacks. Pretty genius." Yugi said with a smile.

Bakura: "Quite a brilliant idea." Bakura said impressed.

Roland: "Good try dude. But not good enough. I activate a second Magic Jammer." Roland said as the aura around Bramble was gone and his attack points were now back at 2400.

Dustin: "Dammit!" I said with terror.

Roland: "Sorry dude." Roland said as I nodded.

Dustin: "I'll admit. You're pretty tough. Alright, I end my turn." I said as Roland, but he frowned as he didn't draw a good card.

Roland: "I play a final Graceful Charity! So I draw three cards hen discard two. First of the Dragons! Destroy Bramble! Dragon's Rage!" Roland's monster attacked, reducing my life points down to 2200.

Roland: "I'll finish up play laying two face downs." Roland said as I was shaking.

Téa: "Come on Dustin! You can beet this guy." Téa cheered.

Yugi: "Just trust in your Deck." Yugi gave me his usual advice.

Dustin: ' _Come on heart of the card's. I really need you to work with me here._ ' I had my yes shut as I drew my next card. When I opened my eyes, I smiled as my luck had finally played off.

Dustin: "Yes! That's more like it! Alright Roland! Here comes one of my ace cards! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" I said as the dragon let out a roar of power, signaling it's presence. Roland and Shougo were shocked.

Roland: "Uh oh!" Roland said now scared.

Dustin: "Uh oh is right Roland! Now Blue-Eyes! Attack with all your might! White Lighting!" I shouted as my dragon fired it's attack, destroying Roland's dragon as his life points dropped to 300.

Joey: "Hey Alright!" Joey said in Glee.

Bella: "Way to go dude!" Bella said with a smile.

Kygomi and Poseidon even rooted for me.

Roland: "Not bad dude. Not bad at all." Roland said as he drew his next card.

Roland: "I'll play Decoy Dragon in defense mode. And end it from there." Roland said as Joey laughed.

Joey: "Seriously? That tiny little salamander is weak against Dustin's Blue-Eyes." Joey said as I nodded.

Dustin: "Playing defensive eh? Blue-Eyes, White Lightning attack!" I shouted as my dragon attacked.

Bella: "Dustin! Wait!" Bella said but it was too late to call off the attack.

Roland: "Rookie mistake. I activate Decoy Dragon's effect to bring back a level seven or higher Dragon from my graveyard. And I'll use to bring back my Red-Eyes." Roland said as Roland's Red-Eyes Black dragon now appeared.

Dustin: "Huh? But it's still weak compared to Blue-Eyes." I said with confusion.

Roland: "Maybe. But not for long. I reveal my first face-down card. Negative Energy." Roland said.

Dustin: "Crap!" I'll said with shock and terror.

Dustin: "That's right. Now his attack points are double. But I'll power him up seen further with my second face down. Megamorph, therefore doubling his attack even further." Roland said as Red-Eyes Black Dragon's attack power lines to 9600.

Bella: "9600 attack points?!" Bella said horrified

Téa: "Oh no!" Téa said in cocerned

Joey: "Then that means…." Joey said wide eyed.

Yugi: "Its game over." Yugi said as wide eyes as Joey.

I stood there as my attack bounced off Roland's Red-Eyes and destroyed my Blue-Eyes, my life points reached to zero.

Roland: "Looks like it's game point." Roland said with a smile. I just chuckled a bit before lughing surprising everyone.

Joey: "Oh boy. I thinks he lost it." Joey said as I looked at Roland and calmed my laughing.

Dustin: "Well. I have to admit. You truly were a challenge." I said giving him a thumbs up. Roland smiled bashfully.

Roland: "Thanks. You weren't to bad yourself." Roland said as I smiled.

Dustin: "You're the first guy to beat me while I was using my Alien HERO deck." I said as Bella, Basara and Vanessa were surprised.

Bella: "You mean he's lost before?" Bella looked to Yugi.

Yugi: "Yeah. He has lost a few times before he h Alien Hero Deck , but he didn't really seem to mind." Yugi said with his usual smile.

We both got off the duel arena ad shook hands.

Dustin: "That was a damn good game my friend. Amd as promised, one star chip." I said as Roland nodded and took the star chip he earned.

Roland: "Agreed dude. And thanks." Roland said Vanessa hugged me.

Vanessa: "You really did great out there babe." Vanessa said as she kissed my cheek.

Roland: "You guys mind if Shougo and I tag along with you guys? I'm sure Shougo has a lot of catching up with you guys." Roland said as we all nodded.

Yugi: "Sure." Yugi said.

Dustin: "Plus, I look forward to dueling you little man." I said ruffling Shougo's hair before looking at Roland.

Dustin: "And I look forward to a rematch one day." I said as Roland nodded.

Roland: "You got it." Roland said as we went off.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **Hey guys. I know it's been a while, but I'm back. And finally we have the duel against Roland and Dustin. This was requested by drakin6345.**

 **I used as many suggestions as possible from drakin6345.**

 **As always I will see you on the next chapter. Buh-bye**.


End file.
